


Lightwood and Bane

by onceinabluemoon89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adaptation, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crime Scene Analyst Simon Lewis, Detective Alec Lightwood, Detective Jace Wayland, Doctor Forensic Pathologist Magnus Bane, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Humor, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Investigation Timeline Innacuracies, Lieutenant Luke Garroway, M/M, Making Out, Medical Examiner Izzy Lightwood, Medical Examiner Magnus Bane, Minor Character Death, N.Y.P.D, Overprotective Siblings, Sergeant Lydia Branwell, Strangers to Lovers, Understanding Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 145,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon89/pseuds/onceinabluemoon89
Summary: Detective Alec Lightwood met and flirted with the new Chief Medical Examiner Doctor Magnus Bane right in front of a bloody and dead male in the middle of their crime scene, in which resembled the M.O of the cult leader of The Circle that he and Lydia caught 3 months ago.Inexperienced with relationships, passionate about his job and with a death threat looming over his head, Alec was overwhelmed but he's sure that Magnus is worth everything, even his own life.He wants that man, and god, that ass.A/N: Rating and tags will be updated as the story progressed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an adaptation/resembles one of my favorite series, Rizzoli&Isles, most of the dialogues during the investigations are from the series.  
> English is my second language, I apologize for errors; especially grammatical errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter :  
> Blood and gore/Homophobic language/ETC

 2155H Remsen Village, Brooklyn

A man dressed in a knee-length turquoise coat, half hiding the tight dark dress slack pants he was wearing steps out of his polished black Lexus, into the sight of a nearby journalist currently crowding one of the topmost wealthy residential areas in the city of New York.

“Doctor Bane! What can you tell us about the murder tonight?” a woman wearing a tight black trench coat jogs behind the yellow tape, microphone in her left hand.

The male gives the journalist a once-over, continues walking to his destination, muttering a, “I’ll have a statement for you later tonight, darling.” 

A dark-skinned detective grabs the yellow police tape, lifting it when the doctor approaches, a sly smile on his face, “What’s up doc?”

Grimacing, the male replies a small greeting, “Detective,” before ducking under the tape, proceeding to walk up the small hill leading to the entrance of the house, his latest crime scene.

A smile appears on his face when he notices the figure in front of him, “Hello Underhill.”

The curly-haired blonde smile, “Evening Doctor Bane.”

Stopping in front of the uniformed officer holding a paperboard with his left hand, right hand jotting on the piece of paper clipped onto it, the doctor introduced himself, “Doctor Magnus Bane, Chief Medical Examiner,” he says, lifting his branded black leather bag, his ID clipped onto the handle.

After a subtle nod from the officer, Magnus heads toward the entrance.

* * * * * 

Alec Lightwood appears by the corner of the walking path, as Raj was about to spew nonsense about the new Chief Medical Examiner who transfers in 2 and a half months ago.

“You’re back?” Raj asks, eyes widening in shock at Alec appearing at the crime scene that night.

Alec nods subtly, “Yeah, cleared for duty.”

Chuckling, Raj grins lopsidedly as he eyes Alec, “Have fun Lightwood.”

Alec continues walking towards the crime scene, “What the hell is wrong with that asshole,” he mumbles under his breath. He had never liked that guy, even before his medical leave that he was forced to take 3 months ago. Hearing Raj talking to the journalist about ‘hot stories’ of the new forensic pathologist in their city, Alec snorts.

He greets the uniformed officer as he stops in front of him, a grin adorning Underhill's face, "Hey there."

Underhill smiles, “Hey, Jace is at the back, on the phone,” he says, pen pointing towards a large field behind him, a blonde standing in front of a tall fir tree, talking on his phone.

Alec nods, “Lightwood, Homicide Victor 828,” he says, unclipping his badge from his belt to show it to the officer on duty.

Underhill nods, jotting on the paper on the clipboard in his hand, then looking at Alec worriedly, “You’re back in duty?”

Alec smiles, clipping his badge back into the hold of his belt, “Yes. Can’t wait to be back,” he says, stepping towards the front door in seconds.

Jace greets his brother at the main door of their crime scene, patting him on the shoulder, “Hey, finally you’re back!”

Alec rolls his eyes, stepping into the huge brownstone, “And I thought you’re having so much fun without me chastising your ass 24/7,” he comments, stopping at the entryway to put on the necessary protective covers.

Jace snorts, bending to cover his shoes with the plastic cover, “Huh. Can’t have fun if I can’t annoy my brother 24/7,” he grins, “We got a new ME since Aldertree-” he pauses, did not try to finish his sentence, “He’s from LA. Cool and a great guy.”

Lydia Branwell, their Sergeant steps into the entryway from the living room, face frowning, deep creases on her forehead. That would always mean one thing, a messy crime scene.

Alec sighs, “That bad?”

Lydia answers with a swift nod, “Yeah.”

* * * * * 

Three of them steps into the main crime scene area, the flashy Medical Examiner hovering over the duct-tape bounded victim, posed into a sitting position on the expensive leather couch with blood all over the front of his body.

Magnus who hears the footsteps approaching focuses on the body in front of him, “It’s beautifully précised on how the carotid artery and jugular have been transected. The cut from one end to the other is a good 10cm, terrifically precise I must say,” he comments, left hand’s finger hovering over the opened wound, “And a neat and clean-cut, like how I like my men.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Stop it doc.”

Jace who steps closer to Magnus laughs, looking into the small notebook he takes out from the front jacket a minute before, “Victim is Doctor Mann Saddle-Hunt, 32. His husband Paul is missing. Their friends could not contact them since 72 hours ago, hence the police visit.”

Magnus hums, still observing the wound, blabbering about how clean the cut is and the person who did it must have had proper training. “I wish someone would teach me how to do a cut this beautiful.”

Alec’s eye twitches at what had been coming out of the Medical Examiner’s (ME) mouth, thinking about how the hell he is going to work with this weird man from tonight onwards. He walks around the couch, stopping two feet away from the victim and the ME, trying not to disturb the latter with his observation. He looks at Lydia, “Problem with their marriage? Do you think the husband might have done this during one of their fights?”

Lydia shakes her head, “No, it seems like they have a perfect marriage. But we found signs of forced entry.”

With a nod, Alec steps closer to the victim, near the ME who had just finished with his observation. Magnus' eyes lock onto Alec’s tall figure when he turns his head as Alec's shoes came into his peripheral view.

Magnus purrs as he stares into the gorgeous male standing near him, clad in a tight long-sleeved black dress shirt, leather jacket hugging his muscular body, pink kissable lips, glistening hazel eyes and pale skin glows under the lighting in the luxurious home, “Oh hello there,” he steps closer, right hand out.

Alec coughs, mesmerized by the ME he had just accused of being weird; the beautiful Asian man is the epitome of beauty. After a few seconds of staring, he looks down at Magnus’ hand, “Err, you have blood.”

Magnus looks at his bloodied gloves, chuckling as he pulls them off, “Ah sorry about that,” he says, chucking the used gloves away, right hand out to Alec again who gladly grabbed it a second later, “Magnus Bane, Medical Examiner.”

Lydia who had been the witness of said event pipes in, “You meant, Doctor Magnus Bane, Chief Medical Examiner,” left eyebrow raised, looking at Jace mischievously.

Jace grins, then starts speaking in an annoyed tone, “Well, what a huge difference than when you were introducing yourself to me, Doctor Bane. You insist on me calling you doctor every time we talk to each other.”

Magnus clicks his tongue, hand still not letting Alec’s hand go, “Oh well. You’re not worth it I guess,” he says, later eyes up and down Alec’s body, taking in each curve of the detective body, imprinting it in his mind, “And you gorgeous?”

Alec stutters, gripping the hand in his tight, cheeks in the shade of pink, “Alec-uh-Light-foot-ehem,” he sputters.

Lydia laughs, “He’s Detective Alexander Lightwood,” she continues, “Excuse him. He doesn’t work well when he’s nervous, which is extremely rare.”

Magnus smiles widely, “Gorgeous and adorable. My kind of man.”

Alec coughs loudly at Magnus’ statement, brain not able to comprehend what had just happened.

Jace who stood by the bookcase in the library interrupts, “If both of you are done flirting and fucking each other with your eyes, please do remember you have a dead body in the middle of your romantic scene,” he scoffs.

Laughing, Magnus pulls his hand away, licking his lips when he finds Alec staring at them, a lopsided grin on his face, “Oh well, you just have to make the best of any moment,” he says, turning around and reaching for a new pair of gloves a second later in his work bag on the floor.

Alec was able to gain his bearing a few seconds later, to again falter for a short moment when Magnus turns around and his eyes rested on the gorgeous ass. Alec coughs loudly at Jace’s wolf-whistling, “Shut up Jace.”

Jace snorts, then continues on circling the room, while Lydia stands rooted to her spot, decided on just observing her team.

Alec looks around the room, mind starts working on theories and picking up pieces from fragments of his memories, “Well to do same-sex couple,” he starts, then frantically starts looking behind him, “One is bound and posed, another is missing,” he crouches by the front of the couch, head dips to look under the coffee table, turning to look at Lydia and then to Jace, “A black rose and a yellow chrysanthemum.”

Jace gasps while Magnus frowns, trying his best to recall his recent reading about cases related to the one he’s currently dealing with.

Alec looks at his Sergeant, eyes glaring, “Is he out? Is the cult leader out?” voice stern and cold.

Magnus gasps, “Oh my god, this resembles the Valentine Morgenstern case.”

Alec stands, still pressing his Sergeant for the truth, “Lyds, is he out?”

“He’s not out Alec,” Lydia says calmly, hand out in a calming manner, “It’s just his MO, that’s all.”

Jace raises his voice, “Lyds, you could’ve warned us!” he barks, “You could’ve warned Alec at least.”

Lydia sighs, “I know. I just,” she pauses, “I can assure you Alec, as soon I get this case, I call the prison authorities. He’s in lockdown since a month ago. And there has been no news about The Circle since he was arrested.”

Alec takes a deep breath, running his right hand down his face.

“Alec, I’m sorry,” Lydia tries, voice soft, “If you’re not ready, I can pull you out of this case.”

Magnus stares at the detective trying to collect himself, he remembered being informed by his Assistant Medical Examiner, Isabelle about her brother, who is also one of the detectives in the precinct who had been kidnapped and tortured by the recently incarcerated Valentine Morgenstern, a man found guilty of murdering 6 same-sex couples just in the city of New York because he believes Angel despises unnatural relationship.

The detective was ultimately rescued by his partner after almost 3 days, body weak and badly bruised but they somehow managed to subdue and captures the serial killer.

Lydia stares at Magnus, “Doctor Bane, I believe you have gone through the cases I forwarded you about the victims of Valentine Morgenstern?”

Magnus nods, “I have,” he steps closer to the victim, pushing his head slowly aside, “Stun gun marks right behind his ears, similar to the victims of Morgenstern.”

Alec turns, face red, but breath calms, “Jace, I put that lunatic behind bars, how can this happen?”

Jace shakes his head, “I don’t know Alec. I can assure you, he’s still in prison. Clary would have told me.”

Lydia cuts in, “Anyone could have done this Alec, if he watched the TV news and read the newspaper,” she pauses, looking at Alec and Magnus simultaneously, “We might be dealing with a copycat.”

Shaking his head, Alec points at the flowers under the coffee table, “Except we didn’t release this detail,” he jitters, left thumb scratching the back of his right hand, “This could only mean one thing, his group, The Circle,” voice deep and rough, Alec continues, “He had trained someone.”

* * * * * 

20 minutes later, Alec had already feeling calm and back into his work mode (after Lydia called the prison in front of him, ensuring that Valentine is still in custody), he watches the Crime Scene unit lifting the victim onto a splayed tarp on the floor.

Magnus looks at the two male carefully placing his victim on the tarp, “Put him on his side,” he orders, before jotting down some details in the paper in his hands.

Lydia stands behind Alec, eyes onto the back of the male’s head, “Listen, if you want out of this case, just say it. Jace and I can handle this.”

Alec turns, looking at his old partner now superior, “No,” he shakes his head, a small smile forming on his lips, “I’m sorry I reacted the way I did.”

Jace who crouches by the one seater armchair looks up at his brother, “She’s right Alec. Don’t force yourself. Lyds and I can handle this.”

Alec chuckles, “Really, I’m good.”

Magnus who had been observing the trio looks at Alec, “I’m sorry, are you-” he starts, but decided to keep it to himself later on, “Never mind,” he shakes his head, eyes back on the paper in his hold.

“It’s okay doctor, what is it?” Alec insists.

Magnus clears his throat, “Are you the detective that Valentine kidnapped about 3 months ago?”

Alec licks his lips, obviously nervous on admitting such a shameful thing he had gone through to a new working colleague, “Yes I was.”

Magnus nods a few times subtly, “Okay.”

Alec frowns, “Okay?”

“Yes, okay Detective Alexander. All okay.”

Alec groans, “Please don’t call me Detective Alexander, it sounds so-”

Magnus cuts in, “Gorgeous?” he smiles, to Lydia and Jace’s obvious annoyed grunts.

Alec rolls his eyes, “So unprofessional.”

Magnus gives a sly smile, “So, choose one,” he says, stepping closer to the detective, “Detective Lightwood, Detective Alexander or just,” he purrs, “Alexander.”

Jace snorts, eyes looking at Lydia sideways, “Oh god. I might puke,” he says, to Lydia’s amusement.

Alec blushes, back of his gloved left hand rubbing his nose, “Um-we’re going to work together from now on so-” he pauses, eyes onto Magnus, “Alexander’s the best choice. Although Alec would sound better.”

Magnus smiles widely, amused at the adorable reaction he gets from the detective, “Alright then Alexander. And remember, it’s Magnus to you.”

Alec nods, “Okay then Magnus.”

Jace who was on his feet a few seconds after, stands next to Lydia, “I can’t believe my workaholic, headstrong, by the book brother is flirting in the middle of a crime scene, a bloodied body few feet from his feet.”

Lydia grins, “I know,” she says softly, eyes on the two male conversing with each other, “But it’s good to see him all flustered as well.”

Jace swipes out his cellphone, taking a picture of the flirting doctor and detective, sending it to his sister, “I better do this before Izzy kill me,” he says. It was a minute later when he adds, “I’m glad he’s back.”

Lydia nods, “Me too,” she observes the doctor in front of them, “I have a feeling Magnus would be good for him.”

“I hope so,” Jace adds.

A female clad in full suit steps into the scene, her ponytail tied high, “Hello,” she greets, stopping just a foot from the body on the tarp.

Alec turns, eyes onto the person who barges in, “Aline?”

Said figure smiles widely, then shifts her eyes on Lydia and Jace, “Hi.”

Lydia grunts, “Oh god, the FBI is on this as well?”

Jace grunts as well, but moving to steps closer to his cousin, “Hey there,” he greets, careful in hugging her with his gloved hands.

Alec follows suit, kissing her cheeks in greeting, “Why are you here?”

Aline rolls her eyes, “Nice seeing you three as well,” she continues later on, eyes on Alec, “Saw the homicide advisory and the possible kidnapping,” she says, moving closer to the ME in the scene, “I’ve placed an APB out on Paul Saddle-Hunt.”

Jace counters, “Yeah, so do we.”

Aline shrugs, observing Magnus, “Hi, Special Agent Aline Penhallow, FBI,” she greets.

Magnus nods, flashing a smile, “Doctor Magnus Bane. Chief Medical Examiner,” he says.

Aline nods, grinning later on, “I’ve heard a lot about you and your work in LA.”

Magnus chuckles in response, “Oh did you?”

“Well you know, you’re-”

“Aline,” Alec calls, annoyance obvious in his tone, “Why are you here?”

Aline turns around, eyes on her cousin, “You know how we get a lot of routine advisories and this one catches my attention, hence why I’m here.”

Jace tilts his head, mismatched colored eyes glaring at the agent, “What’s so special about this one then?”

“Jace, you know we’re on the same team.”

Laughing, Lydia circles the coffee table, standing next to Jace, “Hah, up until you take the whole case off of our hands and claimed you solved it. You guys sure love doing that.”

Aline shakes her head, “I promised I won’t,” she pauses, moving to stand in front of the trio, “I’m just here to observe.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, hazel eyes fixed on his cousin, “If you say so.”

Aline raises both hands, “I am.”

"Doctor,” the two male crime scene unit calls out, “We’ll transport him back to the lab.”

Magnus nods, moving closer to his team, “I’ve informed my assistant Isabelle, she’ll be waiting for you.”

“Okay,” with that, the two men left, carrying the body in a secured tarp towards the main door.

Magnus walks to stand by his work bag, eyes on the four people conversing with each other, “Jake, I’ll be doing the autopsy tomorrow morning.”

Jace grunts, “Doc, it’s Jace!”

Magnus shrugs, taking off his gloves and later grabbing his work bag, “I see you busy lots have things to catch up to, so I’ll leave you to it. Good night,” he says, disappearing seconds later.

Alec couldn’t stop watching the tantalizing hips as Magnus walks, to the obvious eyes of his friends and family.

“You gotta bang that man,” Aline chirps in, eyes on the same hips, “He’s goddamn fine.”

Alec chokes on his breath, to the amusement of his brother who pats his back, “What the fuck Aline!”

Lydia snorts, eyes rolling in annoyance, “You flirts with him and he flirts with you. Jace and I had to suffer the past one hour.”

Jace nods, continues patting his brother’s back until the older man swats his hand away in annoyance, “You should. You need some sparks in your life.”

“My ‘future’ sparks would probably die when they realize you come with it,” Alec deadpans.

“Magnus knows him, so one problem solved,” Lydia suggests, a wide smile on her face.

Alec harshly removes the gloves he was wearing, cursing under his breath, “I should ask my psychiatrist if it is possible to declare myself insane after I kill the three of you.”

* * * * * 

0735H Attica Correctional Facility

Valentine Morgenstern moves to sit on the metal chair with the help of Jace and two prison guards, both feet and hands secured to chained metal cuffs, eyes staring at Alec who stands by the corner of the well-lit room, “Ah, Detective Lightwood, alive and well I see,” he scoffs a second later, “How disgusting.”

“I see you still alive Morgenstern.”

Valentine rolls his eyes, then tilts his head to look at Jace, “How’s my daughter doing?”

“Can’t wait to see you on the table getting your lethal injection,” Jace taunts, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “She wanted to be there to ensure you’re finally getting what you deserve.”

Alec crosses the room, sitting on the chair opposite of Valentine, “Your so-called cult,” Alec pauses, “Where the hell are they now?”

Valentine grins smugly, leaning forward to annoy Alec, “How the hell should I know?”

“Don’t play with me!” Alec hisses.

Laughing, the bald man with a Circle tattoo on the left side of his neck rests comfortably against the back of the metal chair, “Your so-called department was so adamant on ensuring that I have no visiting rights, so I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“See one, do one, teach one,” Alec says, “One of your cult’s motto.”

Valentine hums, “And?”

“Your right-hand man, your son Jonathan-”

“Ah, my lovely Jonathan. I do hope he’s well,” Valentine chuckles, moving to look at Jace to taunt him back, “He must have been somewhere looking over his lovely sister Clarissa.”

Jace huffs, moving closer to the table, hands slapping against the cold top, “Where the hell is he?”

Valentine shrugs, hands on the table moves and the sound of the metal cuffs clinking fills the room.

Alec moves forward, hands folded in front of him, “You taught him didn’t you?”

“If teaching him meant by passing my knowledge and my revolts on you disgusting fags, yes I did,” he pauses, eyes straight onto Alec seconds later, “As a leader, I’ve been known on being meticulous about finishing what I started. And you,” he says, fingers pointing at Alec, “You being alive bothers me, because I wasn’t able to finish what I started with you.”

Jace crowds the serial killer, teeth-gritting tight, “I assure you, you won’t you sick scumbag.”

Valentine smiles, “Maybe I won’t. But The Circle will.”

Jace grabs the front shirt of Valentine’s, pulling him on his feet roughly, “Where the hell is Jonathan?!”

Valentine laughs, “I believe the time is up,” he says loudly and to his relief, the prison guard grabs his arm and another helps to remove Jace’s tight hold onto the collar of his shirt.

Stepping towards the door to the deeper part of the facility, Valentine whistles to later continue on saying, “I hope you sleep with one eye open Detective Lightwood.”

Jace rushes forward, “That’s enough you son of a bitch!” but he was stopped feet away from an amused Valentine with the help of a prison guard, “That’s enough!”

Alec turns to grab Jace by the wrist, “It’s okay Jace.”

Before crossing the door, Valentine yells loudly, “Be careful detective.”

* * * * *

 

“You okay?” Jace asks, eyes on the road as their car exited the correctional facility.

“Yeah.”

“You’ll be fine Alec,” Jace says under his breath, heart beating fast at Valentine’s threat, mind scared at the thought of what future holds for his brother, “Me and Lydia, we will be there for you. I’ll protect you.”

Alec turns his head, hand patting Jace’s hand on the steering wheel, “I know.”

Alec pulls his ringing cell phone from his jacket pocket, pressing receive when it was their Sargeant calling, “Lyds?” he hums, nodding, “Okay, will be there in fifteen,” he pocketed the phone a second after, eyes on Jace, “They found Paul Saddle-Hunt.”

* * * * * 

0830H Inwood Hill Park

Jace stops the car in the middle of the pathway leading into the park, police cars scattered all over with blinding blue and red lights on, “You okay?”

Alec takes a deep breath, “You go first. I need five minutes.”

Jace nods, knowing his brother needed some time alone.

* * * * * 

Jace takes small steps towards his Sergeant who was observing Magnus, “Hey,” he then notices Aline a few feet back, “And why are you here?”

Aline snorts, arms crossed in front of her chest,  “I was in the area,” she mumbles, moving closer to the ME.

“Where’s Alec?" Lydia says, looking over Jace’s shoulder. 

Jace smiles flatly, moving to get closer to the body lying on the patch of dirt, the ground covered with shrubs and fallen leaves, not a drop of blood in sight, “He needed some time alone.”

Lydia closes her eyes shut, “I should take him off this case.”

Jace crouches two feet behind Magnus, observing the doctor currently examining the cold body splayed on the ground, head propped by a thick root of the overgrown tree they’re under, “He won’t let you,” he looks up at Lydia, “And heads up, Valentine dropped a threat on him. We probably have to put details on Alec.”

“What?” Aline and Lydia half yell.

Magnus turns to look at Jace, “What do you mean by that?”

Jace then proceeds on telling them about his and Alec’s visit early that morning and making suggestions on how they should deal with Alec.

* * * * * 

Alec steps closer to the scene, eyes on the male lying on the ground, “Doctor-”

Magnus clicks his tongue, “It’s Magnus.”

Alec smiles, cheeks turning pink, “Um, was he,” he pauses, eyes on the lower region of the male’s body, unusually covered in green and yellow vines.

Jace answers on Magnus behalf, “Yes, he was mutilated, the whole things-whoosh-,” he says, finger making a straight line in the air.

“Thank you Jake, at least I know some part of your brain is working,” Magnus says, moving to stand at the feet of the body, “Yes, but I would prefer referring it to-”

Alec continues instead, “Emasculation of a human male,” he says under his breath, moving to stand next to Magnus, “Valentine believes this is the way to humiliate same-sex couples, depriving them of their masculinity and their identity.”

Lydia who has been observing chirps in, “Valentine would always display his victim’s body, but not this, decent, he-he’d never cover the body up,” she frowns, looking down at the vines decorating the lower half of the victim’s body, “Not like this.”

Alec shakes his head, “Because this is his son’s doing. He must have had his own preference. But I guess they both had the same disgusting proud feeling on displaying their work,” he observes his teammates and Aline for the lack of their response at his conclusion, “You guys knew.”

Aline nods, “I’ve put a request to the facility to ensure Valentine is in lockdown and under continuous watch until we’re done.”

“Aline-”

“No Alec,” Lydia butts in, “No more arguing with us. Let us do this our way and you for once, listen to us!” she barks.

Sighing, Alec runs a hand down his face, “I’m fine.”

Magnus tears the gloves covering his hands, moving to stand in front of Alec, “Alexander, just amuse them okay? They care about you,” he advises, voice soft.

Alec nods, “Fine. But I want to remain in this case.”

Magnus nods, “I’m sure Lydia would let you,” he grins, turning to look at the said female, “Right?”

Lydia nods, “Yes. But Jace and Raj would watch you and-”

“Ugh, I would rather die than having Raj watching over my ass,” Alec grunts.

Magnus chuckles.

“Fine, me and Jace,” Lydia concludes, but she gasps a second later, once her mind had finished processing her impulse decision, “But oh god, your house is like a chicken coop. It’s fucking small. And god, I wasn’t paid to babysit my subordinate and to watch two male and-” she looks at Aline.

Aline grimace, “Sorry hun, I’m staying in a motel myself. Babysitting is out of my jurisdiction.”

Lydia makes a noise at the back of her throat, “Traitor.”

Jace rolls his eyes, “We’re watching over Alec Lyds.”

“No. Babysitting Alec is hard enough, but I’m with you. That means I’m babysitting for two!”

Alec scowls at his Sergeant’s reaction, “I’m not that bad.”

Aline, Jace, and Lydia laugh simultaneously.

Magnus chuckles, hands moving to hold Alec’s elbow, “See they care about you.”

“They’re assholes,” Alec mutters under his breath but somehow finding comfort in Magnus’ action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter :  
> Blood and gore/Homophobic language/Violence/Izzy mentioning something personal of Alec without his prior approval

 Alec finds himself standing in the living room of a two-story penthouse overlooking the Hudson River in the middle of the afternoon two days later, Magnus standing by a dead male in his 40’s, duct-taped to the chair in the living room, front of the body full of blood. The Medical Examiner was dressed in tight black colored leather pants and cream-colored long-sleeved dress shirt that did wonders to his biceps. But that ass-

“Stop staring at his ass,” Jace elbows his brother.

“Shut up.”

Lydia made a slurping noise that annoys the hell out of Alec, “That’s a great ass you know. Even better than the fake Kardashian booty.”

“Stop talking about his ass,” Alec hisses, blushing later on when Magnus’ gaze shifts on him, a smirk on his face, probably knew how the detective had been devouring his ass with his hazel colored eyes since he arrived, “And he’s probably taken.”

“Nope. Still single.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “And how do you know that.”

“Izzy work with him stupid. And they’re buddies.”

Lydia nods, “And he moves here after his ex-girlfriend left him for greener pasture.”

“What an idiot.”

Jace agrees with his brother, “And you would be one if you don’t make a move.”

Alec takes a deep breath, the hesitation was obvious in his tone, “What if he’s not interested?”

Lydia snorts, slapping the male by the back of his head, “Only an idiot would say that. He’s been flirting with you non-stop ever since that night, you stupid.”

Alec growls, rubbing his injured area, “I’m not stupid. I have a degree in Criminology.”

“I don’t care stupid. Make a move. He’s into you as you are in him,” Lydia hisses, making a move downstairs when an officer yells for her attention, Jace behind her.

“Alexander?” Magnus calls for the detective’s attention, eyes still on the wound around the dead male’s neck.

Alec moves towards the ME, right hand grabbing a photo frame on the end table. He stood next to Magnus, frame next to the face of the deadman, confirming he is the owner of the house.

“His name is Jarred Alden-Orlander. His husband, Charlie Alden-Orlander, is missing,” Magnus explains, then showing the wound around the neck, “Same MO. Clean cut.”

Alec nods, eyes on the floor and under the glass coffee table, “No flowers this time. He knew that we had figured it out.”

Magnus looks at Alec, “The son, Jonathan?”

Alec nods, drawing a huge breath, “Yes.”

Jace steps into the living area from the grand staircase, “Alec,” he calls for both men’s attention, “You need to see this.”

* * * * *

Alec stood at the main entrance door, a young male clad in a sweater was explaining to the officer on the reason he’s there, “Hey, all I know is that I got a delivery for a Detective Alec Lightwood,” he says, hand holding a bouquet of approximately 20 black roses with a yellow chrysanthemum in the middle.

Alec nears him, “That’s me,” he later takes the white envelope embedded in between the arranged flowers while Jace pulls the delivery boy away to take his statement.

With hesitations, Alec pulls the card with his gloved hand, Magnus watching him.

**_Tick tock detective_ **

**_Catch me if you can_ **

**_O_ **

* * * * *

Magnus walks into the bullpen, a file in his hand, “No fingerprints were found. And they used standard paper and ink you can find in any stationery store in the city,” he says, standing by Lydia’s desk which was situated opposite of Alec and Jace’s workstation, handing the file to her.

Jace grunts, tapping in his computer, “The order was made through an envelope with a wad of cash in it, dropped into the mailbox of the flower shop probably late last night with that card,” he leans into his chair, “Who the hell does that?’

“People who are adamant on keeping their identity a secret,” Alec says, elbow on his desk, palm supporting his chin, “Not that we didn’t know who he was.”

“You okay Alexander?” Magnus asks.

“Yes, I’m fine, I just-” he looks at Jace, “Clary doesn’t have any pictures of her brother? Like at all?”

Jace shakes his head, “Sorry buddy. When their parents separated when she was 5, Valentine took the brother away and never shows up,” he pauses, eyes on Alec, “Up until the day you and Lyds arrested Valentine and we found out about her being related to him when that lunatic requested for her.”

Magnus frowns, stepping to stand by Jace’s desk, “I thought you and Alexander caught Valentine?”

“Nope, it was me and Alec. We were partners before,” Lydia says, fingers still typing a report into the online system.

Alec grins lopsidedly, teasing his ex-partner, “And who knew, my ex-partner climbed a rank when I was away on compulsory sick leave for 3 freaking months.”

Lydia tosses a pen at Alec’s way, hitting him straight in the arm, “Shut up asshole. You knew I was taking the Sergeant exam.”

Bending to pick up the pen, Alec hisses, “I could write you up for violence in the workplace.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, unamused, “Whatever.”

“Her Defence Attorney boyfriend would make your life a miserable hell Alec,” Jace says, but later moves to pick up the phone ringing on his desk.

Magnus moves to sit at the edge of Alec’s table, “You sure you’re okay?”

Alec nods, not knowing why he’s so oddly comfortable in the presence of this new male in his work life, and without hesitation, moving to place his right palm on Magnus’ thigh perched on his desk, “I’m fine Magnus.”

Heart blossoming at the way Alec had finally gotten comfortable with him, Magnus smiles widely, right hand resting on Alec’s.

“Sorry to disturb you lovebirds,” Jace says over the phone, eyes on the couple, “Someone found the missing husband.”

* * * * *

1645H Marshland Conservancy, West Entrance 

Magnus frowns when they were greeted at the crime scene with a single police car, lights off. For an active high profile case, that is extremely odd.

Jace, Alec, Lydia, and Magnus walks towards the officer and the young man who found the body, nodding at the rough direction of the body’s location he was describing.

“Thank you, just bring him back to the precinct and hold him until I come back. Good job officer,” Jace says, joining the other three at the opening of the secluded area within the compound of Marshland Conservancy.

Four of them treks down the winding path filled with vines and dead roots, to a bushy area almost 50 feet from the pathway, a body was hidden under fallen dead trees, leaves covering 80% of the body laying on the ground.

“Magnus,” Alec starts as Magnus moves to stands by the feet of the body, “I’m sorry but we need to surveil this body.”

Magnus frowns, “What do you mean?” he places his workbag down on the ground, “Wait, you mean just leave him here?”

Lydia nods, “Doctor Bane, this body, he’s still not-” she pauses, finding words to say, “-not complete.”

Magnus looks down at the body, genitalia still attached and if it not because of the severely pale skin, it was just like staring at a male sleeping on the ground. He argues a second later, crouching by the body, “But the longer we let the body here, more forensic evidence is lost!”

Jace takes a deep breath, “Doctor, from the look of the body, I can tell you that he died of asphyxiation, just like the other body that you autopsied yesterday and from the files you’ve read.”

Magnus grunts, slowly putting on his gloves, inching closer to the body in his crouching position.

“Magnus please,” Alec pleads, moving to step closer to the ME, “He’s still not complete. There’s a reason why the body is still in hiding and his genitalia still there,” he stops a feet away from Magnus, “We’re sure Jonathan might come back to finish him, this is our best chance to get him.”

“But-”

Lydia looks around, voice lower but strained, “Doctor Bane, please, this is the only way we have to protect Alec.”

Magnus takes a deep breath, looking up at Alec who was jittery, his left thumb scratching the back of his right hand.

“I won’t do this if I wasn’t desperate,” Lydia tries again, “We’ll put the entrances under surveillance, and doctor, please, if we don’t do this, we got nothing.”

Jace closes his eyes, looking at Alec in worry and at Magnus in a desperate attempt to get him to agree with their plan, “Please, for Alec.”

* * * * *

2345H Marshland Conservancy, North Entrance 

Alec was sitting in the car with Jace, while Lydia had partnered up with Alaric at the other entrance at the other end of the conservancy. He munches on his protein bar, eyes alert on the surrounding area, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Jace asks, mouth full of potato chips.

“Everything you and Lyds are doing.”

Jace shrugs, sipping on his can of cola, continues on munching his potato chips seconds later, “You’re my brother. It’s a must,” he says with a mouthful, chip crumbs dropping out of his noisy mouth.

Alec chuckles, “And how the hell Clary finds you hot when you’re this disgusting.”

Grinning, Jace wiggles his eyebrows, “I have my ways with the ladies.”

Alec grunts.

“Magnus likes you, you know.”

“I know,” Alec says, “I like him too.”

“So you should ask him out.”

Alec nods, biting into his protein bar, thinking on how he should gather the courage to do so, “I will. But after I ensure The Circle is taken care of.”

“Alec, you know it’ll take time to do so,” Jace retorts, later sipping on his cola, eyes on his brother.

“I want him and I don’t want to endanger his life,” Alec says, “That’s how serious I am of him.”

“Wow, that’s a great proposal dude,” Lydia chirps in through the wireless ear intercom.

“Oh fuck-” Alec swears, forgetting the fact that he had just confessed to his teammates plus his step-father’s best pal, “Don’t you dare say anything to him Lyds, or I’ll tell John embarrassing stories about you.”

“Yeah yeah.”

“And you too Alaric, do not gossip with Luke. He will then talk to my mom and oh god-” Alec grunts when Alaric laughs into the intercom, running his hand down his face, “-what have I done. I dug my own grave.”

Jace moves to open the door of the car, “I need to pee.”

“Don’t go far stupid,” Alec reminds, “And you have a bladder the size of a baby pony, you should wear diapers on the next lookout,” he comments, receiving chuckles from both Lydia and Alaric.

20 minutes further on the lookout, with Jace dozing off in his seat, Alec turns his head when he heard the subtle sound of footsteps and bushes rustling, “Jace,” he whispers, palm slapping his brother’s chest, “Hey wake up-”

Alec makes a swift move out of the car when a figure crosses in front of their car, running towards the woods, “Hey stop there!” he runs after the black hooded figure, his gun out, “Stop right there!” he yells again. He hastens his pace, the figure still not making a move to adhere to his commands

Able to find clear sight, Alec stops in his chase, gun up in line with his nose, he draws a short breath, holding it before his finger presses the trigger.

A loud gunshot resounds, but before Alec could make a move forward towards the fallen body, a tall figure chokehold him from behind.

During the scuffle, the perpetrator manages to knock Alec’s gun away, his hard boot kicking the back of Alec’s knee, sending the detective onto a kneeling position on the filthy ground. Another swift kick landed on Alec’s back, sending the male into a coughing fit. Alec was about to lurch in front to grab the man before he was subdued with a small jolt of a taser gun, rendering him weak and lying on the ground, somehow still awake.

“You’re a disgusting man,” the figure spits on him, later taking out a scalpel from his pants pocket with his right hand. The man stood in between Alec’s body, left hand harshly grabbing Alec’s hair, pulling him up from his lying position, “My father says hi,” he says, pressing the blade subtly over the skin of Alec’s neck, earning gasps from the detective when blood starts trickling down.

“Liking a man-” Alec gasps in between the pain, trying to gain his strength amidst the pain, “-is not a crime asshole.”

Irritated, Jonathan kicks Alec in the stomach, laughing when the male lurches forward, emptying the content of his stomach on the ground.

“It is a sin.”

Alec laughs, heaving hard, still don’t have enough strength to fight back, “Says who? Your lunatic dad?”

Jonathan throws the scalpel away in a rage, “Shut up! It is out of natural for a man to like another man!”

“And killing another human being is okay with you? You’re the disgusting man here Jonathan,” Alec taunts, smiling when Jonathan was visibly angry at him, “Just like your father. No wonder your mom doesn’t want you.”

“Shut up!” he yells, moving to kick Alec on the stomach again, and pressing the sole of his boot on the now lying figure’s chest, “I’m going to have fun with you, you fag,” he says, proceeding to grab Alec by the collar of his shirt, slamming his head onto the ground.

* * * * *

0235H Laboratory, the basement of New York Police Department 

“Any news on the stakeout?” Magnus asks when he pushes the door of the laboratory, Izzy was typing the report in the pc on the work counter.

“No. You okay?”

Magnus shrugs, moving to sit on the stool by the microscope, “I’m just worried, it’s been almost 7 hours.”

Izzy smiles, licking her red painted lips as she continues on typing, “I see you’re smitten with that cold-blooded brother of mine.”

“Well, he wasn’t actually warm and fuzzy at first,” Magnus says, adoration clearly in his voice, “But he’s a great man. And adorable,” he pauses, “And gorgeous.”

Izzy rolls her eyes. Seconds later, with a wide smile on her face, she turns to look at her boss, “You’re totally smitten huh."

“You don’t mind?”

“You’re a good man,” Izzy says, moving to stand next to Magnus, “But do remember I have access to all your social media accounts in your office.”

Magnus snorts, “I like him, I definitely won’t hurt him.”

Grinning, Izzy hugs her friend tightly, “He’s a bit of a mess, so be careful with him okay?”

“Okay,” Magnus says, patting the back of his friend cum subordinate.

The loud shrilling of the phone breaks the comfortable silence in the empty lab, Izzy quickly makes a move toward the countertop, picking the cordless phone with her left hand.

“Hello, ME Lab. Oh Jace, yeah, Magnus is here,” she gasps loudly, “Oh, what-okay. Okay, we’ll be there.”

Magnus approaches Izzy, face frowning when the female turns pale the second she put the phone down, “Isabelle, what’s wrong?”

“They uh-” she catches her breath, “Jace said we have to go to the lookout, there’s a body for you, Alec shot the guy.”

“Okay, that’s great isn’t it?”

Izzy turns to look at Magnus, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, “Alec’s hurt.”

* * * * *

0255H Marshland Conservancy, North Entrance 

Jace envelopes his sister as soon as she walks out of Magnus’ car, “He’s okay.”

“You said you’d protect him!” Izzy yells, punching Jace on the chest with her balled up fists, sobbing, “You promised me and mom!”

“I know, I know,” Jace coos, voice soft, “I’m sorry Izz, I’m sorry,” he continues on mumbling, hand dragging his sister towards the ambulance where their brother was receiving his treatment.

Not knowing what to do, Magnus approaches Lydia who was standing by one of the parked police cars, next to Aline who was on the phone, probably with her feds office, “What happened?”

Lydia smiles, pointing a finger at an ambulance about 30 feet away from where they’re standing, “He’s fine, don’t worry. I asked for further evaluation since Jace said he found Alec on the ground unconscious at first.”

Magnus grips the handle of his leather work bag, “How-”

“Jonathan was there. Alec was chasing after Pangborn, one of the members of The Circle and able to shoot him before Jonathan sneaked up on him,” she pauses, making a move to lead Magnus to where the body was, “Jace found them before things escalated for the worse.”

Magnus let out a deep breath he didn’t he realize he was holding onto, “Is he in custody?” he asks, stepping carefully into the woods, assisted by the flashlight in Lydia’s hand,

Lydia shakes her head, “He managed to escape when Jace went to check on Alec. He was shot, I doubt he’ll get far, we’re still scouring the area with the help of the feds. Once we’re sure he’s not within the 300 yards perimeter, that’s when I call you,” she says, smiling later on, “Wouldn’t want Alec busting my ass for calling you here when it’s still dangerous.”

* * * * *

Magnus signals his team to carry on with lifting the body of the male onto the tarp, jotting down notes on a piece of paper in the clipboard in his hand, “Miss Lightwood would be riding with you back to the lab, just do as usual.”

“Okay doctor.”

Magnus passes the clipboard to one of the Crime Scene units, proceeding to remove his work gloves before joining Lydia and Aline who was conversing nearby, under a tall tree.

“Are you done?” Lydia asks.

“Nothing much on him,” Magnus starts, “Based on my initial exam, he died due to massive hemorrhage. And I’m scheduling his autopsy later in the afternoon, after my much-needed beauty sleep.”

“Alec’s a great shooter,” Aline comments, while three of them were again moving towards the other part of the crime scene in the area, to the body of Charlie Alden-Orlander.

* * * * *

Magnus crouches by the lying body, “He didn’t finish it,” he says, observing the vines covering the nether region of the dead male.

“Probably heard Alec shouting after Pangborn.”

Magnus stands by the body, finger making a motion to call his unit, “You’re done processing the area?”

The dark-skinned guy nods, “Yes doctor. We started earlier but decided not to touch the body yet, waiting for you.”

Magnus nods, grabbing the clipboard from the guy, “Thank you,” he jots down his signature, “I’m done here, just take him to the lab. Collect anything within three feet from the body.”

“Will do doctor.”

Yawning, Magnus turns to look at Lydia who herself was obviously exhausted, “I’m gonna head home.”

Lydia nods, “You should get some rest doctor-”

“Magnus,” Magnus cuts in, smiling at the blonde female, “Goodnight Lydia.”

“Goodnight Magnus.”

* * * * *

Noticing the ambulance was gone by the time he reaches the entrance of the conservancy, Magnus walks slowly towards his Lexus. The boot of his luxurious car opens automatically with a press of a button, and he proceeds on placing his work bag in one of the compartment. He reaches down to remove the field boot he was wearing, chucking it inside the box and carefully put on his designer dress shoes. Done, he presses the button in the inside of the boot, walking towards the driver’s seat with a big yawn.

“Hey.”

Magnus turns his head to look at a messy Alec standing on the other side of his car, “Why are you here?”

Alec bit his lower lip, licking to soothe once he releases it, “I wanted to see you,” he whispers softly, voice hopeful.

Magnus closes his eyes, drawing a huge breath before circling his car to stand in front of the detective, “Are you okay?” he asks, right hand pushing the stray locks covering Alec’s cheek, eyes on the white patch covering the wound on his neck.

“Yes,” Alec nods, right hand moving to hold Magnus’s left side of the waist although he was hesitated at first, “It’s not as bad as it looks,” he pauses, “Nothing compared to what Valentine did to me.”

“Are you going home?” Magnus asks, hands softly patting away the specks of dust and mud stuck onto Alec’s hair.

“Yeah. But have to wait for Jace and Lyds,” Alec says, yawning behind the left hand covering his mouth, “I need a good bath and probably a Xanax or two.”

“They’ll probably be taking a while, the search is still on isn’t it?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to hear them nagging me, so I’d rather stay back. And I’m not gonna go back to my mom’s, I’d rather die than let her smother me the whole night.”

“Stay with me.”

Alec gasps, “What?”

“Stay with me at least for the night? My building’s one of the topmost secured in the city.”

“Better than Attica?” Alec teases.

Magnus grumbles, “I’m being serious. I promised, no weird business. Take a nice bath, and goodnight-” he looks up, the pitch-black sky turning bluish-grey, ”-or morning sleep. And I’ll drive you to the precinct.”

“I’m all dirty, and your car-” Alec turns his head to look at the car, “-God I don’t earn that much to replace your dirty seat cover.”

“Screw the car. I can clean it.”

“You sure about this?”

Magnus nods, “Yes.”

Smiling, Alec nods a few times before tightening his hold on Magnus' waist, “No weird business?”

Magnus rolls his eyes adorably, “And why do you sound so disappointed at that?”

Teasing the doctor, Alec places his left hand on the empty side of the waist, slowly squeezing it, “Oh well. I didn’t realize you were such a-” he pauses, “-saint.”

Magnus snorts, pressing the button to unlock his car, “I’m not. Get ready with me on my full mode flirty side when you’re awake later on,” he says while pulling the door handle, opening the passenger side door for Alec to climb in, “Get in. I’ll tell Jake you’re with me for the night.”

Grinning as he settles in the expensive leather-covered seat, Alec looks up at Magnus, “He’ll assume that you and I-”

“Just let him,” Magnus snorts, “It’ll happen sooner or later anyway,” he mumbles softly under his breath.

* * * * *

0410H B1 parking lot, Walker Tower 

Standing by the elevator at the parking lot, Alec gulps, “Didn’t know you earn this much.”

Laughing, Magnus shakes his head, “I don’t earn enough to own a property in this building with my ME salary.”

Alec frowns, turning to look around the basement parking area, full of luxurious cars, “You uh-” he gulps again, “It is legal right?” he asks softly, scared he might insult his newfound crush.

Magnus chuckles, “God, you really don’t know a thing about me do you?”

Alec shrugs, “All I needed to know is that you’re extremely beautiful, have a great ass and good at your job.”

“Oh god, stop flirting with me,” Magnus groans, forehead pressing against the metal door of the elevator, “I’m barely holding on right now.”

Chuckling, Alec carefully pats Magnus’ back, “Okay, sorry.”

* * * * *

Magnus knocks on the door of his guest room, he himself fresh out of the bath, clad in his silk pajama, “All okay in there?”

“Just a minute!”

Being greeted with a wet-haired Alexander, clad in a just a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips, upper body naked and deliciously looking was not how Magnus imagine his night would be, “God, don’t tease me,” he groans out loud, eyes clenched shut.

Alec grins sheepishly, taking his sweet moment to put on the tight tank top Magnus gave him previously, “Still holding on to the ‘no weird business’?”

“Your brother and sister would kill me if they found out.”

Alec snorts, “I’m a grown man, I can do what I want,” he says, stepping closer toward Magnus, their body just a few inches away.

“Darling,” Magnus let out a deep breath, closing his eyes to gain his sanity, left palm pressing against Alec’s chest, “I want us to take our time,” he says, pushing the male slowly away, “We just met and god, as much as I want you-”

“I want you, Magnus,” Alec says, voice loud and clear, “I really do.”

“I know,” Magnus pauses, “I want to take time to get to know you, ergo, you need to do the same.”

Alec groans loudly, side of his head resting against the doorframe, “Ergh, I did tell Jace that I’m only gonna make a move on you once we caught Jonathan and end The Circle. Didn’t know it’ll bite me in the ass hard when you decided to do the same.”

“I have to admit, this is totally out of character of me,” Magnus says, golden-green eyes gazing at Alec in a hopeful look, “And I was never attracted to a person as much as I am with you, in such short span of time.”

“I’ve never feel attracted to anyone. You’re my first.”

Magnus blushes, clearing his throat as he shifts his gaze onto his ringed finger, “I-uh-thank you.”

Loving the look on Magnus, Alec smiles widely, before breaking a huge yawn, his body begging for the rest it really needed, “It’s getting late. We better get some rest.”

Magnus nods at Alec’s suggestions, “Goodnight Alexander,” he says softly, moving to press a kiss onto the detective’s cheek, “Dream of me,” he whispers softly before sauntering towards his bedroom.

Alec groans at the way Magnus purposely exaggerated the sway of his hips, cheek still warm with the press of the other’s lips.

* * * * *

1140H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

“Someone looks well-rested,” Jace teases as his brother walks into the bullpen, a grin on his face.

Lydia grins, moving to fold her arms on the table, “Great night huh?”

“Shut up, don’t you people have cases to solve?” Alec hisses, moving to sit on his chair and switching on his desktop, “And for your knowledge, nothing happened last night.”

“But something else did happen?” Lydia asks, eyes straight on her ex-partner.

Alec hesitantly explains, “We’ve decided to take our time.”

“Whatever floats your boat brother.”

“You uh-” Alec clears his throat, eyes on his blonde-haired brother, “-don’t think this is weird?”

“It’s your love life, why should we care about the pace you two had decided on?” Jace says, eyes on his partner, “Magnus wants you and you want him. Forget everyone else.”

Alec smiles, nodding a few times, “Thank you, guys.”

Lydia chirps in after a few minutes of silence, wide smile on her pretty face, “Jace, don’t forget you and others owe me 50 bucks each.”

* * * * *

Alec sits on the barstool at Izzy’s workstation, watching her typing in the toxicology report on their latest body into the shared online system, “Please don’t tell me you’re in the betting pool as well?”

Izzy shrugs.

“Oh god, you are!” he half yells, then cowering in shame when the other technicians stare at him, “Izzy!” he hisses.

“What?”

“The fact that you bet, me and Magnus would-” he leans over the counter, face in front of his sister, “-have sex last night-” he whispers softly, “-you-”

“Hey darling,” Magnus greets as he pushes the glass door open, a case file in his hand, “I was about to go up to give you the autopsy report,” he says, standing next to a flustered Alec, “You okay Alexander?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m okay.”

Izzy chuckles, “He’s just pissed that we had a betting pool last night.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, eyes watching Izzy typing in her report, “On what?”

“Izzy shut-”

“On whether you would pop Alec’s cherry,” Izzy explains, receiving a very loud groan from Alec who covers his face with both his palms, his pale neck slowly turns into a shade of red.

“Oh,” Magnus says softly as his brain processes the information he had just gain, “I see.”

“Oh god, you’re freaked out,” Alec groans, face still hiding in his large palms.

“I’m not.”

Izzy turns to look at her boss, “Really?”

Magnus shrugs, “So your brother is gorgeous and endearing. I still want him.”

“Oh god, you’re a sappy man boss,” Izzy chuckles, “Big bro, you’re in good hands.”

“Shut up. I hate you.”

* * * * *

Stepping into the bullpen with a worried gaze of Lydia and Jace the moment he walks in, and to make matters worse, Aline standing in between them was all Alec needed to know that shit will hit the fan soon, “What is it now?”

Aline who was wearing her standard issued FBI jacket nears her cousin, licking her lips nervously, “You may want to sit down.”

“Just tell me.”

“A few hours ago,” Aline starts, “Valentine Morgenstern escaped custody.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter :  
> Blood and gore/Homophobic language/Violence

1315H Attica Correctional Facility 

Alec sat quietly on the chair inside the guard room, watching Lydia and Jace haunting Aline who had her eyes trained on the security monitor feed.

“Why wasn't he cuffed?” Jace says, eyes on the monitor controlled by one of the prison guards, showing Valentine who was clad in a hospital gown lying on a bed, swiftly reaches for a scalpel and proceeded to stab the nurse clad in a surgical gown on his right, aiming straight for his abdomen. The person down, he stabs the female surgeon on his left, watching her groaning in pain while covering her stabbed wound then lying on the floor bleeding massively. Another who stood at the head of the bed, presumably the anesthetist was about to run for her life before Valentine catches on her, slashing her throat and watching her trembling to a halt on the floor, a foot away from the door.

The prison warden who was clad in a formal suit answers, “Two doctors have assured me he was suffering from appendicitis. They told me it was not needed.”

Alec who had been quiet since they arrived there speaks, "Was he in treatment recently?" 

The man in a formal suit turns to look at Alec, frowning, "Yes he was. He had an allergic reaction to our new prison-issued soap, and had been in treatment in the infirmary on a daily basis, up until-" 

"What was he prescribed with?" 

The warden frowns, stepping to a side table next to him before reaching for a green file, opening it to read the content, "Dexamethasone-" 

Alec presses, not bothering for the explanation, "Any chance he might not take the medicine?" 

"Impossible, our infirmary aid would always be there to ensure our inmates are to take their medicine as prescribed by the doctors."

"Where's your infirmary aid? May I see him?" 

The warden calls for one of his officers, whispering to him and groans at the answer he receives from the other, "He uh, didn't come to work today."

Lydia groans, "May we have the infirmary aid's detail?" 

The warden made a face. 

Aline cuts before the man were about to say something, "Don't you say you want to see a warrant because I will make your life a living hell warden."

As the officer passes by Alec to probably search for the infirmary aid's detail, Alec stares at Jace, "200mg of Dexamethasone will give Valentine an abnormal blood count, and the overdose mimics the symptoms of appendicitis."

Lydia nods, taking in the information, "He was probably stocking up his medicine, knowing what he could do with it. Valentine’s a med student after all."

Aline groans, "Oh great," she turns to look at her cousin, “Doesn’t explain how he got out of here.”

The prison warden looks down at the monitor, “What’s he doing?” he asks, when the monitor shows Valentine standing in front of the CCTV, eyes on the camera, and subtly run the scalpel across the side of his neck, blood trickling down.

Jace turns to Alec, face horrified at the video, “Alec.”

Alec pushes himself off the chair, making his way to stand behind the guard controlling the video, “Play it again,” he takes a deep breath, turning to look at Aline, “It’s a message for me.”

* * * * *

1510H Homicide Unit, 3rd floor of New York Police Department 

“You can’t stay in your apartment!” Lydia argues, slamming the thick file on her table, eyes glaring at Alec.

“I’ve had enough Lyds,” Alec sighs, back leaning against the office chair, ignoring the fact that Izzy and Jace were standing in the middle of his and Lydia’s argument, “I’m staying home. He’s not gonna do this to me again. I’m done hiding.”

“It’s not just Jonathan now Alec, Valentine is out and looking for you as well!” she counters back, both palms on her waist.

“Let him,” Alec says calmly, “It’s time that I finally see him face to face and end him like we should have done so months ago.”

“No!” Jace shouts, hand slamming against his workspace, grumbling loudly before settling in his seat, “I’m not leaving you alone.”

“Jace,” Alec starts, eyes looking at his brother, “I’m a cop. I’m trained to do this.”

Izzy who had been quiet since they decided to confront Alec 10 minutes ago crouches in front of her brother, “Alec, you’re trained to protect yourself and the citizens of New York. But this, you were not trained to single-handedly deal with two serial killers who are aiming for your life.”

“Izz-” Alec’s tone was softer, he grabs his sister by the shoulder, pulling her to stand.

“Please, you promised mom and me that you’ll take care of yourself.”

Running his left hand down his face, Alec smiles as his sister, “I know.”

“Please, at least stay in a hotel. Jace and I can stay with you and Lydia could probably arrange an officer or two outside the door and the hotel entrance.”

“No, you’re not getting involved in this,” Alec says sternly, eyes sharp into his sister’s dark eyes, squeezing her shoulder.

“Then, will you let Jace be with you until this settles down?” she asks softly, her eyes silently pleading him to agree.

“God,” Alec groans, throwing himself into his work chair, “Fine, do whatever you guys want. I can’t win anyway.”

* * * * *

1710H Chief Medical Examiner Office, the basement of New York Police Department 

“Hey there.”

Magnus looks up from the files in his hand, eyes on the figure leaning against the doorframe of his office, “Alexander.”

“You okay there?”

Magnus giggles, arranging the files neatly on his table before standing up and moving closer to the detective, “I should be the one asking you that.”

“Well, for a gay detective now on a wanted list of two lunatics out on a mission to eradicate the world of homosexuality, I’m doing fine.”

Magnus smiles, hand pulling Alec deeper inside his office, leading him to sit on the 3 seater sofa in the corner of his office, “I heard he’s out,” he says, one hand inspecting the white patch covering Alec’s neck.

“Yes, we still couldn’t figure out how he managed to escape the facility.”

Magnus nods, hands reaching over to cover Alec’s, “He must have had someone helping him inside.”

Alec chuckles, “Oh geez, where were you when we needed the info doctor!”

Magnus watches as the detective was chuckling at him; the gorgeous hazel eyes twinkling, pink lips parted when the melodious chuckles pouring out of his mouth and the way his sharp jaw flexes under his movement.

“Magnus?”

Cupping Alec’s jaw, Magnus looks up at him, “Promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”

“I promise,” Alec whispers softly, hands moving to hold Magnus by his slender neck.

A knock on the door forces both of them to let go of each other, albeit reluctantly, “Yes?” Magnus says.

Jace walks in with a sheepish smile, “Sorry. But I-uh, I need Alec.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Cockblocker,” he mutters, receiving a wide smile from Magnus, “Wait outside the office.”

“Hey-” Jace argues, but mumbles when Alec turns his head to glare at him, taking short steps to wait outside of Magnus’ office.

“Duty call I guess.”

“Take good care of yourself okay?”

Smiling, Alec nods multiple times before leaning to press a kiss on Magnus’ right cheek, “I will,” he says before getting on his feet and later joining his grinning brother.

* * * * *

“So, the infirmary aid at the prison was one of The Circle members?”

Lydia nods at Alec’s question, “Yes, a guy called Konrad. He managed to hide Valentine in one of the body bags and drove away with one of our Crime Scene vans. But Valentine killed him as soon as they reached Brooklyn, dump him in the back alley of-" she pauses, reaching for her note, "-a restaurant called the Jade Dragon."

Jace frowns, “Why?”

Lydia shrugs, “How would I know?”

Rolling his eyes at the two who were busy bantering against each other, Alec focuses on the file in his hand, the report from the autopsies done by Magnus.

“Admiring your boyfriend’s work huh?”

Alec rolls his eyes at Lydia’s words, huffing as he moves to sit on Lydia’s table, “You put details at his old house and his land?”

“Yes. In case he returns,” Lydia says, moving to sit on Alec’s left side, “But I doubt he’s that stupid.”

“No tip on his APB and the missing van?”

Jace shrugs at his brother’s question, “Nothing so far. And since you and I both couldn’t get a clear view of Jonathan, anyone could be him.”

Alec groans, “I need some sleep.”

“Go home. Jace, follow him,” Lydia commands, moving to stack the files on her desk, “Come back tomorrow morning.”

Alec nods, moving to his work station to grab his coat.

“Do you want to-” Jace grins, putting on his coat, “-kiss your boyfriend goodbye?”

“Shut up asshole.”

* * * * *

 

2030H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York 

“If you babysitting me means I have to cook for you, I’d rather sleep at the station,” Alec groans, continues on mincing the onions on the chopping block, later swatting away Jace’s hand that was about to reach for his cooked patty burger.

“You love me.”

“I can unlove you.”

“You would never do that, I’m your brother!” 

“Never say never Jonathan Christopher,” Alec deadpans, turning to stir the soup on his stove.

“Ugh, is it bad that I hate being called Jonathan?”

“As if Jace is a better choice.”

Jace groans, moving to sit on the couch in the living room to mope, switching on the television then adjusting the volume to the maximum just to annoy his brother.

* * * * *

2310H 

Alec groans in his wake when the sound of knocking on the door was disturbing his sleep, “-ace?” he mumbled but was only getting a loud choking snore as a response from his brother who was lying face down next to him.

Putting on his tank top and not forgetting to slip his backup gun around his ankle as a precaution, Alec moves towards the front of his apartment, “Who is it?” he asks, his primary gun out, securely held next to his face.

“Hey, it’s me, Paul, can you help me with something Alec?”

“Yeah, just a minute Paul,” he yells from the inside, grabbing his jacket from the coat closet later slipping it on, mind calm knowing it was his building super on the outside of his door. “Hey,” he greets when the old man came into view, placing his gun on the end table by the front door.

“There’s a parked van back in the alley, can you check it with me?”

“Yeah, of course,” Alec agrees, moving to close the front door, locking it later on.

“I’m sorry, I was about to call the police, but I wanted to check it with you first,” the older man says as he leads Alec down the hallway, pressing the button of the elevator.

“It’s okay.”

“You doing okay Alec?”

“Yes, just a bit busy with the new killings.”

Paul nods, making a face when the latest news came into mind, “Ah, The Circle, was it?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t get why they think it is okay to kill people who prefer loving the same gender,” he comments, watching the elevator ping as it arrives.

Alec smiles, stepping into the small space, “You and me both Paul.”

It was silent for two minutes before Paul says something again, “I see Jace with you tonight, are you okay?”

Nodding, Alec steps out of the small space and onto the foyer of the apartment complex, “Just some protocol stuff.”

Paul leads Alec towards the back entrance of the complex, pulling out a bunch of keys from his pocket, “Sorry, should have gotten the key ready beforehand.”

“It’s okay, take your time,” Alec says, standing behind Paul in ease, “How’s Elaine and the kids?”

Jiggling the keys in his hand, Paul chuckles, “Doing fine as usual. Ella’s recital is in three weeks, so you might be hearing some yelling and thumping soon.”

“Give her my best huh.”

“Sure will do,” Paul says, then making a small victory dance when he was able to unlock the door.

“Get behind me,” Alec orders, moving to lead instead with his hand on the doorknob. He pushes the door slowly, eyes on the van parked directly in front of the loading bay on their left.

He notices the logo on the side of the van, matching the ones reported missing during the transportation of Valentine’s victims from the prison.

“Paul, get inside. Get Jace and tell him that Valentine is here,” he says, but turns to look at the older male when he was still hanging around, “Now Paul!”

* * * * *

Alec takes a deep breath, his hand was itching for him to push the back door open again but his mind was telling him to be careful over and over again. 

He promised his mom. He promised Izzy and Jace and Lydia and Luke and Max. He promised Magnus. 

As much as his inner cop had been screaming for him to burst the door open and apprehend the father and son duo, he knew he'd have a better chance with a backup.

Stopping them means that people with sexual preferences just like his would be safe from then onwards, but putting his life on the line; although that literally came with his job description wouldn't mean anything if his family would be the one suffering. 

* * * * *

0145H Back alley of Nelson Apartment 

Even with the blaring red and blue lights, Alec could still make out the figure of Magnus waltzing his way through a crowd of police, left hand holding his leather work bag, his mohawk styled hair still on-point at midnight, his face still as gorgeous as he could remember. 

Patting the shoulder of the officer who was taking his statement, Alec moves to stand in front of a worried Magnus, "Hey, did they call you?" 

Ignoring Alec's question, Magnus put his work bag on the dirty ground of the back alley, hand reaching to cup the detective's sharp jaw, then moving down to his neck, head tilts sideways to look for any invisible injury. 

"I'm fine Magnus," Alec says, eyes on Magnus who ignores him and proceeded to continue checking his body for injuries, "He already left when Jace called for back-up."

"Shh, shut up," Magnus mumbles, turning Alec, inspecting the back of his body, letting out a loud lengthy sigh when he could confirm the male is absolutely injury free. 

Alec raises an eyebrow, snorting at Magnus, "I told you."

Magnus makes a face, "With all the input I've gotten ever since I joined the precinct, and with the short amount of time I've spent with you, no darling, I don't really believe in you."

"Ouch."

"Did my team find anything?" 

"No," Alec says, pulling the ME deeper into the alley, to where Jace, Aline, and Lydia were standing, discussing the Morgensterns, "Simon's scouring the area for any CCTV, but this is a pretty bad neighborhood, I doubt people would have any."

"Hey Magnus," Lydia greets the ME, eyes still on Aline as she taps on her iPad, "Did my team call you?" 

"No, I picked up the call and send my team here first, had to finish up the autopsy on Valentine's ex-member. Report should be up later in the morning," he says, then moving one of his palms to cover his yawn, "I can tell you that he died due to massive hemorrhage when his carotid artery was-" he pauses, letting out a big yawn, "-severed with a sharp object."

"We shouldda get shomes shleep," Jace says while yawning, tears pooling at the corner of his eye, "And please doc, can you like give my brother a Xanax or two?" 

Lydia hums in agreement.

Aline passes her iPad onto her partner who had joined them, eyes on Alec, "FBI is on the look for the van, I will update you if anything were to come up. And please cuz, get some rest. Yes we need to capture those assholes, but we need to rest as well," she says, before parting ways with her unknown partner in tow. 

"I'm gonna go," Lydia pats Alec on the elbow, "Get some rest."

Alec puts a palm on Magnus' back, "You should rest too."

Magnus nods, yawning yet again as he turns to face the entrance of the alley, head tilts to look at the blonde detective, "Make sure he's safe or I'll stuff you in my cadaver fridge for a whole day."

Grimacing, Jace mumbles a 'yeah yeah yeah' before heading towards the front of the apartment building, taking slow steps. 

"I'll walk you to your car," Alec offers, hand sliding down to rest at the small of Magnus' back. 

"I'm fine darling," Magnus starts to argue, eyes on his lovely detective.

"I know," Alec clears his throat, "I just want more time with you, that's all."

Chuckling softly, Magnus continues walking in silence with Alec next to him to his parked car by the roadside. He noticed there are only two police cruisers left,  parked at the front of the apartment building, probably watching the apartment under Lydia's order. 

Alec stood by, watching Magnus loading his work bag into the boot of his Lexus, eyes watching the curve of his delectable ass when the ME bend down to change out of his work field boot. 

"Stop staring," Magnus teases, chuckling softly when he notices Alec’s gaze on him. 

Alec clears his throat, folding his hands in front of his chest, eyes still on Magnus' firm delicious behind, "Sue me."

Clicking the button to close the boot, Magnus steps closer to the detective, right hand resting on his left bicep, "Do you need medicine to help you sleep?" 

Alec shakes his head, "I uh, have some, when I was on a break. But I don't take them anymore."

"There's nothing wrong in taking them, they're there to help you. Just be careful with it. You can text or call me if you needed advice."

Nodding, Alec moves to place both hands on Magnus' waist, head dips down subtly to press a soft chaste kiss on Magnus' cheek, "Go home. You need your rest too."

"I will darling. Have a good rest."

 * * * * *

0955H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

Aline stands in front of the see-through board, pictures of victims and the Morgenstern pair stuck on it with tapes. Lines are drawn with a black and blue marker, connecting the dots in between the pictures, "We found the abandoned CSU van in the town of Redhook. FBI had processed the scene, but there's nothing much, except for a pool of blood, which I believe belongs to Jonathan Morgenstern and a mountain of used gauzes."

Alec clicks his tongue, "Valentine must have patch him up in the van."

Magnus who was standing in between Alec and Jace's desk pipes in, "But I'm sure he has no access to blood and medicine, therefore we can assume Jonathan is still injured and probably weak."

Jace groans, "Is there any place that they might be hiding at? Any land or assets under Jonathan's name?" he asks, eyes on Aline. 

"Only those provided by his lawyer."

Alec takes a deep breath, eyes on Simon who was sitting next to Jace at the detective's desk, "Can you do some digging?" 

Simon clears his throat, eyes momentarily rest on Aline who was standing with her FBI jacket on, "Legally?" 

Alec raises an eyebrow at Aline, then looks at Simon, "I don't care. Just find something under Jonathan Morgenstern's name."

Simon nods, moving towards the adjacent Intelligence unit with his bulky laptop in hand. 

"Alec," Aline starts, folding her arms as she watches her cousin's movement, "I know you're frustrated, but if we were found out to have illegally obtained the records, it might not hold up in court."

Eyes sharp on his cousin, Alec moves out of his chair, grabbing the jacket hanging over the armrest, "They're not going to court if they're dead."

* * * * *

Magnus reaches for Alec's elbow, squeezing it once as they stand in front of the elevator by the unit's hallway, "Is it okay if I join you?" 

Alec nods, running a hand down his tired face. 

"You didn't sleep last night did you?" 

Alec grunts, moving to face Magnus, "I did, I just-" 

"Why don't you rest in my office? It's quiet there."

Alec takes a deep breath, left thumb scratching the back of his right hand, "You sure?" 

"Yes. At least I can keep an eye on you."

* * * * *

1015H Chief Medical Examiner Office, the basement of New York Police Department  

Magnus who was sitting in his office chair, typing in his latest result for a case not related to the homicide unit groans, "Stop staring at me. Sleep."

Alec who was lying sideways on the sofa at the corner of the office chuckles, eyes on the ME, "I can't sleep."

"Close your eyes."

"Your couch is so comfortable, is this department issued?" 

Magnus makes a face, "No, that monstrosity is tucked away in the pantry. That's mine."

Alec groans, "I'm sure it's worth my two years' salary."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "It doesn't. Now sleep."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Close your eyes." 

"I want to watch you," Alec says, grinning sheepishly while licking his lips. 

Magnus makes a noise at the back of his throat, "God, stop teasing me," he says, moving uncomfortably in his seat, taking a deep breath to calm his awakening nether region, "Sleep."

Alec pouts, "I can't sleep."

Knowing that there is no way he could get his work done, Magnus slams his laptop shut, taking small steps towards Alec, lifting the detective's head up before slotting himself on the seat, placing the head face-up on his lap, "Now sleep."

"Is this free?" Alec teases, neck flushing red when Magnus's fingers were playing with his hair. 

"Yes. Is this okay? Tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't," Alec says, voice getting groggy as he snuggles comfortably into Magnus' warmth, "Thank you."

Magnus dips his head to press a kiss on Alec's forehead, "Sleep well." 

* * * * *

 

Lydia crowds Alec as he enters the bullpen, much better than he was the same morning, "You okay?" 

Alec nods, patting her shoulder, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep well last night. Sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I'm glad Magnus was there for you."

Smiling widely at the mention of the other man's name, Alec rubs the back of his head, "Yeah. Me too."

Jace let out a loud sigh, "Hah, the days of Alec brooding, sulking and pouting has finally ended. All hail Magnus."

Aline chuckles loudly as she approaches the team from the entryway, patting Alec on the back, "Rest did you good?" 

"Yes."

Simon steps into the bullpen from the Intelligence Unit, a smile on his lips, "I found a person connected to Jonathan from his childhood days," he then parks himself at Jace's table, placing his laptop on the table, "A person by the name Lilith. Seems like Valentine left his son with her until Jonathan turns 20 and he went looking for his birth father."

"Last name?" Aline asks, tapping into her cell-phone. 

"Nothing according to record, maybe she's just a one-name person, like Madonna," Simon explains, grinning widely. He clicks on his keyboard, then looks up at Lydia, "She has a 10 acre land in Schuylerville, 50 minutes drive from here. I've sent the location to your cell-phone. You might need backup, she has multiple properties registered on site. "

* * * * * 

1315H Lilith's property, Schuylerville 

An 8000 square foot manor by the entrance, 4 large stables in the middle of the property, 8 medium sized huts with basement scattered all over and 3 small cottages by the small creek at the back of the large property were shown in the printed plan plastered on the hood of the police cruiser. 

As agreed, the FBI is leading the massive joint search this time, thanks to their express warrant. Alec and Jace had both decided to lead the 6 person team tasked with searching with the cottages. Each taking a junior officer as their pair, Alec took the cottage at the end of the creek, taking small careful steps, a gun was drawn in his hand. 

Pushing the worn out chipped wooden door with his elbow, Alec peeks inside the dark cottage. Ears catching the shouts of 'clear' from the nearby vicinity when he steps into the living space, he momentarily shifts his gaze at the junior officer behind him, whose face was visibly pale and sweating, "Cover me."

The officer gulps, hand holding the gun swaying left and right, before he shakes his head a few times, "I can't, I don't want to die. I can't-" he chants, taking steps backward, but before Alec could say anything back, the officer sprints away. 

Alec clicks his tongue, but before he could request for backup through the walkie-talkie, he heard the sounds of footsteps inside the cottage. Gripping his gun tight, Alec steps deeper inside, eyes sweeping left and right. 

Taking careful steps through the narrow hallway leading to the row of rooms at the back of the cottage, Alec takes deep steady breaths. 

He searched through the two rooms, finding it clear although clean as if someone had been staying there, "Valentine Morgenstern, you've been surrounded!" his loud voice filled the empty wooden cottage. 

Still no response, Alec made his way towards the only room left. He heard distinct shuffling inside, heaving a huge breath in, Alec kicks the open door and the face of a pale Jonathan Morgenstern holding a trap door on the floor greets him. 

Alec cocks the gun in his hand, aiming it at Jonathan's abdomen, "Put your hands up Jonathan."

Jonathan spits at Alec's way, clicking his tongue loud as he releases the trap door, "I should've killed you in the woods you fag."

"Maybe you should, but too bad you don't have the guts to do so," Alec taunts, scoffing. 

Grimacing, Jonathan's left hand subtly went around his back, trying to reach for something. 

Alec immediately release a warning shot, the sound of broken glass window fills the room, "Next bullet will be in your head," he says, cocking his gun and jerks his gun up, "Hands behind your head," he takes tentative steps, moving to stand behind Jonathan, right hand holding his Glock 19 service pistol aimed straight at the killer's head, while his left hand reaches for the cuffs hanging from his belt. 

Jonathan spits on Alec's shoes, grunting loudly as Alec explains his Miranda rights, hand moving to cuff the killer's wrists, "I'm going to kill you and your disgusting doctor boyfriend."

Gritting his teeth tight at the mentioned of Magnus, Alec grabs the collar of Jonathan's shirt, pulling him roughly to stand and swiftly pushes him towards the wall by the door, pressing him hard against the wooden surface, gun aimed at his left side of the waist, "Don't you fucking dare touch that man," he hisses loudly. 

Groaning as his gun inflicted wound reopens under Alec's action, Jonathan takes a deep breath as he tries to chuckle a second later, "Or what?" 

"You-" Alec gasps loudly when Jonathan suddenly throws the back of his head straight into his face, taking a few steps back while he groans in pain, left hand holding his probably now bruised forehead, his gun fallen on the floor in the middle of the room. 

"I'm going to kill you fag," Jonathan yells as he turns around, charging at Alec with all the strength he could muster. 

Able to regain his senses the second he realizes Jonathan's plan, Alec takes a deep breath as he swiftly turns around, body bending down slightly, letting Jonathan draped his now bloody front over his back before Alec gathers all the strength into his lower body, lifting the tall serial killer after locking his arm around the other's right hand and immediately throws him over his shoulder and through the window, followed by crashing sound of broken glass and a loud thud. 

Huffing his breath at the suddenness of what had happened, Alec steps closer towards the broken window and peeks outside. Taking a deep breath at the sight of the killer sprawled on a big stone, blood oozing from his head, eyes lifeless and body not moving, he scoffs, "You can't kill me now asshole."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter :  
> Blood and gore/Homophobic language/Violence

Alec was about to reach for his walkie-talkie when a loud thump resounds from the front of the cottage, and he immediately reaches for his service gun on the floor

“Alec?”

Alec releases a breath when he realizes it was his brother, “The back room!” he yells and smiles when the blonde came into view, “Look,” he pointed a thumb towards the windows behind him. 

Jace frowns and immediately walks to peer out the broken window, eyes on Jonathan who was lying still, blood still gushing out of his split head, “Ouch.”

Alec shrugs, “He threatened Magnus, so I had to.”

“What?” Jace turns, his eyes wide.

“I don’t even know how these two assholes knew about Magnus, but that’s the last straw,” Alec grits his teeth, “Threatening me is one thing, but threatening my love-” he clears his throat, realizing his slip, “-him, that was it.”

“Wow, you’re really head over heels over him huh?” 

“Yes,” Alec was firm in his word.

“You cleared the cottage?” Jace asks, noticing the well-made bed in the room they’re in, and a bowl containing a candle, probably due to the estate having their electrical service cut off when Lillith moved abroad.

“Yeah,” then Alec moves towards the trap door on the floor, “Any of the cottages have trapdoors?”

Jace shakes his head, “Not really, and this cottage is the biggest here, maybe for personal use, hence the trapdoor,” he frowns, looking around the room, “Wait, where’s your back up?”

Alec snorts, placing his gun back in his holster as he gathers his strength to pull the trapdoor, giving Jace a signal to get his gun ready if in case the remaining Morgenstern bolts out of the basement space, “He ran. I’m totally going to report him to Luke.”

Jace rolls his eyes, “And I’m going to report you to Lydia for not requesting for back up as soon as that asshole ran away.”

“I heard someone inside, and didn’t have the time to call for anyone,” Alec explains, releasing the trap door which then tumbles over the other side of the floor, and Alec notices the dimly lit space downstairs. 

Jace looks at his brother who was crouching by the hole in the floor, “I’ll call for backup,” he reaches for his walkie-talkie and immediately report their finds and of the officer who ran from duty.

Alec dips his head down, eyes on the small steps leading down to the basement and listening to the subtle sound of water dripping. He wrinkles his nose when a whiff of pungent smell arises from the space, mind thinking on whether Magnus would be willing to step into that kind of space.

“They’ll be here in 5.”

Alec groans, looking up at his brother who was standing next to him, arms propped on his waist, “Can’t we just go in?”

“Nope. Because Lydia would kill you and me if we do.”

“She can’t if we’re already dead,” Alec cracks a joke.

“Not funny idiot,” Jace pokes his brother by the back of his head, laughing loudly.

They both went inside when Aline and two of her fellow FBI join them, five of them taking tentative steps down the creaking wooden stairs, and sweeps the almost 300square foot space, walls covered with metal cabinets, full of knick-knacks and jars of disgusting looking pickles.

“Ugh, there’s nothing,” Aline groans, signaling her fellow colleagues to join the search back at the manor while she stays with her cousins.

Alec runs a hand over his face, holstering his gun back, “Damn it.”

“At least one down, one more to go, brother,” Jace tries to calm his brother, patting him on his back.

Alec turns to kick the cupboard behind him, the jars of pickles clinking and that was when he notices metal surface just behind the gaps between the cupboard and the supposed wall.

With minimum strength, Alec manages to reveal a metal door just behind the cupboard. Aline immediately report the findings with her walkie-talkie, cocking her gun when Jace and Alec were about to pull the metal door open.

“Ready?” Alec asks, watching his FBI cousin nodding, her gun in front of her face.

Aline steps forward as the door opens, and Jace immediately follows her in, his gun in his hands, “Clear!” she shouts.

Alec steps inside the small space, a bed on the side and a generator whirring noisily under it, supplying the cramped space with white fluorescent lights and a medium sized table fan.

“Alec-” Jace calls for his brother, stepping near the wall by the door, plastered with hundreds of pictures of all of them, and in the middle of all, a picture of Alec, “They’ve been surveilling us,” Jace starts, eyes on the pictures of him and Lydia working while Alec was on his medical break, then a picture of Alec soon as he was reinstated, and of him and Magnus smiling at each other with the body of Doctor Mann Saddle-Hunt in between.

A picture caught Aline’s attention and she laughs loudly at it, “Geez cuz, you were caught staring at Magnus’ ass!” she pointed at the said picture and immediately swats Alec’s hand as he was about to reach for it, “It’s evidence stupid.”

“God,” Alec groans, knowing the fact that said evidence would later be in the database and- “Fuck.”

“Bro,” Jace frowns, pointing at a picture of Magnus sitting on Alec’s desk, and the detective's hand was on the forensic pathologist’s thigh, “That’s from the precinct. Do you think that one of our own might be The Circle members?”

Aline groans, eyes on her mobile phone, “Your back-up,” she looks at Alec, reading information from Lydia, “He’s supposed to be a transfer from Boston as what his unit said, but-”

“Uh-huh.”

“Simon couldn’t find his transfer record.”

Alec scoffs, his mind finally able to match the pieces together, “All these while we have been having a member inside our own precinct and-” he pauses, “-no wonder Jonathan knew about Magnus.”

Aline sucks in a huge breath, “And now Valentine is somewhere in the city.”

Alec turns to Jace, “I need to get to Magnus.”

* * * * *

 1550H Autopsy Laboratory, New York Police Department 

Magnus had just finished stitching the scalp of the body on his autopsy table and is in the process of washing his hands with the small brush when Alec bursts into the room, eyes full of worry, “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asks, drying his hands with the paper towel.

Alec releases a huge breath, eyes drinking in the sight of the ME currently safe and sound, “Oh thank god,” he moves to gather the other male in his arms, pressing his face into the curve of Magnus’ slender neck.

“Alexander? You’re scaring me.”

“Just-” Alec takes a deep breath, pulling the body tighter against his, not bothering if one of Magnus’ staff catches him doing so in their boss workplace, “-let me do this.”

“Okay."

* * * * *

1610H Chief Medical Examiner Office, New York Police Department 

“Anything you want to tell me?” Magnus asks while the detective sips on his hot coffee, both sitting comfortably on his couch, “Is this about Isabelle being called to the stakeout for Jonathan’s body?”

“I killed him.”

“Alexander-”

“I killed him because he was taunting me with you, Magnus.”

Magnus didn’t know what to say to that, other than reaching for Alec’s trembling hands in his lap.

“He was injured and I know I can just subdue him, but what he said about you,” he pauses, “He was threatening you and I’ve never felt so angry, so I fling him over my shoulder and out the window.”

“It’s self-defense, Alexander.”

Alec was quiet for almost 3 minutes, before he starts again, “They have a mole here. Valentine has your picture-” Alec pauses, eyes on Magnus, “-and of us in the basement of the cottage.”

“You’ll protect me,” Magnus reaches to cup Alec’s cheek, “I know you’ll protect me.” 

Alec felt extremely comforted at the forensic pathologist words, knowing that the man believed him with his own life, “I will, even if I had to-”

Magnus immediately shakes his head, “Don’t.”

Alec chuckles softly, “I haven’t even finished talking.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, “I know you’re going to be all sappy and say that you’ll die for me or you’ll kill that bastard just because he’s threatening our lives, but darling-” Magnus pauses, shifting his body so that he’s sitting face to face with Alec, his yellow-green eyes meeting the hazel orbs, “-you’re a cop and you love your job. Do what is right at that moment and believe me, no matter what, your family, Lydia and I would always be there for you.”

“We’ve only just met and I’m willing to die for you,” Alec says carefully, a soft smile on his face, “I want you so much that I can’t stop Magnus.”

Magnus moves closer to the detective, caressing his face in his hands, “I want you so much that it scares me too Alexander.”

“Can I kiss you?” 

Magnus smiles, “I wanted our first kiss to be at least on a romantic date or after some midnight stroll, but yeah-” he pauses, “-knowing that you’d die for me, this is a perfect moment I guess.”

Alec rolls his eyes, shifting closer to Magnus, “It is a perfect moment.”

“Mhm,” Magnus hums, left hand of his rests at the back of Alec’s head, guiding the male’s head closer towards his.

Alec leans to peck a kiss on Magnus’ cheek instead, “So can I kiss you?”

“You just did,” Magnus teases.

Alec moves to kiss an inch closer to Magnus’s mouth, “Can I?”

“Only if you agree on a date with me.”

“Hmm, okay,” Alec hums, lips pressing against the skin at the corner of Magnus’ lips, “I’m going to kiss you.”

Magnus delves his hand into the soft locks at the back of Alec’s neck when the detectives press his plump lips against his, the simple touch sending tingling sparks all over his body. This wasn’t his first kiss, hell, he had kissed both genders in his 30 years of life on earth, but this, the man that was kissing him had somehow taken down the wall that he had built ever since his ex dumped him, and it took the detective less than a minute and he did so just by looking at him, right in the middle of a crime scene.

Alec pulls the forensic pathologist closer by grabbing the lapel of his jacket, to only part their kiss minutes later when the need for air was vital, “More,” he whispers, pressing his lips firmer against Magnus, and notices the ME was smiling wide into their kiss, his fingers lightly scratching the back of Alec’s head.

Magnus tilts his head to change the angle of the kiss, resisting the urge to sneak his tongue in Alec’s mouth, fearing that it would be too much and too soon for the inexperienced detective.

Alec moves to pull his head for another quick breath, pecking the firm lips a few times before giggling at Magnus who was groaning at the loss of touch, “We should stop,” he whispers, leaning to press another kiss on Magnus’ lips, “-Izzy’s gonna come with-” he presses for another short kiss, “-Jonathan.”

Magnus makes a noise at the back of his throat, locking his hand at the back of Alec’s head before leaning for another kiss, “Shut up and kiss me.”

* * * * *

1810H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

Aline stands in front of the see-through board, “There’s nothing much on the property, except for um-” she turns to look at Alec who was sitting in his office chair, “-some pictures are taken by Valentine’s goons of us, Alec and his-” she grins, “-naughty eyes.”

“Shut up,” Alec mumbles under his breath, receiving loud laughs from his Sergeant and his brother, “Anything on Valentine?”

“Unfortunately no, and evidence from the cottage indicates that it was only Jonathan staying there, ever since Lillith moves to-” Lydia opens a yellow file on her desk, searching for the information needed, “-Rabat, wherever that is.” 

“Rabat, the capital of Morocco-” Alec starts.

“-and it was ranked as the Top Travel Destinations in 2013 by CNN. The medina of Rabat is listed as a World Heritage Site, a really beautiful city, and I recommend going there just to taste their lamb tagine, absolutely delicious,” Magnus says as he walks into the bullpen, two bags of take-out in his hands.

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Ah, I forgot we have another walk-thesaurus,” she deadpans, looking at Jace who was chuckling.

“Entertainment whole day long Lyds.”

“Oh god, they’re absolutely adorable that I might puke,” Aline comments.

Chuckling, Magnus moves to place one of the bags on Lydia’s table, “For you and Jace, the usual. And Aline, I’m sorry, I just ordered the same thing as theirs,” he explains to the agent, who shakes her head and mumbling a thank you at him.

“Yes! Thank you doc!” Jace half-shouts as he drags his chair towards Lydia who had begun rummaging through the take-out bag, both licking their lips at the treat. Aline reaches for a chair from a nearby empty table, deciding to join the pair of detectives.

“Hey, did you go out?” Alec asks as he stands to steal one of the chairs behind him to place it by the table’s side, inviting Magnus to sit on it. 

“No, I ordered a delivery. I’m sure the four of you,” Magnus points at the two detectives and the agent busy munching on their food while chatting with each other, “Still haven’t had your lunch, so I came bearing these. I hope you like Thai food.”

“I do. I love Tom Yum goong noodles.”

“Oh,” Magnus chuckles as he takes out the contents in the bag, “I have one Tom Yum Goong, one phad kee mao, pickled crab som tum and two mangoes sticky rice.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, judging Magnus by the corner of his eyes as he clears his table to accommodate the food, “You have good taste.”

Grinning widely as he starts to open the containers of the food, Magnus chuckles, “Don’t I?"

“Oh god, stop flirting and just eat!” Lydia groans as she munches on her noodle, swatting Jace’s hand when he tries to steal a piece of pork meat in her meal container.

* * * * *

With Lydia and Aline heading home for the night, Alec went to the basement with Jace in tow, their Sergeant was still worried over the fact that Valentine was still at large, and demanded that Jace keep his eyes on Alec. She had also tightened the security in the precinct and decided to have a cruiser parked at Magnus’ building just in case Valentine shows up.

Alec stops by the entrance of the Autopsy Room, turning to face his brother, “Can you uh, wait at Izzy’s desk? I need to um-”

Jace nods knowingly, noticing the intimate gesture exchanged by his brother and the ME when they were having their late lunch in the bullpen but decided not to prod further as his brother was not in a great moment currently, “Take your time.”

“Hey,” Alec peeks through the ajar door of the Autopsy Room, noticing Magnus inspecting a piece of organ on the tray, just beside the body of Jonathan Morgenstern who was lying on the metal table, “Can I see you for a sec?” 

Magnus nods, moving to press the pause button of his recorder, careful of his bloody gloves and gown, “Yes.”

“I uh-” Alec steps into the cold room, moving to stand just a few feet away from the body of a man he killed almost five hours ago, “When will you be done?”

Magnus turns to look at the clock, noticing that it was almost 9, “A few hours more. I’m almost done with the autopsy, I want to submit the report as soon as possible.”

“Will you uh-call me when you’re done? I’ll drive you home,” Alec asks nervously, hoping that Magnus wouldn’t find him too much.

“Darling, I might finish at 1 in the morning, and I am not going to wake you up.”

Alec shakes his head, “Please do. I-” he licks his lips, “-I don’t think I can even sleep knowing that you’re still here. Or the fact that Valentine is aiming for our lives.”

“Alexander,” Magnus walks to stand in front of the detective, minding the fact that he’s covered in blood and probably pieces of Jonathan Morgenstern’s organ, “Why don’t you sleep in the staff room of mine? I changed the mattresses, at least it won’t be as bad as yours?”

“No, it’s okay, they’re for your staffs,” Alec turns his head, at the direction of Magnus’ office, “Is it okay if I wait in your office then?”

“Of course darling. Now, why don’t you go and let that blonde brother of yours go home?”

Alec nods gleefully, making his way towards the laboratory just on the opposite side of the hallway.

* * * * *

“You’ll do what when you see the son of a bitch?” Jace sternly asks as he stands in front of the elevator, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes on his brother. It’d look scary if not for Izzy standing next to him, giggling loudly.

“I will immediately pull my gun from my slender waist and shoot him in the head.”

Jace hisses loudly.

“I will immediately call for back-up and follow the procedure.”

Jace nods.  
  
“You do realize I’m the big brother in this small crowd?” Alec raises an eyebrow, hand hovering the air as he circles it around.

“Yes, but you’re a stubborn old man,” Izzy quips, mimicking her adoptive brother's stance.

Alec rolls his eyes, “Go home,” he looks at Jace and hugs him, “Say hello to Clary for me,” he says, pressing the button by the wall next to the elevator.

“And you young lady,” he turns at his baby sister who snorted at his remarks, “Go home to Simon and tell him thank you for finding Jonathan’s hideout.”

* * * * *

2345H Chief Medical Examiner Office, New York Police Department 

“Alexander?”

Alec groggily opens one of his eyes at the mention of his name, then smiling when he felt warm lips pressing onto his cheek, “Hmm?” he shifted to lie sideways on the couch, loving the fact that the couch was extremely comfortable and huge enough to accommodate his large and tall built.

“Hey, wake up.”

“Your couch is so comfortable,” he mumbles under his breath, closing his eyes when Magnus starts caressing his cheek.

Magnus chuckles at the detective, pressing yet another kiss onto his scarred left eyebrow, “I’m all done here.”

Alec nods, yawning wide while he takes his time to sit on the couch, before pulling Magnus to sit next to him, “Just give me a minute.”

“You should have gone home to sleep Alexander.”

“Mhm,” he hums, rubbing his hand over his face, “I’ll drop you off then I’ll head home.”

Magnus scoffs, “Oh no you don’t. You’re staying in my guest suite.”

“But-”

“You’ll stay in my guest suite,” Magnus says, voice firm.

“Mhm, fine.”

* * * * *

0110H Penthouse, Walker Tower, New York 

“I have Xanax if you want,” Magnus says as he watches Alec drying his hair by the entrance of the ensuite in the guest room, the ME himself fresh out of his shower, and currently sitting cross-legged on the king-sized bed.

“No, I-” Alec shakes his head, “I’m okay Magnus.”

“Okay,” Magnus smiles as he gets off the bed, then moving to stand in front of the detective, “Sleep well detective,” he says softly, then standing on his tip toes as he presses a soft kiss onto Alec’s cheek.

“Goodnight Magnus.”

* * * * *

The morning after, the two of them were about 2 miles away from the precinct when Alec’s phone rang, “Hey Jace.”

_“Hey, do you need me to pick you up?”_

“No, I’m already at work with Magnus.”

_“Ah cool, I’m just behind the precinct, can you meet me there?”_

Alec frowns, then turning his head to Magnus who was driving, “Yeah sure. See you, bro.”

“Jace?” Magnus asks, taking a left turn towards the staff parking lot just across the precinct, and immediately park his car at his designated spot.

“Yeah,” Alec immediately steps out of the passenger seat when the engine died down, and meet the doctor at his side of the door, “I’ll walk you to the precinct.”

“I’m fine Alexander.”

“I know, just humor me okay?”

Magnus nods, knowing the fact that Alec was being extremely cautious about his safety. Pushing the main door of the five-story building, Magnus turns to smile at the detective who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, eyes trained on him, “See you later.”

Alec nods, right hand motioning Magnus to step inside. Knowing the forensic pathologist would be safe inside, he makes his way towards his and Jace’s usual spot, behind their work building, in the opening of the alley separating the precinct and a row of shophouses.

Noticing their work-issued sedan parked at the usual spot, Alec hastened his pace towards the car, knocking on the heavily tinted window of the driver’s seat to let his brother know his presence, “Hey Jace,” he frowns when the window at the back starts rolling down instead, then immediately stops halfway.

“Hello, there detective.”

Alec immediately reaches for his gun at his waist, aiming it at the passenger seat behind his brother, well aware of the voice of Valentine Morgenstern.

“No uh,” Valentine clicks his tongue, then moving the gun he was holding onto Alec’s line of sight, making the detective aware that the cult leader was holding his brother hostage.

Alec takes a deep breath, biting his lower lip as he releases his finger from the trigger, then proceeded to remove the magazine under Valentine’s watch.

“Toss it in,” the bald man demanded, and Alec did as told.

“Release my brother, you don’t need him,” Alec starts, arms raised just beside his head, “You want me. So just take me and leave him and Magnus alone.”

Valentine snorts at the mentioned of Magnus, "Move over,” he told Jace, kicking the back of the driver seat, “You, get in.”

Alec nods, immediately climbing into the driver seat when Jace shifts into the passenger seat, “You okay?” he asks his brother, noticing the dried blood on his neck and a straight cut, probably from a scalpel that the cult leader was always carrying around and the nod from the blonde was enough as an answer.

Valentine aims the gun at Jace’s head, “You do anything funny, he’s the one who’ll pay.”

“Your daughter’s dating him,” Alec says, eyes on the rearview mirror, watching Valentine scoffing at the mention of his daughter.

“And?” Valentine chuckles, “And my son’s dead, so what?” 

“They’re your kids!” Alec half shouts, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, “And your son is dead because of you!”

“He’s dead because he’s weak,” Valentine spat, “Being killed by a fag like you, there’s nothing noble about it. He’s just as useless as I thought he was.”

Alec grits his teeth, furious at the fact that the man who's holding them hostage is a manipulative bastard who only cares about himself and his stupid mission.

“Drive,” Valentine commanded.

Alec turns the key in the ignition, the engine roars immediately, “Where?”

“You’re gonna drive me out of state.”

Alec snorts, annoyed at the ridiculous demand, “Wanna go to Las Vegas? At least we can drop by to see Elton John.”

Valentine growls, hand holding the gun moving further to the front, the muzzle pressing against Jace’s left temple, “Just drive or I’ll blow his head off.”

* * * * *

“Turn off your phone.”

Alec glimpse at the serial killer through the rearview mirror, raising his hips so he could fetch his ringing cellphone from his pants pocket, “Magnus,” he mutters under his breath, eyes on Jace for a second before he presses the power button and the screen turns black a few seconds later.

“Give it to me,” Valentine immediately grabs for the small device, tossing it onto the empty seat next to him.

“Is Clary okay?” Alec asks, glancing at his partner before focusing on the road.

“Yeah, she’s okay,” Jace starts, “He probably sneaks into the car this morning and threatened me with her if I don’t follow whatever he wants.”

Alec scoffs, eyes meeting Valentine via the rearview mirror, “First your son, and now your daughter?”

“Shut up fag. Next should be your disgusting doctor’s turn,” Valentine starts, smirking, “I'll keep on hunting those sinners, one by one until they disappear from the face of the earth." 

Laughing, Alec stops the car at the red light, staring at the cult leader through the reflection, "My Sergeant and Magnus would have locked your ugly face in jail once you're done with me."

Valentine scoffs, and was about to say something when Jace's cellphone starts ringing, "Shut it and pass it to me."

Jace did as he was told, noticing that it was their Sergeant calling. 

10 minutes into their drive, Alec glances at the side mirror, noticing a police car tailing them, "Lydia must have found out," he says, then the radio inside the car starts buzzing, and Lydia's barely audible voice went through the speaker requesting for their status and after a few minutes of silence, she speaks in codes.

Jace turns in his seat, looking at Valentine who had jerked the firearm against his head, "Roadblocks ahead.”

Valentine clicks his tongue, the gun now aimed at Alec’s head, “Just drive.”

“I am driving,” Alec mumbles under his breath, pressing the accelerator with the heel of his boot, trying to lose the squad car. 

Valentine presses the muzzle of the gun harder against Alec’s temple, hissing, “Drive to Vinegar Hill, and I’m sure you still remember where.”

* * * * *

Alec parks the sedan by the entrance of an abandoned warehouse in Vinegar Hill, just two blocks away from the East River. The exact place where the cult leader held him for 3 days with William Keller-Lionel, before killing the latter male right in front of him.

“Cuff him to the handle,” Valentine commands, jerking the gun in his hand towards Jace.

Jace stares at his brother, worry filling his eyes, “Alec-”

“Shh,” Alec shakes his head, grabbing the cuff at Jace’s belt and proceeding to cuff both his brother’s wrists against the passenger’s seat hand-holder, “I’ll be fine.”

Valentine eyes the pair of brother, snorting out loud, “You wish,” he kicks the back of the driver’s seat, “Get out fag.”

Alec stood by the door of the driver’s seat, palms grasping against one another while Valentine secured the zip tie around his wrists, “Back into your hellhole?” he chuckles, eyes sweeping the tall rusted warehouse “No wonder we couldn’t find you.”

Valentine smirks, the corner of his lips quirked upward, “I’m going to finish you where it started. You should be honored detective.”

Alec snorts, taking small steps towards the entrance when the cult leader nudges his back with the gun in his hand, “Hah-” he gasps in surprise when a male approaches them, “The officer from the precinct.”

The fake officer approaches him with a sly smile, right hand roughly pulling Alec inside the warehouse by the elbow.

“I had to give it to you,” Alec starts, head turning to look at the blonde-haired male, “You’re a good actor, acting all scared and scrawny looking during the stakeout.”

The man spits at Alec and continues dragging him further into the warehouse, Valentine hot on their heels.

“Blackwell, put him in the room at the back,” Valentine says, while he takes a detour, climbing up the rickety metal stairs.

* * * * *

“Why are you loyal to him?” Alec asks as he was being dragged into the room at the back of the warehouse, dimly lit by a row of stained glass windows at the top of the wall, “He killed one of your members, Konrad.”

Blackwell rolls his eyes, pushing Alec roughly into the corner of the room, watching the detective groaning in pain as he fell flat on his butt, “Shut up.”

“His son’s dead.”

Blackwell frowns, eyes blinking at Alec.

Alec chuckles, “I killed his son,” he says in a high and firm tone, “-me, the gay detective.”

“And we’re going to end you,” Blackwell snarls, taking a metal chair in the middle of the room and sitting cross-legged on it, elbow resting on the metal table just behind him, "Then we're going to clean this city of sinners like you." 

“And you’re sure you’re not next?” Alec asks, then the corner of his eye catches a glint.

Blackwell groans, muttering a ‘shut up’ before pulling his cellphone from his back pocket, fingers pressing on the small screen.

Alec slowly scooches to the left, an inch at a time, letting out a small smile when the piece of broken glass was just within his reach, but now all he needed was to distract the male in the room, “How many of you idiots are still around?”

Blackwell rolls his eyes, still focusing on his cellphone, “Shut up fag.”

Alec snorts, “If I get a dollar for each time you people call me fag, I can retire with my beautiful doctor boyfriend and have sex every fucking night in the sand of Caribbean.”

Blackwell groans out loud, obviously disgusted at what Alec had thrown at him, “Shut up.”

“I’d probably fuck him raw in the afternoon, with people watching us on the beach,” Alec smirks, noticing the fact that he had just pressed the right button to irk the man.

Blackwell growls loudly, slamming his phone onto the metal table surface, “Shut the fuck up, fag,” he says through gritted teeth, “Disgusting.”

“I’d pound into his perky ass, with him screaming my name-”

Blackwell was fast on his feet, quickly moving towards the babbling Alec, “I said shut the fuck up-” his left hand went around his back, probably reaching for a weapon. 

With The Circle member just a step away from him, Alec immediately lunges forward to grab the broken piece of glass in his tied hands, and proceeded to slash the male by the shin, ears listening to him groaning in pain.

Blackwell was about to land a kick at the male on the floor with his good leg before he was suddenly lying flat on the cold surface after Alec sweep kick him, then in a second, the detective was straddling his upper body, tied hands raised above his head, the piece of glass in his hold.

“Say hi to your friends in hell,” Alec hisses, the piece of glass later embedded into the neck of the Circle member, blood gushing out of the severed vein. 

Alec let out a relieved sigh when the man under him had stopped moving, he himself clambered off the dead body to lean against the cold dirty wall, butt settling comfortably on the cold floor.

“One more to go,” Alec mutters under his breath.

* * * * *

Jace stops yanking his wrists when it was obvious that there is no use in doing so, groaning loud while listening to Lydia’s voice through the police radio, asking for their location and requesting for an update.

Jace turns to look at the entrance of the warehouse, praying to the angels above that his brother is still safe and sound.

It was hard enough seeing his weak and battered brother in this warehouse, cradled in his partner’s arms almost 4 months ago, Valentine lying just a few feet away groaning in pain thanks to the gunshot released by Lydia.

And now, Alec is held in the exact same location by the same serial killer that is keen on ending the detective’s life, just because of their belief that the world should be cleared of homosexuals.

* * * * *

1010H Intelligence Unit, New York Police Department 

Magnus groans when his call suddenly went straight into Alec’s mailbox, indicating that the detective had rejected his call, “Something is definitely wrong,” he says, looking at Lydia as he tries calling his detective again, this time, it went straight into message bank, “The phone’s off.”

Lydia grits her teeth, “I’ll try Jace,” she groans almost ten seconds later when her call was also rejected, “Can you track them, Simon?”

Simon who was at his workstation nods, “I’ll try to pinpoint their cellphone's location.”

Lydia turns to look at Magnus, “I’m gonna try the police radio, you stay with Simon okay?”

Magnus nods, fingers jittery as he keeps drumming his thigh, “Where the hell are you, Alexander.”

It was fifteen minutes later that Simon was able to pinpoint the last location of the pair of brothers, on the Brooklyn Queens Expressway.

Lydia groans, “The police car lost them at the exit of the expressway. There’s nothing significant around the area.”

Magnus preens at the map on the screen, “The Brooklyn Bridge Hotel?” he tries.

“No, I don’t think Valentine would be around the area, he’d-” she suddenly stops, frowning hard while she takes small steps towards the map, “-Si, enlarge the map,” and the Crime Analyst did as he was told, “-go further to the right.”

Simon moves the mouse in his hands, dragging the electronic map further to the right, then he gasps, “It’s-” he pauses, “-less than 3 miles from the warehouse.”

“Send Aline the location, I’m sure that’s where he is,” Lydia says, about to move towards the exit, but was stopped when Magnus grasps her elbow.

“I’m gonna go with you.”

Lydia immediately shakes her head, “No doctor, can’t do.”

“But-”

“I know you’re worried about them, I am too,” Lydia lowers her voice, trying her best to calm the forensic pathologist, “Trust me, okay?”

Magnus let out a deep breath, “Okay, but call me as soon as you’re all cleared, okay?”

“Will do doc.”

* * * * *

With the zip tie now on the floor in two pieces thanks to the sharp glass still in the lying body on the cold floor, Alec pats the body of Blackwell, trying to find any hidden firearms that he could use as leverage, “Fuck,” he swears when he could only find a hunting knife, tucked in the dead man’s belt, Alec’s hazel orbs glares at the lifeless eyes.

“Blackwell!”

Alec whips his head at the loud voice, ears catching the creaking sound metal stairs, alternating with Valentine’s footsteps. Remembering the fact that the cult leader had a gun, Alec reaches for the knife and swiftly hides it in the breast pocket of his leather jacket. He whips his head at the sound of the door opening, the cult leader immediately releasing a shot that rang through the room when it hit the wall just a feet away from Alec.

Valentine clicks his tongue at the sight of his goon laid sprawled on the floor, he jerks his gun upwards, “Get up asshole.”

Alec takes a deep breath, then moving as to comply with what the serial killer had asked for, hands raised just beside his head, “Oops,” he says as he glanced at the dead Blackwell.

“He’s useless anyway,” Valentine spat, “Seems like I will be the one ending your life today detective.”

"Ah, should I be honored by that Morgenstern?"

Valentine takes a step forward, standing right in front of Alec, the gun aimed at the detective's abdomen, face obviously disgusted with Alec's nonchalant attitude, "Maybe you'd stop acting all mighty when I have your boyfriend here. And I'd kill him right in front you, exactly like how I did with that faggot."

Alec hisses loudly, "Don't you dare lay your fucking hands on Magnus!"

"And you-"

“Valentine Morgenstern you have been surrounded! Come out with your hands behind your head!”

* * * * *

1225H abandoned warehouse, Vinegar Hill, New York 

Lydia was about to shout into the megaphone again when Alec steps out of a room from the back of the warehouse, hands on each side of his head with Valentine holding him by the collar of his jacket.

“Step closer and I will blow this fag’s head off!” 

Jace who stood next to Lydia groans loudly, hands neatly holding his service gun, “You should kill the asshole here months ago Lyds.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “This is not the time to talk about that stupid.”

Aline steps to stand next to Lydia, a finger pressing against the intercom in her left ear, “Sniper can’t get a clear shot, need to get Valentine to move approximately three feet further.”

Jace tilts his head to the side, “To the back?”

Aline growls, “To the front stupid.”

“Why do you guys keep calling me stupid?” 

“Because you’re the reason Alec is there, stupid,” both Lydia and Aline hisses, eyes widened at the sight of Jace scowling. 

Three of them turns their head when Lieutenant Luke Garroway clears his throat, stepping to stand next to the FBI agent, “You can continue this stupid catfight once you get my best detective out of that lunatic’s hold.”

“Hey!” Lydia and Jace half-shout at the insult, “We’re your best too!”

Luke’s growl was enough to shut the two whining detectives, his right hand reaching for the megaphone in Lydia’s hand, “Morgenstern, let the man go.”

Valentine chuckles loudly, right hand holding the gun pressing the muzzle harder against the back of Alec’s head, “Ah, Lucian.”

“I repeat, let my detective go.”

The cult leader smirks, “You meant your faggot stepson?” he yells, his voice loud enough to fill the abandoned warehouse, “I can’t believe that you married his pathetic mother.”

“Let the detective go,” Luke orders again.

“It must be devastating for you, not able to get Jocelyn and had to-” he pauses, pushing Alec a step to the front, “-settle for his pathetic mother."  
  
Alec growls, turning his head despite Valentine pressing the muzzle of the gun in his hand harder, “Don’t you fucking dare insult my mother.”

Valentine chuckles, gripping the collar of Alec’s jacket tighter, “Or what? She gave birth to a sinner.”

“It’s not her fault that I’m gay.”

“Shut up or I’ll blow your head off,” Valentine hisses, then taking another step forward after pushing Alec to further his stand, “Lucian.”

“As I said, Morgenstern, let the man go,” Lucian says over the blue megaphone, eyes trained on his stepson, “Sniper?” he whispers to Aline.

“Status?” Aline asks over the in-ear intercom, “Not a clear target Lieutenant,” she informs, voice low after receiving details, “They need another one feet further to the front to get a clean shot.”

Luke nods subtly, licking his lips as he notices the glance Alec was throwing at him.

Knowing the fact that his step-father had a great vision for a middle-age man, Alec swallows as he signals the Lieutenant with his eyes, his hazel orbs moving to look down at the front of his jacket.

“Jace, does Alec has a gun on him?” the dark-skinned Lieutenant asks.

“No, that prick asks us to hand over our firearms in the car. Why?” he then shifts his focus on his boss’ line of sight, noticing the signal Alec was sending, “He probably has the knife from Valentine’s goon. I saw it tucked into the back of his pants when they entered the warehouse.”

“How sure are you?” Lydia asks, reaching for her standard issued firearm.

“Valentine zip-tied him before going inside and there’s dried blood on his palm,” Jace says, “I’m pretty sure the goon’s dead and Alec managed to hide the knife in his jacket.”

“The knife wouldn’t be enough,” Aline chirps in, asking for another update from her sniper from the roof of the building next to them, who had shifted their position, “They still can’t get a clear shot.”

“I want an unmarked car with full gas in 10 minutes or I will blow your step-son’s head Lucian,” Valentine shouts, the muzzle of the gun moving from pointing at the back of Alec’s head to his temple.

Alec chuckles softly, “You do know you’re surrounded-” Alec pauses, suddenly realizing the fact that if the FBI is here, there should be-

Withdrawing a huge breath, Alec glances to his left without even moving his head, noticing the tall broken window on the upper level of the abandoned warehouse and the corner of his vision catches the black helmet peeking through the rooftop of the building next to them.

_Sniper._

Alec shifts his attention to Aline, who caught his gaze and the FBI agent nodded subtly when Alec repeats glancing at the sniper’s position, knowing that if they haven’t taken a shot, that must have been because they haven’t had a clear sight.

“Alec notices the sniper,” Aline whispers, and the three New York finest held their breath, “Get ready, the hostage will lure the perp to your line of sight,” she speaks into her in-ear com, terribly nervous over the sudden change in their plan.

“Lucian!” Valentine shouts.

Luke raises the megaphone in his hand, mouth just a few inches away from the speaker, “We’re getting it ready as per your request Morgenstern.”

Valentine starts laughing loudly at the fact that the police had apparently adhered to his request just for the sake of the detective he’s currently holding hostage, “It disgusts me that your entire force would do anything just for this faggot Lucian!” he continues cackling, head thrown back as his body shakes with his action, unconsciously moving the gun just a few inches to the front, giving Alec the opportunity to grab the firearm without further thinking.  
  
“Alec!” Jace yells, marching halfway to his brother who was obviously struggling with Valentine before he halts when a loud shot resounds through the warehouse, deafening all of them for a second.

* * * * *

1355H Intelligence Unit, New York Police Department 

Magnus taps the heel of his Louis Vuitton dress shoes against the concrete floor of the precinct, eyes on his cellphone, “Why haven’t they call yet?” he asks no one in particular.  
  
“They will call soon doctor.”

Magnus huffs, “It’s been two hours and-” he immediately presses the green circle displayed on his phone, “Hello?” he frowns as the dispatch was informing him the location of an apparent homicide, and it was the exact warehouse the NYPD was dispatched to almost two and a half hours ago, “Who are the victims?” he asks, but deep in his head he knew, the dispatch wouldn’t have that kind of detail, “I’ll be there.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for The Circle case. The future cases would not be as long as this and not as violent.  
> As usual, Malec would progress in every chapter :3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Comments and feedbacks are appreciated ❤️

1445H abandoned warehouse, Vinegar Hill, New York 

Without changing into his field boots nor getting his work bag, Magnus immediately jumps out of his car, muttering his identification to the officer behind the yellow tape before taking swift steps into the warehouse.

He gulps when the first thing he noticed was the crime scene unit with a few officers crowding a body lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the warehouse, a standard issued Glock just two feet away. The pace of his breath quickens as he couldn’t figure out who the body belongs to, as two officers were standing by the head of the dead man, obscuring the view.

“Magnus?” Alec yelps in surprise when the forensic pathologists jump into his hold seconds later, his hands circling the detective tight, his warm face pressing against the skin of Alec’s neck, “Hey I’m fine.”

Magnus nods against the skin, still refusing to let the detective go.

“Really, I’m fine.”

Magnus nods again.

“Look at me,” Alec says softly, his hands rubbing the back of Magnus’ body carefully, “Magnus, look at me.”

Taking his sweet time to remove his hold, Magnus then cups the face of his detective, thumbs rubbing the warm skin, proof that his detective is alive, and that’s all that matters to him now, “I was so worried.”

Alec smiles, kicking the urge to kiss the worry away from the doctor’s face; they are still in the middle of a crime scene; wanting to hold him tight and telling him over and over that he is indeed safe, “He’s dead.”

Magnus tiptoes to press a swift kiss onto Alec’s lips, pressing their foreheads together as he smiles at the taller man, “And you can stop worrying.”

“I didn’t get to kill him though,” Alec chuckles softly, “Aline’s team got to him when I tried to over-” okay, he should keep his mouth shut.

“What did you do?” the worry and soft look on Magnus’ face was instantly replaced with a pissed off expression, “Alexander, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Alec shrugs.

“No, he did do something,” Lydia pipes in, stepping closer to the two male embracings in the middle of the warehouse, “He tried to grab that asshole-” she jerks her head at the dead cult leader’s direction, smirking when Alec was glaring at her, “-gun, and was only an inch away from eating the sniper’s bullet.”

“What the fuck?!” Magnus immediately takes a few steps away from the man he was holding mere seconds ago.

Alec clicks his tongue at Magnus, “Language,” he chastises him.

“There’s a sniper and you still try to be a hero?”

Alec groans, annoyed at the fact that Lydia’s laughing at him being scolded by Magnus and at Magnus who was now glaring at him. Oh, how can this man still be so fucking beautiful even when he’s muttering profanity at him over what he had done?

“Why in the hell would you do that Alexander?”

“You should stop cursing me,” Alec says softly, his hazel orbs staring into Magnus’ exotic colored eyes.

“I should’ve stabbed you with my scalpel and kept you in the hospital while your team is hunting that asshole.”

Jace steps into the bickering scene, “You should know that you’ve just threatened a police officer doc.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, “Just fucking put me in jail before I kill this man,” he hisses, glaring at Alec one last time before he starts moving towards his car.

* * * * *

Lieutenant Lucian Garroway stands tall in front of his three detectives, groaning at them throwing tantrum when he had decided that the FBI would take over the case and will be the one tying up any loose ends, “Shut up or I will put all of you on desk duty for the next one month.”

Jace and Lydia immediately shut their mouth, but Alec snorts, eyes watching the man he’s interested in crouching by the body of Valentine, “You wouldn’t,” he then moves to look at his step-father.

Luke raises an eyebrow, “Don’t tempt me, son.”

“We’re working now Lieutenant, you can't call me son, it's inappropriate,” Alec says.

“Says the man who was kissing his boyfriend twenty minutes ago,” Luke says under his breath, rolling his eyes when Alec had shifted his gaze onto his now bending love interest, the perky ass in plain view, “Stop staring at the Chief Medical Examiners butt.”

Alec shrugs, “It’s not my fault,” he says nonchalantly, eyes still on the ass in the tight brown slack, “It’s in plain view.”

“And what a view it is,” Aline whistles as she joins the small group, and then the five of them were discussing the case.

* * * * *

“Bro?” Jace asks when Alec was still standing in front of the standard issued car, the black-haired man was still focusing on the entrance of the warehouse, “We have to go back to the precinct to finish up our reports before handing them to Aline,” he reminds the older male.  
  
Alec turns his body momentarily to look at the blonde detective before his focus was back on the rusty entrance, “I’ll finish up mine tomorrow.”

“Bro.”

“Please, I need to uh-” Alec chokes on his breath when Magnus stepped out of the building with Aline, both immersed in their discussion, “-settle something with Magnus.”

"Okay, I’ll tell Lyds, you owe me one."

Alec groans at his smirking brother, "Whatever, and Jace," he turns to look at his brother, smiling wide, "I'm glad you're okay." 

"Me too Alec, me too."

Alec immediately strides towards the parked Lexus, standing nervously next to the opened boot, "Hey."

Magnus grunts loudly as a reply, chucking his leather work bag into the designated space, then reaching for his branded dress shoes, dropping it on the hard ground before huffing while removing his field boot, with much difficulty. 

With a small smile on his face, Alec holds the man by his shoulders, turning Magnus around to sit on the edge of the car boot, pouting lips in display, "Let me help."

"I can do it myself," Magnus huffs, both arms crossed on his chest, yet did not make a move to stand nor push the detective away. 

Alec crouches in front of the ME, carefully removing the custom made dark purple field boots before reaching for the Louis Vuitton dress shoes just by his ankles, proceeding to put the branded shoes on Magnus under the watch of his colleagues and FBI agents still loitering around the crime scene. 

"People are staring," Magnus states the fact, his eyes watching Alec's every move. 

"Let them," Alec, his fingers ensuring the left shoe fit perfectly on the beautiful man's feet, "I'm sorry," he says, looking up at Magnus. 

Magnus let out a loud sigh, "Can we discuss it later? I'm actually not in the mood."

Alec slowly gets on his feet, hazel orbs now staring down at Magnus' fingers drumming against his bouncing thigh, "I'll drive you back?" 

Magnus nods, making a move to stand and presses the button to close his car boot before making his way towards the passenger side door, held open by Alec. 

Alec sat still as the luxurious car engine roars, turning to look at Magnus who was still pouting in his seat, arms crossed in front of his toned chest. Chuckling softly, he leaned over the gear console to grab the seatbelt, pulling it carefully over his love interest's chest, and carefully insert the metal tongue into the buckle. 

"I can do it myself," Magnus huffs, still pouting in his seat. 

Alec nods subtly, right hand reaching to change the gear as soon as he gets comfortable in his seat, "I know," he says as he drove off the scene, and into the incoming traffic. 

The drive back to the city was quiet, with Alec focusing entirely into his drive but would sometimes turn his head to look at the sulking Chief Medical Examiner.

It was obviously a suffocating moment for the detective. 

3 months ago, he had received cold shoulders from most of his family members as soon as he returns from the hospital after being held by Valentine and it didn't really bother him. It was part of his job he'd say. They knew this would happen, he reminded them over and over again. 

But this, the silent treatment he's receiving from Magnus, a guy he barely knows who had transferred in while he was away, and a guy he met the night he'd been cleared for duty to only be captivated when he introduced himself. He wants to know this man, he wants to spend time with this man, he wants him. 

Alec slowly places his right hand on Magnus’ left thigh, squeezing it softly to gain his attention soon as they exited the expressway, "I'm sorry."

Magnus shifts his focus from staring at the road in front to the hand in his lap, nodding subtly before grasping the cold palm with his warm left hand, "I know."

“I should’ve just let the sniper do his work.”

“You should.”

“I should’ve never tried to overpower Valentine while he has a gun aimed at my head.”

"You shouldn't.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.”

Alec put the blinkers on, turning the steering wheel and slowly press the brake pedal, the car coming to a halt by the roadside. He turns sideways in his seat, "Do you still want me?" Alec asks, voice soft and insecure, eyes staring at Magnus longingly. 

Magnus turns in his seat, pressing soft kisses onto the back of Alec's hand in his, "Of course I do Alexander."

Alec closes his eyes, loving the warmth of Magnus' lips on his hand, "We haven't even gone on our first date and I've already messed up."

Chuckling, Magnus cups Alec's left cheek with his free hand, thumb caressing the skin there, "As long as you promised me you wouldn't be a complete idiot next time."

Rolling his eyes, Alec snorts at Magnus' warning, "The guy was after your life, what was I supposed to do?"

“Wait for the sniper to do his job.”

“They couldn’t even get a clear shot until I overpower that asshole!” Alec argues.

Magnus hisses, right hand on Alec's cheek moves to pinch the soft pudgy skin, hard, receiving yelp of pain from the detective.

“Hey, that hurts!”

Gritting his teeth, Magnus’ left hand then moves to pinch Alec’s left cheek, with the same strength as the other, ignoring Alec yelping loudly at him, “You deserve this,” he hisses.

* * * * *

1630H Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York 

"Stop pouting." 

"Am not," Alec retorts, shifting the gear into the parking mode.

Magnus starts to mumble incoherent words under his breath, "You sure you're okay alone?" he asks, after instructing the detective to drive himself back to his apartment instead of sending Magnus to the precinct. 

"I'm a detective Magnus."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "And?" 

"I'll be fine alone." 

Magnus snorts loudly as a response. 

"I'm taking that as an insult."

"It is," Magnus says, eyeing the entrance of the complex, "Let's go."

"Wait, you're coming up as well?" 

"Yes, and I don't take no for an answer."

"But-" Alec was about to retort, but the glare he receives from the ME was enough to shut his mouth, "Fine."

Magnus slams the door of his car shut, "Lead the way detective."

* * * * *

Magnus sat on the barstool of the kitchen island separating the kitchen and the living room of Alec’s small apartment, right hand holding a cup of hot coffee while waiting for Alec to freshen up in his ensuite.

15 minutes later, Alec steps into the kitchen to a smiling Magnus, “Hey, sorry that you had to wait.”

Shaking his head, Magnus pats the empty barstool next to him, “Sit here, I want to check the cuts on your hands,” he then moves towards the entrance of the apartment, grabbing his work bag that he fetch while Alec was in the shower.

“Aren’t those the bag you use to-” Alec pauses, clearing his throat as Magnus joins him at the island, “-you know, check on the dead?”

Magnus rolls his eyes, hand popping open the leather work bag then taking out a small container of first aid kit, “I do keep this if in case the living needs my help as well.”

“Ah,” Alec nods knowingly, watching Magnus tending to the cuts on his left hand, “Aren’t you a noble doctor, dealing with the dead and the living.”

“You know, you’re terribly adorable the first time we met. Stuttering and looking all flustered.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “And now?”

“Full-blown charmer and hard-headed brother Isabelle had been complaining to me about.”

“Wait, she talked about me?”

“She did,” Magnus confirms, “Even before you’re back on duty. Although all I’ve been hearing was that ‘big bro’s an ass’, ‘big bro wouldn’t listen to me’ and ‘Alec should date, he’s sexually frustrated’.”

“It’s unfair that you’ve known quite a bit about me but no one mentioned about you to me.”

Magnus shrugs, carefully placing Alec’s left hand on his lap before reaching for his right hand, tending the cuts on the palm and between the finger, “Izzy was planning on setting me up with you on a blind date, but-” he pauses, ensuring he had done a proper job with patching the wound, “-you were too busy brooding, so she aborted the plan.”

Alec groans loudly.

Magnus looks at the male sitting in front of him after putting back the aid kit in his bag, “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks softly, hands reaching to hold Alec’s clammy ones.

Alec nods, playing with Magnus’ hands in his.

“You can talk to me.”

“I’m fine Magnus.”

“Darling,” Magnus says softly, “I'm not a psychiatrist, but talking through what you've been through will be good. Take your time, I'll be here for you.”

* * * * *

They moved to the living room, both comfortably settled on the couch Alec purchased the day he moved in.

“Lyds and I were both assigned to the case the moment Valentine started killing in this city about 2 years ago. When the body count reaches 6 and there were no leads, Jace and Alaric joined our team. With the help of Alaric’s CI and further web digging by Simon, we managed to find out about The Circle and the true identity of the cult leader whom we had been referring to internally as-”

“The Ruler,” Magnus groans, “Which idiot came up with that stupid nickname?”

Alec laughs, body moving sideways to snuggle into the couch, facing Magnus who had been sitting at the end of the 3 seaters, comfortably leaning against the armrest, “Jace.”

“Ah, no wonder.”

“The killer only kills homosexual couples, so Jace’s sure he’s straight,” Alec pauses, doesn’t even know why he remembers Jace’s reasoning of referring the serial killer with such stupid nickname, “-we further confirmed it when we saw their cult’s motto on their dark web website,” he adds.

“How is he your brother?”

“He’s adopted.”

“Ah, that explains so much,” Magnus chuckles, hand moving to bring the mug of warm tea to his lips, sipping on it slowly, “Do continue.”

“On my way to the crime scene of Keller-Lionel, the sixth couple, I noticed a parked van at the end of the street. I was driving alone, just finished with lunch with my mom, and I-uh had a hunch that something was odd with the van. It uh, has no plate and there’s a circle drawn at the back. So um-I-” he clears his throat, left hand’s thumb rubbing the back of his right hand.

“Take your time Alexander. It’s okay.”

“I followed the van, without requesting for back up or informing my partner, to the same warehouse. I uh-” Alec gulps, fingertips brushing against the tended cuts on his left palm, "Next thing I knew, I was chained to a pole in a room somewhere next to William Keller-Lionel.”

Magnus leans forward to put his hands on top of Alec's when the male was silent, his feet bouncing nervously, "It's okay, take your time darling, I'm not going anywhere."

"I've never told anyone about this," Alec pauses, licking his lips. With Magnus' hands caressing his, the yellow-green eyes gazing into his hazel colored, Alec leans to place his forehead against Magnus' shoulder, "Valentine, killed him in front of me," he chokes on his breath, "-to emphasize his mission. He said that the angel sent him here to eradicate the sinners and the first thing he wanted to do was to-to kill my kind of people."

Magnus moves his left hand to cup the back of Alec's neck, right hand running up and down the broad back. 

"I could still hear William-the uh-victim-begging for his life when Valentine-" Alec chokes on his breath, face sinking deeper into the comfort of Magnus' warm skin, "-I had trouble sleeping the first month. Always having nightmares."

"Did you,” Magnus pauses, trying to tread the sensitive issue slowly, “-go to a psychiatrist?" 

Nodding against the shoulder, Alec continues with his story, "I did. I was already seeing a psychiatrist appointed by the precinct, but she wasn't helping much. When Izzy notices that I was still having trouble sleeping and reluctant to get out of the apartment, she seeks a private psychiatrist for me, a friend of her friend it seems."

"Did it help?" 

"It did. Doctor Carstairs was extremely helpful."

Magnus gasps, distancing himself despite Alec groaning at the loss of warmth, "Jem Carstairs?" 

"Yes. Why?" 

Magnus shakes his head, hands cupping Alec's visibly tired face, "He's a friend of mine. That's another story to tell. You sir," he pauses, caressing Alec's face, "It's time for you to rest. You're tired. We can continue this Valentine debacle some other time," he says after Alec yawns for the third time in a row, eyes red. 

"I'll uh," Alec's eyes shifts to the main door, clearing his throat, "I'm waiting for Jace and Izzy. Why don't you head home first? I'll probably watch something on TV."

Knowing what was going on inside the detective's mind, Magnus' soft voice tries the first thing that popped into his mind, "No, you're really tired. Come on, I'll spoon you."

"What?" Alec blushes at the thought of sharing the bed with the man in front of him, yes he had slept on his lap before but being in bed _with_ him, it was too soon, and he's not yet ready for any-

Chuckling, Magnus pinches Alec's nose, "I won't do anything else. Let's just rest, okay?" 

"My bed is not that comfortable, and I uh, my siblings said that I snore, and what if I grind my teeth while sleeping?" Alec continues on rambling, eyes anywhere but Magnus. 

"I don't mind."

* * * * *

"Sleep," Magnus chastises as he pulls Alec closer into his embrace, pressing a kiss onto the back of the other's head. He had changed into Alec's shirt and sweat pants, receiving loud laughs from the detective when the clothes were too loose and too big for him. 

"You're like my mom."

"Alexander, if I were your mom, you'd be in bed the moment we stepped into your cozy apartment," Magnus says, yawning against Alec’s back, "I'll be here, so don't worry."

“Thank you, Magnus."

"Sweet dream darling."

* * * * *

They both woke to the sound of loud wolf-whistling at half-past nine that evening, both groaning at Jace and Izzy who were smirking at the sight of Alec and Magnus sleeping on the same bed, clutching to each other.

“Busy evening huh.”

Alec growls when Magnus slowly rolls off the bed, disappearing into the ensuite, “What do you want?” he says in a huff, knuckles pressing against his closed eyelids.

“Well, just making sure you’re doing fine,” Jace says, leaning against the doorway, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, I’m doing fine. So please, you know where the front door is.”

Izzy clicks her tongue, moving to sit on the bed next to her brother, “Was he good?” she whispers, grinning widely.

Alec rolls his eyes, shoving his sister’s forehead with his fore-finger, “Don’t you guys have any other human being to you know, disturb?”

“Don’t you dare change the topic, big bro.”

“We didn’t do anything Iz. He noticed that I couldn’t sleep alone, and since Jace’s still at the precinct, he stayed.”

Jace wolf-whistle again, “Wow, damn good boyfriend material.”

Izzy turns to look at her blonde brother, “Definitely. Better than you Jace.”

“Hey!”

“Who's boyfriend material?” Magnus asks, stepping out of the ensuite wearing the clothes he was wearing the same afternoon.

“You, boss.”

Eyes on the blushing detective still sitting in bed, Magnus smiles widely, “Well, thank you.”

Alec took a minute to realize that Magnus has changed into his own clothes, “You’re leaving?” he asks softly, hand gripping the bed sheet tight.

“Yes, I need to feed my cat and I have lined up Valentine and his goon's autopsy early in the morning.” 

“Would you um,” Alec clears his throat, moving to get out of bed, shoving his sister’s face who was grinning smugly at him, “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

Shaking his head slowly, Magnus glance at the watch on his left wrist, “No, I probably shouldn’t.”

The disappointment was obvious in Alec’s face.

"Alexander," Magnus cooed softly, moving to step in front of Alec, "Your siblings are here, it's only fair for them to be with you tonight."

"I know, I just-" Alec pauses, ignoring the gaze of his siblings on him and Magnus, "Why don't we have breakfast together tomorrow? At the precinct?" 

"Fine by me," Magnus agrees, patting the detective on the shoulder before turning around and making his way to the front of the apartment.

Izzy slaps her brother by the shoulder, pushing him to the door of his bedroom, "Send him to his car silly."

 * * * * * 

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Alec asks as they stepped out of the elevator, Magnus walking by his side with his work bag in hand. 

"No Alexander, it's fine, and you don't need to send me to my car, I'm fine by myself."

"I know. I just-" Alec gulps, suddenly remembering Valentine and Jonathan threats on Magnus' life. 

Magnus stops abruptly, left hand reaching to grasp Alec’s elbow, "Darling, what’s wrong?"

"They uh, threaten to kill you-" Alec pauses, rubbing the back of his head with his left palm, "-I was-I'm sorry."

Magnus squeezes the elbow in his, a smile on his face as he looks at Alec in a comforting manner, "They're gone darling. It's over."

"They are, aren't they?"

Nodding a few times, Magnus leans up to put his arm around Alec, pulling him close to his body, "It's all over Alexander."

* * * * * 

0830H Lobby of New York Police Department 

“You heading upstairs?” Magnus asks as he presses both up and down button at the elevator lounge, eyes on Alec who was standing next to him after they had their breakfast at the precinct's cafe.

“Is it okay if I watch you-” Alec asks nervously, “The previous ME, he hates it when we were there watching, so-”

“You sure you wanted to watch the procedure?” 

Alec turns to look at Magnus, “Is that okay with you?”

“Of course.”

* * * * *

“Doctor Magnus Bane, initiating the external examination on Samuel Blackwell, gender male, age approximately 33 at the time of death with the assistance of Isabelle Lightwood.”

Alec sat quietly on the barstool opposite of Magnus and the dead Blackwell, currently lying on the metal autopsy table. He watches Magnus examining the clothes and Izzy collecting any evidence they could find stuck to the clothes.

4 hours and 20 minutes later, Magnus presses the stop button on his recorder, taking off his gloves before proceeding to stand in front of Alec, “Hey,” he starts, right hand caressing the soft locks obscuring Alec’s left eye, “Why don’t we go eat something first?”

Alec’s eyes move onto the now bagged body of Blackwell, then onto Magnus, “Valentine?”

“I’ll start on him after lunch,” Magnus explains, “He’s still gonna be dead anyway.”

Alec chuckles then shake his head a few times, “I think I’m too nervous to eat.”

Magnus moves towards the corner of the room, removing his work gown and washing his hands, “And I’m too hungry to process Valentine. Why don’t you rest in my office while I go get something to eat?”

Alec shakes his head, moving to stand, “I’ll wait upstairs. Need to settle the paperwork since we’re passing over the case to the FBI.”

Magnus nods his head, understanding the fact that Alec would probably want to distract himself, “Okay, I’ll call you when I’m starting on him, is that okay?”

“Okay, thank you Magnus.”

 * * * * * 

“I thought you’re watching your boyfriend processing both nutcases downstairs?” Lydia asks when Alec moves to sit in his desk, hand swiftly reaching for a file in his tray.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

Jace raises an eyebrow, eyes judging his brother.

“Shut up Jace.”

“I didn’t say anything. And bro, him flirting with you all the time, kissing you at the scene yesterday then you two sleeping together and now you’re telling me he’s not your boyfriend?”

“What?” Lydia barks, moving to stand behind her desk, “You slept with him?”

Alec rolls his eyes, ignoring the fact that almost every cop in the bullpen was staring at him, “Shut up asshole,” he says at Jace, then turns to look at his Sergeant, “It was nothing Lyds. I was tired, so he stayed since Jace was here.”

“Oh,” Lydia clears her throat, moving to sit gracefully in her office chair, “If you need to take time off to see Doctor Carstairs, just tell me okay?” 

“Will do boss.”

“Don’t call me boss asshole.”

“You shouldn’t call me asshole.”

“Well, write me up then,” Lydia huffs, moving to open one of her case files, “You finishing up your report on Valentine's case Alec?”

"Yeah. Just tying up the last murder then I'm good to pass it all away."

Jace looks at his brother, "You don't mind they're the one taking all the credit?" 

Alec shrugs, eyes focusing on the computer, typing in his part of the report, "As I've been telling you, no I don't. We don't work in this sector to get famous Jace."

"Lieutenant said we can get the day off tomorrow," Lydia said with a wide smile on her face, "And I'm going to spend the whole day off planning for the seating arrangement,” she takes a deep breath, then releasing it with a loud huff, “-oh bloody hell."

"Your wedding is in 8 months Lyds, isn't it too soon?" 

Lydia shakes her head, "I wanted to do what I can when I have the time, we won't know if we're getting a big case like this. I actually just want to get the wedding preparation over with."

"Wanna bet she'll be walking down the aisle in her suit straight from a scene?" Jace grins, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Alec rolls his eyes, "I will make sure you're out of the precinct at least 48 hours before your wedding," he says, eyes straight on his best friend.

Lydia snorts, "Good luck."

"Then why the hell did you say yes when you're this reluctant to get married?" 

"Because I love my then-boyfriend."

Alec groans, "You're stupid." 

Lydia raises an eyebrow, "Not as stupid as you, trying to be a hero yesterday and almost got killed."

Alec growls loudly, "I was not! I was-" 

"You stupidly did Alexander, and I won’t hesitate to stab you with a scalpel if you try to defend your stupid heroic action that almost get your stupid self killed,” Magnus says as he marched into the bullpen, dropping a bag of takeout on Lydia’s table, eyes glaring at Alec.

Jace chuckles, was on his feet a second after and proceeded to clap, loudly, “I’ve never heard someone being called stupid 3 times in a sentence. You’re an angel doc.”

Alec rolls his eyes, ignoring the fact that the other two members of his small team was laughing their asses off at him being chided by his love interest and the fact that the beautiful man was not hesitant in dropping a death threat at him, right in the middle of the precinct, “Now that Valentine’s dead, I’m still getting death threats,” he snorts.

“It’s for your own good darling,” Magnus says as he drops a bag of take-out on Alec’s desk and was about to move to take the empty chair behind Alec when the detective was immediately on his feet, and reaches for the chair instead, “Thank you, darling,” he says, pecking a kiss on Alec’s right cheek, which turns into a shade of pink a few seconds later.

“Stop kissing in the precinct,” Jace scolds the pair, but the smile on his face was saying otherwise.

“Why are you bringing us food?” Alec reaches for the brown bag of take-out, taking out two plastic containers and peeks at the content, of what looked like grilled chicken breasts with sauteed vegetables and two bottles of water.

“It’s what you guys had always-” Magnus pauses, turning to look at Jace and Lydia who was chuckling, “-you guys lied.”

“We didn’t know you would take it seriously!” Lydia defends herself, biting into a piece of broccoli on her fork.

Magnus rolls his eyes, grabbing for his share of food, “Fine.” 

Alec chuckles, knowing that the other two can be really childish at times, “What did they tell you?”

“That you guys would never have time to eat when there’s a case. And when you guys are extremely busy with the paperwork when you’re closing a case, that all of you had to either just eat some protein bar or you’ll starve to death. And they were so happy when I bought them their first meal and I like that, so I, you know.”

Alec snorts, “You do realize that sounds illogical? And that they can get something from the cafe downstairs?”

“I wasn’t friendly with the detectives back in LA and hell, I wanted to be good with you guys, so I did whatever they told me.”

“So now you know the truth, you can stop doing so, okay?”

Magnus immediately shakes his head, “Nah, I’m fine with this.”

* * * * * 

“Time to end this,” Alec says under his breath, Magnus, Izzy and Jace looks at each other before deciding it’s probably good to keep their thoughts to themselves.

Standing next to the lying body of Valentine, Magnus nods to Izzy who started taking pictures of the now dead cult leader, “Doctor Magnus Bane, initiating the external examination on Valentine Morgenstern, gender male, age approximately 48 at the time of death with the assistance of Isabelle Lightwood.”

It took Magnus and Izzy about 40 minutes to finish the external examination of Valentine. “Do you need a minute?” Magnus asks as he presses the pause button of his recorder, eyes on Alec who had been so immersed in the procedure.

“No, I’m fine.”

Jace looks at Izzy for a second before settling his mismatched blue eyes on his older brother, “You sure? I can stay if you want.”

Alec shakes his head, eyes on Izzy who had been gazing softly at him, “I’m fine Izzy. Don’t worry,” he then shifts his gaze onto his partner, “I need to see this, to at least you know-”

Jace nods, understanding what he meant, “-find a conclusion. I get you, bro.”

“Please proceed, Magnus,” Alec says, tone firm as he stares into Magnus’ yellow-green eyes.

“Okay,” Magnus nods, then proceeded to press the record button.

 * * * * * 

1840H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

Alec stares at the dotted line on the paper in front of him; 2 years and 3 months after he first stands in the middle of the crime scene of Appley-Smith and later finding out that Valentine Morgenstern, leader of the cult group The Circle was responsible for all the killings in their city. Then the event of getting kidnapped by the same man, and finally, able to end the whole debacle with his own hands.

He killed Valentine Morgenstern. 

Well, sort of.

He overpowered the man and the sniper shot him straight in the head.

Right in front of his face.

“You okay bro?” Jace who sat opposite of him stares at his partner, a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah,” Alec looks up at his brother, releasing a deep breath, “I can’t believe it’s-” he gulps, eyes on the file splayed on his desk, “-it’s finally-” he chuckles a second later, couldn’t believe what was finally happening, “-over Jace,” he smiles widely, a relieved expression on display, “It’s finally over.”

Jace nods, lips mirroring Alec’s wide smile, “We should celebrate, I’ll call Izzy.”

Alec jots down his signature on the paper in front of him, closing the file with a huge breath, “I never thought I’d say this, but yeah. Let’s go celebrate.”

* * * * * 

2020H Pandemonium Club 

“What do you want?” Jace shouts, voice overpowering the loud beat surrounding the bright lively club.

“Just beer!” Alec shouts in reply, watching his brother disappears in between the bodies.

Alec looks around the huge club, wondering how the hell his siblings were able to get access and they were immediately seated in the secluded VVIP lounge for fuck sake. He glances at his watch, Izzy was fashionably late, as usual. Citing the fact that she needed to go home for a change of clothes, and that she’d never be caught dead in her office attire (like what Alec and Jace are currently wearing) in a club like Pandemonium.

“Hey there handsome.”

Alec startles when the voice he had recognized like the back of his hand greets him just an inch from his ear. He turns his body, to be greeted with a sight he would love to imprint in his memory forever.

Magnus stood under the bright flashing light, hair up in a mohawk style with glitters at the tip, yellow-green eyes perfectly enhanced with black eyeliner, wearing a maroon sheer through shirt that was left unbuttoned, covered with a black tight vest, long legs covered with black and extremely tight leather-like pants.

“I see you like what you see?” Magnus teases, licking his lips when Alec couldn’t stop staring at him.

“Magnus,” Alec clears his throat, trying to calm his nether region, he is in public after all, “You-you look um-god-”

Smiling, Magnus saunters to stops in front of the now standing detective, leaning to peck him on each cheek as a greeting, “Glad I’m able to take your breath away,” he teases as he stares into the hazel eyes, both hands resting on Alec’s waist.

Alec moves both hands to cup Magnus’ cheeks, thumbs caressing the soft skin, “You are absolutely gorgeous Magnus Bane,” he says, smiling widely when Magnus blushes right under his nose, “And adorable.”

“Hey, stop making out!” Jace shouts as he walks up the stairs, heading towards the couple in the corner of the VVIP lounge, “You’re in public for god sake! We might get thrown out!”

Magnus groans, squeezing Alec’s waist before pulling him to sit on the loveseat the detective was previously sitting on, “God, he’s such a cockblocker.”

Grinning lopsidedly, Alec wraps an arm around Magnus’ shoulder, pulling him flush against his body, “I’m sorry, but he comes with me. We’re sort of a package deal.”

Magnus again groans loudly, rolling his eyes at Jace who was smirking at him, “We wouldn’t get thrown out anyway,” he explains to Alec as the male reaches for his beer.

“And why is that?” Alec asks, sipping on his cold beer, eyes roaming the club to look for his sister to no avail.

Magnus shrugs, “I own this place,” he says nonchalantly, two ringed fingers move to call a waitress to their table, “My usual and keep the beer coming,” he says, pointing at both Alec and Jace’s glass bottles.

“You what?” Alec asks when the female waiter steps away.

“I own this place darling,” Magnus says, looking at Alec, a finger playing with the button of Alec’s dress shirt, “And I will only explain the details on our first date.”

Chuckling, Alec nods as he sips on his drink, “So Doctor Bane,” he says, moving his lips closer to Magnus’ ear, earning an eye roll from Jace who had been watching them, “Are you free on Thursday night?” 

Grinning, Magnus leans closer to Alec, “Oh, I do Detective Lightwood.”

“It’s set then. I’ll pick you up at 7 pm?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

Couldn't stand another second watching his brother flirting, Jace picks up his phone, dialing his sister, “Iz, where the hell are you?” he shouts into the small device loudly.

“I’m here stupid,” Izzy appears seconds after, with a female clad in black tight dress, her red hair tied in a high ponytail and Simon, who was grinning widely.

“Oh finally!” Jace yells in exasperation, moving to kiss the red-headed female on the lips before pulling her into the seat he previously occupied, “Alec’s about to make out with Magnus, I can’t handle that.”

Alec rolls his eyes, leaning against the back of the loveseat, Magnus still plastered to his side, “I’m not, stupid,” he says, then moves his eyes to the lady next to his brother, “Hey Clary,” then he shifts his gaze onto the male sitting next to his sister, “Hey Si.”

“Hey Alec, nice to finally see you out of your apartment,” Clary greets him, smiling brightly.

Alec groaned, shifting uncomfortably in his seat when four sets of eyes stare at him, “You guys know Magnus so yeah.”

“Oh yes we do,” Izzy teased, grinning, “Not as close as you though.”

Magnus chuckles when Alec snorts loudly, growling later on, “Hey hey, be nice,” he says comfortingly, one hand rubbing Alec’s thigh slowly.

The same waitress approaches their table a minute later, four bottles of beer and a glass of Daiquiri placed on the table. Izzy, Simon, and Clary took the chance to order themselves some drinks, while Jace reaches for another bottle of beer.

Alec moves to place his empty bottle on the table, then moving to lean against the loveseat, watching Magnus taking tentative sips of his drink.

“You’re not drinking?” Simon asks, head moving according to beat inside the club.

“Someone needs to drive you drunk lots home later,” Alec replies, right hand moving to push his hair to the back, “Go dance, I’ll be here.”

* * * * *

“You sure you don’t want anything else?” Magnus asks, putting his half-empty glass on the table, eyes on Alec who was busy watching his siblings and their significant other moving towards the dance floor down the platform they’re currently on.

“No, I’m fine.”

Magnus moves his arms to circle Alec’s waist, chin on his shoulder as Alec turns his head to look at the forensic pathologist, “You’re a perfect man Alexander.”

Laughing loudly, Alec runs his right hand down his face, “God, you’re really something Magnus.”

“Hmm, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Moving his left hand to wrap around Magnus’ back, settling his palm on the latter’s shoulder, “It is,” Alec says softly, eyes gazing into Magnus’ exotic ones, “Can I kiss you?” he asks in a low voice,not sure if the other man is comfortable in such gestures in public.

Magnus nods, “Of course, darling,” tilting his head, left hand reaching up to cup Alec’s well-sculpted jaw, guiding the full pink lips towards his.

Smiling into their kiss a few minutes later, Magnus moves to press the detective against the plush back of the loveseat with a palm on the other’s chest, swallowing his moans and gasps when he teases the pink lips with his tongue repeatedly.

“You’re so addictive,” Alec commented when he parts the kiss for a short breath, before pulling Magnus down for another kiss, their bodies pressed flush against each other, the blinding lights and loud noise of the club forgotten as they sunk deeper into their passionate kiss.

* * * * *

2355H Private Parking, Pandemonium, New York 

“You sure you’re okay driving?” Alec asks worriedly, body hunched over the driver side of the door while his eyes rested on Magnus’ who was seated comfortably in his car

“I’m fine Alexander. I didn’t drink much,” he presses the start button, right feet pressing against the brake pedal, the car engine alive seconds later, “Too busy making out with a certain detective,” he teases.

Alec rolls his eyes, neck, and cheeks turning pink, “I didn’t hear you complaining while I was busy sucking your face in your club.”

“Who said I was complaining?”

Alec chuckles, head dipping inside the car to press a short kiss on Magnus’ cheek “Drive safely. Text me when you’re home okay?”

“Will do,” Magnus nods, right hand shifting the gear of his car, “Rest well tomorrow darling.”


	6. Chapter 6

0820H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

“And I thought you two had forgotten to come to work today,” Lydia comments when both Alec and Jace walks into the bullpen. The blonde went straight to his table, plopping his head onto the wooden surface, groaning loudly at the bright sunlight peeking through the window.

“Blondie here had too much fun resting, had to call him a thousand times to pick me up,” Alec says, pointing his thumb at his younger brother, moving to sit in his office chair and turning on his pc a second later. He then throws a piece of crumpled paper at Jace who had started snoring.

“Shut up,” Jace grunts, head shifts to look at Lydia’s table, “Had to spend the whole day yesterday sleeping since you and Magnus were so busy sucking each other’s face back at Pandemonium. I had to keep myself occupied dancing and drinking myself to forget my big brother’s display of PDA.”

“Oh?” Lydia gasps, shifting her gaze onto Alec, judging him, “And here I thought my ex-partner is a prude!”

Alec shrugs, not interested in ruining his perfectly good morning, “Whatever. I’ve submitted the report on Valentine’s case to Aline.”

Lydia nods, acknowledging her subordinate, “I’ve sent a notification to Lieutenant Garroway,” she pauses as she stares at Alec, letting out a huge breath before smiling widely, “It’s finally out of our hands.”

“Yes.”

Taking a file from her tray, Lydia’s gaze was still fixed on Alec, “You still planning to see Doctor Carstairs?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I should stop,” he pauses, throwing his pen onto Jace’s way, smiling at his brother who was groaning rather loudly, “At least not now.”

Lydia nods, signing the paper in her hand, “So, you and Doctor Bane,” she says carefully, knowing it is a rather sensitive issue with her friend, “Anything new?”

Alec clears his throat, leaning deeper into his office chair as he shifts his gaze onto his friend, “We uh, going on a date tonight.”

Lydia’s face brightens in a second, a wide smile plastered onto her beautiful face, “Where are you planning to bring him?”

“I uh-” Alec shrugs, scratching the back of his neck absentmindedly, “I wanted to ask you on that.”

“Asks her what?” Magnus asks as he struts into the bullpen, a paper bag in one hand, a tray of coffee cups in another, “For you busy lots,” he says to Lydia as he places the bag on her table, plucking a cup of coffee before placing the rest to join the bag, and walks towards a blushing Alec, “Morning darling,” he says, putting the steaming cup right under his nose, “Izzy told me you like plain black coffee and no breakfast. And now I wonder why you insist on me having breakfast with you that day.”

“Because it's you, and you shouldn't spoil them too much,” Alec says, grinning when Jace drags his chair with his feet towards the Sergeant’s table, grabbing a neatly wrapped Subway sandwich with his eyes closed.

“I owe them this much,” Magnus explains, thigh perched on the empty space on Alec’s desk, “They’ve been extremely welcoming when I first started here and honestly, we never have any awkward moment.”

“We have,” Lydia who had been eavesdropping says over the munching of her own Tuna Melt Sandwich, “Especially with your sexual innuendos whenever you were at the crime scene.”

Magnus clicks his tongue, eyes glaring at the Sergeant who nonchalantly continues on eating, “Sergeant Branwell, how’s your dearest fiance?”

“You knew John?” Alec asks, sipping on his coffee.

Magnus nods, “Yes I do.”

“Hey, Alec!” Simon walks into the bullpen a second later, grinning to his ears.

Jace groans, “God, how are you so cheery this morning Si?” he says, handing the Crime Scene Analyst his share of the food and drinks that Magnus had brought them.

“Woot! Lucky I didn’t stop by to get my own breakfast,” the spectacled guy unwrap his sandwich, munching it a second later, “Thanks, Doctor Bane!”

Grimacing at the loud voice, Magnus nods a few times in acknowledgment, then moving to shift his focus onto his detective, “What?” he asks, when he caught Alec staring at him with an incredulous look.

“So, you’ve been feeding these people breakfast as well?” Alec asks, an eyebrow raised.

“Well, I must stay on their good side.”

“So, you’ve been bribing them?”

“No, I’ve been treating them.”

“So, bribing,” he says, an eyebrow raised while slowly sipping on the still steaming coffee.

Magnus rolls his eyes, reaching for his handkerchief he kept in his pants pocket, wiping the corner of Alec’s lips.

“I can do that, thank you very much,” Alec groans, albeit smiling shyly at what Magnus had just done.

“I know.”

A sudden loud continuous alarm pinging from Jace’s computer grabs their attention. Simon and Jace quickly move towards the detective’s table, the Crime Scene Analyst tapping the mouse as he reaches the workstation, “Oh.”

Alec frowns and quickly looks at his brother.

“I asked Simon to install a shot alert onto my pc after you were kidnapped,” Jace says, one palm supporting his body as he leans against his own table, another holding his sandwich, “Where is it Si?”

Simon waits for their computer software to finish processing the data needed to triangulate the sound of a gunshot, to finally detect the precise location it happened, “Okay, got it,” he says, clicking the mouse, “It’s the St.John Fisher College.”

Magnus frowns, “A college? Who the hell would bring a gun to a college?” he mumbled under his breath.

Lydia looks at her cellphone, “No one called it in yet. Maybe they had a marathon and it was the starting gun?”

Jace shrugs, looking at Simon.

“Could be, the system can’t differentiate the type of shots released.” 

Twenty minutes later while having breakfast, Lydia and Magnus received a call from the same location, a female student was gunned down.

* * * * *

0935H parking lot of Integrated Science and Health Sciences Building,  St.John Fisher College 

“Jace had mentioned to me that you always drive on your own to the scene,” Alec says as he parks the car into the designated area, eyes on Magnus who was sitting in the passenger seat, “Any reason why you wanted to ride with me this time?”

Magnus shrugs, left fingers tapping his thigh silently.

“Hey,” Alec softens his voice, moving sideways in his seat as he cups Magnus’ face with his large hands, “I don’t mind. I was just intrigued, that’s all.”

Magnus' face brightens instantly, a small smile displayed on his face.

Alec dips his head to brush his lips against Magnus’, not able to restrain himself after being presented with such a beautiful sight. He pulls Magnus face towards his, pressing his lips harder against the firm lips, moving ever so slightly to indulge himself in the sweet taste of Magnus.

“Hey, stop sucking each other’s face!” Jace shouts as he knocks on the driver’s seat window, grinning widely while Lydia stands behind them, cellphone in her hand.

“Oh god,” Alec groans, forehead moves to press onto Magnus’ shaking shoulder as the ME was soundlessly laughing, “You shouldn’t laugh, it’s your fault.”

“Oh, my fault? You’re the one who kissed me!” 

Alec makes a noise at the back of his throat, “Because you look extremely beautiful.”

“Why thank you darling,” Magnus chuckles, pressing his lips onto Alec’s clothed shoulder, “We should get going.”

* * * * *

Alec rolls his eyes as both his partner and Sergeant were staring at him with annoyingly wide smirking face, while Magnus was busy unloading his work bag from the department issued dark blue sedan and changing his shoes into his field boots.

“Don’t say anything,” Alec threatens, eyes glaring at Jace and Lydia, back leaning against the driver’s door.

“We won’t,” Lydia says, “But do get ready if you don’t want this video of you snogging the Chief Medical Examiner in the department issued car in a parking lot of your latest crime scene to circulates the department bulletin.”

“What do you want?” Alec barks, hands crossed in front of his chest, “Money?”

Lydia gasps dramatically, “Detective Lightwood, are you insinuating that I’m blackmailing you?”

Alec snorts loudly, left leg kicking his laughing brother’s shin, “Yes you are Sergeant Branwell.”

“I would never!” she says, her left hand on her chest, right hand wiggling her red-colored phone slowly, taunting Alec.

“Fine,” Alec groans, running a hand down his face, “What do you idiots want?”

“Drop the insult please,” Jace says, voice firm as he stood straight next to a grinning Lydia, right-hand knuckles under his chin, left hand propped on his waist.

Gritting his teeth, Alec forces a gulp down his throat, “What do you _lovelies_ want?”

“Ah, that’s better.”

Still seething with anger, Alec was about to lunge forward onto his annoying adopted brother when Magnus’ warm palm circles his wrist, “You okay Alexander?” he asks, noticing the tension in the detective's posture and the way he had been glaring at the other two who had been mischievously grinning wide.

“Yeah,” Alec nods, his own breath calming down the second the ME was next to him, the warmth of his touch grounded him, “Next time you buy these two lovelies food, do tell me.”

“Oh?” Magnus asks, looking at the other two detectives who had been staring at them, “Why is that?”

“I might want to put a drop or two of cyanide in their food,” he mutters, smirking widely at the horrified looks on his team’s face, before tugging the ME away towards their crime scene.

* * * * *

They both take the steps down onto the scene, a female student lying on the landing area in between two flight of stairs, two paramedics crouching just beside her.

Alec notices an early 20s male guard standing just beside an open backpack by the stairs, books pouring out, his shoes just an inch from the mess, “Hey you,” he stops just a few steps from the body, left hand reaching for his car keys inside his pants pocket, “You’re trampling the scene for fuck sake,” he mumbles, then throws his keys into the guard’s hands, “Go to my car, get the tapes in the trunk.”

He groans when the guard disappears a minute after, putting on his gloves while Magnus crouches by the victim, his leather workbag next to him. The paramedics had already excused themselves after informing Magnus that they couldn’t find any vitals and had pronounced her dead.

“White female, approximately 20,” Magnus starts, right hand resting on the female’s left shoulder, “Gunshot wound to the chest.”

Lydia appears from the bottom part of the staircase, eyes on the frowning tall detective, “You okay?”

“Yeah, an idiot trampled the scene.”

Jace steps into the picture a minute after, stopping just a step away from the backpack on the stairs, “No witnesses,” he pauses, putting on his gloves, “Most of the students are taking their finals and this is a secluded area.”

Lydia grunts, taking a stair down before turning to look at Alec, “I’m getting a gun dog and requesting backups to look through all the dumpsters, trash cans, and the bushes. You can handle it here?”

Alec nods, muttering a thank you while watching his Sergeant disappears by the corner, Officer Underhill hot on her heels.

With Magnus busy jotting down his observations in his clipboard, Jace went through the backpack on the concrete stairs in a crouching position, “Padding for a laptop, but no computer,” he looks around the area, then eyes on Alec, “And I don’t think someone would go to this kind of college without one.” 

“Maybe the shooter stole it,” Alec comments, then points his finger at the purse next to the backpack, “Get that.”

Jack plucks the ID from the purse, reading the name displayed to his brother, “Delilah Duncan,” he says then moves to stand, patting the shoulder of an officer manning the crowds of onlooking students, terrified at what had happened in their compound, “Have her dorm room sealed off,” he says, handing the officer the ID in his hand.

Alec notices a glint behind the overgrown bushes next to the stairs, moving carefully to reach for the item, “A cell phone,” he comments, pressing the key as Jace steps up to stand next to him, “All the texts have been deleted.”

Jace groans, plucking the phone out of his brother’s hand and placing it inside a see-through plastic, “I’ll get a subpoena to the DA’s office for her phone records.”

“Yeah thanks,” Alec says, turning to observe the upper flight of stairs, eyes on an orange cone placed on one of the stairs. He bends to pick up the piece of plastic, proceeding to put it in the evidence bag, handing it to a crime scene unit guy nearby, “Get this to the crime lab.”

Alec looks up when he heard a loud gasping sound, then a bag crashes onto the floor, a female in her 20s frozen at the scene in front of her, “God, female teenagers aren’t my forte,” he mumbled under his breath, before jogging up the steps to turn the student’s head away from the scene, “You know her?” he asks.

The sobbing student moves to palm her mouth, one hand gripping Alec’s shoulder tight, “She’s my best friend!” 

Trying his best not to show his discomfort, Alec pats the student’s back, still careful of not being accused of sexual harassment later on, “When was the last time you saw her?”

The student continues sobbing, then moving closer to hug Alec, to an amused Jace who was sniggering at the sight, knowing his brother’s _allergy_  towards any unknown female, “Magnus, you gotta watch this.”

Magnus looks up from his observation notes, eyes on his detective, “What in the world-”

Jace moves to pats the ME’s shoulder, “Don’t worry.”

“What do you mean-” Magnus was about to strut up the stairs to rip the hands off of his detective when he notices the grimacing look on Alec and the way his hands were subtly trying to remove the grip around his back, “Oh-”

Alec clears his throat, able to slowly remove an arm from his back, patting the student awkwardly on the shoulder, “So uh, Janie, when was the last time you saw her?”

Gasping for breath, the student wipes the tears staining her cheeks with the back of her hand, taking a minute to form words, “We had lunch yesterday at Pioch Common Cafe.”

Alec nods then lower his head to look at the student in the eyes, “Is there anybody you can think of that would have a reason to do this?”

The student shakes her head.

“Did she have a boyfriend?”

She takes a deep breath, shaking her head before saying, “She wasn’t seeing anyone,” then started sobbing again, “I can’t believe she’s gone!” she then moves to hug Alec, who grimace at the contact.

* * * * *

1010H Room 315, Founders Hall 

Still giggling, Jace pushes the door to Delilah Duncan’s room, his brother a few steps behind, “I was sure Magnus was about to run up the stairs and rip her hands off.”

Alec rolls his eyes, gloved hand pushing the door to open wider, “I don’t do well with female teenagers,” he then shivers at the thought.

“You don’t do well with any unknown female, period,” Jace concludes, moving towards the wooden study desk, opening the drawer, “No computer. Somebody’s got her laptop,” he says, observing the large poster of footballers pinned to the white wall.

Alec moves to the dresser beside the bed, reaching for the frame of their victim Delilah and an adult female with a spitting image of her, presumably her mother. Alec carefully places the silver frame back to its place, noticing a bright red swirling hairband with a key attached to it, “Wonder what this opens?”

A figure approaches the door, an officer on duty halting her steps by placing a hand on her shoulder, “Uh, for her locker at the gym.”

Alec turns to look at the figure wearing tight blue jeans and a long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, “You are?”

“I’m Linda Blake. I’m-I was Delilah’s RA.”

Jace frowns at the explanation, turning to look at his brother.

“Resident advisor,” Alec said, moving closer to Linda, “They look after kids in the dorm,” he stops in front of her, hand rubbing the hairband in his hold, “How well do you know her?” he asks.

Linda shrugs, eyes on Jace who had somehow caught her eyes, “Erm, not that well,” she smiles widely at the blonde detective.

Eyebrow raised, Alec caught a glimpse of an amused Jace with his peripheral view, “She ever come by and talk to you about having a problem with anybody?”

Eyes still on Jace, Linda licks her lips, “She stopped by once or twice about classes,” she twirls her long red hair, “She was usually either studying or playing soccer.”

Alec nods, head turns to look at Jace, judging his brother who was having fun at what was happening.

“Urm, detective, do you um have any card?” Linda asks, “For you know, to call if I can think of anything?”

Snorting, Alec moves towards the corner of the room, letting his brother deal with whatever nonsense he’s facing.

“Bro,” Jace calls when another figure appears by the door a minute after Linda disappears into the hallway.

Alec turns, a woman from the picture on Delilah’s dresser was standing in the doorway.

“I’m Delilah’s mother.”

* * * * *

“You okay?” Magnus asks as he observes the detective whose eyes were fixed on the road.

“Yeah, I just,” he sighs softly, eyes shifts momentarily onto Magnus, then back on the road, “The mom looks devastated. I-” he pauses, “I couldn’t look at her so I had to get Jace to drive her back to the precinct.”

Magnus nods understandingly, left hand moving to rest on Alec’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“I wasn’t like this previously,” Alec says, a soft chuckle follows, “Most of the people would find fun in referring me as the emotionally constipated detective.”

Magnus smiles, left thumb rubbing the skin below Alec’s earlobe.

“It changes when-” Alec gulps, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, “-I think I changed when Valentine started killing. I was-I think I felt the connections between myself and the victims, and somehow I kind of change, even for a little bit.”

“A kind of a wake-up call?”

Alec chuckles, nodding, “Kind of.”

“So, if Valentine were not in the picture, I might not be able to flirt with you openly?”

“I would have brushes you away right on the spot and requests a transfer just to get away from you.”

Magnus dramatically gasps, “Oh, so cold detective.”

Alec snorts, right hand moving to put the gear into a parking mode, then a finger moving to boop Magnus softly on the nose, “As much as I hate to acknowledge that lunatic asshole, Valentine makes me value myself more.”

* * * * *

1050H Interrogation Room 1, New York Police Department 

Alec sat uncomfortably next to Lydia, whose hands were comforting the distraught looking mother.

With trembling voice, she started speaking, “Delilah, she-she wanted to get into St.John since she was a little kid,” she smiles a second after, a past memory flashes in her mind, “The day she found out was the best day of her life.”

Alec clears his throat softly, listening to Lydia’s question, “When was the last time you spoke to your daughter?”

The mother tightens the hold, eyes straight into Lydia’s, “Two days ago, she uh-” she pauses, sniffling loudly, “-she sounded pretty tired, but she has a lot on her plate,” smiling softly a second later, “she’s a straight-A student, played division-1 soccer after being recruited in high school, full scholarship.”

Alec smiles at the mother, piping in a second later, “You must have been very proud of her.”

The mother nodded a few times, “Oh, I was, I-I still am. Her father, he uh died a few months before she started high school. I could barely support both of us, so she works hard just to get into college. The scholarship means a lot to her,” the mother rubs her nose with the back of her hand, then shifts her gaze onto Lydia and Alec, “Please, find out who did this to my baby.”

* * * * *

1250H Autopsy Laboratory, the basement of New York Police Department 

Both Magnus and Alec hovers over the body of Delilah Duncan on the metal autopsy table, watching intently as Magnus adjusted the device to measure the diameter of the wound, “Two centimeters, singular gunshot wound, mid-chest,” the ME commented, eyes gaze momentarily onto the detective who was standing opposite of him.

“I’ll have to wait for the ballistic to confirm, but it’s similar to a wound left by a 9-millimeter,” Alec comments, then moves to look deeper into the wound on the chest, “The shooter was close.”

Magnus moves towards the high tray behind him, gloved hand reaching for a petri dish, then showing it to the detective, “I found a hair on her body. I’ll ask Isabelle to process it in the lab, we might find DNA.”

Magnus places the container back in the tray, then moves towards the lower part of the body, expert hands placed under her thigh and the back of her knee, squeezing them a second later, “Well developed quadriceps femoris.”

“The mom said that she played soccer.”

Magnus nods, then looks at Alec, “Do you play sports?”

“Not really,” the detective says, moving to stand in front of the ME, “I do archery once in a while, apart from spending time at the firing range.”

Magnus grins lopsidedly, staring into the hazel colored eyes, “Not really into physical sports?”

Alec shrugs.

“Hmm, I might have to change that soon,” Magnus hums, licking his lips suggestively.

It took Alec a minute to fully digest the meaning behind the ME’s look, groaning loudly while closing his eyes, “God,” he mumbles loudly, “We’re working right now for God's sake.”

Magnus chuckles loudly, moving to inspect both the victim’s ankles. He looks down at Delilah’s right ankle, thumb pressing against the cold skin, then moves to bring the hanging portable imaging device over the foot, an image of Delilah’s ankle bones appears on the screen at the end of the metal table.

Alec frowns, “Something wrong?”

“The anterior inferior tibiofibular syndesmotic ligament is ruptured,” Magnus explains, moving the ankle sideways to get a better look at the damage.

“Ruptured? That sounds painful.”

Magnus nods, eyes still on the screen, “Probably hurt her to walk. It’s an unusual injury, you’d mostly see it in professional athletes.”

Alec stares at the screen, frowning, “Should she get surgery for that?”

“She should. If she wants to continue playing that is,” Magnus pauses, switching the device off,  “I’m sure she’s haven’t been playing for quite some time.”

“But she didn’t mention anything to her mom nor her friends.”

“You might have to pay the college a visit then Alexander.”

* * * * *

1330H Football Practice Fields, St.John Fisher College 

The female coach yells at her player, commanding them to continue playing while she turns to Jace and Alec, “She was a great player. Hard worker, no attitude.”

Jace nods, jotting down the info in his small notebook, “Was she having problems with any of her teammates?”

The coach quickly dismisses the question, “No, not that I know of,” she pauses, taking a quick glimpse at her team after they scored a goal, then proceeded to practice, “Delilah’s biggest problem was an ankle sprain.”

“It wasn’t actually a sprain, the ME said it was a torn major ligament.”

The coach nods at Alec’s explanation, “No wonder she didn’t respond to rehab.”

Alec shows the bag of evidence in his hand, the red hairband with a key attached to it, “Could we take a look inside her locker?”

“That’s not ours. We use combo locks.”

Alec nods, handing the coach his card before proceeding walking down the bleachers.

“I really liked her,” the coach says suddenly, both Jace and Alec halted their steps to turn to look at her, “Killed me to have to cut her from the team when she got hurt.”

Alec frowns, “But she’s here on a soccer scholarship.”

The sad look on the coach’s face was all that they needed.

* * * * * 

1410H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

Lydia frowns as she looks at both Jace who was standing in front of her desk, “What do you mean they pulled her scholarship? Her tuition is paid off,” she hands Jace the file in her hands, “I got this from the bursar’s office.”

“What the fuck 57k a year?” Jace half yells as he looks into the statement, “I could buy myself an Audi!”

Alec rolls his eyes at his brother, clicking play on his desktop, watching the CCTV footage of the last few minutes of Delilah’s whereabouts in the college. “Nothing good from the video, the camera’s blocked. Suspect probably knows the campus.”

Simon struts into the unit with a laptop in hand, putting it on Jace’s table, “Cellphone company came back with Delilah’s text,” he pauses, clicking a button to share the texts he recovered into their online system, for Alec and Lydia’s to see on their desktop. Then, a picture of Delilah with a boy appears on the screen, “Found these in her pages. The guy looks more than a friend,” he comments.

Alec scrolls through the texts on his screen, “Who’s this B-bear? She’s been texting this person a lot.”

Simon frowns, going through the victim’s social media. He clicks on a tagged photo, to a page belonging to a, “B-bear, Blaine Tobin,” Simon clicks a picture, of Delilah and Blaine kissing by a fountain.

“And Janey told me she didn’t have a boyfriend,” Alec mutters.

* * * * *

1455H Interrogation Room, New York Police Department 

“They broke up a month ago,” Janey explains, eyes on Lydia who sat opposite of her.

“Why?”

Janey shrugs, “He was stressing her. She said she didn’t have time for a boyfriend.”

Lydia nods, palms clasps in front of her, “And how did he feel about that?”

Janey hesitated for a second, eyes on Lydia and later on the door, “He’s a good guy you know. But it was pretty sudden, so I understand that he was pissed.”

“Why did they broke up? I understand that she was previously occupied with soccer, but now she’d definitely have more time for him.”

“H-how did you know she was cut from the team?”

Lydia raises an eyebrow, “How did you know?”

“She told me,” Janey explains, biting her lower lip, “She was devastated. She said she felt like she lost herself and tried her best not to let her mom knows. I guess that’s also why she broke up with Blaine.”

* * * * *

1500H Chief Medical Examiner Office, the basement of New York Police Department 

Alec knocks on the door, smiling when Magnus lifts his head from the file he was deeply immersed in, “Hey there beautiful.”

Blushing, Magnus quickly moves out of his seat, taking swift steps to stand in front of Alec, “Hey.”

Alec lifts his left hand, holding a medium-sized paper bag, “Izzy told me you hadn’t had lunch yet.” 

“Hm, my knight in shining armor,” Magnus teases, on his tip-toes a second later to press a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek. He closes the door, pulling the tall man towards the couch in the corner of his office.

“It’s just fried noodles and dim sum,” Alec mutters as he carefully takes the container out, placing it on the coffee table.

“You really don’t take compliments well do you?” 

Alec shrugs, “There’s nothing worth complimenting about anyway. It’s just lunch you know. And you’ve been feeding us the past few days.”

“Fine,” Magnus grumbles, reaching for one of the containers, chopsticks in his right hand before he starts digging in, “Where’s Jace and Lydia?”

Munching on his food, Alec turns in his sitting position so that he has a closer look at the ME, “Lydia’s talking to Delilah’s friend Janie, and would probably scare the victim’s boyfriend’s ass soon and Jace got a lead on the hairband plus key I found in Delilah’s room.”

“Ah.”

“Let’s stop talking about the case, at least for a while.”

Magnus tilts his head, eyes on the detective, “Oh?”

“So, why did you move here?” 

“John, Lydia’s fiance told me that the city’s looking for a new Chief Medical Examiner, so I applied for it. Got the job on the spot and I moved here in less than 24 hours.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, mouth munching on the noodle stops abruptly.

“Seems like the previous ME, Aldertree had quite a number of backlogs that needed immediate attention,” Magnus explains, “I’ve once autopsied 8 bodies in one day, non-stop, that’s probably why they hired me.”

Alec grins lopsidedly, “Not because of your looks?”

Magnus gasps dramatically, left-hand on his chest as he stares at the detective, “Darling!”

“And Jace mentioned that you transferred in from LA.”

Magnus nods, “My father and my friends are still there, but they understand why I decided to move here.”

Alec clears his throat, one idle hand scratching the back of his neck, “Jace also mentioned something about your girlfriend leaving for a greener pasture?”

Magnus laughs soundlessly, shaking his head, “That was ancient history. Two or three years ago if I can recall. Luckily the tabloids were on my side.”

“Uh-tabloids?” 

“Darling, I dated Camille Belcourt, one of the Victoria Secret's angel,” he pauses, clicking his tongue, “-but she’s more like a Satan if I have to be honest.”

“Hmm,” Alec nods a few times, face stoic as he continues munching on his noodle.

“She moved to Paris when her contract ended. Probably to follow her then-boyfriend, the photographer who previously worked for A-B Holdings whom she had been meeting behind my back, while I work my ass off at the ME office and the company.”

“Mhm,” Alec was still nodding, eyes on Magnus who continues on rambling about his past relationship.

“You don’t know what I’m talking about do you?”

Alec shakes his head, “Not really, no.”

Laughing loudly, Magnus pats the broad shoulders of the tall man in front of him, “Oh god, now I know why Isabelle said you’re the walking thesaurus minus the fun things.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “It’s not my fault that fashion and gossip don’t interest me.”

“And here I thought you’ve googled my name.”

“Should I?”

“Up to you, but why bother when I’m here next to you?” Magnus purred teasingly, pressing a soft greasy kiss on Alec’s cheek, ”Oh oops-” he giggles, reaching for a tissue.

“I can charge you with sexual harassment you know,” Alec teases as Magnus was carefully wiping the grease away.

“Oh, yeah?” Magnus chuckles, placing his now empty container on the coffee table, reaching for a napkin and carefully dab the mess around his mouth, “Now that you’re the talk of the precinct you’re too cocky aren’t you Detective Lightwood?”

Alec groans, the way Magnus was referring him to had awakened a sensitive part of his body, “God.”

Magnus grins widely, left-hand grabs the container from Alec’s lap and placed it on the table, while his other hand had sneaked its way around Alec’s waist, “Kiss me.”

Alec happily oblige. 

Five minutes into their make-out session, Magnus had plastered himself flushed against the detective’s body, hands secured at the back of Alec’s neck. When Alec parted his mouth to take in a small breath, Magnus pushes his warm tongue in, ears indulging in the sound of Alec’s beautiful moans. 

“We’re in your office,” Alec breathes out, hands caressing Magnus’ firm thighs, lips just an inch away.

“Don’t care,” Magnus groans, moving to press another kiss on Alec’s lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a new job and would start in the middle of September, but I will try to update this every week.

1600H Laboratory, the basement of New York Police Department 

“They’re in there making out aren’t they?” Jace asks, eyes on the closed door of Magnus’ office, sitting on the barstool in front of his sister’s workstation.

Izzy who had been observing a piece of evidence under the microscope shrugs nonchalantly, “They might have gone further from making out,” she says, eyes darting onto the wall clock, “It has been almost an hour after boss closes his door.”

“God, I don’t need to know that my by the book brother is having sex in his workplace.”

“Technically, it’s Magnus’ workplace,” Izzy counters, grinning widely.

Jace grunts, running his fingers through his blonde locks, “Alec’s so happy right now I might puke rainbows.”

“I’m just glad his life is finally on track,” Izzy says adoringly, soft gaze on her adopted brother, “He deserves all these.”

Ten minutes later, the door of Magnus’ office opens, and Jace quickly strides to greet his brother who was lingering by the doorway, “Yo bro.”

Alec was startled by Jace’s presence but manage to gain his bearings, eyes moving to focus on the blonde detective, “Yeah, uh hi.”

“Been busy huh?” Jace teases.

Alec knew what he meant, groaning loudly, he turns to look at an amused Magnus, “See you at 7 Magnus,” before moving towards the elevator, not even a word at Jace.

* * * * *

“So, I guess Delilah had been turning tricks ever since she lost her scholarship,” Alec deduces as he inspects the contents displayed on the table that Jace had managed to find stored in a locker at a gym in Lincoln Square.

Lydia groans, thigh perch on the end of the same table, “The ex-boyfriend’s an annoying pre-law, said that she didn’t have anyone else and doesn’t really know why she left him.”

Jace picks up a red stiletto, and a matching dress, “She must have high-end clients,” he eyes a dozen packets of condoms and a bottle of lube on the table, “She lost her scholarship about a month ago, and she managed to earn 57k,” Jace whistles, “We’re in the wrong side of the job fellas.”

* * * * *

1745H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

Lydia turns her head when Jace and Alec enter the bullpen, then went separate ways to sit at their work desk.

Alec groans, “Mo Monee said she’s not one of his. But he did mention that if Delilah had regular clients, she must have had a pimp,” Alec explains after his and Jace’s meeting with one of his CI who works in the _servicing_ sector in the Brooklyn area.

“And a book,” Jace cuts in, pressing a few keyboard keys in front of him, “Bitches be trippin’ having their own website, but hoes still need to keep her schedule.” 

“God, you sound like Mo Monee,” Alec grunts, throwing a piece of crumpled paper at his chuckling brother.

Lydia rolls her eyes at the bantering siblings, “Alec, go home.”

“What?” Alec frowns, turning to look at his Sergeant, hissing when Jace took the opportunity to throw a piece of paper that went straight to his head, “We’re still not done.”

“Your date,” she says.

“Oh fuck, I forgot to book a table-dammit,” Alec curses under his breath, his right hand went straight for his mouse, clicking on the home screen as he googles up a list of restaurants in New York, “Fuck!”

“You could’ve found one during your lunch break but yeah,” Jace grins teasingly, eyebrows wiggling in an annoying manner, “You were busy sucking face with Magnus instead.”

Lydia laughs loudly, “He what?”

“He was in Magnus’ office for one whole hour.”

“Mister prude who keeps on prancing around saying _we should follow the law_?” Lydia keeps on laughing, left palm slapping the surface of her table loudly, to Alec’s annoyance.

“Glad you find my personal life interesting Sergeant.”

Lydia was still giggling, back of her hand rubbing the tears accumulating at the corner of her eyes, “Oh god, I could still remember you preaching to me when I started dating John.”

“You were kissing him in our pantry when I was busy interrogating one of our suspects,” Alec reminds her.

“It was just a greeting,” Lydia defends herself, fanning her red face with her right hand.

“The moaning and groping say otherwise,” Alec deadpans.

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Well then Detective Lightwood, seems like you won’t be needing my assistance for your date tonight.”

Alec’s ears perk up immediately at Lydia’s words, “What?”

“Say you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry Sergeant,” Alec says in a heartbeat.

“Okay that was fast,” Lydia grumbles, “Tell me that I’m beautiful,” she says, an eyebrow raised, pink painted lips smirking.

“You’re beautiful Sergeant Detective Lydia Branwell.”

“Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with my ex-partner?” Lydia grunts, while Jace was holding his stomach, laughing loudly at his brother and his boss’s interactions.

“I am sorry and you’re beautiful,” Alec tries again, desperation obvious in his tone, throwing a pen at his brother who hasn’t stop laughing.

“Magnus Bane, what have you done to my friend,” she mumbles under her breath, taking time to write down the necessary details for Alec’s date.

* * * * *

1850H Lobby of Walker Tower 

_From Lydia Branwell 1850H_

_The plastic you found on the stairs was from a laptop, probably Delilah’s. Me and Jace gonna head to the campus once it opens._

_Have fun buddy_

 

Alec replies with a short ‘Okay’ then shoves his phone back into his pants pocket. The sound of the elevator pinging brought his attention towards the figure stepping out of the compartment. 

Magnus was breathtakingly beautiful in his white polka dot long-sleeved shirt, very tight at his biceps, the fit and neatly pressed dark brown dress slacks hugging every curve that Alec had been wanting to explore, and his mildly glittered exposed neck, he wanted to lick the caramel-colored skin clean.

“Hey, there gorgeous.” 

Alec presses a kiss to the corner of Magnus’ lips as the ME stands in front of him, “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus says shyly, hooking an arm around Alec’s elbow, “Shall we?”

* * * * *

1925H Taki’s 

“I uh, I’m sorry if this restaurant isn’t your kind of place,” Alec stammers as he sat on the booth opposite of Magnus, eyes roaming the well-lit diner, “Lydia helped me booked a place but-but I-god, I should've brought you there shouldn't I?”

Chuckling, Magnus covers Alec’s clammy ones on the table, squeezing it mildly to comfort the detective, “Alexander, this is perfect.”

“And you’re overdressed for this shabby place.”

“I’m overdressed even for the crime scene darling.” Magnus assures the detective, hand squeezing the other’s ever so slightly, “It’s okay. I love it, it’s cozy.”

“How dare you call this place shabby Lightfoot,” a voice resounds from the corner of the diner, and Alec laughs when a dark-skinned female with high curly hair makes an appearance.

“Hi, Maia.”

“Don’t you hi me you jerk. How dare you call my place shabby?” Maia pokes at the detective with her pen, gritting her teeth when he yowls in pain, “I shall charge you 100% tip for insulting my palace”

Alec rolls his eyes, moving up from his seat to give Maia a one-arm hug, “Nice to see you too.”

Maia grins widely as she shoves Alec back into his booth, then her brown colored eyes rest on Magnus, “Hello there.”

“Magnus, this is Maia, the owner of this diner and a friend of mine,” Alec starts, one hand holding Maia’s elbow, “Maia, this is Magnus,” Alec pauses, hand back on the table, palm resting over Magnus’ knuckles, “My date.”

“Ah,” Maia nods, “You’re Izzy’s boss, aren't you?”

“Yes, I am. You knew her?”

Maia chuckles, “I know the whole Lighthouse clan.”

“Lightwood,” Alec corrects her.

“As I said, Lightfoot.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “She owns the cafe in the precinct as well, but she’s mostly here.”

Maia nods, “I’ll be taking over the cafe in a week or two, once Bat,” she pauses, looking at Magnus, “My trusted fella is taking over the diner once he graduates tomorrow.”

“God, that means I have to see you every day at the precinct?” Alec groans, but the smile on his face says otherwise. 

“Shut up,” Maia chastises, then look at the detective, “What can I get you lovebirds?”

Magnus smiles at Maia, “I’ll have your special for tonight.”

“I’ll have the usual Maia.”

Grinning, Maia jots down the order in the small notebook in her hand, “Sure, have fun kiddos,” she says before disappearing behind the swivel door, into the kitchen.

“She was mugged and attacked a few years ago, just behind the precinct. She was in the hospital for a few days and was unstable, so Lyds and I watch over her. She’s a stubborn one.”

Magnus nods, eyes on Alec’s fingers which had been playing with his rings.

“So, please tell me about how you, the Chief Medical Examiner can own one of the nightclubs in New York and lives in a penthouse with jail tight security.”

“You really didn’t google me did you?”

“Well, you told me not to,” Alec grins.

“My father is Asmodeus Bane.”

Alec gasps, “Wait, what? You mean the uh-”

“Yes, the former mob boss in LA. But I can assure you, he had changed, the 15 years in prison did him good,” Magnus starts, yellow-green eyes staring into Alec’s, “He wasn’t a great father to begin with, he wasn’t really there. My mom suffered from depression when he was incarcerated and killed herself when it had gotten too much for her. I’m sorry, this isn't the first date material and I-”

Alec shakes his head, one hand squeezing the hand in his, another reaching over the table to caress Magnus’ cheeks, “I want to know.”

“I was 7 when the FBI caught him. And mom killed herself when I was 8. I was then raised by my father’s trusted people in Jakarta, Indonesia, my mom’s birthplace. It took me years to get used to the city, the new surroundings and the new language, but I had fun, well, sort of.”

Alec nods, smiling as encouragement.

“I moved back to LA when I was 19, I had just graduated from a local university with a Medical Degree," Magnus chuckles softly, "I'm amazed by what money can do in Indonesia. I attended Keck School Of Medicine while doing my residency in clinical pathology with their corresponded hospital and during the first year,  I met Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael. The three of them were renting the rooms in my apartment, but they go to different schools.”

“You still in contact with them?”

Magnus nods, “Yes. They’re running my family’s company as we speak.”

“And your father is okay with that?”

“When my father was released, I didn’t want to see him, I guess I still despise him for my mom’s death and leaving me all alone,” Magnus stares out of the window, hand still in Alec’s tight grip, “Ragnor, my dear cabbage was pissed when I keep on rejecting my father’s call without any explanation, that one day, he invited him to our place."

“Did it turn out well?”

“Surprisingly yes. I thought Ragnor, Cat, and Raphael would be pissed because I never told them about my father, especially about what he was previously, but-” Magnus pauses, chuckling as a piece of memory came into his mind, “-they were groaning the whole day and complaining to my father saying that it's not fair that I didn’t do any chores around the apartment when in fact, it wasn’t mine. It was my father’s.”

Alec chuckles, “Setting their priorities straight I guess.”

Magnus grumbles, “Priorities my ass. The pre-law Ragnor then demanded that I pay back my father the rent I owe or he’ll sue me on my father’s behalf. I’ve never seen my father laugh so much.”

They were silent when a waiter approaches their table, laying out their order for the evening.

“After finishing my fellowship and with Ragnor, Cat, and Raphael graduating, four of us decided to help my father starts afresh, A-B Holdings. Catarina would run the human resource and logistics, Ragnor would handle the contracts and anything that lawyers deal with-I really don’t care actually-and Raphael would take care of the account.”

Biting into his piece of lamb steak, Alec chews slowly, his gaze on Magnus, “You?”

“I handle public relations and marketing. My father still has connections, so we make a decent profit within the first year. When the company continued to soar, I feel like I wanted to do something else, so I joined the LAPD as one of their freelance ME.”

“And then you met Camille?”

Magnus groans, sipping on his wine at the mention of the woman he despises to wash the sudden bitter taste in his mouth, “Ugh, you just killed my appetite, Alexander.”

Chuckling, Alec continues to feed himself.

“To cut the story short, yeah. Met and got dumped by the Victoria’s Devil and after a promise to my dad and friends that I would come back every 3 or 4 months for a visit, I moved here.”

Alec tilts his head to the side, “And they didn’t put up a fight with you?”

Magnus shrugs, “They know I don’t really care. I trained one of my friends Dorothea to replace me before I left.”

Alec nods, reaching for his glass of soda, sipping it slowly, “How about Pandemonium?”

Magnus bites the piece of chicken from his plate, eyes on the wall behind Alec, taking time to recall a memory of his, “Ah,” he half yells, able to finally remembered a said event, “I bought Pandemonium as a present for Camille, but she dumped me so I kept it for myself.”

Alec chokes on his piece of meat, washing it down with a glass of water handed by Magnus, “You bought a nightclub for your girlfriend?”

“Ex-girlfriend,” Magnus corrected.

“You bought a nightclub for your then girlfriend?” Alec tries again.

Magnus shrugs, biting on his piece of carrot, “She mentioned that she wanted to settle down in New York, so I bought the penthouse and the nightclub while I was still working with my father-” he lifts an eyebrow, “-probably 6 or 7 months into our romantically-disastrous relationship.”

“What the hell-” Alec mutters under his breath.

Magnus let out a long breathy sigh, “Ah, the stupid things I did for that Satan,” he sing-song, sipping on his wine.

Shaking his head at Magnus’ attitude, Alec smiles at the ME sitting across his table, ”Any other exes that I should know about?”

Magnus hums, taking his time indulging in the sweet taste of his wine, “No, not really. No one worth mentioning.”

“How much are you worth?”

“Oh?” Magnus smirks, eyes glinting mischievously at Alec, “Are you insinuating that you’re in for the money detective?” he gasps, right-hand palm on his collarbone for dramatic effect.

Alec shrugs, “Might be,” he teases, “If you ask me a few nights ago, I might be in just because of your face and your ass.”

“Hah!” Magnus points a finger at Alec, “I knew it! You were staring at my ass at Alden-Orlander crime scene!”

Alec rolls his eyes, “It’s your fault, you were the one wearing that tight pants.”

“So it’s my pants’ fault?”

Alec shakes his head, “Nope, still your fault.”

Giggling, Magnus starts explaining, “Well, to be honest, I don’t really know how much I’m worth. But I am one of the board members of my father’s company and I dabble in real estate.”

“Wow, exactly what a terribly rich person would say,” Alec deadpans.

“They’re just money darling.”

Alec nods subtly, left hand reaching to grasp Magnus’ right ones, “And you’d still date me?”

“In a heartbeat.”

* * * * *

2245H Penthouse Level, Walker Tower 

“You sure you don’t want to come in for-” Magnus licks his lips, right hand pressing the code into the security keypad of his door, “-coffee or tea?”

“No.”

“I do make a mean coffee you know,” he tries again, smiling wide.

“No thank you.”

Giggling, Magnus steps closer to Alec, both hands on his shoulder, “Playing hard to get huh detective?”

“I want you, god, so much,” Alec groans, pressing his forehead against Magnus, “But I want us to take our time, as what you have been telling me previously.”

“Hmm,” Magnus hums, indulging himself in Alec’s warmth, “I do hope we can still continue making out.”

“Definitely,” Alec says in a second, dipping his head to press a long kiss on Magnus’ firm lips.

* * * * *

1105H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

“So, the guard that was trampling the scene stole Delilah’s laptop?” Alec asks, eyes on Lydia who was munching on her bagel.

“Yep, and he stupidly says that ‘It’s not like she’s gonna miss the laptop’,” Jace says, mimicking the perpetrator’s voice, his fingers tapping into a pink laptop on his desk, belonging to their victim.

“Wait, how’s your date?” Lydia asks eyes on Alec who was focusing on the statement Lydia and Jace recorded, “How’s the food?”

Alec shrugs, “Sorry, I brought him to Taki instead. I don’t really feel comfortable in a five-star dining whatever it is you booked for me. Thank John for me will you?”

Lydia nods, humming while she continues chewing her bagel, “The report on the hair that Magnus said he found on Delilah came back. It’s from a-” she pauses, looking down at the written report, “-toupee.”

Alec makes a face, “Ugh, she was selling herself to a guy with a bald spot?”

Jace taps on one of the files in the laptop in front of him, “I think I found her hooker book.”

Alec moves to stand behind his brother, body bends forward to peek at the schedule on the laptop screen, “Seems like the entries begin exactly about a month ago after the college pull her scholarship.”

Jace clicks on one of the entries, “And I thought she majors in Physical Education? Why was she taking Art History?” he frowns, clicking another entry before forming a conclusion, “I think these are codes.”

Lydia sat on the chair she pulls all the way from her desk, to park herself next to Jace, a fresh bagel in her hand, “There,” she points at an entry, “That’s the night before she died.”

Jace clicks on the memo attached to the calendar, “Wyndham Gate Act passed by L.O, 2100.”

Lydia leans into her chair, “There’s a Wyndham Garden Hotel in Queens. Maybe this L.O stayed there.”

“Jace and I will go there and collect their CCTV footage.”

* * * * *

1605H Intelligence Unit, New York Police Department 

Simon presses a button on the keyboard in front of him, footage of a middle man coming out of a hotel room plays on the big screen by the wall in front of them.

“Ugh, I think that’s the guy with the bald spot,” Lydia makes a gagging noise, “Uh, I don’t want to imagine how his dick looks like.”

Alec slaps his friend’s shoulder, “Language!”

“I said dick!” she retorts back.

Jace rubs his brother’s shoulder as he watches the footage playing, “There’s Delilah,” he says, when the victim exited the hotel room in her red dress, each hand holding a small clutch and her stilettos.

Simon presses a button on his keyboard, an ID of a male pops on the screen, “L.O is Professor Lionel Oak. He’s a Literature Professor at St.John,” he pauses, clicking another button and a statement pops on the screen next to the one they were focusing on, “He sold his house in Cambria Heights last month. Currently living in one of the college-owned housing,” he turns to look at Lydia, “He’s been living there for a couple of months actually.”

* * * * *

1755H Professor Lionel Oak office, St.John Fisher College 

Alec stands outside the office, nose scrunching as he watches Magnus strutting down the hallway, “Careful in there,” he warns.

Magnus makes a grimacing look before stepping inside the office, “I’m sure he’s been dead a day or two, based on the lovely smell,” he says, placing his work bag on the floor before proceeding to inspect the dead body slumped over the desk, pool of blood accumulating just beneath his head on the desk surface, “Alexander, that’s a Glock isn’t it?” he asks, the victim’s hand on the table was gripping a black gun.

Alec nods, moving to stand by the desk, gloved fingers rubbing his nose, “Yeah, Glock 26. The serial numbers filed off though.”

“Gunshot wound to the temple,” Magnus comments, both hands inspecting the head.

Jace moves into the room, coughing when he inhaled the foul smell, “God, this room smells like Izzy’s mushroom soup!”

Alec groans, “God, don’t remind me.”

“Did he shoot himself?” Jace asks, moving to hover over the dead body, “But why?”

“Maybe he felt guilty after he killed Delilah,” Alec comments, looking at his brother, “There’s no blood on his gun hand,” Alec says a minute later, moving closer to the body, inspecting the cold grey hand holding the gun, “There’s none on the slide either.”

“I’ll need to do further examination back at the autopsy room, but I can say that this man did not pull the trigger,” Magnus says, looking at both brothers, “You still have a killer on the loose.”

 * * * * *

2020H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

“Magnus had an urgent request from the drug unit, so he’ll do Professor Oak’s autopsy tomorrow once he’s able to do so,” Lydia says as she places the phone back on her desk, eyes on Alec and Jace.

“Izzy couldn’t do it?” Jace asks, starting to clear his table of the scattered files.

“No, she’s tied up with the drug unit as well,” she pauses, “Let’s head home for the day.”

* * * * *

1250H Crime Laboratory, New York Police Department 

The day after, three detectives huddled up in the Crime Laboratory soon as Magnus extracted the bullet from Professor Oak’s skull almost an hour ago, once he was able to free himself from the drug unit’s case.

“The striation of the bullet from Delilah and Oak matches. They came from the exact same gun,” Lydia comments as she moves from the computer screen to another bench, the gun from Oak’s crime scene laid on a metal tray, “Tracing this gun is our best hope of finding the shooter.”

Jace frowns, “I thought the serial numbers were filed off.”

Lydia grins, “Well, I might have a trick or two down my sleeves.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Lucky our Sergeant is a nerd,” he gazes at his watch, “I-uh, gonna go have an early lunch. You guys want anything?”

“Nope,” Lydia says, eyes focusing on the gun, one hand holding a long cotton swab.

Jace grins, “Wow, missing dear boyfriend already? It’s barely an hour bro,” he says, stepping to stand next to Lydia.

Alec stops at the door for a moment, mind digesting what Jace had just said,

* * * * *

1310H Autopsy Room, New York Police Department 

“Hey, are you done processing him?” Alec asks as he enters the autopsy room, Magnus had just pressed the pause button on his recorder.

“In an hour or so, but it could wait,” Magnus says, removing his gloves and the mask covering his face, “Do you need anything?”

“Well, uh-I need you actually.”

Chuckling, Magnus moves to the sink attached to the wall of his autopsy room, discarding his bloody gown to the bin next to it, “Ever the charmer.”

“Have you had lunch?”

Scrubbing his hands with the liquid soap, Magnus turns to look at Alec who was two feet away from him, “No, not yet.”

“Do you have any plans for lunch?”

“Hmm, not sure,” he hums, eyes observing Alec’s anxious movement; the way his left thumb was rubbing the back of his right hand. Magnus wipes his wet hands with the disposable hand towels, dumping it in the nearby bin before moving to stand in front of Alec, “Hey,” he whispers, both hands moving to hold Alec’s nervous ones, “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, I uh, forgot to ask you,” Alec starts, clearing his throat, “Are you okay with me coming and seeing you down here? Asking you to lunch and bringing you food or just coming to see you?”

Smiling, Magnus brings the hands in his closer to his lips, pressing soft kisses onto the palms, “I’m fine. As long as we keep it on the down-low,” he chuckles.

Alec chokes on his breath, “I’m not going to have-” he pauses, cheeks red, “-never do whatever it is you’re thinking about.”

“Never say never darling.”

Alec clears his throat, trying to even his breathing, “You wanna have lunch with me? Maybe just at the diner next to the parking lot, Lydia’s processing the gun from the professor’s office.”

Magnus nods, “Sure, let me change out of this scrub first.”

* * * * *

“You sure you’re okay Alexander?” Magnus asks as they sat on one of the tables by the window, a tray of their lunch placed securely on the wooden table.

“Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about something.”

Magnus nods, right hand reaching for Alec’s plate on the tray and placing it in front of the detective and then reaches of his own plate, putting it carefully on the space in front of him before handing the tray to a nearby waitress, “You know you can tell me anything.”

Alec shrugs, reaching for his fork and later twirling the spaghetti in his plate absentmindedly.

Magnus decided not to prod further, giving the detective space as he focuses his attention on his own lunch, a plate of ravioli. Magnus takes his time munching on the delicacy, eyes on the street, watching the people passing by the diner, each of them engulfed in their own world. He startles when Alec’s thumb moves to caress the corner of his lips, probably wiping the stain from his food.

“I’m sorry,” Alec says softly, rubbing his hand onto the napkin.

Magnus shakes his head, reaching over the table to grasp Alec’s hand, “Just know that I’m here okay?” he says, squeezing the large hand mildly.

“I’m nervous.”

Magnus frowns, yellow-green eyes resting on Alec’s hazel-colored orbs.  
  
Alec let out a deep breath, “You’re my first relationship.”

Magnus nods, “I know.”

“I-I don’t have any experience. I don’t know how long should I wait before going to see you and-” he chuckles softly, “-we work together, so we will see each other a lot, like all the time. And I’m scared you’d find me annoying or-” he takes a deep breath, “-too clingy.”

Magnus pushes his plate aside, both hands reaching to cup Alec’s face, “Alexander, I would never find you annoying or too clingy."

“We’re still new in this, but maybe in a month or two-”

“I’ve been in relationships before,” Magnus starts, “Too many to count honestly, but,” he pauses, hands caressing Alec’s face, “I’ve never want anyone like how I want you.”

Alec closes his eyes, hands moving to hold Magnus’ wrists, indulging in the warmth on his face.

“I like you a lot Alexander,” Magnus says softly, “I like you too much that I’m scared I myself would ruin this new relationship.”

Alec moves to grasps the palms cupping his face, pressing soft kisses on the back of the caramel colored hands, “I hear uh, relationships take effort.”

“I’m all for effort darling.”

Smiling widely, Alec moves to bend over the table, pressing a soft short kiss on Magnus’ lips.

* * * * *

1655H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

Lydia moves to stand behind her chair, stretching while yawning loudly, “I’m gonna go home. We can continue tomorrow.”

“No result from the gun?” Alec asks, hands moving to clear the clutter on his table.

“Got a serial number, I gave it to Simon to process it,” she says, putting on her coat, “See you guys tomorrow.”

Jace taps on his brother’s table, mismatched eyes on the black-haired male, “You okay?”

Alec shrugs, “Yeah.”

“I’m your brother Alec, you know you can’t lie.”

Chuckling, Alec leans into his chair, left-hand playing with a pen, “Is it too soon if I were to tell you that I like Magnus?”

Jace perch himself on Alec’s desk, “Well, do you like him?”

“Yeah,” he pauses, “Is it too soon?”

Jace shrugs, “I don’t know.”

“Well, that was helpful,” Alec grunts, hands folded in front of his well-toned abs.

Smiling sheepishly, Jace tilts his head to a side, ”Well, when I first met Clary, I kind of feel this-” he pauses, biting the inside of his cheek, “-unexplained attraction towards her. All I know is that I wanted to see her and I wanted to make her mine.”

Alec nods subtly a few times, mind processing Jace’s words.

“You like him, and he likes you, that’s all that matters you know.”

Chuckling, Alec makes a slow move to get up from his chair, “Since when you’ve become this-” he pauses, eyes looking at his brother up and down, “-doctor of love?”

“Since you’ve been annoyingly happy,” Jace says, getting his butt off of his brother’s desk, grinning widely, “Which makes me and Izzy happy too.”

Smiling shyly to himself, Alec moves to pat his brother on his shoulder, “Thank you.”

“Wanna join me and Clary for dinner at Taki’s? Izzy says she’ll drop by once she’s done,” Jace asks, eyes on his cell phone, tapping a reply to his girlfriend.

“Yeah sure.”

“Wanna ask Magnus to join?”

Alec licks his lower lip, taking time to think whether he should invite Magnus. He wanted to see the ME, but won’t it be too much since they just had lunch a mere four hours ago? Won’t he look desperate? “Uh, he’s busy,” he says without further thinking, “Let’s just go.”

Jace nods, moving to fetch his own jacket hanging over his office chair, “You’re driving,” he grins.

“Lazy bum.”

* * * * *

1730H Taki’s 

After a short trip to the pharmacy for Jace to get his ‘supplies’, they both steps into Taki’s and head towards the booth at the back, their usual place.

“Ah, the Lighthouse clan!” Maia greets as she watches both brothers pass by her small bar by the cashier register.

Alec rolls his eyes, smiling lopsidedly at the usual greeting the brown-skinned owner tosses at them whenever they visit. Alec settles himself into the empty row of a bench seat, opposite of Jace and Clary who were busy greeting each other

“Stop sucking her face in public,” Alec says about 5 minutes after, groaning loudly as he grabs the menu, pretending to read it. 

With one last smack on the redhead's lips, Jace places his arm around Clary’s pulling her flush against him, “Hah, you’re one to talk.”

“Mhm.”

Maia stands by the table, a notebook in her left hand, “Where’s your boyfriend Alec?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Alec answers with a loud huff.

Jace chuckles, “Not yet, but we’ll have to see in a day or two.”

Alec grunts, eyes on the menu in front of him, “I’ll have the usual, and uh-” he pauses, eyes on Jace who was staring at him, “-you’re driving,” and after a once-over on the drink side of the menu, “-I’ll have a beer.”

Jace frowns, eyes on his brother who had decided to focus his attention on his cell phone, “You okay Alec?” he asks when Maia left with their orders.

Alec shrugs, eyes on the news site that pops in his phone, “Yeah.”

“You don’t really drink beer Alec,” Clary says, the frown on her face matches that of her boyfriend, “Especially on a working day.”

Without lifting his head, Alec replies, “I just feel like drinking.”

“Bro, you know that-”

Clary quickly cut in, “Jace, can you go and get me some strawberries from the grocery next door?”

“What? You-” Jace was about to retort when Clary quickly elbows him in the stomach, then swiftly pushes him off the bench. He grunts when Clary makes a shooing motion, asking for privacy with Alec.

“Alec, I know you’re sulking.”

Grunting, Alec slumps in his seat, slamming his phone on the table, “I’m not.”

“Jace is an idiot, but I know you,” Clary pry carefully, a soft knowing smile on her freckled face, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Alec slumps deeper, right hand running down his face, “Not really.”

“I uh, I know I’m not Izzy, but I want you to know that to me, you’re like a brother.”

Alec shifts his gaze from his hands to Clary’s green-colored eyes, a small smile starting to appear on his sulking face.

“Do you want to talk about it? I can just listen,” Clary says softly, body leaning forward, “It’d make you feel better.”

Alec was silent for a few minutes, then he started playing with his own fingers, “Do you remember when you first met Jace?”

Clary nods, a smile appearing on her face, “Of course, how can I forget the annoying detective who kept on following me and asking me whether I’m okay or not?”

Alec chuckles softly, eyes still on his hands, “Did you find him annoying or clingy when he appeared at Java Jones every single day for lunch?”

“At first yeah,” Clary says, giggling at said memory, “Then when he had to go for a convention in-was it Boston?”

Alec nods, “Yeah.”

“I kind of missed him,” she says, still giggling, “I didn’t realize I was staring at the door, waiting for him to walk in with his annoyingly dazzling smile.” 

Alec was silent.

“I wanted to see him every day, even for a mere 5 minutes,” she smiles adorably, her finger twirling her long locks, “And that hasn’t changed since then.”

“Do you think-” Alec starts after a few minutes of thinking in silence, “-Magnus would feel the same?”

“What do you mean?”

“We work in the same building and would be seeing each other almost every day,” Alec takes a deep breath, finding comfort when Clary reaches over the table to put her hand over Alec’s nervous ones, “I’m just worried if he would-” Alec stops talking, biting the inside of his cheek.

“I’ve seen the way Magnus looked at you Alec,” Clary tightens her grip, “I can assure you, whatever you’re thinking about, it’s pure nonsense.”

Alec makes a small noise at the back of his throat, making Clary giggles loudly.

“Alec, you’re overthinking things.”

“I don’t overthink things.”

“Izzy would slap you silly if you said that in front of her you know,” Clary says, moving both hands to firmly grip Alec’s hands, “Like Jace and Izzy, I want you to be happy. And I know Magnus is the one for you, so don’t worry Alec."

Alec closes his eyes.

“He’s your first relationship, I guess it’s normal for you to worry and such,” Clary starts, voice soft but firm, “But even with the short period of knowing Magnus, I know he’s not the kind of person who would think that you’re too much or clingy.”

“I didn’t say that I was too much or clingy.”

“You didn’t, but you thought about it.”

Alec grunts, but somehow his jumbled mind had become calmer with Clary’s help, much to his relief, “Thank you.”

“I never get to thank you personally for being there for me Alec. And thank you, for-my father and-” Clary chokes on a breath, suddenly started tearing, “I just wanted to say, thank you.”

Nodding his head and with a wide smile on his face, Alec returns the tight grip around his hand, “You’re welcome Clary.”


	8. Chapter 8

1755H  Laboratory, the basement of New York Police Department 

Izzy let out a big yawn while she stands in front of the desktop, clicking the mouse to send her finalized report on The Circle case to Aline. Wiggling her body to will the sleepiness away, she reaches for her phone in her pocket when it shrills loudly.

“-lo?” she asks, yawning.

“You coming?” Jace who was at the other line asks.

“Yeah, be there in 15 minutes,” she says, subtly saying goodbye to her co-workers, and walks toward the staff room for her personal belongings, “Why?”

“Alec’s been weird.”

Izzy frowns, she remembered seeing her brother pecking her boss on the lips when the detective escorted the Asian man back to his office after their lunch date, “What do you mean weird?”

“Has he said anything to you?”

“No, he didn’t,” Izzy confirms, moving to sit on the armrest of the sofa in the staff room, “Is he okay?”

“He asks me if it is too soon if he were to tell Magnus that he likes him.”

Izzy frowns, Jace is not a good choice to ask for advice, especially if it is love related, “And what did you tell him?”

“I told him that what matters is their feelings towards each other. Screw timing.”

Okay, maybe Jace has changed, thanks to Clary of course, “Uh, good then.”

“But then I ask him to invite Magnus for dinner with us, he hesitated at first, then quickly said that Magnus’ busy.”

“He’s not really busy, he’s just finishing up the report on Prof Oak’s autopsy.”

Jace groans, “Do you think he’s avoiding Magnus?”

Izzy laughs, “No way bro! He was smooching my boss in the hallway after their lunch date!”

“Clary’s talking to him, since he refused to talk to me. And he ordered beer just now.”

“Oh god,” Izzy grunts, finally understanding what was going on inside her brother’s mind, “He’s overthinking things again.”

“Huh?” Jace was at loss, “Whaddaya mean?”

“Nothing. I’ll be there in 30 minutes, see you bro.”

* * * * *

1805H Chief Medical Examiner Office, the basement of New York Police Department 

“Boss?” Izzy knocks on the door of Magnus’ office, eyes on her superior who was busy typing his report.

“Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you about something?” Izzy tries, taking slow steps towards Magnus, “It’s personal though.”

“Yeah,” Magnus nods, closing the lid of his laptop then he gestured his hand for Izzy to take a seat in front of him.

“Did uh, Alec say something to you?”

Magnus frowns, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, “Is he okay?”

“He’s okay, just-” Izzy licks her lips, thinking ways on how to ask her boss about her brother.

“Just tell me, Isabelle.”

“My brother’s a great guy,” Izzy starts, her neatly manicured nails scratching against the back of her hand.

“I know that, that’s why I like him.”

“He’s also a giant of jello, a man who’s a bundle of nerves and loves to overthink things.”

Magnus chuckles softly, finally understanding Alec’s behavior during their lunch date and his odd questions.

“God,” Izzy groans, the look on Magnus’ face explains it all, “What did he ask you?”

“On whether I would find him annoying or clingy since we work together and would be seeing each other almost every single day.”

Izzy groans again, black button eyes on her boss, “Would you?”

“Of course not!” Magnus retorts in a heartbeat, “And as I’ve assured him, I like him so much that I-”

“You told Alec that you like him?!” Izzy jumps in her seat, voice an octave higher than usual.

“Yes.”

She heaves out a huge and lengthy breath, “But my idiot brother was thinking too much that he didn’t say anything back to you, did he?”

Giggling, Magnus nods, “But I know how he feels, so I don’t want to push him.”

“You’re willing to wait?”

“Yes, Alexander’s worth the wait Isabelle.”

“Thank you Magnus. And please, no matter what it is, talk to him,” Izzy clears her throat, “He’s been a mess after everything that had happened, but I can assure you, my brother’s a good guy and he really really really like you.”

* * * * *

1835H Taki’s 

“Clary said he’s all okay now,” Izzy says as he pushes the main door of Taki’s, eyes on Magnus, “And thank you for joining us.”

“Anything for your gorgeous brother.”

Izzy approaches the booth where her family was at, one of her fingers on her lips when Jace and Clary who was sitting facing the door notices Magnus with her, “Hey familio-” she greets, moving to peck Alec on the cheek then moving to sit next to Jace, crowding the bench which was already occupied by the couple.

“Hey gorgeous, is this seat taken?” Magnus asks, right hand holding the backseat of the bench, eyes on Alec who was busy brooding in his seat.

“Magnus?”

Without waiting for an answer, Magnus scooches in, right hand resting on Alec’s thigh as he presses a kiss on Alec’s cheek, “Hi. I hope you don’t mind I crash the party.”

Alec’s left hand instinctively went around Magnus’ shoulder then moving downwards to rest on the small of his back, “Of course not,” he says, smiling wide.

Noticing the small crowd staring at them, Magnus reaches for the menu in front of Clary, holding it open in front of his and Alec’s face, before leaning in to press a kiss on the detective’s lips.

Alec pulls the man closer, almost into his lap when Magnus’s hand moves to cup the side of his face, fingers gently brushing against his flushed skin.

Pecking the lips softly a second after parting, Magnus breathes out a, “I miss you.”

With the inner turmoil in him finally settled, and knowing that the beautiful man in front of him wants him as he is, Alec leans for a simple press on Magnus’ firm lips, “I miss you too.”

Izzy who was sitting across the couple, instinctively reaches for Clary’s hand, much to Jace’s annoyance, smiling wide at her. She mouthed a ‘thank you’, receiving a nod from the red-haired painter.

Thirty minutes later, five of them were enjoying their meals while chatting about their recent case and also what was going on with their daily lives.

“So Magnus,” Izzy says, munching on her asparagus, eyes on her boss, “When are you going back to LA?”

“Not sure. No one has dropped any death threat yet,” the ME replies, sipping on his ice-tea.

“Oooh, will you be Alec’s date for my exhibition later next month?” Clary asks, giggling, “He said that he’ll only come if he finds a date.”

“Ugh,” Alec groans, realizing he might not get away with it.

“I would love to Clary,” Magnus smiles, patting Alec on the shoulder, eyes on Clary, “Dresscode?”

“Formal,” she replies, then kicks Alec under the table, “You’re coming~” she hums loudly.

Izzy chuckles, a fork pointed at Alec’s way, “Serve you well brother.”

Alec grumbles, stabbing the piece of chicken on his plate with a death stare at his brother. 

"Hey, why you shooting daggers at me?" 

"You," Alec points a finger with the hand holding his fork at Jace, "You told Izzy what I told you back at the precinct didn't you?" 

Jace shrugs, biting into his half-eaten beef burger. 

"And you," Alec shifts his stare onto his baby sister who was not even bothered by it, "What did you tell Magnus?" 

Izzy shrugs, continues on munching her dinner, sipping on her ginger ale without care. 

"Darling," Magnus' melodious voice fills the silence at the booth, right hand patting Alec's thigh, "They love you."

"I know, I love them too, but they are annoying." 

"Hey!" the crowd of three yells at the same time. 

* * * * *

"I'm going to Pandemonium for work, you guys wanna join me?" Magnus asks as they stepped out of Taki's, heading towards their parked cars. 

Izzy looks at Clary and nods in agreement, "Yeah."

"Well if these two are going, I have to," Jace said, left hand wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder, "Gotta watch these ladies," he pokes his younger sister’s shoulder.

Grinning, Magnus presses the button in his hand, his luxurious car unlocks as he stands by the driver's side. 

"Call me and I'll pick you guys up," Alec, who they hadn't noticed was a few feet way in the back, says as he fishes out his bunch of car keys deep inside his pants pocket, heading towards his car. 

"You’re not coming?" 

Grimacing while still smiling is a new kind of look that Alec had to get used to while being presented with an adorable Magnus, "No," he says, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Alec doesn't really like going to the club," Clary pipes in. 

"He hates crowds," Izzy supplies more information, "It's a blessing that he wanted to join us at Pandemonium the other day."

Alec rolls his eyes at his sister, then groans at Magnus' disappointed face, "I don't really like loud bright places.”

“We can head straight to my office there? It’s soundproof.”

Alec made a face, “I still have to go through the dancing floor aren’t I?” he shakes his head at the thought of pushing his way through streams of sweaty moving bodies.

“See, he’s allergic to human beings,” Izzy says, teasing her brother. She stepped closer to him, pressing a kiss on his cheek, leaving a red stain to his grimace when she tries wiping it with her thumb once she notices the mess, “Stop being a hermit hermano.”

“I’m not!!”

“Just come with us,” Izzy says softly, “For Magnus?”

Alec let out a loud groan, eyes on Magnus as the ME stares at him anxiously, “Fine. But I’m not going to dance or drink.”

* * * * *

2035 Owner’s Office, Pandemonium 

Alec sat on one of the couches in the middle of Magnus’ spacious office, the ME sat at his work desk signing paperwork relating to Pandemonium’s daily operations, the detective going through his e-mail and grunts when he sees an RSVP request for his former high-school reunion.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asks, eyes still reading the document in his hands.

“Nothing,” Alec says, moving the email into his ‘To Do’ folder, “Do you go to your high-school reunion?”

Magnus shrugs, then momentarily look at Alec before focusing back into his paperwork, “Not really. Probably due to the fact that it’s on the other side of the world.”

“Would you though? I’m sure you have the money to travel there.”

“Money is not an issue, but I don’t really have good memories there, I’d rather not go back.”

Alec moves to sit on one of the two chairs at the opposite side of the table, eyes on Magnus, “You know can tell me.”

Magnus chuckles, now this man is using the exact same sentence he had been telling him, “It’s a country where I can’t even be myself. Imagined being stared at for just putting on eyeliner.”

“When did you realize that you bat for both sides?”

Magnus pursed his lips while thinking, hand still on the paper, “When I find Leonardo Dicaprio super hot and fuckable in his pilot uniform in Catch Me If You Can while watching the movie with my then-girlfriend Anita.”

Alec wolf-whistles.

“You darling?” Magnus asks, starting to put down his signatures onto the documents piling in his tray.

“When I was 15 or 16, but I was still in the closet, up until 5 years ago, when the Sergeant manning the reception area downstairs insisting that I should go on a date with her daughter and I had to tell the whole precinct that I don’t dig woman,” Alec leans deeper into his seat, “Lydia, Luke, and my siblings were supportive and helpful, although my parents, they were not pleased with it,” Alec smiles flatly at his memory, “They’ve changed now though, it took them some time.”

“I’m glad.”

Alec nods, “They’re divorced now, but it was for the best. I still keep in touch with my dad although he’s now in New Hampshire.”

“He’s a lawyer?”

“Yeah, a divorce attorney. Mom’s a prosecutor, but she’s fed up with work so she opened up a trinket store near her house in Queens after the divorce. She now walks to work and spends most of her time gossiping if she’s not busy threatening us to come home for a visit.”

Magnus chuckles, “Izzy told me all of you have quite a hard childhood, especially you since you’re the firstborn.”

Alec shrugs, “It was hard, but now that’s all in the past. They’ve accepted me for who I am and I’m happy even with that,” Alec watches Magnus sorting the documents in front of him, neatly arranging them in one pile, putting it on the corner of the dark mahogany table and placing a clown paperweight on it, “A clown?” he asks, chuckling.

Magnus grumbles, slapping the ugly gift, “Ragnor and Raphael. Because I’m a stupid man for buying this place.”

“You were in love, that’s all.”

“Ah, glad I snagged myself a wise man.”

“Well thanks,” Alec smiles proudly, his white teeth dazzling under the chandelier.

“Alexander,” Magnus starts, eyes on his detective, “Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?”

Alec shakes his head, “No.”

“Okay,” Magnus takes a deep breath, “I don’t know the future, but I do know that I want you, and I like you, very much. I won’t ever find you annoying or clingy especially since we work together and we see each other all the time. I promise you, if I need to be alone, I will tell you and you can do the same, is that okay?”

Maybe it is a blessing that his siblings and Clary are annoyingly busybodies, but Alec couldn’t stop being happy for the fact that they care about him and wants his and Magnus’ relationship to go well. He looked at Magnus, a wide smile on his plump lips, “Okay. And uh, since we’re being honest and all, I wanted to confirm something.”

“Yes?”

Alec gulps, “What are we right now?” he asks, right hand fingers tapping the surface of Magnus’ work table, “Are we uh, friends, good friends or boyfriends?”

Magnus licks his lips, then making a move to stand from his chair and walks to Alec, sitting on the armchair of the luxurious office chair he’s currently sitting on, “I’d love to call you my boyfriend if that’s okay with you?”

Alec looks up at the ME cum entrepreneur, nodding and smiling wide, “Of course it’s fine with me,” he leans up to press a kiss on Magnus’ cheek, “Boyfriend.”

“Hah, very subtle detective, stealing our first kiss as boyfriends,” Magnus teases, his left hand went around Alec’s back, the other cupping the detective’s left side of the face, guiding him as Magnus dips his head to press a long soft kiss on those lips.

Giddy and overly happy of their new status, Alec pulls his new lover swiftly into his lap, sneaking his tongue into the inviting mouth when Magnus gasps at his sudden movement, moaning into the kiss when Alec held onto him tighter, his tongue rubbing against the roof of Magnus’ warm cavern.

“Hmm, darling,” Magnus pulls away to take a breath a few minutes later, right palm on Alec’s chest, rubbing it softly, “We need to stop.”

Sighing, Alec rests his forehead onto Magnus’ temple, pecking his cheek, “I like you a lot too Magnus. I really do.”

Tightening the hold he already had around the detective, Magnus smiles after letting out a long lengthy breath, “Thank you, Alexander.”

“Hum, why don’t we go down to your VVIP throne and get something to drink?”

“Oh?” Magnus looks at his detective with a shocked expression. 

Alec rolls his eyes, "Just one drink,” he says, then smiling, “To celebrate our relationship upgrade.”

Magnus dips his head pressing a kiss on Alec's cheek before pulling away giggling, "You never ceased to amaze me, Alexander."

* * * * *

0925H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

“So Magnus said that he measured the entrance and the exit wounds on Prof. Oaks, he didn’t kill himself,” Alec says closing the file in front of him, “He was shot by somebody right next to him.”

Jace nods, then reading the report in his hand, “His broker told me that he’s been withdrawing about 15k a month, for a year and a half. But we can't find any paper trail on them.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of money,” Lydia pauses, “Maybe someone was blackmailing him?” Lydia deduces, head tilts to a side as she focuses on the screen in front of her, “After he started seeing those students.”

“You meant the student prostitutes?” Jace says, eyes on the monitor on his table right hand finger clicking the mouse.

Simon walks into the bullpen, a laptop in his hand, “Sergeant, I got the result on the serial number you gave me,” he says, placing his laptop on the space on Lydia’s table, “The gun’s registered to John Blake, Ellsworth, Kansas.”

Jace and Alec stare at each other, “Blake?”

Lydia frowns at the pair of siblings, “Isn’t that name is in one of your reports?”

Alec nods, “Yeah, Delilah’s RA, Linda Blake,” he chuckles amusedly at his partner, “She was busy flirting with Jace when I was asking her questions.”

“It’s her father,” Simon says, clicking on the ID of the owner of the gun.

Jace stares at his brother, “Do you think she’s the pimp?

Alec nods, mind thinking on the possibilities, “RA’s supposed to keep tabs on the kids under their wings. And she would’ve known that Delilah has lost her scholarship and that she was desperate.”

“Time to go, fellas,” Lydia says, moving to grab her coat, “We have a madam to catch.”

Jace groans, pushing his chair against his desk, “Can’t we just call her a pimp?”

“Nope,” Lydia rebuts, “Madam sounds cooler.”

* * * * *

1420H Room 300, Founders Hall

“Linda Blake! NYPD, open the door!” Lydia half yells, hand knocking on the closed door. She moves to the side, letting Jace stand in front of the door, right leg kicking the door open.

“Clear!” Jace says as he stepped into the room.

Alec was about to follow suit when he notices a figure at the end of the hallway, talking on the phone, “Linda Blake!” he shouts.

Linda who notices the flock of police officers in front of her room turns around and makes a run down the stairs.

“Oh god, why do these people have to run?” Alec grunts while he sprints down the hallway and makes a jump down the flight of stairs onto the landing. He peeks through the space between the stairs and caught a glimpse of red hair at the ground level of the building. Holding the railing tight, Alec jumps sideways over the stairs, reaching the ground level in minimum time. 

He heads towards the open front door, pushing the bodies of students in his way before leaping over the small flight of stairs, hand catching the small shoulder of Linda Blake, pushing her down to the ground.

“Linda Blake, you are under arrest for the murder of Delilah Duncan and Lionel Oak,” Alec says, right knee pressing the small of Linda’s back onto the ground, hands working expertly to cuff the RA’s wrists.

* * * * *

1540H Interrogation Room 2, New York Police Department 

“She deserves it,” Linda hisses, rolling her eyes as she chuckles at Lydia who was sitting in front of her, “I paid upfront 57k for her tuition and she suddenly said she didn’t want to do it anymore? I don’t run a charity bitch.”

“So you killed her because she wanted to quit?” Alec asks, hands on the table in a tight grip.

“Because she wanted to go public,” Linda snorts, hands folded on her chest, “I couldn’t risk everything just because a whiny little bitch suddenly grows a conscience.”

Alec leans back into the metal chair, right fingers raking through his already mop hair, "What about Professor Oak?" 

Chuckling, Linda rolled her eyes, "He found out about Delilah, so I had to end him."

* * * * *

"She confessed to everything?" Jace asks when Alec stepped out of the interrogation room five minutes later, refusing to listen to Linda defending herself. 

Alec nods, pulling out his vibrating cell-phone, "Lyd's getting her written confession now," he says, then looks down at his phone, "Simon found out that Linda has 6 other students working under her and another professor she's been blackmailing."

Jace groans, "I'll ask Raj to go find those students and grab Underhill to arrest the professor for being a dickhead."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Be nice."

Shrugging as he walks away, Jace pipes in a, "I am nice." 

* * * * *

1820H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

Alec reads out the report on his table, right palm rubbing against the back of his neck, "So we have six students and a professor arrested for prostitution, one senior student arrested for double homicide and running a prostitution ring and now the dean of the college requested the Mayor to keep a lid on it?" 

Lydia grumbles in her seat, left hand fingers clicking her black pen non-stop, "Yeah. That's to sum it up."

Jace looks at his Sergeant Sergeant, "What do we tell Delilah's mother?" 

"We tell her that her daughter loves her and she did her best in school," Lydia decides, looking at both brothers, "I think she had enough."

Alec nods. 

"Now fellas, if you're done with your report, I think we deserve another nice day off tomorrow," Lydia says, moving out of her seat, "Which thanks to a certain someone we were swamped with cases while he's on a break for 3 nice months." 

Alec made a face, "You said I had to wait for Doctor Carstairs clearance."

Smiling wide, Lydia nods, "I know."

Jace let out a long sigh, flexing his body in his chair, "God, I don't remember the last time we had two days off in a week span. Need to catch up some loving with Clary."

Alec groans in annoyance, "You had your off-day even when I was on medical break, stop exaggerating,” Alec moves his hands, stacking up his active case files in the corner of his desk, “You two go, I wanted to settle a report before I go home."

Lydia raises an eyebrow, "Alec, I'm ordering you to go home." 

"I will, I'm just gonna settle this," Alec says, raising a file in his hand. 

Putting on her jacket, Lydia sets her eyes on her ex-partner, "I'm calling here in one hour and if you're still here, I'm gonna come and kick your ass."

Alec snorts loudly, focusing on the paper on his table, hand waving at his partner and Sergeant in a shooing motion. 

Ten minutes into his file, Alec's desk phone shrill loudly and without shifting his focus, Alec picks up the receiver, "Lightwood."

_"Detective, I have a-Mrs Duncan here at reception waiting."_

Alec licks his upper lip then taking a deep breath, "I'll come down in a minute."

* * * * *

1845H Lobby Area, New York Police Department 

"Mrs. Duncan?" Alec's voice was soft when he approaches the figure standing by the reception desk, face dim. 

"Detective? I uh-heard you caught my daughter's-" she chokes on her breath, eyes on Alec. 

"Why don't we head to the cafe and get something to drink while we talk?" 

Alec led the mourning mother to a table on the right side of the cafe, taking a minute to take her drink preference before approaching the counter for their order. 

Placing her cup of green tea on the table, Alec takes a seat on the opposite side, his black coffee in his palms. 

"I was notified by one of your detectives, Raj and uh Michael about my daughter's case," she starts, left hand rubbing her thigh, "They told me you caught her murderer."

Nodding, Alec takes a slow sip of his coffee, mind thinking of words to comfort the older woman, "Yes we did. I made an arrest this afternoon."

"Who?" 

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't tell you yet."

"But detective-"

Alec reaches over the table, resting his left hand carefully on top of the mother's trembling ones, "Ma'am, I know that you wanted to know everything right now, but you're not ready yet."

"Detective, please. She's my only daughter," Mrs.Duncan sobs, tears pooling in her eyes. 

"I know ma'am. She's your one and only daughter," Alec pauses, squeezing the hand in his, "But I can assure you, your daughter loves you very much and she wants you to know that."

* * * * *

It was 20 minutes later that the grieving mother finally gives up, as Alec did not give in to her constant pleading and sobbing on knowing the truth of her daughter's death. 

How are you going to tell a mother that her own daughter decided to sell herself to stay in school? 

How are you going to explain that the precinct had to keep the case on the down-low since the Mayor told them to do so? 

"Hey, what are you doing in there?" 

Alec startles at the voice of his sister, not realizing that the elevator had stopped at the basement level, "I was just thinking about things," he explains, stepping out of the space with a grin, "Late night shift?" 

Izzy nods, stepping closer to her brother and pulls him in for a one-arm hug, "Yeah. But I came in early because I was bored at home, Simon's not there."

"Ah yeah, he helped up a lot with our latest case. Now I don't really feel bad vouching for him as our Crime Scene Analyst."

Izzy rolls her eyes, taking small steps toward the laboratory, Alec on her heels, "He found out about The Circle, excuse you."

"Ah, that too."

Pushing the door to the laboratory, Izzy takes her usual spot behind the desktop on the high counter, her thigh perched on the barstool, "Why are you still here? Jace told me you're all getting an off day tomorrow."

Alec shrugs, "Was catching on my cold cases, then Delilah Duncan's mother stopped by," he leans forward, hands on the high counter, hazel eyes on his sister, "Wanting to know the reason why someone killed her daughter."

Izzy grimaces, "Yikes. Did you tell her?" 

"No," Alec shakes his head, "I can't tell the mother that her daughter was selling herself to pay for her school tuition."

"She's desperate and didn't know what to do. I kind of understand her you know." 

Alec sighs, left hand rubbing the side of his face, "Me too."

"Okay then hermano, why don't you go fetch your boyfriend in his office, go for dinner and you know," Izzy smiles wide, waggling her left eyebrow, "Have fun," she clicks the button of the keyboard in front of her, and stare at the screen, "Don't call me tomorrow."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "What happened to your 'call me on your day off so I know you're alive' rule?" 

"I abolished it last night when you and Magnus upgraded your label to boyfriends," she explains, grinning wide. 

"Mhm," Alec turns to look at the Autopsy Room through the clear glass door of the Laboratory, "You sure he's free tonight?" 

"We have to run a few samples for the new case brought in by drug unit today, but I can do it for him."

"Iz, don't. Just because he's your boss and I'm dating him does not mean I'm okay with you doing favors for us."

Izzy smiles, leaning forward to pat her brother on the cheek, "Once in a while is fine by me. Now go, shoo."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No case here, just how Malec spends their rest day together.
> 
> I apologize for the delay, work has been shit as there has been a continuous medical error (I work in a hospital) and I was one of the accused, luckily it wasn't my fault.  
> Thank you for your comments and kudos! I really appreciate them!
> 
> Again, not beta and I'm not a native English speaker.

1925H Chief Medical Examiner Office, New York Police Department  

Alec leans against the doorway of Magnus' office, eyes watching his now-boyfriend settled comfortably on his couch, his work laptop on his lap, "Hey there boyfriend," he greets, smiling teasingly. 

Chuckling at his detective's greet, Magnus motions him to come closer and pat the empty space next to him, "What are you still doing here?" 

“The victim's mother came and asks for details of her daughter's killer,” Alec sighs, taking slow strides toward the couch, flopping himself unceremoniously on the soft cushion next to his lover, “But we’ve been told to keep it under wraps so I had to answer her questions without answering her questions,” he pauses, looking at the doctor who had his perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, “If you get what I mean.”

Magnus nods, “I heard about Mayor’s request to put a lid on the reports, including mine. Apparently, the dean is a relative of his, so yeay to politics,” he moves to place his work laptop on the coffee table, his body turns to face Alec, “Do you need anything?”

Alec shrugs, “Hm, are you done with work for the day?”

“Just waiting for the result from the lab to conclude my report for the drug unit.”

Biting his lower lip, Alec reaches for Magnus’ left hand, eyes on the forensic pathologist, “I like you.”

“I like you too Alexander.”

Smiling wide, Alec leans to peck Magnus on the lips, muttering an ‘okay’ before reaching for the laptop on the coffee table and placing it on Magnus’ lap, “More of that once you’re done with your report.”

“You’re such a tease,” Magnus mumbles, fingers starting to move on the keyboard of the laptop while Alec pulls him slowly into his hold, the working man's back pressed flushed against the detective's toned abdomen, “Hurm, I could get used to this.”

Alec fully leans against the plush couch, hands circling Magnus’ waist as he pulls the doctor into his embrace, inhaling his sandalwood cologne, “You smell nice,” he says, unconsciously nuzzling Magnus’ lean neck, nose resting against the warm skin.

Magnus shivers at the sudden contact, left hand reaching to hold the back of Alec’s head, fingers buried in his hair, “Wouldn’t want you to kiss me while I smell like the dead.”

Alec chuckles, his lips started dancing along Magnus’ caramel-colored neck.

“Umm, Alexander, I’m working here.”

“Then work,” Alec says in between the shower of kisses, hands holding the waist has started the mission of mapping Magnus’ body, palms and fingers running each curve and lines of Magnus’ side.

“Darling, please,” Magnus gasps, fingers pulling the dark raven hair when Alec kisses the patch of skin that brought tingles to his body, laptop moving subtly on his lap, “Alexander-” he moans when Alec licks the caramel skin where his shoulder meets his neck, the detective’s perfectly line teeth nipping at the skin seconds after.

“Hmm?”

“Stop-unh-I need to-” Magnus pauses, letting out a deep breathy moan when Alec sucks on his skin, his fingers gripping the detective’s locks tight, “-settle my work.”

Lips traveling upwards, Alec nuzzles Magnus’ left earlobe, before grunting out loud when sudden loud knocks came from Magnus’ office door, “Damn it,” he scoffs, forehead resting on Magnus’ shaking shoulder.

With a deep breath to calm his erratic heartbeats, “That’s what you get for teasing me,” Magnus chides, moving out of Alec’s embrace to place his laptop back on the coffee table, turning to peck him on the lips, “Come in,” he half yells then moves to pat Alec’s cheek, “Stop pouting.”

Alec grumbles, reaching for a magazine on the coffee table, opening it with more strength than necessary, eyes on the page where the magazine unfolds in his hands.

“Doctor Bane, I have the result for the-” one of the Lab Technicians steps in, a blue file in her hand, “-uh sorry, I didn’t know-” she stutters when she registers that her superior was with someone else in his office, sitting comfortably close to each other, “-I uh-”

Magnus smiles at his staff, “The result for the drug unit?”

“Yea-yes,” she stutters, moving closer to hand the file to Magnus.

“Thank you, Jess. I’ll head home soon, please be a dear and tell Isabelle for me?”

Nodding, the technician turns swiftly, heading straight to the door.

When the door closes with a soft click, Magnus opens the file in his hand, reading the result of a few samples submitted by the drug unit almost 20 hours ago. Putting the file aside, he reaches for his laptop, carefully placing it on his lap before he was on auto-pilot, typing in the details to conclude his report.

* * * * *

Twenty minutes later, Magnus gleefully clicks save, the report he had been immersed in uploaded into their online-based system, ready for the related department to view. He put the portable machine on the coffee table after clicking the shutdown button, turning to his now softly snoring boyfriend, snuggled deep into his couch, a magazine on his chest.

Magnus carefully stands on his feet, moving towards his desk to gather his belongings, before reaching for his Burberry Cashmere coat hanging on the coat rack behind his desk. 

“You’re done with your report?” Alec asks groggily, his knuckles pressing against his closed lids.

“Yes,” Magnus nods, stepping closer to his boyfriend, pulling him up from the comfortable couch, “Had a nice nap?” he asks, fingers running through Alec’s hair, trying hard to untangle the mess.

“Hmm, I’m hungry.”

“Me too. Any preference?” 

Alec shakes his head, right hand reaching for Magnus’ hand, leading the ME out of his office after turning the lights off, both walking slowly towards the elevator, “Hm, why don’t you lead this second date night of ours?”

“I’d love to.”

* * * * *

2015H Meze, Brooklyn 

Stepping out of his car, Magnus clicks the button of the keyfob in his hand, “I hope this place is okay with you, I’ve been wanting to eat Greek food since I left LA.”

Alec nods, eyes scanning the cozy look of the restaurant as he circles the car to join his boyfriend by the sidewalk, “I can try.”

They were both immediately seated by the window overlooking the traffic soon as they stepped into the restaurant. The waiter passed them a book of menu each and with a curtsy nod, left them as they flip through the neat and classy menu.

“Are you okay with Baked Clams as an appetizer?” Magnus asks.

“Yes,” Alec says, then his eyes linger on one of the delicacies typed on the piece of glossy paper, “Can I add the Ohtapodi? It sounded delicious.”

“Succulent squid, char-grilled, seasoned with olive oil, lemon, and herbs,” Magnus reads the remark of the dish to himself then nodding subtly, “Of course. What about your main?” he asks, eyes on his boyfriend who was still focusing on the long lists of menu.

“I’ll have the Pasticchio,” Alec concludes, placing the menu back on the table, now watching his lover scanning the menu in his hands with his exotic colored eyes, “You?”

“I’ll probably have their Bakaliaro, had too much of beef during lunch. Care to share the dessert with me, darling?”

Alec nods, leaning against the chair, “Yes, sure. Just pick anything,”. Alec watches every movement Magnus made, to his hand hovering the air as he discussed the food with the waiter, the lines at the corner of his eyes when he chuckles and his firm voice. He noticed the differences in Magnus’ voice while speaking to him, but he can be sure now that’s Magnus’ tone while speaking to his lover. His flirty, melodious and sensuous voice that Alec would never get tired of.

“Is there something on my face?” Magnus asks, fingers patting his cheeks and chin when he realizes Alec had been staring at him for a good 5 minutes.

Alec chuckles, pushing himself up and leaning over the table to press a soft kiss on Magnus’ left cheek, “Just me I guess,” he says as his lips linger on the now warm pink cheek, teasing his lover. 

Rolling his eyes adorably, Magnus scoffs, right hand placed on Alec’s chest, pushing the chuckling detective back into his seat, “Oh god, you’re such a tease, Alexander.”

Alec was about to retort when the phone in his pocket was vibrating continuously, indicating a call was coming in, “Sorry, one-second,” he says, reaching for his phone, and clears his throat as he sees the caller ID, “Hi mom.”

_“Hey, Izzy told me you’re off tomorrow?”_

“Yeah, why?”

_“Would you swing by and collect your things from the spare room? Max is moving back next month-”_

Alec gasps in surprise, “Wait, he’s moving back?”

_“Yes, I’ll explain it to you tomorrow. Just come by and uh-”_

Alec raises an eyebrow, hearing his mother clearing her throat and the whispers of his step-dad saying ‘ _ask him_ ’, “What?” he asks, voice firm.

_“I-uh-Luke heard from someone that you’re dating someone. Ow, don’t poke me."_

“And would that someone be your lovely daughter Isabelle?”

_“Hmm. Do you uh, wanna bring him for lunch tomorrow?”_

Alec momentarily shifts his gaze from his hand to Magnus who had been staring at him, “Mom, we’ve only started dating yesterday!” he gushes softly into the phone, cheeks turning pink and warm.

_“And? I’m not going to scare him away silly. Luke told me a lot about him and I wanted to know the man who made my grumpy son all smiling and fluffy.”_

“Oh god, Izzy and Jace have been talking to you about my love life behind my back.”

_“We do chat every day.”_

“You meant gossiping about me behind my back.”

_“Bring him tomorrow and I don’t take no for an answer Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”_

Alec grunts, knowing if his mother Maryse had spelled out his name, even including his middle name, there’s no way out, “Fine. Don’t blame me if he has to work tomorrow.”

_“Fine. Bye, love you.”_

“Bye mom, love you too,” he ends the call, grunting out loud.

Magnus reaches over the table, left hand resting on Alec’s right forearm, circling the wrist, “Are you okay?”

Alec sheepishly places the cellphone on the table, shifting the hold of Magnus’ hand, his fingers now playfully scratching Magnus’ open palm, “It’s my mom. She asks me to drop by tomorrow since it’s my day off,” he explains briefly, left-hand fingers scratching the back of his neck, “And uh-”

“Darling, what is it?” Magnus leans closer, a frown on his beautiful face.

“She uh, Izzy told her and my step-dad, Luke that we’re dating.”

“Is that-” Magnus clears his throat, the frown on his face turns into an indescribable expression, “-not okay with you?”

“No babe, no,” Alec quickly reassure his boyfriend, both his hands now holding Magnus’ left hand, “I’d never regret us, never regret this,” he says, squeezing the hand in his tight to emphasize what he really means, “It’s just that my mom asks me to bring my boyfriend with me tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Magnus let out a soft voice at the realization. Well, they started dating just yesterday, and it is too soon to meet the family, normally.

“Would you-I know that-” he pauses, groaning softly and heaves in a huge breath, “God, we met just almost a week ago and started dating yesterday and now my mom asks me to bring you home. We’re going extremely too fast aren't we?”

“Darling,” Magnus’s right-hand reaches over to caress Alec’s left cheek, “To be honest, I initially thought I’m all done with dating and love after Camille, but you,” he pauses, smiling wide at his boyfriend, thumb on Alec’s cheek continuously making circle movement on the skin, “You’ve unlocked something in me, Alexander. I don’t even care if people are saying we’re too fast, I want you and that’s all that matters.”

“Thank you, Magnus.”

“You’re very welcome Alexander.”

Smiling wide, Alec brings the ME’s hand in his and presses small kisses onto each knuckle.

* * * * *

They were both indulging in the appetizer that came a few minutes after Maryse’ phone call, together with their drinks.  
  
“So, tell me about yourself darling.”

Alec swallows the clump of crabmeat and clam on his spoon, before wiping any traces on his lips, “So, I’m a detective with the NYPD.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, playfully kicking his lover’s shin under the table, “I know that.”

“Fine,” Alec says, grinning wider, “I busted my ass off in high school to accumulate my credits so I get to complete my bachelor's degree in 2 years' time. I have a degree in Criminology. Then I joined the academy almost a week after my graduation ceremony. I was offered to be a forensic science technician but decided to become a beat cop in Queens. I made my way to detectives through hard work and no-nonsense attitude, Lydia’s word not mine.”

Alec pauses, taking a piece of his char-grilled octopus into his plate and cutting it into half, “I met Lydia in the patrol unit and we were paired when both of us passed our detective exams at the same time. She initially wanted to join the drug unit, but a few months in the homicide unit with me, I guess we make a great pair, so she stayed.”

“Both of you didn’t try to date?”

Chuckling, Alec reaches for another piece of octopus, “No. I’m not her type and I can’t even imagine being more than friends with her.”

Magnus pushes the empty plate of what used to be full of baked clams, before reaching for Alec’s order of char-grilled octopus, “Tell me about your family darling.”

“Hmm, so my parents are divorced. Mom married Luke a year ago and dad moved to another state with my youngest brother, Max. Max’s 16 and my mom mentioned that he’s moving back here soon. You knew Jace and Izzy,” he pauses, chewing on his appetizer, “I guess that’s all.”

“Your birthday?”

“It’s on September 12th.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, “Year?”

“Secret.”

Magnus snorts loudly, fork in his hand stabbing the octopus laying in his plate harder than necessary.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry,” Alec chuckles, left thumb reaches over the table to wipe the stain of olive oil at the corner of Magnus’ lip, “I’m turning 28 this year.”

“Wow, I got myself a younger man,” Magnus says nonchalantly, chewing on the appetizer that had just entered his mouth.

Alec rolls his eyes, pushing his now empty plate to a side, joining their orders of appetizer, “What are you? 50?”

Magnus clicks his tongue, hands carefully lifting the empty plate in front of him to join his lover’s, “I’m still in my early 30s, thank you very much.”

“Your birthday?” 

“December 8th.”

“Year?”

“I’ll tell you only after you kiss me,” Magnus teases, eyes sweeping over the almost full restaurant, knowing that Alec who’s not keen on PDA (as informed by his lovely sister Isabelle), therefore he would probably hesitate to do so-

Alec pushes himself off the chair, leans over the table and cups Magnus’ jaw with his hands, before pulling the man towards him, then pressing a long kiss on his lips, “So?” he asks against the lips, pecking the firm lips once again before settling in his seat, to the eyes of the onlookers in the cozy restaurant.

Magnus sat dumbstruck in his seat, eyes on Alec who had been chuckling at him, “You really are something Alexander.”

* * * * * 

They were halfway into their main course when Alec repeats the question, “So what year?”

“1989. I'm 29, turning 30 this year.”

“Wow, I got myself an older gentleman.”

Magnus rolls his eyes adorably, knife in his hand slicing through the fish on his plate, “Do you plan on being a Sergeant soon?”

Alec shrugs, taking his time thinking while chewing on his meal, “Not really. Not interested in it yet. It’s actually fun working under Lyds and with Jace as my partner.”

“And now you have me, it’s a merry merry group.”

“And glittery if I may add.”

Magnus chuckles, mouth taking a bite of the codfish from his plate, “I don’t wear glitter to work, it will ruin our crime scene. I’ll wear them in private-” he leans closer to Alec, voice melodious and flirty, just above a whisper, “-just for you.”

Alec closes his eyes and groans at the tone Magnus was teasing him with, “Babe, we’re in public.”

“I know, that’s why it’s fun.”

“Is this payback when I teased you back in your office?”

“Hmmm, maybe.”

* * * * * 

With their main course done and the plates on their table cleared, both Magnus and Alec sipped on their drinks while they wait for their dessert.

“So, did you introduced Lieutenant to your mom?”

Alec shakes his head, taking another small sip from his soda before carefully putting the glass back on the table, “No, they’ve known each other through work years ago. Luke actually had an interest in Clary’s mom before she was killed. When my mom got divorced, they became friends and now, they’re married.”

“You guys okay with that?”

Smiling wide, Alec nods, “Why shouldn’t we? She deserves to be happy. Dad’s happy for her too.”

Magnus notices the waiter approaching their table with their dessert in his hands, “I hope you eat Baklava.”

“I’ve never eaten one, but I can try.”

* * * * *

2235 Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York 

“Do you want to come up for tea?” Alec asks soon as Magnus stops the car by the main entrance of his apartment.

“As much as I want to continue what you were doing in my office, I’d rather not darling.”

“Are you sure? Just for tea, nothing else.”

Magnus chuckles at the disappointed look on Alec’s face. He unbuckled his seatbelt and with a long exasperated sigh, he patted the detective on the cheek, “Fine, stop pouting.”

In an instant, Alec’s face turns bright, the smile so wide his muscle would probably hurt the next day, “Let's go,” he says after leaning in to peck a chaste kiss on Magnus’ cheek.

Fifteen minutes later, they were both comfortably settled on Alec’s couch, two mugs of steaming hot tea on the coffee table, the television on.

“Do you cook?” Magnus asks, eyes on the streaming Food Network Channel.

“I try to when I’m not tired. You?”

“Just the simple stuff,  just to make sure I don’t starve to death. There’s always take out.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, heard turns sideways to judge his boyfriend, “You have an enormous up-to-date kitchen and you don’t even bother cooking?”

“Darling, I do cook.”

“What do you cook?”

“Bacon,” Magnus says proudly, reaching for his tea, taking a tentative sip as he looks back at his boyfriend, “Are you judging me?” he asks when Alec stares at him, mouth opened wide.

“Yes! I’d kill for a kitchen like yours, oh god, you have an 8 burners stove, pot filler, double ass huge oven and don’t get me started on your fridge.”

“What about my fridge?”

“They’re three doors and huge! And you have a separate one door freezer!”

Magnus rolls his eyes, ears still catching on Alec’s rambles about his high-end appliances and how Magnus should at least sharpen his skill since he spent an enormous amount of money on a space that he’d die for.

“Don’t get me started on your pantry.”

“Please don’t,” Magnus deadpans, still sipping his tea, but Alec did not even bother listening to him. Groaning softly, Magnus places the mug back on the coffee table, turning to look at his still rambling gorgeous boyfriend and swiftly moves to straddle the younger male on the couch before cupping his face to press a hard chaste kiss on his plump lips.

Alec was taken aback by what had happened, but he instinctively pulls Magnus closer to him by holding him by the waist, letting the older man settle himself on his lap, “Magnus,” he whispers against the lips when Magnus pulls his head away for a new take of breath.

“Shut up,” Magnus hisses, capturing the lips once more, his tongue swiping the lower lip, seeking for entrance. When Alec parted his lips in permission, Magnus gladly pushes his warm tongue in, nudging against Alec’s warm muscle before indulging in the taste of his Alexander and the taste of their sweet tea. Alec was still hesitant in breaching into his mouth, so Magnus gladly indulges on the treat splayed in front of him. Almost a minute into the kiss, Alec had experimentally pushed his way into Magnus' mouth, the tip of his tongue rubbing against the top of Magnus' mouth, making the man moans. When Alec was comfortable enough, Magnus nips on Alec's tongue playfully at first, drinking in the sound of Alec gasping and the way his grip tightens around Magnus' waist at his ministration. Catching the warm muscle in between his parted lips, rubbing the tip of the tongue with his, Magnus carefully places his hands on each of side of his boyfriend's shoulder, before he starts suckling on Alec's tongue.

The explicit slurping sound Magnus' mouth was making was sending shivers all over Alec’s body, and he felt himself hardening, “Magnus,” he gasps when Magnus pulls away in between his wet kiss to breathe, before pressing Alec deeper into the couch, their body pressed flat against one another, swallowing his small moans when Magnus nips on his tongue and sucking on it again.

Magnus unconsciously grinds against the awakening bulge beneath him, his own clothed half-hard nether region deliciously make contact with his boyfriend’s, his own mouth letting out a deep guttural groan in reflex.

Alec tightens the grip he has on Magnus, pulling the ME flush against his warm body, eyes fluttering open and shut as he drinks in the sight of his boyfriend’ beautiful aroused face. When Magnus parted the kiss to inhale another sharp breath, Alec moves his head to press kiss along the sharp jawline, then starts nipping and licking the lean neck, making its way down towards Magnus’ collarbone.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus whispers as he pushes himself away from Alec’s hold, his own chest heaving hard, pupil blown wide and filled with lust, “I’m sorry,” he says softly, moving to distance his body away from his lover.

Alec frowns, finding it hard to think clearly when the blood supply in his body was only focusing on one place, “What’s wrong?” he asks, hands gripping Magnus’ thigh, scared that he might have done something terribly wrong that Magnus has decided to push himself away.

“I shouldn’t have let you on-” Magnus gulps, pausing for a few seconds to take a deep breath, “-we should take our time,” he pauses, “God, I really want you, Alexander, I really fucking want you, but I don’t want to regret this. I don’t want you to regret this.”

“We don’t need to go all the way tonight,” Alec tries, “We could just um-” he licks his lips as he stares at the growing bulge in Magnus’ pants.

Magnus chuckles at the same sight, “Darling, it’s okay, it’ll-”

“We uh, can continue making out,” Alec offers.

“Alexander, it’s fine,” Magnus leans down to peck Alec’s pink lips, scrambling off to sit on the space next to him despite Alec groaning out loud at the loss of contact and warmth Magnus was providing, “Let’s just cuddle and watch TV hm?”

“Can I still kiss you?”

Magnus nods, “As long as we keep our hands to ourselves, hm?”

With a smile on his face, Alec slowly presses his lover onto the back his couch, taking time to indulge in the sweet taste of Magnus that he had come to love.

20 minutes into kissing, tongue teasing and lips biting, not getting enough, Alec takes tentative moves as he presses soft kisses down the column of Magnus’ neck, nipping and biting in between.

“Stop it,” Magnus chides, slapping his lover by the arm.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You are.”

“I’m just kissing you,” Alec emphasizes his action, smiling as he presses a kiss on Magnus’ lips.

“Darling, I know you have a gun, but I have a scalpel in my bag.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “Is that a threat Doctor Bane?”

“Yes, it is Detective Lightwood.”

Alec chuckles, moving to pat the older man on the waist, “Hm.”

Magnus glances at the TV, noticing the time, “I need to go home. It’s late.”

Alec hums, noticing their tea had gone terribly cold, “Do you want to stay the night?”

Magnus groans, both his hands cupping his face, “Darling, please,” it was hard enough for him to will his hard erection down, and now sleeping next to his boyfriend just after a really long and intense make-out session? No thank you.

“We’ll just cuddle and sleep. That’s all. As long as you keep your hands to yourself.”

Magnus make a face as he turns to look at his detective, “Oh, _I_ should keep  _my_ hands to  _myself_?”

Alec stares at his boyfriend, corner of his mouth twitching upwards, “Yes, really.”

"What about you detective?"

Alec shrugs, acting all innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, pointing at his now purplish skin just by his collarbone, "So, a vampire devoured me just now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

* * * * *

Both of them took separate showers, ridding themselves of their work clothes and Alec had gone through his closet to find comfortable clothes for Magnus to use.

“I do hope you have a change of clothes in your car for work tomorrow,” Alec says as he moves to his side of the bed, the room lit just by the nightstands, eyes on Magnus who was focusing on folding the sleeves of Alec’s giant size sweater by the wardrobe.

“I have an off day tomorrow. I can head home probably after breakfast.”

“Oh,” Alec nods, moving to lie on the bed, eyes still on Magnus, “Do you um-” he pauses, mind going back to his conversation with his mother during their dinner date.

“What is it darling?” Magnus asks when Alec suddenly went silent, moving to take the space next to the detective on the bed, settling comfortably under the duvet.

“You can say no if you don’t want to and I totally understand.”

Magnus moves to lie sideways, left hand reaching over to grasp Alec’s open palm on the mattress, eyes on his lover who was laying on his back, “What is it, Alexander?”

“My mom uh-” Alec pauses, eyes on the ceiling, licking his lips a few times as he tries to form words in his mind, “She invited you for lunch tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

Still anxious, Alec swiftly moves to lie sideways, face to face with his boyfriend as he tightens the grip of his right hand, “Luke told her about you and she wanted to meet you.”

“Okay Alexander,” Magnus agrees, a wide smile on his face, “I’d love to meet your mother.”

Alec’s face instantly brightens at Magnus’ words, “Really?”

“Of course darling,” Magnus reassures, head leaning forward to press a soft kiss on Alec’s lips, “I’d love to.”

“You don’t think it’s too soon?”

Chuckling, Magnus shakes his head, moving to set his side of the face comfortably in Alec’s mountain of pillows on the bed, “Darling, I don’t mind. But I need to go home for a change of clothes after breakfast, is that okay?”

“Okay.”

“I’ll drop by here and pick you up and we can go to your mom’s?”

Alec snuggles closer to Magnus, his right hand draping over the older man’s waist, palm on the small of his back, “No, I’ll go with you then we’ll head straight from your penthouse.”

“You really love my penthouse, do you?”

“Yes,” Alec says, then he yawns, droopy eyes start to close, “Goodnight baby.”

Magnus smiles at the term of endearment, dropping a kiss to Alec’s forehead, “Goodnight darling.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec continues on the rest of their day off.
> 
> Apologize for the delay, it's my last week at my current workplace, which I've been with for the last 8 years. Shit happened, and I just can't wait for Friday to finally say buhbye.
> 
> Again, not beta and I'm not a native English speaker.

1115H 69-01, 17th Street, Flushing, New York 

Magnus had always wondered how Isabelle and his awesomely cute boyfriend are extremely gorgeous, and the second he laid his eyes on Maryse, he knew why. The mother of four had decided to go by her family name Trueblood, hyphening it with her second’s husband, so now she goes by Maryse Trueblood-Garroway. 

Pushing her past of an atrocious and vicious prosecutor, Maryse (as what she asks him to call her with) is now a free-spirited, bossy and chatty trinket store owner who had too much time in her hands.

“So dad’s okay with him moving back here?” Alec asks, stacking up the boxes in the space down in the hallway by the stairs, remembering to take them down later in the afternoon.

“Robert said he needs to travel often after he made partner, and Max said he’s okay with it as well,” Maryse explains, back leaning against the doorframe of the spare room, “Sooooo, you have a gorgeous boyfriend,” she elaborates with a melodious voice, mouth grinning wide.

Alec chuckles, mind momentarily goes to his boyfriend who’s currently in the living room with his stepdad, watching a recorded baseball tournament or probably discussing about work matters as Alec had just learned that Magnus had known Luke for a year or two, “I uh, I really really like him,” he admitted, heat rising up in his face, not knowing if it is actually appropriate on telling his mom that he's head over heels with a man he had just met.

“I know you do. I’ve never seen you so happy,” Maryse says, a big smile on her red painted lips, eyes twinkling with love for her son, “I’m so happy for you Alec. _Really._ ”

Alec turns to look at his mother, oh how he’s glad that she’s changed for the better, “Thank you mom.”

“Jace told me how both of you met for the first time and flirt with each other," she pauses, and with a cringe she continues,"-with a dead body in between.”

Alec groans, moving to lift the box labeled as ‘junk’ in the room and stacking it up in the hallway, “God, so not romantic huh?”

“Definitely not,” Maryse giggles, “Where did you go for your first date?”

“I brought him to Taki’s. Oh yeah,” Alec pauses, stepping to stand in front of his mother, licking his lip as he nervously stares into her eyes, “He uh, his father is Asmodeus Bane, just a heads up.”

Maryse nods, “Luke told me. And believe me when I say this, I don’t mind. Asmodeus is his father, but whatever the man did in the past, does not define Magnus. Although I have to admit, they’re both really good looking.”

Alec rolls his eyes, moving to get the last box in the room with a smile on his face knowing that his mother had approved of him dating Magnus, “You guys have been busy gossiping about my dating life behind my back, huh?”

“It is the news of the century,” Maryse teases, “My brooding, unsociable and emotionally constipated son is now a puddle of rainbow goo each time his boyfriend looks at him is a thing to talk about now that I have personally witnessed it,” she says, recalling the moment when Alec almost sputters his words while introducing Magnus to Maryse and Luke the moment they stepped into the house, and with the ME's comforting touch and words, Alec regains his equilibrium, able to properly convey his words.

“God damn it.”

“Don’t curse.”

* * * * *

“I hope you don’t mind take-outs, I can’t really cook,” Maryse says sheepishly as she unboxes the lunch her husband had bought on the kitchen island.

“I don’t really mind,” Magnus says, eyes on Alec who was groaning next to him, “Although someone has been totally annoying because I can’t cook myself.”

“Ah,” Maryse nods, taking out the chicken pot pie from the box and into her china plate, “Just ignore that son of mine. He despises people who can’t cook.”

Alec grumbles when Magnus and Maryse shot him an accusing look, “You and Izzy blow a hole in my pot while boiling pasta mom.”

“Hey, the cookbook said 212 degrees!”

Alec turns to glare at his mom from where he was sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen, annoyed at her retorts, “Fahrenheit! You put it at 212 degrees celsius!”

“The book says 212 degrees!”

“We’re in the US! We use Fahrenheit for god’s sake!”

“Well excuse me for not bothering to care that our country’s metric scale uses Fahrenheit.”

“You’ve been living here for 60 years. Don’t you even watch the weather?”

“I am not that old!” Maryse retorts, throwing the empty paper bag into her dustbin as she grabs a bag of dessert “Why should I watch the weather?” she questions.

“So that you’ll know whether you’ll be needing an umbrella or a thick coat or to put on sunscreen.”

Maryse huffs, knowing that she’s out of excuses. Her eyes then rested on her husband, “It’s not my fault Luke bought the cookbook from the US!”

Luke snorts loudly, placing the magazine in his hand on the space in front of him, “And now it’s my fault?” one hand on his chest to point out.

“Yes!” Maryse half shouts, the big spatula which she has been using to scoop the beef lasagna in her hand pointed at her husband’s way.

Magnus chuckles at the family drama, “No wonder you’re so hard-headed,” he says as he stares at his boyfriend, “Total carbon copy,” he points a finger at Maryse then at Alec who snorts.

Luke pounds the wooden table, mouth forming a big grin as he looks at Magnus, “Thank you! These two are so-god-I can’t win against them.”

Magnus smirks cheekily at his boyfriend, “You just have to find a way, Luke. I’ve found mine with this man here.”

Alec blushes under his boyfriend’s gaze, knowing that he’d definitely melt like an ice-cream when the doctor flutters his puppy eyes or starts kissing him, “You’re not fair,” he groans, deciding to keep his mouth shut, “Fine. Sorry, mom.”

“See,” Magnus emphasizes, leaning up to press a kiss onto his lover’s cheek.

Maryse laughs loudly behind the counter, “Oh dear god, I thought I’d never see the day when my firstborn is all mushy.”

* * * * *

Four of them spent almost the next three hours in the afternoon cleaning the room for Max and moving most of the boxes into the garage, much to Luke’s dismay. Alec reassured his step-father that he’s gonna drop by soon to look at the contents and tried to clear them if possible.

With parting kisses on the cheeks, Alec took the steering wheel of Magnus’ luxurious car, driving carefully down the road towards Brooklyn.

“Do you have any plans tonight?” Magnus asks, eyes on his cellphone; checking his personal email before shifting his focus back onto his detective.

“Not really, why?” 

“Can we drop by Westfield? I needed to pick up something. It was long overdue and they had been calling me.”

Alec nods, putting the blinkers and turning left when the lane is clear, “Of course.”

* * * * *

1705H Westfield World Trade Center 

Alec presses the button in his hand to lock the Lexus in the parking lot, hand outreach to pass the keyfob to his boyfriend as he nears the doctor.

“No, just keep it with you,” Magnus says, left hand reaching to grasp Alec’s warm hand.

“Please don’t tell me you want to buy clothes, I’d rather shoot myself.”

Magnus chuckles as he playfully slaps the younger male on the chest, “No, my father said he ordered a watch for me, but I needed to pick it up myself,” he snorts as he finishes the sentence, “That sly old man.”

“He could have sent it to your office or your home,” Alec frowns, pushing the glass door leading to the elevator.

“Exactly,” Magnus huffs, pulling his boyfriend into the empty elevator as it opens, pressing the button to his desired floor, “He said he’s too lazy to do it, but he can call the shop and ordered it for me. I don’t get that man.”

Alec chuckles, hands circling Magnus’ waist, taking steps to crowd the man against the metal container.

“We’re in public darling,” Magnus reminds, slapping his lover’s forearms but did not make a move to get out of his embrace, “I don’t want to get arrested for public indecency.”

Alec dips his head to press a kiss on Magnus’ cheek, “I can show them my badge.”

“Badge or no badge, I don’t want to spend the night in jail.”

“I’ll be there with you.”

“Not if you’re in the hospital when I stab you with my scalpel in the police car.”

Alec chuckles, pecking the other cheek of Magnus’, “You and your scalpel kink.”

“I don’t know how you, a man who was so insecure just a few days ago are now so blatantly ignoring the fact that we’re in public and wants to make out with me.”

“Maybe you’re a bad influence.”

“Oh, now it’s my fault?” Magnus gasps, right hand moving to rests on his chest as he stares at his boyfriend with large eyes.

Alec shrugs, moving to hold Magnus’ hand when the elevator dings, indicating that they had reached their desired floor, “Well, you flirt with me when you have a dead body next to you.”

Magnus scoffs, taking swift steps as to match his lover's long lower limbs, “Do remember that you flirt back detective.”

“Hmm,” Alec hums, head dips down to peck Magnus on the temple before they step into the concourse area, packed with hundreds of shopgoers, “Where to?”

“London Jewelers.”

* * * * *

Alec sat next to Magnus, the older man was waiting for his order, eyes on the display cabinet in front of him.

“It won't take long,” Magnus whispers near to Alec’s ears, right hand running up and down the detective’s thigh.

“Hmm, it’s okay,” Alec assures, left hand circling the older man’s back, dropping a kiss on his clothed shoulder, “Just take your time.”

“Doctor Bane,” a saleslady approaches them from the room at the back, taking a seat on the opposite side of the low display cabinet, “Mister Bane ordered this for you,” she said, opening a medium-sized box and sliding it over the glass surface with careful movements.

Alec blinks at the branded watch, “Wow, a Rolex,” he mutters under his breath.

“Hurm. It’s comparatively cheap darling, compared to my father's Patek Philippe collection,” Magnus hums, right hand reaching for the black leather strap, thumb rubbing against the polished bezel, “Guess I’m lucky he didn’t order me a gold-colored Rolex.”

The saleslady chuckles, taking the watch handed by Magnus with her gloved hands and carefully place it back into the box, “Actually he did. But we received a call from Miss Loss and she requested a change to the Yacht-Master 42.”

“She did?” 

The friendly saleslady nods, “She mentioned that we need to update the order immediately or there will be blood on our hands,” chuckling, she went to the counter at the back, grabbing the paper bag for Magnus’ gift.

“Thank you,” Magnus says as he reaches for the paper bag, left hand instinctively reaches for Alec’s and drags him towards the exit of the luxury store.

“You have a Rolex,” Alec deadpans as they stepped out of the store, heading towards the escalator 20 feet away.

“Darling, my dad owns a billion dollars company, and I’m his only son. This is how he spends his money.”

“He won’t ask you to break up with me just because I’m poor is he?”

Magnus chuckles, leaning up to press a kiss onto Alec’s cheek, “No he won’t.”

“How sure are you?” Alec asks, the hand holding Magnus loosening its hold, then moving to wrap around his lover's waist, gripping tight, “I only have a 2 bedroom condo and a Nespresso machine to my name.”

“You should know those don't matter to me darling,” Magnus assures, “To be honest, he actually hates Camille and he threw a congratulatory party at the Beverly Hills when she dumps me. You’ll do fine Alexander. You’re a million times better than she is and I’m sure my dad would love you.”

Carefully stepping onto the escalator, Alec pulls his lover closer to his side, pressing a kiss onto his firm lips albeit the number of people staring at them, “Thank you.”

Magnus slides his hand around Alec’s back, palm resting on his waist, “I love your family, I can’t wait for you to meet mine.”

Alec had never felt so overly happy at a sentence, much less feeling bothered by the audience of onlookers who were staring at them, “Me too baby.”

Magnus blushes, palm on Alec’s waist, squeezing him harder than usual.

“What is it?”

Magnus shakes his head, finding it hard to admit he loved being called with such a sappy endearment, “Nothing.”

Alec turns to look at Magnus as they stopped in front of the elevator, “You’re blushing.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, ignoring his lover’s look as he presses the down button, “Shut up.”

Giggling, Alec looks around, and after noting the fact that they’re in fact away from any onlookers, he dips his head to capture his lover’s lips, hands circling the other’s waist as he pulls Magnus flush against him, “I love kissing you,” he pauses, pecking the lips once more, “-baby.”

Magnus groans, his neck and cheeks starting to blush pink, “Stop it!” he quickly hides his face under the giggling detective’s jaw.

* * * * *

They stopped by for dinner at a Japanese restaurant near Alec’s apartment, taking time indulging in the sushi and bowls of udon and ramen while chatting about their family and work.

“You don’t want to stay the night?” Alec asks as he pulls over by the entrance of his apartment at eight-fifteen that night.

“No,” Magnus shakes his head, a small smile on his face, “I can’t leave Chairman two nights in a row darling,” he admittedly says, although he somehow was reluctant to return to his penthouse.

Alec nodded in understanding, but it was obvious that he was disappointed at Magnus’ reply. Yes, they have only entered a new phase of relationship just a few days ago, but he could not imagine spending time away from his boyfriend. 

Magnus licks the bottom of his lips, voice slow and unsure as he stares back at Alec, “Why don’t you stay at mine tonight? We can go to work together.”

Alec’s face brightens at the suggestion, a wide smile on his face, “Is that okay with you?”

“Of course darling, as long as I get to spend more time with you.”

Alec nods, unbuckling the seatbelt then he pushes the door opens, “Just let me grab some of my things.”

* * * * *

2105H Penthouse, Walker Tower, New York 

“I can sleep in the guest room, you know,” Alec says as he steps out of Magnus’ enormous ensuite, taking a seat on the ottoman at the end of the forensic pathologist’s enormous bed.

“Oh no you don’t. You’re my boyfriend now and you’ll only sleep with me in my bed, sex or no sex, I don’t care,” Magnus says as he switches on the television on the other side of the fireplace in his bedroom, motioning his boyfriend to settle himself there while he takes his turn to clean himself up, “I have Netflix as well if you’re bored with what’s on, just choose whatever you want okay,” he says when Alec sat on the couch, pressing a kiss on his head before making his way to the ensuite.

“Hey there buddy,” Alec stops flipping through the channels, deciding on watching the Food Network Channel when Chairman enters the room and made its way to him, thick tail wagging left and right begging for attention, “Your daddy is taking a bath,” he replies when the cat meows at him softly.

Alec smiles when the furball licks his palm, nuzzling his wet nose against his forearms before purring in content and settling himself in Alec’s lap, “You’re such a spoiled brat aren’t you Chairman.”

Alec continuously pets the sleeping cat in his lap while he goes through his work email, noticing that he only has 6 days to RSVP for his high school reunion. Groaning at the almost 20 spam emails in his inbox, Alec was about to delete them when a call came in from Jace.

“Hey Jace.”

_“Hey bro, what time do I need to pick you up tomorrow?”_

Alec blinks, he had totally forgotten about that one detail. Almost a year ago, due to budget restraints in the precinct, he and Jace had to share the precinct issued vehicle. Since he only lives 4 miles away and Jace and Clary were renting a studio almost 15 miles away, he let the younger male takes the car most of the time, and Jace would occasionally drop by to pick him up for work and send him home if he's not in the mood to take the subway or walk, “I’m uh, going to work with Magnus.”

_“Oh, he’s at your place?”_

“No, I’m at his place,” he clears his throat, hands fiddling with Chairman’s tail, “He stayed at mine yesterday.”

_“I’m happy for you Alec,” Jace says after staying silent for almost 2 minutes on the line, voice genuinely happy for his brother._

“Thank you, Jace. I uh, I brought him to see mom for lunch, she loves him.”

_“Wow, that fast?” Jace giggles, then Alec could hear the whispers of Clary’s voice over the phone, “Alec?”_

“Hi Clary, how are you?”

_“I’m fine. Did you bring Magnus to see mom?”_

“Yes, I did. Izzy and she had been talking about me behind my back.”

_“Aah,” Clary was oddly silent a second later._

Alec groans, “Oh god, not you too?”

_“What?”_

“You have another family group chat!” the detective accuses.

_Clary giggles loudly over the phone, “It was Izzy’s idea!”_

“Fine whatever. How’s your preparation for the exhibition going?”

_“It’s going good. I’m digging through some old photos of mine, trying to find a good picture of mom.”_

Alec smiles sadly, remembering how Jocelyn died at the hands of a thief breaking into her small studio, expecting to score some high value painting. He and Jace were dispatched to the scene, and they had to track down Clary who was still in class at the Brooklyn Fine Arts Academy. Jace had comforted the young lady, and somehow fallen in love with her and now they are here, 3 years into their relationship, still going on strong, “I’m sure you’ll do great Clary.”

 _“You know, one of my sub-theme for the exhibition is_ **Love** , _do you mind posing a picture for me? With Magnus of course.”_

Alec chokes on a breath, “Uh, we haven’t reached that part of our relationship yet,” he says softly.

_Clary notices the hesitance in Alec’s voice, “Okay, it’s fine.”_

“Sorry.”

_“It’s okay Alec, hey-stop poking me-okay, your idiot brother wants to speak to you, goodnight Alec.”_

“Goodnight Clary,” Alec says, then he listens to the shuffling at the other line, “Yeap?”

_“Use rubber okay?”_

“Fuck you,” Alec hisses into the line, hearing the cackling of his brother before he heard shouts of goodnight from Jace.

Alec tosses the phone onto the free space on the couch, right hand patting the still sleeping cat in his lap, “You’re such a deep sleeper, aren't you?” he mutters, fingers raking through the thick fur, eyes on the screen now showing a chef mincing onions for his stew.

It was almost twenty minutes later when Magnus steps out of his ensuite, face bare and fresh, body covered in black silk pajamas. “Hey there,” he greets his lover, flopping himself on the space next to him, minding the cat in the other’s lap.

Alec grins at the sight of his barefaced boyfriend, which in fact is still as beautiful as ever. “Hey, had fun in there?” he teases, his plump lips finding their way to Magnus’ cheek.

“As much as I love staying in your apartment darling, I love taking baths.”

“I’m sorry about that,” he says, pressing another kiss.

Magnus moves to sit sideways, arms circling his detective’s waist, still careful of not disturbing his cat on the other’s lap, chin resting on Alec’s broad shoulder, “I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend.”

Alec turns his head, smiling wide at Magnus, “I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend too, beautiful.”

“I’ve started falling hard for you and that honestly scares me, but I don’t even want to think spending a minute away from you Alexander,” Magnus admits, hands around Alec tightens, his face moving closer to press against Alec’s neck, “I really like you and I really want you in my life.”

Alec moves his body sideways, to the loud hissing sound of Chairman who was disturbed, both male watching the cat exiting the bedroom, tail high in the air.

“Such a cockblocker,” Magnus comments, hands still around Alec.

“I can’t imagine not being with you Magnus. You’re my first boyfriend, but honestly, I want you to be my first for everything,” his hands made their way to Magnus’ jaw, thumbs circling the soft skin, “I want you so much, Magnus,” Alec dips his head, his lips making its way to Magnus, his body pressing the older male’s body deep into the plush backrest.

“Darling,” Magnus gasps in between the kiss, moaning deep in his throat when Alec sneaks his warm tongue into his mouth.

“Just a few minutes more.” 

* * * * *

Magnus turns sideways in his bed, head propped up by his elbow as he observes his boyfriend who had made himself comfortable in his huge bed, “You okay there?”

Alec hums, right hand continuously patting the third party currently lying in the middle of their bed, purring contently, “You need to do something about Chairman.”

Magnus chuckles, left hand joining to pat his pet cat on his bed, who had disturbed their heated make out session once they made their way from his couch to the bed, “You can just chuck him in the guest suite. He can sleep there.”

“I don’t want him to hate me,” Alec reasons.

Magnus reaches for his phone, selecting the smart home app and the room was suddenly engulfed in darkness a second later.

“Wow, fancy rich people,” Alec comments, deeply impressed with his boyfriend’s state of the art home.

“Ha-ha.”

“You have a lovely penthouse but damn, it’s too far from the precinct.”

Magnus groans, “I know. I have to leave very early in the morning.”

“You should move this building across the river, since you know, you’re filthy rich,” Alec teases, hand patting Chairman moving to poke his lover by the shoulder.

Magnus snorts, “My dad’s rich, not me,” he yawns, moving to reach for his lover’s hand, pressing a soft kiss on his palm, “Goodnight darling.”

“Goodnight Magnus.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new case! 
> 
> Again, not beta and I'm not a native English speaker.

 0750H Parking Lot, Walker Tower

“I can drive if you want to sleep in the car,” Magnus says as they walked towards his parked car, eyes on a yawning Alec.

“No, it’s fine,” Alec says, pressing the unlock button in his hand, opening the door of the passenger side for Magnus. 

“Thank you darling,” Magnus beams, pressing a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek before slipping into the passenger seat. He was about to buckle his seatbelt when the phone in his jacket pocket started ringing, he moves to reach for his phone, noticing that his detective was reaching for his too, “Doctor Bane.”

Alec opens the door of the driver’s side, slipping into the seat as he presses to receive the call from dispatch, “Lightwood.”

* * * * *

0925H Back-alley, 95th street, Bay Ridge

Alec parks the car by the street, watching how the entrance of the back alleys of the crime scene they were called to was filled with noisy onlookers, Underhill and a few more officers trying their best to control the crowds behind the yellow police tape, “I hate people.”

“Now now, be nice,” Magnus chastise, body leaning over the driver console to press a soft kiss on Alec’s lips, “Let’s switch into our work mod detective.”

Alec chuckles, left hand reaching for Magnus’ chin, pressing a soft short kiss on his firm lips, “If you say so doctor,” he says, yet pressing another kiss at the corner of Magnus’ lips.

Alec waits by the carboot, watching Magnus unloading his work bag and changing into his field boots, “I noticed you always changed into your field boots, I didn’t know it was standard procedure, Aldertree never do so.”

Magnus presses the button to close the boot, “No it’s not. Back in LA, I once went home with my shoes filled with blood and mud, and Ragnor threatened to disown me, so it became a habit for me to change each time I got called.”

* * * * *

Alec lifts the yellow tape, letting the ME to pass through, who then introduced himself to Underhill before making his way towards the body sprawled on the asphalt by the dumpster in the middle of the long alley.

He approaches Underhill, “Lightwood, homicide, Victor 828.”

“Hey detective,” Underhill greets him, eyes shining bright.

“Hey, I heard you’re taking the detective exam soon?”

Underhill nods, sheepishly running his hand up and down the back of his neck, “Yes.”

“Good luck,” Alec wishes, patting the officer on the shoulder before making his way to join Magnus.

Magnus crouches by the body of a dark-skinned boy, clad in his school uniform, no obvious stain of blood on his clothes or on the ground.

“Damn, he looks so young,” Alec comments, stopping just a few feet away from the body.

Magnus examines the body, inspecting the dead teen’s hand limp on his body, “No obvious signs of injury, it’s odd.”

Alec frowns, looking around for any clues, “I don’t see anything that could be used to kill him,” he further explains, stepping behind his working lover as he craned his neck looking over a stack of boxes at the end of the alley, two locked doors leading to two shops had no weird marks around.

Magnus uses both hands to turn the cold body sideways, “There are no knife wounds,” he pulls the shirt, eyes on the back of the teen’s, “No bullet entry or exit wounds,” he pats the thigh down to the shin, “No external sign of trauma to indicate a beating.”

Jace approaches the lovebirds, hand holding a blue backpack, “Wasn’t killed for his stuff,” he then passes Alec a thin wallet, “His school ID.”

Alec reads the information he had just gotten, “Matthias Senna, god, he’s 15.”

Jace crouches near Magnus, eyes on the ME, “Anything doctor?”

“There’s no obvious cause of death,” Magnus pauses, frowning as his eyes rested at something under the dumpster by the body, “I’ll know more after the autopsy. Jake, there’s something under there,” he points towards the ground behind Jace, and the blonde quickly ducks low to see under the dumpster.

“It’s a skateboard,” Jace comments, looking up at his brother who immediately calls over a crime scene unit, pointing at the piece of evidence.

Alec looks at his partner, “We’ll try to match the shoe prints against the skateboard once we’re back at the precinct.”

* * * * *

1115H Enclosed room, basement of New York Police Department

Alec and Jace stood behind a dark-skinned woman in her forties, wearing a long-sleeved colorful one piece, head covered by an orange-colored scarf, eyes on the window in front of them, now covered with dark blinds.

Alec takes a deep breath as the blinds slowly roll upwards, revealing their recent victim now laid on a bed covered with a white sheet.

The mother took a tentative step forward, both hands on the clear window as her mouth keeps mumbling her son’s name, each time coming out in a broken and sorrowful voice.

Alec turns to look at his brother, not able to take in the sight of the grieving mother knocking on the window as if trying to wake her son from a slumber. When the mother starts sobbing loudly, Alec approaches her, hands holding her arms as he led her out of the room.

* * * * *

1145H Interrogation Room 2, New York Police Department

Lydia who sat across the now calm mother passes her a mug of hot tea, eyes on the pictures the mother brought for them, now scattered on the table.

“He didn’t come home last night,” Beatrice, the mother starts, “I even called his father.”

“You’re divorced?” Lydia asks.

Beatrice nods, “Since he was 10. We are fighting.”

Alec pipes in, “Over custody of Matthias?”

“All he wanted to do was skateboard,” Beatrice says sternly, gritting her teeth tight, “I told him it’s not safe out there!” she pauses, voice now fills with contempt, “He wouldn’t listen,” she stares at Lydia, “The devil got into my boy-”

Lydia turns to look at Alec, both frowning before settling their focus back on the mother.

“-and left me alone with his curse,” the mother continues, obviously not noticing the weird gazes of Lydia and Alec.

Lydia tries to get an explanation, “What do you mean ‘The Devil’?”

Beatrice continues on, “He was not the same after he met those boys!” she said, full of spite, “The skateboarders.”

Alec pulls a notebook from his pocket, “We’ll need their names.”

Beatrice turns to look at Alec, “I don’t know them. I just know they’re bad.”

Lydia tries to calm the grieving mother, “Mrs.Senna, I understand that you don’t trust us right now,” she pauses, noticing the mother starting to calm down, “But we want to find your son’s killer as badly as you do and I promise you we will do everything we can to find the person who did this.”

Beatrice finally calmed down, her black button eyes brimming with tears as she shifts gaze from Lydia to Alec, “Thank you,” she pauses, taking a deep breath, “He was all I had.”

* * * * *

1315H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Jace looks at Alec, “Bro, have you read anything about Cape Verde? The boy’s family is from there it seems.”

“Hm, it’s an island in the African continent, they mainly speak Portuguese, have about half a million people living on an island at a size of 1557 square foot miles,” Alec pauses, trying to recall information about the small country based on the reading he did, “In the 16th century, pirates-”

Lydia groans, “Jace, please rephrase your question before Alec starts singing their national anthem or start reciting the country’s motto.”

Alec throws a crumpled paper in Lydia’s way, groaning when the blonde female starts cackling in her seat.

Jace looks down at the report on his table, “This Matthias was a good kid. He’s got no arrests records and got good grades.”

Alec groans, knowing they might not get anything from the file on his brother’s table, “Hm, let’s pull up sex offenders and predators in the area, see if anything pops.”

Jace nods, taking down notes in his notebook.

Lydia pipes in, “Remember the mother made a comment about the devil getting into her son?”

Alec nods.

Lydia continues, “Let’s see if there are any ties to local gangs, devil worshipping and we can narrow it down to uh, skateboards.”

Jace nods, moving to get out of his seat, “I’ll check with Simon.”

Alec looks at his Sergeant, “You still got your connection at family court?”

Lydia nods, reaching for her cellphone, “Why?”

“Perhaps you can try to get any information from the dead boy’s custody hearing?

“Yeah sure.”

Alec looks at the hanging clock on the wall above Lydia, “Magnus must have started on the autopsy.”

Lydia grins wide, wiggling her eyebrows as she stares at her friend.

Alec rolls his eyes, reaching for his cellphone on the table, “I’ll update if there’s any clue.”

“Take your time~”

* * * * *

1445H Autopsy Room, New York Police Department

Alec stands on the other side of the metal autopsy table, the body of Matthias Senna was covered by a thin layer of a white sheet, a ‘Y’ incision on his abdomen.

Magnus pulls the sheet down a few inches, “Lungs are congested and heavy, but his overall organs appear normal,” he explains, then draped the sheet back over the dead teen’s chest.

“So what’s the cause of death here?”  

“I still can’t find one,” Magnus says, then move to grab one of Matthias’ hands, showing the detective one his findings as he ran through his examinations, “Mees lines,” he explains, showing Alec white horizontal lines on each of Matthias’ nails, “Possible indicators of toxins in his system.”

“So, he was poisoned?”

Magnus shrugs, putting the hand back to the side of the body, “Mmm, doubtful,” he looks at the head of the body, “A few pinpoint petechial hemorrhages could indicate asphyxia.”

“So he was suffocated,” Alec deduces.

Magnus shakes his head subtly, “No airway obstruction or external indication of strangulation,” he says moving around the table to stand behind Alec, standing in front of a PC fixed on a high counter, “I’ll do a tox screen on arsenic and heavy metals, both of which can cause mees lines.”

Alec frowns, “But you just said he wasn’t poisoned Magnus.”

“I said it was doubtful darling, based on the evidence,” he said turning to stand in front of his lover, chuckling at Alec’s loud groans. He then moves to further examine the body, taking the spot he previously vacated, a tweezer picking up a piece of evidence in between the fold of skin on the teen’s neck.

“What is that?” Alec asks, leaning closer to take a look at the piece of a tiny white sheet.

“Crime lab confirmed the presence of candle wax,” Magnus says, dropping the small piece of wax into a petri dish, then turns to show Alec the x-ray screen, showing a scan of Matthias’ abdomen, “These dark particles?” he points at a black space next to the teen’s airway, with small dots, “Those are burned feathers.”

“Wait,” Alec frowns, eyes on his lover, the x-ray scan then back to the body in front of him, “Wax and burned feathers, I did some reading, it’s usually used in, wait, you don’t think it’s, oh god this sound so silly-”

Grinning, Magnus takes tentative steps towards the autopsy table, “Well, I have to say, the evidence that I found would be consistent if the victim went through an exorcism.”

Alec groans, “Ugh, so he was killed by an exorcism?”

“Well not really.”

Alec was about to say something when the cell phone in his pocket buzzed, “Simon had probably found something about what the mom said,” he said, reading the text, “Are you done here?”

Magnus nods, “Wait, what did the mom say?”

“That her son was possessed by the devil and that-” Alec pauses, watching the ME who was quickly on his feet, making his way towards the corner of the autopsy room, ridding himself of his gloves and gown, and proceeded to wash his hands, “What are you doing?

“Darling, this is an interesting case! I wanna join you guys upstairs,” he says, scrubbing his hand with a brush gleefully under the water.

Alec shakes his head, making his way toward the same corner, chucking the used gown he was wearing into the bin, taking off the latex gloves, “You’re a weird one. Aldertree wouldn’t even bother joining us.”

“Why not? Every case is interesting to me,” Magnus pats his hands dry with the towel, then moving towards the entrance of the autopsy room, “Come on Alexander!”

* * * * *

1525H Intelligence Unit, New York Police Department

Simon clicks on the keyboard, popping an image of a white colored storefront with turquoise colored window with white trim and a gold colored door, a hand painted ‘Cidade Velha Church’ in white written along the empty space just above the door,  “I found the mom’s church.” 

Jace huffs, arms crossed in front of his chest, butt perched on the side of Simon’s workstation, “Doesn’t really look like a church to me, might be a scam,” he says, eyebrow raised as he looks at his brother.

Lydia turns to look at Alec.

“What?”

“Well, you would usually say something,” Simon pipes in, he himself was staring at the detective.

Alec groans, “Shut up.”

Magnus chuckles, moving to stand next to Alec and starts patting the detective on the arm, “Who runs the place?”

Simon clicks on a button, a picture of a dark-skinned male appeared next to the picture of the church, “Father Osorio Kokou.”

Lydia steps closer to the screen, reading the records under the picture, “Born ‘Reginald Perry’, has been in and out of jail since he was a kid,” she pauses, “Robbery, assault and oh, check fraud.”

“Woot, a church scammer,” Jace whistles out loud, “And he started the church while he was on parole.”

“So he might have charged the mom a mountain of money for his service, the exorcism goes bad and then he dumps the body,” Alec deduces, eyes on his Sergeant who had been nodding her head.

“That’s an awful speculation Detective Lightwood,” Magnus comments.

Alec rolls his eyes, “It’s a theory Doctor Bane, it’s different.”

Magnus snorts, “Hah.”

“Besides, who in this day and age is performing exorcisms?” Jace says, frowning.

Magnus turns to the blonde detective, “Well, the catholic church has been performing exorcisms since the second century and they still do.”

Alec continues, “It’s an effective ritual for expelling demons.”

Lydia scratches her chin, “Hence ‘The Devil’ comment from the mom.”

* * * * *

1620H Cidade Velha Church, Bay Ridge

Beatrice greets the four people team at the front door of the church, one hand hovering over the air just an inch away from a male wearing bleached white with heavy gold embroidery cloak, a white top hat on his shaven head, “This is father Kokou,” Beatrice introduces, “My priest.”

The priest, Kokou, who could be seen miles away in his outfit smiles as he looks at the three detectives and the ME, “Hello.” 

Lydia stands in front of the priest, “We’re investigating the death of Matthias,” she starts, “Did you perform an exorcism on him?”

Beatrice cringes at the question. The priest remains stoic, “We performed purification rituals on the boy,” he says, “Yes,” he then confirmed.

Jace scoffs, “Did you purify him the night he disappeared?”

“Father Kokou would never hurt Matthias,” Beatrice answers instead, tone confident, “He was helping.”

Magnus who had only seen the mother for the first time looks at her gently, “May God give his soul rest.”

Beatrice looks at him with shining eyes, “Stay in God’s peace.”

Alec pats his lover on the shoulder, moving to stand in front of the grieving mother, “Exorcism can be powerful,” he tries to reason.

Father Kokou looks at four of them, “We were fighting hard for Matthias,” and Jace has to roll his eyes as a response, “The devil was strong in him,” the stares sharp at the blonde male, “And the devil killed him.”

Lydia scoffs rather loudly, “See, we don’t think the devil killed him,” she pauses, looking at Beatrice then at the male priest, “We think that Matthias may have been killed by an exorcism.”

“Think-” Father Kokou immediately pipes in, “So you don’t know.”

Alec had had enough of the crooked priest, “You’re good Reginald,” he stares at the man in white robes, “We’re not finished,” he says, grabbing his working boyfriend by the elbow.

Father Kokou remains unchanged, “Thanks for stopping by,” he tilts his head to look at Lydia then to Alec, eyes now filled with contempt, “This is a house in mourning, it’s time for you to go.”

Lydia turns to look at Beatrice, hoping that she would understand the man standing in front of them might be the reason why her only child is dead, “Beatrice, that’s up to you.”

Beatrice shakes her head, taking a deep breath as she looks at Magnus and then to Lydia, “Please do as the priest said.”

“The forces of evil are powerful,” Father Kokou said, eyes straight into Alec who had his hazel orbs on the man.

Alec smirks, “I can handle evil.”

The four of them were about to turn when the priest said, “Not this kind.”

* * * * *

“All of you were disrespectful to him,” Magnus starts as they head towards their parked cars, “Especially you darling,” he looks at Alec.

Alec scoffs.

“We were not. Father Cuckoo there was our number one suspect doctor!”

Lydia laughs at the name-calling, “Wow a good one!” she raises her right hand, and Jace immediately high fived her.

“You’re both such kids.”

“Cuckoo is such a weird name!” Jace hisses.

“Kokou is the most popular boy’s name with Cape Verdeans,” Magnus informs.

Jace hums, not interested in the details, “Mhm. And god-” he groans out loud, “the poncho he was wearing.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “It’s a grand boubou. It’s famous with the Christians in Africa.”

Lydia groans, “God, stop with the history lessons both of you!” she shouts, fingers pointing at the couple who were standing next to each other, “Oh god, you’re both like the-the-”

“-walking thesaurus,“ Jace supplies under his breath.

“-walking thesaurus and oh god, although you two are adorable together I might want to slap both of you when you’re supplying us too much unnecessary information!”

Alec rolls his eyes, opening the backseat door of the precinct issued sedan for his giggling boyfriend to jump in, “Mhm,” he says, before sliding inside.

Lydia groans, “God!” she yells towards the sky, Jace laughing hard at her.

* * * * *

1735H Taki’s

Four of them were seated at the booth by the kitchen, munching on terribly late their lunch when a call came into Lydia’s phone, “Yep?”

Magnus tilts to look at his detective who was sitting next to him, right hand reaching for fries in his plate.

“What is it?” Jace sips on his Cola, eyes on his Sergeant.

“Simon contacted the father, he’s gonna send me the address,” a ping resounds, “It’s here,” Lydia looks at her ex-partner, “Wanna come with me?”

Alec nods. “Yeah, sure.”

“We’ll drop Magnus and Jace back at the precinct before we head there.”

 

25 minutes later, Lydia and Alec stood on the front porch of Malcolm Senna, the grieving father sat on the bench by a pot of blooming purple flowers, “I tried to get Matt away from his mother and that crazy voodoo priest,” he runs a hand down his tired face, “I should have just taken him.”

Lydia who stood a few feet away from the father starts speaking, “Do you think your ex-wife may have had anything to do with Matthias’ death?”

Malcolm immediately shakes his head, “Not, not Beatrice,” he looks up at Lydia, “No.”

Malcom’s wife, Alicia approaches them from the main door, handing both standing detectives a glass of cold water each, before taking slow steps to sit next to her dark-skinned husband, “You did everything you could Malcolm,” she says.

Malcolm looks at his wife, looking sad and tired, “And my son is dead.”

Lydia gulps, “When uh did your ex-wife join the church?”

Malcolm takes a deep breath to calm himself down, “After the divorce,” he finds comfort when his wife starts running her hand up and down his thigh, “The priest is a crook. He got her to give him all of her money,” he scoffs, “-even the child support.”

Alicia pipes in, “He spent every last dime on lawyers, fighting for custody,” she takes a second look at her almost sobbing husband, “I mean, we even put off having our own children-”

Malcolm immediately cuts in, “Alicia, I-I have a child already.”

The wife nods, looking at her husband understandingly, hand continues on comforting him, “I know.”

Malcolm runs a hand down his face, “I had-” he takes a deep breath, tears streaming down his eyes, “The judge was just about to rule in our favor, we were gonna bring him home,” he turns his head to look at both Lydia and Alec, “Get settled, be a family.”

Lydia turns to look at Alec, and they both were silent at the sight of the sobbing father, his wife trying to comfort him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, not beta and English is not my first language.

1855 Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

Jace who watches his Sergeant and brother walking into the bullpen crosses his arms on his chest, “And?”

Alec shakes his head as he settles himself on his chair, powering on his PC, “I don’t think the father would kill his son. He’s terribly distraught.”

“We’re back to square one,” Lydia says as she checks on her email, “My associate can only give us a copy of the court transcript tomorrow morning. Why don’t we head home?”

Jace shrugs, reaching for his mouse to switch off his desktop, “No need to tell me twice.”

Alec who was focusing on his PC shifts his gaze on to Jace and Lydia, “You guys go first. I’ll head out in 5 minutes.”

Alec was deeply immersed in his reading regarding the culture of Cape Verdean and tries his best to dig on anything related to the religion of Father Kokou when his cellphone rings, “Lightwood.”

_“Darling? Where are you?”_

“Hey babe. I’m still at the precinct, are you home?” Alec says as he glances at the time on his monitor, it was 15 minutes past eight.

_“Mhm.”_

After a ten seconds pause, Alec clears his throat, “Magnus?”

_“Hm?”_

“Where are you?”

_“In my office.”_

Alec chuckles at the reply, “I’ll come to get you. Be there in 5 okay?”

_“Okay.”_

The detective was standing in the doorway of his lover exactly five minutes later, a smile on his face when Magnus who was obviously waiting for him greets him with a beam and a soft peck on his cheek.

They walk side by side towards the designated parking area outside the precinct, when Magnus reaches for his lover’s hand, “I thought you and Lydia went home straight after talking to Matthias' father.”

Alec shrugs, “Somehow we would always return to the precinct unless we inform each other beforehand,” he then notices Magnus biting his lower lip, one of the tells indicating the man is nervous, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Magnus immediately shakes his head, “Nothing, it’s just a silly thought.”

Alec reaches for his lover’s chin, then his fingers were caressing the cheeks, “Hey. You’ve helped me through my moments and stupid questions. What is it, baby?”

“Would you um-” Magnus starts, hands reaching to rest on each side of Alec’s waist, “-is it okay if you were like, text me before you go home? Or when you’re out? At least I know that you’re safe.”

Alec ducks his head to press his lips against the left eyebrow of Magnus’, “Of course.”

“I know it sounds silly-”

“It’s not Magnus. I know how hard it is having a cop as a boyfriend.”

“A detective,” Magnus corrects his boyfriend with a firm tone.

Alec chuckles, pulling his boyfriend deeper into his hold, somehow understanding why Magnus was nervous when he was out with Lydia for an official interrogation and didn’t even contact him for 3 hours, “How about I text you every two hours each time I’m outside?”

“Can you make it one?” Magnus asks softly, “Just a text of ‘Ok’ is fine by me.”

Alec nods, pressing his lips to Magnus’, “Okay.”

“I”m being too clingy, aren’t I?” Magnus says, a hint of joke in his tone.

“Oh well, I’m an extremely jealous, inexperience, workaholic and clingy boyfriend, so you can’t top that.”

The corner of the ME’s lip lifts at the sentence, and he immediately seized the opportunity, “But I can _top_ you.”

“God, babe,” Alec groans at the whisper, the hand holding Magnus’ waist grew tighter at what the future may hold for them, “We’re in public!”

Magnus stands on his tiptoes as he reaches for the keyfob in his pants pocket, pressing it against the toned chest of his detective, as he whispers into his now blushing boyfriend’s ear, “But I can’t wait for you to _top_ me.”

* * * * * 

2040H Taki’s 

Maia grins when both Alec and Magnus enter her cozy establishment, “Hey, welcome again lovebirds! Take a seat at the booth at the back, and I’ll attend to you later on.”

Alec mutters a ‘Hi’ with a smile as he leads Magnus to the booth just by the bar. He let the ME scooches onto the wood bench before joining him, reaching for the menu on the table, “What are you having?”

“None, we had a late lunch.”

“Magnus,” Alec chides, one hand holding the menu, while another rests on Magnus’ thigh, “I’m ordering you chicken wrap.”

“But I’m not hungry.”

“Take away then.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Alec says firmly, then scanning through the drinks menu. He lifts his head when Maia stands by the table with a small notepad in her hand, a pen in the other, “Two chicken wraps, a soda for me and a glass of champagne for Magnus,” he says, knowing full well his Magnus loves a glass of champagne during his dinner after long hours of autopsy in the day.

“Coming right up!”

Alec places the menu back on the table before placing his lips onto the side of Magnus’ head, “Eat a bit okay?”

Magnus nods, somehow feeling touched over the fact that Alec wanted to make sure he’s well taken care of, “Hmm, okay.”

“What you said-” Alec starts slowly, a flush starting to fill his cheeks, “-about the uh-” he clears his throat.

Magnus somehow knew what his lover was about to ask, but he wants Alec to broach the subject on his own, so the only thing he could do was run his palm up and down the detective’s thigh, “Go on darling.”

Alec looks around the area before dipping his head so his mouth was leveled with Magnus’ ear, “You’re uh, versatile?”

Magnus nods.

“Oh.”

“You darling?”

Alec let out a deep breath, leaning against the headboard of the booth they’re in, “I don’t know. I’ve never-you know.”

Magnus comforts him, his palm rubbing the rigid thigh and his lips pressing against the detective’s jawline, “We’ll just see what will happen in the future okay?” he pauses as he wound his arm around the man’s waist, “One step at a time, and we’ll figure it out when the time comes. Is that okay with you?”

Alec’s lips quirk into a smile, later on dropping a kiss onto the side of Magnus’ head, “Okay.”

“Crash at my place tonight? Just us cuddling with Chairman.”

Alec chuckles at the memory of his lover’s pet antics, “Yeah. Need to drop by my place to get some clothes though.”

“Why don’t you leave some at my place? At least you can stay even at the last minute?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They were halfway into their meal when Magnus pauses into his bite to ask Alec a question, “Who’s your first crush darling?”

Alec raises an eyebrow as he turns his head to stare at Magnus, “Why?” he asks instead, halting in munching his food.

Magnus shrugs, “Just want to know if I can live up to that guy. Or girl.”

Alec scoffs at the reason, “Okay, fine. But you’re not allowed to laugh and I want to make it clear that I don’t have feelings for him anymore, understood?”

“Oh?” Magnus reaches for his glass of beer, sipping on it slowly as he watches Alec fumbling with the napkin on his lap, “Who?”

“It’s Jace.”

Magnus cringes at the answer, not for the fact that Alec had a crush on his adopted brother; knowing that Jace had been a family friend but right after his parents died in an accident, the Lightwood took him in when he was around 16; but the fact that it’s Jace, the blonde that Magnus has deemed totally irritating and obnoxious on the first case they were dealing with, “You have bad taste Alexander,” he comments.

“Wait, you’re not disgusted by it? I mean-”

“Because he’s your brother? He’s adopted anyway. But darling, him? Jace? That blonde? The obnoxious guy?”

Alec chuckles at Magnus’ reaction, “Yes, it’s the very same Jace.”

“You have to up your standard.”

With a kiss on the ME’s cheek, Alec nuzzles his nose against the side of Magnus’ face, “I did. No one can reach the standard that you’ve set babe.”

“I’m glad,” Magnus says as he turns his head sideways to meet his lover’s lips.

It was almost two hours later that both men were on the massive bed of Magnus, his pet cat settling comfortably on Alec’s chest, purring contently when the detective continues on raking his fingers through the thick fur, obviously ignoring the pouting Asian man lying next to them.

Magnus huffs at the sight, pressing his finger against his mobile screen to dim the light inside the bedroom with unnecessary strength, then tossing his cellphone onto the bedside table loudly.

Alec chuckles at the noise, fully knowing what was going on in his boyfriend’s beautiful head of his, “Hey, come here,” he says, his left hand reaching for Magnus’ right cheek, “I still have some space on my left shoulder. Your head could fit on it.”

“Oh, and now I have to share you with Chairman?”

Alec chuckles, “You know you’re being ridiculous right? It is _your_ cat sleeping on my chest since your main bedroom door has a cat door installed. And he doesn’t even have his own bed.”

Magnus huffs loudly but still making his way closer to his lover, resting his head on the younger male’s shoulder and one of his hands circling the detective’s tummy, “I don’t want to share you in bed,” he mumbles, forehead pressing against the jawline of Alec’s.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” Alec says, plump lips pressing on the top of Magnus’ head, “As long as we’re in your bedroom, you have to share me with Chairman.”

Magnus snuggles closer into the body, Alec’s warmth and voice were like a lullaby to him, “Hmm, goodnight darling.”

“Goodnight Magnus.”

* * * * * 

1015H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

Lydia turns her head to look at Alec once she read the email from her associate at the family court, “Dad’s story checked out, he was getting full custody,” she clicks on her mouse, “I’ve sent you guys the copy of the court file.”

Jace leans against his office chair, “Do you think the mom killed her son?”

Alec read through the file in his computer, “Quite a bit of drama of custody battle here,” he mumbled, moving onto a second page of the transcript, “Mom and her church against the dad,” he groans a second later once he finishes the whole transcript, “Ugh nothing much,” he looks at his brother, “You got anything from your search?”

Jace turns to look at the glass door leading to the Intelligence Unit, “Simon said he’ll come once he-” the said person then pushes his way into the unit, his laptop in his hands, “-speak of the devil.”

Simon settles himself next to Jace, “I got two hits on pedophiles that like your victim’s type, but both were in custody when he disappeared so-” 

Lydia snorts, “Back to zero. All right, anything on his skateboarder friends?”

Jace answers instead, “One of the gang units told me that Matt was hanging with some bad kids, and I got their names and passed it to Simon to run it through.”

“They’ve all been brought up on minor drug charges,” Simon explains, “Except the victim,” he clicks on a button, a picture pops on the screen of his laptop, “This is the gang leader.”

Alec circles the table, standing behind his brother, “Cruncha?” he scoffs, eyes on the young teen with brown skin, “AKA Jerome, 18,” he read through the listed charges against the leader, “-the only adult. He recruits juveniles on skateboards to run the drugs for him?” he guesses, eyes on Lydia who nods at his suggestion.

“Maybe Matt said no so Cruncha he-,” Lydia makes a clicking noise with her tongue, her thumb running horizontally against her neck.

Magnus steps into the unit, a file in his hands, “Cruncha?” he looks at Lydia who was startled by his voice.

“Damn doc, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Lydia gasps, her knuckles pressing against her chest.

Jace was cackling, then looks at the still confused ME, “The name of the gang leader related to our victim.”

Magnus nods, moving to stand next to Alec’s table, “Well, the origin of gang names is actually fascinating,” he starts, to Lydia and Jace’s annoyance, “A nickname signifies a change in status or identity,” he rolls his eyes when Jace started fake sleeping, ignoring his own brother slapping the back of his head, “You’re not a true member until you have a nickname.”

Lydia grins, “I shall call you Doctor Glitter, and you-” she points at Alec, “Thesaurus.”

Magnus smiles, “Hum, I like that.”

“But I don’t,” Alec snorts, “But then, if Matt had a nickname, could mean he was in Cruncha’s gang.”

Jace nods, “Let’s go talk to him,” he says as he stands from his workstation, grabbing his jacket laid over the backrest of his chair, “You wanna go, Sarge?”

“Nah. I’m gonna do some digging, you boys have fun.”

Alec swiftly put on his jacket, stepping closer to his boyfriend, “Remember to have lunch, okay?”

“Will you be long?”

“Will probably be back around 2 or 3.”

Magnus rests a hand on the side of Alec’s waist, “I’ll order something for us?”

“Babe.”

“I had a huge breakfast, and you know it,” the ME starts, eyes boring straight into Alec’s, “You forced me to eat them.”

Alec let out a huge breath, one hand squeezing the side of Magnus’ waist in return, “Fine. See you in a bit.”

* * * * *

1140H Millenium Skate Park, Bay Ridge 

Jace and Alec walk from their park sedan towards the half-pipe, where about 4 teens were busy maneuvering themselves up and down the structure in their skateboards.

Jace nears Cruncha who was observing the back of his board while he crouches at the edge of the deck, “You ever see him?” he asks, showing the light-skinned teen a picture of Matthias.

“Yeah,” the male nods, “That’s um, the homie Ollie right there man,” he shrugs, “We used to skate.”

Alec looks up at the gang leader, hands in his pockets, “So Ollie was his nickname?”

“Yeah, he was uh, he was bad on the board,” he stops, eyes looking back at his pack who was observing him, “But uh, I’m done talking to five-oh’s,” he moves to stand, looking down at both Jace and Alec from the high structure, “So you can bother someone else dude,” without waiting for a reply, he grabs his skateboard, and skate down the U ramp.

Alec groans loudly, glancing at Jace for a second, "Have at it," he makes his way towards their parked car.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jace hisses, making his way towards the middle of the ramp, taking confident steps as he nears the moving male on the skateboard, grabbing him by the shoulder and kicking his skateboard away in a swift movement, dragging him by the collar of his shirt towards the dark sedan.

“Let me go! Let me go dude!” Cruncha keeps on shouting, struggling against Jace’s tight hold.

Jace presses the man’s head against the car hood, “I’m not a dude, I’m a detective,” he half shouted at the gang leader's face, “If you disrespect that, I will hurt you, you got that?” he lifts Cruncha by the collar then presses him against the hood once again, “You got that?!” he shouts harshly.

The trembling teen male nods, “Yes, I got it! I got it!”

Still holding him, Jace starts, “Now your boy got killed out here.”

“Look, I ain’t killed nobody, man,” he starts to explain, voice high and clear, “You go ask his mother! Crazy Cape Verdeans and they-” he pauses, gulping hard, “-they hexes, and they-they’re evil man!” he tilts his head, trying to look at Jace, “Them brothers and sisters at that church are off the chain! So, just let me go!”

Jace turns to look at his brother who had been observing them from the start, and with his subtle nod as his answer, Jace pulls Cruncha off the hood.

“I didn’t do nothin’ man,” the man keeps on mumbling.

“Get out,” Jace pushes him aside, letting the collar of his shirt goes, “Get out of here,” he watches the now scared teen walks slowly towards his small group, chatting for mere seconds before they disappear behind a big pillar, “So, what are you thinking?” he asks when Alec steps closer to him.  
  
“Maybe he’s right,” Alec starts, looking at his brother, “Church and the priest are evil, but-” he pauses, “-it’s not enough for a warrant.”

Jace nods.

Alec smiles wide at his brother before he circles him towards the driver’s seat, “Nice move Jace.”

They reached the precinct 15 minutes before 2, after deciding to make a last-minute interview with the members of Cruncha’s gang they found by the roadside, but there wasn’t any information that they could use.

“You guys had fun?” Lydia asks, focusing on the boxed meal on her desk when the siblings walked into the bullpen while shedding their jacket off their body.

“Jace did,” Alec says, watching his boss munching on her meal and Jace taking out his lunch from the paper bag on his desk, “Magnus?” he asks Lydia, gesturing at her meal and Jace’s.

The female blonde nods at the question, “Yours is in his office.”

* * * * *

1355H Chief Medical Examiner’s Office, New York Police Department 

“Please tell me that you already had your lunch?” 

Magnus rolls his eyes as he strides towards his lover who’s leaning against the doorway of his office, his eyebrow lifted in a judging way, “I already told you that I’m waiting for you,” he retorts, kissing Alec’s cheek.

“Fine, let’s eat huh?”

Magnus nods, leading his lover towards the seating area of his office, both settling comfortably on his couch as he unpacks the delicacies from the nearest deli; macaroni and cheese, cheesy fries, a bowl of salad and two bottles of mineral waters.

Alec groans at the meal laid out on the space in front of him, “Really babe? Macaroni and cheese and cheesy fries?”

Magnus shrugs, reaching for the bowl of salad and happily munching on it, “You said you’re okay with anything.”

Alec chuckles softly, kissing the side of Magnus’ head then reaching for the pack of macaroni and cheese, “Thank you. I might need to hit the gym when I’m done with this case.”

“Did you get any new information from Cruncha?”

“No, not really. But Matt was definitely in the gang. Anything new on the body?”

“No, I went through his body again this morning but it was the same as yesterday. And I’m waiting for the tox screen before I can formally declare his cause of death.”

Alec nods, shoving another spoonful of macaroni in his mouth, humming at the taste, “I see that there’s a new body in your autopsy lab?”

“Yeah. A nursing home sent me a body when one of their occupants died of what they called ‘mysterious illness’. The family didn’t buy it and the court ordered for me to perform an autopsy.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, eyes on his lover, “And?”

“He had too much of viagra and had a heart attack.”

Alec chokes on his food, taking in the bottle that Magnus hands him, taking slow sips after he unscrew the cap, “What?”

Magnus shrugs, “A heart attack. He’s 71.”

“No, the before.”

“He took about 2 pills of viagra.”

“But he’s 71.”

“So what? When I’m 70 you don’t want to have sex with me? Is that it?”

Alec makes a noise at the back of his throat, one hand holding his meal, another reaching for Magnus’ hand, “No, what I mean is, he’s in a nursing home, why would he need viagra?”

“He’s probably been shagging the single ladies in the home,” Magnus says nonchalantly, chewing on the cherry tomato, “He is good looking though, for a 70 year old. His body is quite tough too.”

Alec scoffs, “He’s dead.”

“I know, that’s why he’s in my autopsy lab.”

Alec hums, continues on his lunch as he decided to lay the matter to rest.

“Up for a dinner date tonight?”

“Yeah. But I can’t promise what time I’ll be done, depending on the information we’ve gathered.” 

“I can wait.”

Alec immediately turns to face his lover, “If I’m going to be late, I’ll text you and you’ll head home, okay?”

“Okay, deal.”

* * * * *

1520H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

“Still no cause of death?” Jace asks as they huddled up around Lydia’s table, reading information from the piles of files scattered.

“No, he’s waiting for the tox reports,” Alec says, eyes scanning the sheet of paper in the file in his hold, of Beatrice’s finance, “The mom spent a lot of money on Cuckoo.”

“And the dad spent all of his money on making sure he’s getting Matt.”

Jace leans against the backrest of his chair, the file in his hand rests on his lap, “And his wife is okay with it?”

Lydia and Alec glance at each other for a second before the Sergeant shrugs, “She seems genuinely sad when we stopped by.”

Jace groans, “And we can’t arrest Cruncha for being a useless punk.”

“Says the ex-punk himself,” Alec snorts rather loudly.

“I was just, rebellious.”

The raven-haired detective hums, focusing on the paper in his hand, “Whatever helps you sleep at night lil brother.”

* * * * *

1705H Chief Medical Examiner Office, New York Police Department 

Alec subtly knocks on the main door, making his way towards the empty chair on the opposite side of the ME’s work desk, “You texted me?”

Magnus nods, putting down his signature on one of the reports before piling it in his tray, “I’ve concluded Matthias’ autopsy report, an unnatural death,” he says, rolling his eyes when Alec groans loudly in response, “I’m still waiting for his tox screen and micro after our third set of report came back, all negative.”

Alec settles into the office chair.

“I could run tox screens every day for the rest of my life and still not have a cause of death.”

“Ugh, okay, what about um, herbs that they probably used during the exorcism?”

With a nod, the ME answers, “Already on it, it’ll be in the next screening.”

“Oh god, I need food, I can’t think.”

Magnus chuckles, closing his laptop, “You done for the day?”

“Yeah. Do you have anywhere in mind?”

Magnus moves to push the chair away from the table before he gracefully gets on his feet, “I’ll think when we’re on our way to the car.”

* * * * *

1720H Parking Lot, New York Police Department 

“Wanna take mine or yours?” Alec asks as they stepped down from the stairs, remembering that Jace had taken a ride home with Lydia as they were heading the same way and the blonde was too lazy to drive.

“We can take mine,” Magnus says, clicking the button in his hand, the Lexus parked at the end of the parking lot lights beam for a second.

“Okay, I just need to get something from the car-” Alec stops in his tracks, just a few steps from his car as loud hissing sound caught his attention.

“Alexander? What is it?”

Alec takes a step forward, holding Magnus by the elbow to halt the older man’s steps, “Shh.”

Magnus was about to take a step forward when Alec pushes him back, ears still catching the hissing sound, “Baby, stay back,” he says slowly, pushing Magnus a few feet back before he proceeds to his car. Magnus looks around the full lot yet free of people, eyes on his boyfriend as the detective carefully takes small steps to the driver's seat of his dark sedan, right hand on the gun in the holster. 

When the hissing sound continues and gets louder, Alec presses the unlock button in his hand, slowly opens the door of his issued car, hazel orbs catching the pile of life snakes with multiple colors gliding around in the driver's seat, “Oh fuck.”

* * * * *

1830H Parking Lot, New York Police Department 

Lucian Garroway stands next to his stepson as the detective watches the animal control handling the live snakes in his car.

“You can’t take me off the case,” Alec argues, Magnus standing next to him, rubbing his back to comfort him, "If you do, you have to take Jace off too. We share the sedan and you know it!"

The Lieutenant stares at his detective, “I’m not taking you or Jace off the case, okay? But you can’t ignore a threat like that.”

Alec hisses, “It’s a crazy priest and some garden snakes! Come on Lieutenant!”

“Now, don’t make me call your-”

Simon walks towards the arguing step-father and step-son, “Hey Alec, whoever did this covered the security lens with spray paint,” he says, showing the red covered lens of the CCTV attached to an adjacent building, “Nothing on the tape and Izzy says there are no prints.”

Alec widens his eyes at his boss, “Oh, exorcism priests playing tag nowadays?”

“Hey hey!” Luke chides, “No jokes okay? This is a very dicey political situation and we cannot be seen as persecuting a priest or the church.”

“What if he did it? Don’t you care-”

“Lightwood, what I care about is you going about this in a smart way so it sticks.”

Alec calms down, “So you believe me? That the priest did this?”

“Yes, just-” Luke ran a hand down his face, “Get this Kokou, but for the love of God, just be careful.” he sighs before turning away, “It might be my body somewhere if your mom finds out about this,” he mumbles under his breath, to the chagrin of Magnus and Alec.

* * * * *

The parking lot was snake free and cleared as a crime scene when it was almost 8 at night, both Alec and Magnus settles in the car of the ME, still thinking about where they should head.

“Why don’t you stay at my penthouse again tonight? I’ll cook you something.”

Alec chuckles, “Your signature bacon?”

Magnus nods, “I have frozen pizza in my fridge you know.”

“With pineapples?”

Magnus resists the urge to barf, “Ugh.”

“It’s good, you should try it.”

“Uh-huh.”

* * * * *

2115H Penthouse, Walker Tower, New York 

Both sit side by side at the marble island in Magnus’ kitchen, a large plate of pizza and a medium tray full of bacon in front of them.

“You should buy vegetables you know,” Alec says as he munches on the crispy bacon, patting Chairman who was sitting in his lap, waiting for crumbs.

“I can’t cook, so why should I bother stacking up my fridge.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Then why bother having a kitchen, you should change this enormous room into a small nightclub instead,”

“Ha-ha.”

“If you can dissect a human being, you must have been able to cut vegetables,” Alec tries to reason.

“Insult me all you want darling, I don’t like to cook, and I never want to learn how.”

Alec groans, kissing the top of Chairman’s furry head before mumbling, “So just pizza and bacon every time I’m here Chairman, what an interesting way for your daddy to welcome his guest huh.”

“I heard that.”

45 minutes later; both out from their separate shower and in a new set of clothes; busy exchanging kisses as they lay on Magnus’ huge bed.

“We should sleep,” Magnus says, yet moving to press another kiss on Alec’s plump lips.

Alec giggles as he pulls Magnus tighter against his, not tired of kissing the older man, “We should,” he whispers as he parts from the kiss, hands still wrapped around Magnus’ warm body.

“God, I can’t stop kissing you Alexander,” Magnus groans out loud, still reluctant to release his hold or pull his lips away from his lover.

“Magnus-”

They were both startled when yet again, a third party made its way onto their bed and with its tail high, comfortably settling itself in the middle of the mountains of pillows by the headboard, right on top of Alec and Magnus’ joined face.

Alec giggles loud when Magnus groans at his pet cat, “God, you’re such a cockblocker!” the ME hisses, yet did not make a move to shoo his cat away.

“Again, you should remove the cat door, Magnus.”

“Ugh, why in the hell did I install a cat door for my own fucking bedroom.”

* * * * *

0925H Starbucks, Chelsea, New York 

“Okay, thank you,” Magnus places his cell phone on the table, taking a sip of his Frappuccino before he looks at his boyfriend who was sitting opposite him, “Yet another tox report that came back negative.”

Alec slumps in his seat, gurgling his black coffee.

“He didn’t die from herbs commonly used in exorcisms.”

“Maybe you can start on the uncommon ones.”

“Darling,” Magnus starts slow, “There are still thousands, we have to narrow it down.”

Alec places the mug of black coffee in his hand back on the table, running his hand over his face, “Magnus, I can’t go after that priest until I know what Matthias died of.”

“I know darling, but I will do my best.”

Alec nods, reaching for his lover’s hand on the table, “I know.”

“You must have read that every culture has its own exorcism ceremony and there is no law against being a charismatic religious leader.”

Alec makes a face, “Father Cuckoo isn’t charismatic.”

“He has great taste in boubou,” Magnus tries to reason, grinning wide.

Alec rolls his eyes, “I’d rather kiss your booboo.”

Magnus chuckles hard.

Alec was about to reach for his coffee when his cell phone pings non stop, indicating barrages of texts, “Ugh.”

“You okay?”

“With the amount of pinging, I can assure you, Lydia and Jace will probably kill me once we’re in the precinct.”

“I’m assuming that you didn’t tell them about what happened yesterday?”

Alec shrugs, “I was about to, after shower, but someone was disturbing me.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, his yellow-green eyes judging his lover, “If disturbing means you busy sucking my face, then yes, blame me and my lips.”

“See, it is your fault,” Alec says gleefully, one side of his lips turns upwards, “It always is.”

* * * * *

1115H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

“Why the hell didn’t you call us?!” Lydia barks as soon as Alec steps into the bullpen, both palms on each side of his face, covering his ears.

“You should’ve told me bro!” Jace joins in, striding to stand in front of his brother, glaring up at him.

“You should have at least texted us!” 

Alec nods when Lydia follows him to his seat, standing next to his table, a laughing Magnus moves to sit on Jace’s desk, enjoying the scene.

“Father Cuckoo sent you snakes brother!”

Alec nods, “Yes, they are colorful and cute too. And they might be for you Jace, as we share the car.”

“Alec, you could’ve at least update us once they cleared the scene or at least before you go to sleep, you fucking dweeb.”

Alec nods, “Yes, I was about to but I forgot.”

Lydia slams her palm on the space in front of Alec, Jace huffing out loud and Magnus continues cackling alone, “What the hell do you mean you forgot when a lunatic was sending you or Jace a death threat?”

Alec shrugs, “It’s just snakes,” he says nonchalantly as if explaining about the weather.

“Should they send you Tarantulas instead?” Lydia counters, receiving loud hissing sound from the detective who shudders at the thought of the eight-legged creature.

“Okay okay,” Alec groans three minutes later, not able to handle the noisy bunch anymore. He turns his head towards his boyfriend, a finger pointed at the beautiful man, “It’s all Magnus’ fault!”

Magnus rolls his eyes, “Yes, yes, blame me,” he starts, looking at both Lydia and Jace, “I was distracting him back home so he forgot to update you two, I apologize. But I can assure you two, he’s fine and I’m fine. We’re both _fine._ ”

Lydia cringes, “Eww. Too much information,” she says under her breath, moving to her desk, finally calming down.

“Mkay,” Jace concludes, moving to sit on his office chair, the matter laid to rest.

“Wait, that’s all?! I apologize and both of you were still mad at me!” Alec argues, both hands on his table, eyes glaring at his partner and his Sergeant back to back.

Magnus shakes his head, “No you didn’t darling. I did.”

“What he says,” Lydia and Jace say simultaneously, each has their thumb pointed at Magnus.

Alec groans out loud, arms crossed on his chest, “Can’t we like get a warrant to search the church at least?”

“Based on what dweeb? The pretty little snakes in your shared car?” Lydia scoffs.

Jace laughs, “Oh god, we haven’t called him dweeb since he was on medical break!”

“Hey hey,” Magnus chastises, stepping slowly to stand behind his detective, both palms on his shoulder, “My boyfriend is not a dweeb. He’s intelligent, gorgeous and very strong.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “The dweeb for Alec is where he is _socially inept_ ,” she explains, “-but I guess he changed when you entered the picture.”

Jace let out a huge sigh, “We need to call him something else,” he looks at Lydia who nods.

* * * * *

Twenty minutes, the other three were still having a discussion on Alec’s new nickname, the black-haired detective looks at his phone when a text from one of his CI he stationed near the church comes in, “Beatrice is at the church.”

Magnus who was deeply immersed in finding a nickname for his boyfriend at Lydia’s desk, turns his head to look at Alec, “Matthias’ mom?”

“Yeah, my CI said she there, for a ceremony,” Alec starts to stand, grabbing his jacket draped over his office chair, reaching for a piece of blank paper, folding it neatly and slides it into an empty envelope, “Who wants to join me?”

Lydia and Jace nods, knowing the tell, both moving to get themselves ready.

“Can I join?” Magnus asks, turning to Lydia.

“I don’t mind,” she says, moving to reach for her car keys, “We can’t take your car though doctor.”


	13. Chapter 13

1220H Cidade Velha Church, Bay Ridge

Alec leads the group of four, hand holding the paper he brought from his table, walking straight to Father Kokou who was standing by his church’s main door with his bodyguard by his side.

“We’re about to do a ceremony,” the priest supplies, taking two steps to stand in front of Alec.

Alec lifts the paper in his hand, eyes straight at Father Kokou, “I’m about to serve a search warrant.”

Father Kokou sighs and reluctantly signals his bodyguard to allow the small group to enter the church.

Four of them stood in front of the window by the main door, eyes on the inside of the small shop lot, watching approximately 15 adults in colorful attire moves around the space; the front had a fixed big sized altar with knick-knacks and prayer materials, at both ends stands two tall bronze candlestick, in the middle of the room chairs were lined up and at the very front, a grieving Beatrice was being comforted by three adult females.

Magnus stands closer to Alec, “We have a search warrant?” he asks.

Jace who stands next to Magnus leans towards the ME, whispering, “No we didn’t, we didn’t have probable cause.”

Magnus gasps, head turns to look at Lydia who stands next to Alec, “He lied?”

“I didn’t!” Alec whispers, head dips down as he speaks to his lover, “I said I was about to serve a warrant,” he pauses, “I didn’t say when.”

Magnus snorts, rolling his eyes as Lydia and Jace were chuckling at Alec’s reason, “We might get hexed for lying to a priest.”

“He’s a phony,” Jace makes a face.

Father Kokou enters the church, stopping to stand next to Jace as he looks at the small group, “Your rituals could seem as strange to others as ours do to you,” he starts, “Blood into wine, bread into flesh.”

Jace, Alec and Lydia groans, unimpressed.

Magnus nods, “He’s right,” he says, looking at the Priest with a small smile, “It’s no different than the poteau-mitan, linking heaven and hell, is it?”

The Priest looks at Magnus with an impressed smile, “You know about the poteau-mitan?”

Magnus nods, “I spent a year in Dhaka with medecins sans frontieres.”

“You were in doctors without borders?” Alec asks, leaning to his boyfriend’s side of the face.

Magnus turns to look at his boyfriend, wide smile on his face, “Mm-hm.”

“You-”

All four of them and Father Kokou turn their attention and the loud sobbing of Beatrice, her hand holding an elder woman’s wrist tight, another hand holding a white handkerchief.

Father Kokou turns to look at Alec then to Lydia, “Please, let us complete the ceremony, help sister Beatrice,” he pauses, “Then you can do your search.”

Lydia immediately answers, “Only if we can observe.”

With a sly smile, Father Kokou stares at her, “If you wish,” before making his way towards the altar at the front.

Jace turns his head when a man enters the church and locks the front door. He immediately looked at his brother.

“Don’t worry.”

Jace changes, “Why worry?” he hisses, “We’re just locked in a room with an ex-con who’s about to do an exorcism and he dumps snakes in your car yesterday!”

“Our car.”

Jace groans louder, “This is great.”

30 minutes into the ceremony, with Father Kokou chanting while singing foreign words with continues thump made from the djembe and bougarabou, females in bright clothing and scarves covering their head clapping their hands while dancing around the room, Beatrice was sitting on a chair while an elderly woman ties her wrists with thick red ropes.

“Magnus stop,” Alec whispers, hand pulling Magnus’ clapping hands, gripping them tightly as he observes Father Kokou rinsing his hands in a clear bowl of water.

Jace’s eyes stop on a male standing just at the end of the altar, holding a medium-sized python, “Snakes!” he half shouts, shaking Lydia’s shoulder.

“Shhh-” Lydia hisses, shoving his hand away.

The singing became louder, the dancing turns fast and frantic, Father Kokou dries his hands using a small cream-colored towel, moving to stand in front of the altar. Beatrice slowly rises from the chair when the singing stops, only the thump from the djembe resounds in the room.

With hands palms open in front of her body, Beatrice takes small steps towards the priest.

“She believes the devil that possessed her son is inside of her,” Magnus explains to Lydia who sat next to him, four of them now watching two men lifting Beatrice up onto a tall flat surface, Father Kokou standing next to her head, running his hands slowly from the top of her head down to her chin, “Think exorcism as a massive therapeutic intervention.”

Loud, intermittent thumping from the djembe fills the room, accompanied by a continuous whimper from Beatrice. Four sets of eyes from the New York finest focuses on Father Kokou as he reaches for a long sheathed blade, eyes closed as he chants, “Passed from her son’s heart to her!” he shouted, pulling the curved blade from its cover just above Beatrice’s stomach.

Alec was about to lunge forward, if not for Magnus’ hold on his hand, “Shh.”

Beatrice keeps on chanting ‘Liberam’, two middle-aged women near the father with a medium-sized pillow in their hands, hovering above Beatrice as the priest tore the silk-covered pillow, feathers shoot up from the confinement of the pillow flying all over the room.

At that exact moment, the sound of glass breaking caught everyone’s attention towards the front of the church, there was a hole in the window and a burning bottle crashing onto the floor, flames up in no time, people yelling in fear.

Alec quickly gathers his boyfriend in his arms, getting themselves on their feet, body still low, “Get everybody out the back!” he yells loudly, “Go!” he pulls Magnus with him, pushing him and Lydia towards the back of the room, while Jace turns towards the front of the church, ignoring the flames and kicking the main door open.

Once he was outside, his eyes sweep the perimeter for the perpetrator, noticing a yellow hooded figure just behind their parked sedan, hastily turning away after noticing Jace.

“Stop!” Jace yells, quickly on his feet and crosses the road, lunging his body onto the perpetrator who bends down to grab his skateboard by the iron bench, slamming him onto the dirty pathway. Jace quickly rips the hood down, eyes on the gang leader he and Alec interviewed back at the skateboard park.

* * * * *

1710H Interrogation Room, New York Police Department

Alec throws a plastic of evidence containing a yellow hooded jacket, an exact copy of what Matthias was wearing in a picture of him on the interrogation table, “Where’d you get the hoodie?”

“My homie Ollie gave it to me,” Cruncha explains, looking up at Alec from his seat, “Look, I’m-I’m a skater, not a killer.”

Alec hisses, eyes glaring at the 18 year old, “That’s cute Jerome, you just threw a Molotov cocktail at a cop.”

Jace who had been standing next to the two-way mirror moves to sit on the table, dangerously close to the gang leader, “You think you can scare the cops off this case?” he watches Cruncha smirking, shaking his head, “With some snakes and firebomb?”

Cruncha chuckles, “What are you talking about snakes, man?” he looks at Jace with a playful look, “Brother ain’t messing with no damn snakes.”

Alec pipes in, hand on the table, “And the firebomb?”

Cruncha takes a moment to think, both hands clasped in front of his face, elbows on the table as he stares at Alec, “Look, the voodoos killed Ollie.”

Alec snorts.

“I want a lawyer,” Cruncha says finally.

Alec nods, moving to the door of the room, knocking on it, “Okay, we’re done.”

A uniformed officer pushes the door open and steps in.

“Take him to lock up,” Alec says, eyes on the gang leader as the officer went behind him and grabs for his wrists.

* * * * *

Alec sits harshly in his office chair, eyes on Jace as the blonde male settles himself in his own workstation, “He has kids do petty crimes to cover his ass but he throws a revenge bomb himself?” he looks at Jace, then to Lydia, “No, he didn’t kill Matthias.”

Lydia leans against the backrest of her office chair, “You think the priest did it?”

Alec snorts, “I don’t think he was saving Matthias’ soul and I haven’t ruled out the parents either.”

Twenty minutes later, three of them were busy with their report, Jace stares at his brother who had been staring idly at his computer, “You okay Alec?”

“Yeah,” Alec says, blinking fast, “Why?”

“You’re sweating-” Jace points at Alec’s forehead, “-and you look pale.”

Lydia looks at Alec, noting the fact that Alec probably still hasn’t fully recovered from the event of getting kidnapped by Valentine months ago, “Why don’t you rest at home?”

Alec runs his mildly trembling hands over his face, he wasn't about to admit that he had been out of it for the past one hour, “I’m-I'm okay.”

“I know you are,” Lydia says softly, “Snakes and firebomb and you still haven’t fully recovered from when Valentine held you, twice, and you’re still here working with us diligently.”

“I can handle this Lyds.”

Jace stares at his brother, “We won’t tell Magnus if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Alec let out a loud sigh, “I just-” he tries to explain, but couldn’t find the correct term for it.

Lydia shakes her head, “It’s okay, we understand. Just go home and rest, take the file if you want, if anything, just text us, okay?”

Alec nods, knowing that somehow he needed some time alone, “Thanks guys.”

* * * * *

1935H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

Fresh out of the shower, Alec was wearing his most comfortable sweatpants and a grey tank top, making his way to his living room after taking a bottle of beer from the fridge, settling himself on the couch, eyes roaming pictures scattered on his coffee table.

Chugging his beer, he reaches for a photo of Matthias with his mom, then Matthias with his father and his step-mother, Matthias alone in his graduation robe, Matthias with his mother and the priest, Matthias with his skateboarders' gang and lastly, Matthias in his yellow hooded jacket.

Alec went through the thick family court transcript, putting the beer back onto the glass table before lying on his couch, head on the armrest, eyes scanning the transcript Lydia had gotten from her acquaintance.

He reads the first page of the thick file over and over again, blinking his eyes when he was about to fall asleep, hand holding the file swaying left and right.

Alec startles when the transcript in his hand fell on the floor with a thud, rising from his lying position to reach for the file, and noticing the red stain on his carpet, just below the file. Ignoring the file, Alec ran his finger over the stain, noting that it was indeed fresh blood, before noting that there were trails of small and medium-sized blood on his hardwood floor, leading to his open kitchen.

Alec takes small and careful steps, cocking the gun he sees on the coffee table in his right hand, heading towards his kitchen.

He takes a step back once he notices a pair of legs behind his kitchen island, eyes later rests on Matthias who was lying in the middle of his kitchen in a large pool of blood in his school uniform, eyes suddenly open when he notices Alec’s presence, startling the detective before the teen rises from his lying position, holding a pot of purple flowers in his hand, eyes straight at Alec.

Alec jolts from his lying position on the couch when something breaks in his apartment, the thick transcript fell on his lap due to his sudden movement, and he blinks several times, eyes on the scattered pictures on his coffee table. He turns to look at his kitchen, and back on his coffee table, noting the lack of gun, remembering that he had placed the firearm in his safe at the back of his closet.

Through the window in front of him, he noted that a few hours may have already passed as the sky is already pitch black, arms around his waist as shivers ran through his body, Alec slowly stands, taking small steps towards his kitchen. 

He blinks his eyes a few times when he notices the mug his mom gave him, purple flowers decorating the rim, broken into pieces on the tiled floor.

* * * * *

Left hand holding the take out bags from the restaurant he always frequents, Magnus slowly knocks on the wooden white door, “Hey darling-” he greets gleefully when his lover opens the door, before noticing the pale complexion of Alec, “Alexander, are you okay?”

Alec nods weakly, before he moves to gather his boyfriend in his arms, “Yes,” he says against Magnus’ temple, “Now that you’re here.”

Magnus immediately rubs Alec’s back with his right hand, offering comfort to him, “Let’s get in first hm?”

Alec nods, grabbing Magnus’ right hand, pulling the doctor inside before closing his main door shut, placing the multiple locks immediately.

Magnus places the take out bag on the floor by the coffee table, before cupping his boyfriend’s face in his hands, standing just a few inches away from him, “Are you okay?”

Alec nods, “I was a bit uncomfortable at the precinct just now,” he starts, knowing that his lover would never mind him being totally honest of what was going on, “Maybe because of the snakes and then the molotov and the fact that I had just killed two men who were aiming for my life with my bare hands.”

Magnus nods, thumbs circling the patch of skin of Alec’s cheeks.

“I guess it was too much and too soon, so-” he pauses, eyes on Magnus, “I needed a bit of time alone.”

“I understand darling,” Magnus says softly, “I hope you’re feeling better now.”

Alec smiles, head dips down to press a soft lingering kiss on his lover’s firm lips, “I did. Thank you for coming.”

Magnus smiles wide, “You’re welcome Alexander, I would totally understand if you wanted to be alone, I can-”

“No, it’s fine, please stay,” Alec quickly cuts in, “I-I actually don’t feel good being alone like I used to.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow,  the corner of his lips quirked upwards, “And you’re gonna blame me for it huh?”

Chuckling softly, Alec ran both hands up and down the sides of Magnus’ body, “Of course.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, “Let’s eat?”

“Ah, before that,” Alec suddenly remembers his dream, then with his right hand, he leads Magnus to his kitchen, showing him the broken glass.

“Did something happen?”

Alec immediately shakes his head, “I actually dream of Matthias lying in the same spot in a pool of blood, and the funny thing is, he was holding a pot of flowers. Then the glass broke, and I was awake the next second.”

Magnus steps closer to the glass, noticing the purple patterned flowers along the rim, “There are almost always explanations for these phenomena.”

Alec giggles, “Key word-almost,” he turns to look at the doctor, wrapping an arm around his back, “Maybe ghosts are real and hey, I could pick the winning lottery numbers today and might be richer than you babe.”

Magnus rolls his eyes.

“I know this sounds weird, but can you run one more tox panel?” Alec asks.

Magnus shrugs, moving to stand in front of the detective, “Um, okay. What do you want me to look for?”

Alec groans, “I can’t believe I’m saying this,” he pauses, “-purple poisonous plants.”

Magnus chuckles, “Wow for once, the walking thesaurus does not have a specific term for such a thing.”

“I don’t really like flowers and plants. So I don’t really bother reading about them,” Alec repeats, “Okay, for purple poisonous plants.”

“Purple?” he asks, then frowning before moving around the counter towards Alec’s work laptop, “May I?”

Alec nods, “Sure.”

Using Alec’s ID, Magnus goes to the autopsy record of Matthias, opening the pictures of his fingernails with horizontal white lines, “You said that Matthias was holding purple flowers.”

“Yes.”

“Monkshood is a purple flowering plant that grows in New York.”

“Is it poisonous?”

Magnus nods, “Yes, and it works very quickly and it’s extremely hard to detect. But I can try.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Magnus says, closing the lid of the laptop, “I’ll run it the first thing in the morning.”

Alec couldn’t contain the giddiness of almost solving the crime, albeit depending on such a weird dream to get a clue, “Thank you,” he says, gathering the older male in his arms, pressing his lips all over Magnus’ face.

“Hmm, the thing I do for you darling.”

Alec chuckles, pulling Magnus towards the couch a few minutes later, “Thank you for dinner,” he says, clearing his coffee table before reaching for the paper bag.

* * * * *

The pair of lovers bid goodnight with a long parting kiss, with Magnus reasoning that Alec should at least spend the night alone and that he needed to go home for his cat, albeit he himself was reluctant to do so.

Alec cleared the broken mug in his kitchen, before heading towards his bedroom for the rest of the night, noticing that he hates spending time away from his lover, moreover sleeping alone.

Just four nights of sleeping together (minus sex and doing so fully clothed), he can’t imagine sleeping alone now. Call him sappy and desperate, but he doesn't really care anymore.

* * * * *

1125H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Magnus steps into the bullpen, heading straight to Alec’s table, “Tox report on monkshood,” he said, passing over the file containing the report, “-positive. Low levels were detected, but enough to determine the cause of death,” he pauses, tone confident, “Matthias was poisoned.”

Lydia who listened in the conversation pipes in, “Monkshood?”

“Yeah,” Alec nods, “I had a dream that Matthias was about to hand me a pot of purple flower and Magnus was the one who figured out what it was.”

Lydia immediately shifts her focus on her computer, typing in something, “Hah, we’ve seen it before," she says, when images of the plant pop on her screen, "-that’s probably why you had that dream, Alec.”

Alec was taken aback, “We did?”

Lydia nods.

“Where’s Jace?” Alec asks, getting on his feet.

“Court date.”

Alec nods, “Well, it’s just you and me Lyds.”

Magnus looks at both Lydia and Alec, “Can I join?”

“Doc, we’re going to arrest someone.”

“I know, I just want to join,” Magnus asks Lydia again, “Can’t I?”

“We uh-” Lydia tilts her head, “Actually there’s no rule saying that the ME couldn’t follow us when we make an arrest, so yeah. I’m cool,” she pauses, putting on her jacket, “By the way, doc, can you type the genetics of the monkshood in Matthias’ body and match it to the plant that it came from?”

Magnus turns to look at the Sergeant, “No.”

She groans, “Can you lie about that?”

“Why should I?”

Lydia rolls her eyes, huffing as she steps out of the bullpen.

“Did I say something wrong?” Magnus turns to look at his giggling boyfriend.

“No, we just-” Alec pauses, “Just wait and see okay?”

* * * * *

1220H No 8, Colonial Road, Bay Ridge, New York

Magnus stands in between the detective and Sergeant, eyes on Matthias’ father and stepmother.

Alec starts, “We’re sorry to tell you, but your son was poisoned.”

Malcolm, the father, was surprised at the cause of death, “What?” he looks at Lydia then at Alec, “H-how?”

Lydia turns, pointing at the pot of purple flower by the bench on the front porch, “Actually, with a plant like this one right here.”

Malcolm takes a few steps forward, hand about to reach for the pot of flower, “I didn’t poison my son.”

Alicia quips, “That church-” she accuses, “Beatrice’s crazy church,” she looks at her husband as he turns his attention towards her, “That’s how they did it.”

“We don’t think so,” Alec says firmly, to both Malcolm and his wife.

Lydia starts, “What’s interesting is that, uh, Doctor Bane,” Magnus tilts his head to look at the Sergeant at the mention of his name, “-can type the genetic of plants, which means he can match the monkshood that was found in Matthias’ body to the plant that it originally came from.”

Alec looks at his frowning boyfriend, “Isn’t that right Doctor Bane?”

Magnus who had finally get what Alec means at the precinct takes a quick breath, then focuses on the father, “Yes, we do genetic typing.”

“Basically, someone would just have to soak the monkshood in a bottle of water,” Alec explains, recalling the information he reads on the way to the suburban home, “Find Matthias on his skateboard, offer him a drink.”

Lydia nods multiple times, agreeing with Alec, “That’s right.”

Alicia shakes her head at the speculation, “This is crazy,” she looks at her husband as he stares at her now pale complexion.

Alec takes a few steps in front, “If-if I may," he takes one look at the dark-skinned male, then shifting to Alicia, “Malcolm wouldn’t have a child with you, is that right?” he looks at her straight in the eyes.

Malcolm was taken aback, “Wait, h-how do you know that?”

Alec turns, shifting his gaze onto Malcolm, “It’s in your custody papers. It’s one of the reasons that the judge gave you Matthias, it’s because of your commitment to him.”

Alicia quickly cuts in, “There you have it, right?” she looks at Alec, then onto her husband, immediately shaking her head, “He didn’t do it.”

“Yeah, you didn’t want another child, you had Matthias.”

Malcolm confirms Alec’s sentence, nodding.

Alec turns to Alicia, “But you wanted one of your own, didn’t you?” he notices the sad look on her face, her eyes not meeting his, “You knew that Malcolm was winning the custody battle and you knew it was never gonna happen.”

Alicia immediately shakes her head, “No,” when her husband turns to look at her, she shakes her head again, “No.”

Alec continues, “You knew about the exorcisms because of the custody dispute, and you figured that the church and his mom would be blamed.”

Alicia was silent, hot tears glistening in her eyes as her husband was shaking his head at the accusations Alec was throwing at her and the fact that she knew they were right, “Malcolm,” she starts, to her husband disbelieved, “You know she never would have stopped fighting for custody and we would have spent all our money on the lawyers and it’s trapping us in the past.”

Malcolm was obviously upset, tears in his eyes as he looks at his wife.

“I swear Malcolm, I swear, I did it for us,” she pleads for his understanding, tears streaming down her eyes.

Malcolm violently shakes his head, “No,no,no!” he was about to lunge forward to attack his wife, but was immediately stopped by Alec. Alec pushes the well-built man until he settles him on the bench and Lydia immediately approaches Alicia, grabbing her wrists to start on her arrest.

“I’m sorry Malcolm, I’m sorry.”

Malcolm starts crying, body trembling hard as he was pressed into the bench by Alec’s strong hold, “Calm down sir.”

Magnus was at loss, watching Alec comforting the father and Lydia started reading the Miranda rights while cuffing the sobbing wife, leading her towards the marked car waiting by the roadside.

* * * * *

1530H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Jace steps into the bullpen wearing his suit, striding straight to his desk, “The stepmom did it?” 

Alec nods, just finished with the paperwork on their case, moving to put the file on his Sergeant’s desk, “Yes. The father wouldn’t have a child with her and was spending their money for his kid with his ex, guess that triggers her.”

“Uh.”

Lydia steps into the bullpen, settling comfortably in her chair, “I’ve informed the mom, and now, everything is out of our hands.”

“Except when the court calls for us,” Alec chuckles.

“We’ll cross that bridge when the other side calls for us,” Lydia says, signing the report Alec had finished in minimum time, then closing it again.

Alec rolls his eyes, “You should at least read my report.”

“Nah, knowing you, it will be typo-less, straight to the point-” Lydia starts, yawning wide, “-no-nonsense, and full with fact.”

Jace nods, “You should be an author,” he suggests, mismatched colored eyes on Alec.

“I’d rather die.”

“Mhm,” Lydia and Jace hum at the same time.

“Wanna go grab early dinner?” 

Lydia shakes her head at Alec’s invitation, “Sorry, need to accompany John on a whatever it is dinner he’s having with his colleague.”

“Having my usual dinner date with Clary, and uh, I’m taking the car, you okay with it?”

Alec shrugs, “I’ll take the subway, as usual.”

Jace grins, eyebrows wiggling, “Or you can hitch a ride with your boyfriend back to his enormous penthouse.”

Alec reaches for a pen in his cupholder, throwing it at Jace as the younger male makes a move out of his chair, “Shut up stupid.”

“You should just move into his penthouse and sublet your house,” Lydia says her thought, pushing her chair as she puts on her coat.

“We’ve just started dating, like 6 days ago.”

Lydia shrugs, “I move into John’s house two weeks after dating, even before I said I love you to him hah.”

“Your apartment building had a rat infestation and you’re scared, so John let you moved in,” Magnus steps into the unit, smirking wide at the Sergeant.

“What?” Jace and Alec yell out loud, “You said he wants you to move in! You lied!” both glares at the blonde female.

Lydia rolls her eyes dramatically, and quickly exits the bullpen, poking Magnus’ shoulder as she goes.

“I’m gonna go first,” Jace exclaims, out of the bullpen a minute later.

Magnus perch on the empty side of Alec’s desk, grinning wide at him, “So, now that I’ve seen you in action, I hope it’s okay if I were to follow you guys around a bit more than usual.”

Alec nods, back flat against his office chair, “Fine by me.”

“You’re heading home?” Magnus asks when Alec shut down his work desktop.

“Yeah,” Alec answers, tidying up his desk and arranging his files in order, “Gonna stop by and see Izzy downstairs first though.”

“Oh,” Magnus was then on his feet, fingers scratching his well-trimmed goatee.

“How about you?”

“I’m uh-waiting for a body. An urgent request from the mayor since she’s someone from the well to do family.”

“You’re from a well to do family,” Alec teases, left palm on Magnus’ back as he leads the older man towards the elevator in the hallway, “-filthy rich as well.”

Magnus snorts, stepping inside the elevator when it pings open, “Stop it.”

Alec continues giggling, pressing the ‘B’ button, before crowding his boyfriend against the flat metal panel, head dips down to catch his lips in a chaste kiss.

“We’re at work.”

Alec hums, “I know,” he said in a whisper, to again pressing his lips against Magnus, “It’s just a kiss.”

“And having sex at work is just-” Magnus raises an eyebrow, smirking, “-having sex.”

Alec groans loudly at the subtle invitation, his forehead making its way onto Magnus’ shaking shoulder, the older male’s laugh fills the small compartment.

* * * * *

1640H Laboratory, New York Police Department

“So, what did mom said about Mag-” Alec clears his throat, moving uncomfortably on the metal stool at Izzy’s work desk, eyes sweeping the large workspace, minding the technicians moving around, “-my boyfriend?”

Izzy smirks, taking a tube out of the fridge and into the small device on the counter next to her work desk, “She said he’s beautiful and she loves the fact that he makes you all-” she pauses, finding a better term for what her mother had told, “-fluffy and a puddle of rainbow goo.” 

Alec nods, a small smile on his face, “Hurm, that’s all she said?”

“She said she’s extremely happy for you and asks me to tell you that you should stop overthinking things since Magnus is an understanding man and you can talk pretty much everything with him."

Alec stares at his sister, "I don't overthink things."

Izzy makes a face, left hand reaching for a piece of paper, rolling it in a second before whacking her brother on the head with it, “Say that again and I’m gonna disown you.”

“I could report you for domestic violence,” Alec glares at her, dodging another incoming whack.

“And Simon could erase the report for me.”

Alec rolls his eyes.

“Anyway, why are you here?”

Alec shrugs, “Just wanna hang out here until I feel like going home like I used to.”

Izzy smiles, that had been a routine of Alec before he was on medical break; staying back to accompany her in the laboratory after the team solved a case and had the chance to get off early. They will then have dinner and catch up on mostly about her life since Alec basically has none, “You know you can stop this cute routine of yours already.”

“I don’t want to, I want to spend time with you, you know,” Alec starts, then he looks at his sister, “You don’t want to?”

“Of course I do hermano. But now you have a boyfriend, prioritize him. Go have dinner with Magnus.”

“He uh, have an autopsy, a request from the Mayor it seems,” Alec bit the inside of his cheek, “You okay if he joins us for dinner if he finishes off early?”

“Of course I’m okay with it,” Izzy says, typing a report into the online system, “Anyway, heads up, you might want to join Magnus now.”

Alec frowns, watching his sister pressing enter then looking down, as if warning him about something, “Why?”

“I-uh, have to run tests on some,” she pauses, “-furry thingy, for poison comparison so uh-”

“I don’t mind, it’s not like I-” Alec jumps out of his stool when Izzy plonked a medium-sized see-through plastic case containing three large spiders, “Izzy!” he shouts, loudly.

Izzy rolls her eyes, muttering ‘it’s fine’ to her colleagues when all of them stares at Alec, “Now shoo.”

“Why do you have those?” Alec starts stuttering, eyes trained on the furry creatures.

“As I said, I need to extract their poison and-”

“Alexander, I can hear your voice across the hallway-” Magnus pushes the glass door of the laboratory, eyes on Alec who was frozen in place, face pale, while Izzy, on the other hand, started laughing her ass off, “Darling, are you okay?” he immediately steps to stand in front of his lover, hands caressing his cheeks, “You’re pale.”

Alec gulps, eyes on the moving eight-legged creature, “She-I-uh-”

“I warned you,” Izzy teases, hands moving to grab each side of the container, moving it closer to her brother.

“Izz!” Alec hisses, realizing that he couldn’t move his legs, and now probably looking so utterly weak and pitiful in front of his lover.

Magnus rubs Alec’s shoulder, mind registering what was happening and finding it totally cute and adorable that his boyfriend reacted like that just because of the small creatures, “Why don’t you stay with me in the autopsy room?” he says softly, turning Alec around so that the spider was out of his sight, “There are no cute spiders there.”

“They’re not cute!” Alec immediately retorts.

“Okay okay, they’re not,” the ME says, pulling his detective towards the main door, “Let’s go, say goodbye to your sister.”

“Go to hell Izz.”

Izzy continues cackling, watching her brother being dragged across the hallway.

* * * * *

“Who is she?” Alec asks, grabbing a stool to sit just a few feet away from the body lying on the metal table about 10 minutes later.

“She’s uh-” Magnus peeks at the file by his side, “Charlene Van Louis, you know her?”

Alec shrugs, “One of the richest people in the city. Was she murdered?”

“No. She’s a friend of the mayor and apparently her life insurance is quite huge, hence the autopsy.”

Alec nods, “How much?”

“Don’t know. Maybe it’s in the file,” Magnus says, moving to stand next to the socialite’s head, about to start the autopsy.

* * * * *

2005H 

“You going to the reunion?”

Alec groans, knowing what Izzy means, “I don’t want to. You?”

“I’m going and you should too,” she says, biting into her salad, “I’m bringing Simon with me.”

“The nerd and the beauty, the whole school will be gossiping about you two,” Alec teases.

Izzy rolls her eyes, “Not gonna beat you tho,” she looks at Magnus who was munching on his Lobster, "When you walk into the hall with Magnus."

Magnus hums as he chews on his meal, "I've never gone to any reunion, I had always wondered how it is like."

Alec turns to look at his boyfriend who sat next to him, "Hmm, would you be my date? It's just a stupid event but I'm so tired of this busybody," he points a finger to Izzy who snorts, "-taunting me since I've never been to one when they started it around 10 years ago."

Magnus smiles wide, nodding his head while gazing into the detective's hazel orbs, "I'd love to darling."

"Thank you," Alec presses a kiss onto Magnus' temple, then continues on his dinner with a wide smile on his face  

"Mom told you Max's moving back?" 

Alec nods, hand reaching for his glass of water and carefully taking a slow sip. 

"And that dad's getting married?" 

Izzy had never been glad that she decided to sit in front of her future brother-in-law (she knew they'd get married in the future), if not she'd be the target of water bursting out of her brother's mouth, "That is totally disgusting," she quips, munching on her salad while rolling her eyes. 

Magnus immediately pats his boyfriend on the back, his other hand reaching for a napkin to wipe the droplets of water on Alec's chin and neck, "You okay?" he asks when Alec couldn't stop coughing, neck turning red. 

Alec nods, taking time to calm himself down and clearing his throat, "He what?" 

"He's getting married to that lady."

Alec snorts, "Ah."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, not knowing a clue of what they're talking about. 

"Dad was having an affair before mom had Max and he broke it off when Max was born," Izzy starts, sipping on her white wine, "-but he started again about 5 years ago, around the time big bro came out so yeah, hell on earth."

Alec nods, humming, "Anyway, when's the wedding?"

Izzy shrugs. 

"I'll just wait for an invitation then," Alec concludes, continues on his dinner before reaching for the pile of parsnips lined up on the edge of Magnus' plate, "You should eat your vegetables."

"I do, I just don't like poached parsnips, they tasted weird," Magnus explains, moving the yellow-cream colored slices onto his lover's plate.

Alec snorts, "They tasted the same."

"They don't," Magnus argues. 

"Mhm."

"You two are so cute," Izzy says, eyes glistening under the chandelier hanging over their table. 

Almost an hour later, Magnus dropped off his assistant as she insisted on taking over a sudden request from a nearby hospital for an autopsy for a John Doe, was about to start heading towards Alec’s apartment when the detective speaks, “Let me drive.”

“Alexander-” Magnus starts, knowing why Alec requested to do so.

“You yawned about 10 times the past 1 hour and that’s it doctor, move.”

* * * * *

2220H No502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

“Let’s go up,” Alec says, pressing the push-button by the steering wheel, the engine of the luxurious car dies down shortly after.

“Hm, darling,” Magnus groans sleepily, side of his head resting against the headrest, his body comfortably settled in the passenger seat, “Chairman-”

“I’ll drive you back and stay there, so I need to get some of my things, okay?”

Magnus nods, a small smile on his face, “Okay.”

Alec dips his head to press his mouth against the corner of Magnus’ lips, “You’re such an adorable sleepyhead,” he mumbles, then getting out of the car, circling it before opening the passenger door and dragging his boyfriend into his cozy apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Not beta  
> -Mild smut
> 
> The case originates from the Boston Strangler but had to be changed to Brooklyn Strangler just to fit in the story.

2140 Penthouse, Walker Tower, New York

“Do you realize we’re like childhood friends having sleepovers at each other's house?” Alec says the moment he pulls away from kissing Magnus, their bodies lying comfortably on the forensic pathologist’s bed.

“Darling,” Magnus groans at the loss of warm swollen lips that has been tasting him the past 15 minutes, “Childhood friends don’t suck each other’s face during sleepovers.”

“So, we’re having adult sleepovers?” Alec grins, scooching closer to wrap one of his arms around Magnus’ back, while the other was caressing the side of his face, nose nuzzling the length of his jaw.

Magnus makes a noise at the back of his throat, closing his eyes tight as he fought the awakening arousal when Alec was entering his personal space, “Alexander, adult sleepovers usually ends with each other being naked and doing vigorous activities,” he explains. Their so-called-sleepovers had been turning into a hot make-out session and he had to admit that for the past few days, Alec had been quite bold with his kisses and had even subtly started initiating the need to go in a little further in the sexual department. Probably the man is ready.

“I know,” Alec blushes at the thought, he couldn’t stop feeling the need to have those  _ vigorous activities  _ with his lover. It was hard enough to wake up at 5 in the morning for the past one week of staying at his lover’s penthouse with his erection straining against his boxers and his beautiful lover lying just a hand away.

Thank god for Magnus’ guest ensuite.

“I want you, and you know that right?” Magnus asks, left hand cupping Alec’s right cheek, his thumb circling the skin under his eyes.

“Yes. So um-” Alec clears his throat, “-please don’t freak out.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, “You know you can tell me anything.”

Alec takes a deep breath, then releasing it a second later, “I might have been using your guest suite for uh-” he coughs softly, “-you know, my  _ morning incidents. _ ”

Magnus chuckles, one hand caressing the side of Alec’s waist, “Well. If I have to be frank, while you’re attending to your so-called  _ morning incidents,  _ I was attending mine too.”

Alec let out a long sigh of relief, “Thank god. I thought I was being weird.”

Magnus nods, yawning big before saying, “Want to try something new tomorrow?”

Alec stares at his boyfriend, intrigue, “Uh, adult sleepover activity related?”

“Yes, but only if you’re comfortable with it.”

Alec nods, he had been ready to go further.  _ He wants to _ .

“But we’ll see how the morning goes, okay?”

Alec nods again.

“Spoon me?” Magnus requests, moving to peck Alec on the skin in between his brows, eyes groggy and hazy, sleepiness just a second away.   
  
“Of course,” Alec grins wide, pressing a last kiss on Magnus’ forehead before carefully flipping the man around, pressing his chest against Magnus’ back, “Sleep well Magnus,” he says, moving to grab his cellphone now installed with Magnus' smart home system, pressing a button to switch off the lights in the bedroom. 

* * * * *

Alec awakes the next morning just ten minutes shy of 6 am, moaning when Magnus' pert ass brushes against his now straining erection. Magnus presses the crack of his butt against his morning wood yet again, and Alec had to bit back his moan as to not wake his sleeping lover. 

Pressing a kiss to the back of Magnus' head, Alec was about to roll over to get off of the bed to go to the guest ensuite when Magnus catches his wrist, "Stay," the man requests with sleep filled voice.

Alec was about to retort, but Magnus swiftly turns his body around and guided the hand in his towards the bulge inside his silk pajamas. "Magnus-" he gasps, body giddy and extremely happy with the fact that his Magnus was letting him touch  _ there _ , "-is this the uh-new activity you mentioned?" 

Magnus nods subtly, then moving to switch on the light at the bottom of his bed, just enough for them to see each other, "If it is okay with you."

"Oh god yes," Alec answers in a heartbeat, a relief sigh out of his mouth a second later and he swiftly crowds his boyfriend on the bed, hands grasping Magnus' waist tight, “I’ve been waiting for this.”

Magnus chuckles, not realizing that his inexperienced boyfriend was not afraid of any sexually related experience and somehow elated and giddy to try, "We'll still wear our clothes, okay?" Magnus immediately chuckles when he could see the disappointment on Alec's face, moving his head to press a kiss on the pouting plump lips, "We'll get to it soon, darling." 

"Hmm, okay."

Magnus presses a longer kiss, swiping his tongue over the bottom of Alec's lip, demanding entrance. 

Alec immediately moves closer, pulling the other's body tighter against him, and parted his lips to give Magnus the opportunity to thrust his warm tongue into his inviting mouth, moaning when Magnus suckles on his warm muscle. 

Magnus moves his left hand to rests on Alec’s shoulder, then slowly moves down his toned bicep to his wrist, shifting to his waist a minute later, then slowly making its way down the side of Alec’s body and stops just at the part where his hip meets the curve of his ass, “I’m going to touch you okay?” he whispers against the lips, pecking it once, twice before tentatively ghosting over the tent in Alec’s pants.

Alec could feel himself shiver at Magnus’ touch, and was alert when the beautiful man’s hand rested just below his ass. When Magnus whispers against his lips, he nods, smiling as he gives his boyfriend permission to touch him, “Magnus-” he moaned out loud when Magnus palms his crotch, the delicious friction was enough to jumble his mind, “More-” he begs, rolling his hips against the touch of his boyfriend on his lower region.

Magnus carefully cups the hardened bulge, squeezing it mildly at first, but as time passes by, it grows firmer and tighter, and the large room was filled with Alec’s loud moans. He licks his lips, his mind now couldn’t stop dreaming on how he’d feel when he has Alec’s large penis in him, probably tearing him and filling him fully up to the hilt.  Feeling uncomfortable himself, he leans to press their foreheads together, his lips just an inch away from Alec, “Touch me.”

Alec licks his lips, eyes downcast to stare at the tent in Magnus’ silk pants. He pecks the lips in front of him, right hand moving to cup Magnus’ ass before roughly pinching the soft globe.

“Alexander!”

Giggling, Alec moves the hand to press his flattened palm over the hardened bulge, noticing the damp staining the front of the silk material, “You’re not wearing any underwear,” he says matter-of-factly, and a shiver run down his spine at his boyfriend’s boldness. With the silk as the barrier in between his fingers and Magnus’ groin, Alec experimentally fondles the scrotum, receiving a high pitched moan from his lover’s mouth, glee filling his mind at the fact that he could make his lover tremble just by touching him. He runs a finger over the length of Magnus’ penis, feeling the popping veins and registering the fact that his man had a fairly large manhood.

“Alexander,” Magnus hisses, moving to grab his lover’s length through his sweatpants, slowly starting to jerk him off.

Alec was taken aback with Magnus’ ministration, his hips bucking forward in extreme pleasure, breath coming in labored pants, “Faster baby,” he begs, gaining his senses to press his palm over Magnus’ hard-on, and started fisting it, at the same tempo as his boyfriend.

They both lean at the same time, pressing kisses all over each other’s face, and exchanging small bites on their already wet and swollen lips, hands still continuing to tend to their needs.

“I-” Alec tries to say in between moaning and kissing, “-might be loud-”

Magnus presses his body closer against his detective, biting the lower lip of Alec’s before releasing it a few seconds later, “Umm, that’d-” his breath hitches when Alec swipes his thumb over the slit of his hardened groin through the silk material, “-be so hot-” 

Alec cups his boyfriend’s face with his free hand, and Magnus mimics the action, pressing their foreheads tighter as both felt the tightening behind their nether region, knowing that they’re well within the time for their release.   
  
“Come with me,” Alec whispers, fastening the pace of his hand.

Magnus did the same, his breath hitching and he starts panting hard, head throws back in pleasure, his eyes starts seeing stars, “God-darling-”

Alec immediately latches his lips against Magnus as he feels himself reaching his climax, releasing his seeds into his boxer, his hips jerking forward multiple times as he empties his load against the touch of Magnus’ palms rubbing him.

Magnus bit his lover’s lip as he came, ropes of cum staining the front of his silk pants, while he unconsciously rubs himself against Alec’s large palm, desperate for contact.

5 minutes later, both still lying on the bed in their soiled pants, exchanging wet kisses while their hands were experimentally running all over each other's body, mapping each curve and toned abs.

“That was really amazing,” Alec says, grinning wider and presses a kiss onto Magnus’ lips.

“Hm, that was like-” Magnus starts chuckling, his thumb caressing the side of Alec’s lip, “- Hors d'oeuvres. ”

“Oh?”

“You’re a 7-course meal darling, and-” Magnus moves his head to press a kiss on Alec’s earlobe, then whispers directly into his ear, “-I plan to have you one by one.”

Alec felt his now limp groin twitches at the seductive tone and the invitation, “God baby-” he groans.

Magnus presses a kiss onto the earlobe again, “I love it when you call me baby.”

Alec grins, “I know,” he turns to lie on the bed, and grabs the older man by the waist and pulling him over his body so Magnus was later straddling him, “I love it when you call me darling.”

“We need to-” Magnus starts, but dips his head to press kisses over the side of Alec’s jaw, “-take a bath-” his mouth traveling downwards, and he boldly sucks a patch of skin on Alec’s collarbone, marking his detective.

Alec hums, loving the attention he was receiving, his hands running up and down the sides of Magnus’ body, “Hmm, just a few more kisses.”

Well, work can wait, Magnus thought before delving for another make-out session with his boyfriend.

* * * * *

“Do you want to stop by for breakfast? I remembered that you have quite a number of samples to test from the drug unit's bust yesterday,” Alec asks as he holds the passenger door open for Magnus, grinning when he receives a chaste kiss on the cheek for the good gesture.

“We can-” Magnus groans as he heard his cell phone ringing, knowing the fact that there’s a case for them.

“Lightwood,” Alec hums into the small device, closing the door carefully as he walks around the car for the driver’s side of the door.

“Doctor Bane.”

 * * * * *

1045H St Athanasius's Field, Brooklyn, New York

Alec met Jace by the roadside of their latest crime scene, rolling his eyes when his partner and Sergeant was grinning at him, “What we got?”

“Someone tossed a lady down the overpass, while these high school kids were having a friendly baseball match.”

Alec cringes, “Ouch.”

Lydia nods, “Talk about trauma,” she tilts her head, watching Magnus putting on his usual work boot, “Things going extremely well with the dear boyfriend?”

Alec shrugs, “As good as it should be. Why?”

She grins wide, pointing a finger at a purplish bruise on Alec’s collarbone, “Nice hickey buddy.”

Groaning loudly, Alec swats his brother’s hand as the blonde was trying to pull the collar of his dress shirt, trying to take a picture of the mark left by his boyfriend this morning, “Take a picture and I will kill you.”

Jace rolls his eyes.

* * * * *

Lydia searches the body lying on the field in her pink bathrobe, “No ID, that’s to be expected.”

Alec watches Magnus, as the ME who was crouching by the cold body pulls open the eyelids of the victim, “Was she dead before she was tossed?”

Magnus looks up at the detective, “Yes, she’s been dead approximately two hours,” he then moves closer to check the condition of the victim, inspecting her mouth, “Perfect enamel layer, no deterioration of abutting gingiva.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow, “Huh?”

“She’s a flosser,” Magnus mumbles, continues on with his task.

Lydia snorts, while Alec chuckles under his breath.

Jace approaches them with Underhill in tow, holding a large paper bag, “No witnesses,” he pauses, taking out a custom made wheel cover from the brown bag, “Not many cars use this overpass, but Underhill found this.”

Magnus immediately stands as he sees the metal object, “ It’s from a 1960s Chrysler 300F. Wedge engine. It’s distinctive and pleasing.”

Underhill looks at Lydia, “Do you think it’s from the suspect’s car?”

Lydia looks up at the overpass, left palm covering her eyes from the blinding morning sun, “Can’t say anything yet, just get me everything you can, all right?” 

Jace nods, putting the metal piece back into the brown bag.

* * * * *

1255H Autopsy room, New York Police Department

Alec stands in front of the covered body of their victim, Magnus pointing at the lacerated neck with his purple-colored glove.

“Four inch curvilinear contusion,” he then points at the purplish red marks along the neck of the victim, “See the patterned abrasions?”

Alec nods, had handled too many cases to realize what it is, “Mmhm, from the terry cloth. The killer didn’t use their hands,” he looks at the ME, both gloved hands by his neck as he mimics an action, “So she was clutching at the ligature and fighting for her life.”

“Takes 20 to 30 seconds to render someone unconscious,” Magnus says, then looking at his detective, “Something bothering you Alexander?” 

Alec who was focusing on the mark around their victim’s neck shifts his gaze onto his boyfriend, “Nothing,” he says, averting his eyes immediately, then looking down at the victim.

“What did I do?” 

Alec shrugs, “Nothing,” he says, still inspecting the body lying on the metal table.

“You’re not looking at me and you were extremely quiet on the drive back here.”

“I wasn’t!” Alec huffs, looking at his lover for a second, then shifting his hazel orbs again, onto the body on the metal table.

“We need to-” Magnus was about to say something when Alec steps closer to the victim, and under the bright light of his stand lamp by the metal table, his exotic colored eyes rest on a patch of skin of Alexander's, “-fuck did I do that?” he points a finger at the hickey on Alec’s collarbone peeking out through his dress shirt.

Alec rolls his eyes, “Yeah, and thanks to you, Lydia and Jace had been teasing me.”

“Oh darling,” Magnus chuckles, now noticing why his boyfriend was in a foul mood, “I’m sorry, I must have done that this morning.”

Alec shrugs, eyes still on the victim.

“Why won’t you look at me? Are you-” Magnus licks his lips, “-disgusted by it?”

Alec immediately shakes his head, “No!”

“Then why-” Magnus frowns, eyes watching his detective’s face, now slowly turning into a shade of pink, and how he keeps on scratching the back of his hand, “Oh god,” the ME starts chuckling, “You actually liked it.”

Alec huffs loudly, a pout on his face a few seconds later, “Of course I did! It’s from you.”

Magnus smiles wide, his detective van be utterly adorable at times, “But you’re still mad at me?”

“Of course I am. Those two idiots were trying to take a picture of it.”

“Stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“You are darling.”

“We’re working, you’re not supposed to flirt with me.”

“I am not, I’m just having a discussion with my boyfriend with a dead body in the middle.”

Alec chuckles, “God, we’re so romantic huh?”

Magnus nods, “So we-”

Both of them turns their head at the entrance of the Autopsy Room when the glass door opens suddenly, Jace’s head peeking in, “We got a new body.”

* * * * *

1335H 78-112 Quincy Street, Brooklyn, New York

Both Alec and Magnus steps into the main bedroom of the apartment unit, both have their eyes on a dark-skinned female lying in her bed, head propped on the double pillows, the duvet tucked nicely up until her chest, eyes open and lifeless, a piece of scarf tied around her neck in a bowtie manner.

The pair of working boyfriends stand on each side of the bed, leaning over the space to inspect the piece of clothing around their latest victim’s neck.

“Hmm, he tucked her in,” Alec comments.

Magnus hums, then looks at the detective, “When was the last time we had two stranglings in one day?”

Alec smiles, shrugging as he looks at his boyfriend in the eyes.

Jace steps closer to the working pair, stopping at the end of the bed, “Well, cheer up. Maybe tomorrow will be stabbing day,” he hisses.

Both snorts at the blonde’s comment, moving to straighten their posture as they observe the entire bed.

“I don’t like this,” Alec says as he looks around the bed, “It’s the same MO as the softball lady,” he turns to his left, noticing a dark colored purse on the bedside table. He grabs the piece of accessories with his gloved hand, taking out the ID of their victim, “Sophie Clark, 22.”

Jace immediately answers when his cellphone rings, “Lightwood,” he hums, “Okay, thanks,” then tucks the phone back in his back pocket, eyes on his brother, “We got an ID on the first victim. Mary Sullivan.”

Alec frowns when his cellphone beeps, “Simon wants us to see him as soon as we get back.”

* * * * *

1420H Intelligence Unit, New York Police Department

“I found this as soon as I entered our victim’s details in database,” Simon says as he presses the button on his keyboard, two black and white pictures of two women popped on the TV on the wall, probably from 3 or 4 decades ago.

Alec and Jace who were standing behind Simon frown, “Mary Sullivan and Sophie Clark.”

Lydia turns her head at her team, “That’s weird. These women are not our victims.”

“Uh, try to run it again Si,” Jace asks, pulling a chair to sit next to his friend, eyes on the Crime Analyst Technician.

“Wait,” Alec suddenly says, moving to stand behind his adoptive brother, “Check the cold database. I remembered these names.”

Simon turns his head at the black-haired detective, “Huh?”

Jace pushes Simon’s face with his palm, making him focus on the monitor in front of him, “Just do it.”

Nodding, Simon pulls up the cold case database from their online system, and a list of summary sheet details of open cases pops on the big screen in front of them.

“Wow, Sophie Clark was a victim of Brooklyn Strangler in 1962,” Lydia says as she reads the detail.

Alec adds, “He got a Mary Sullivan in ‘64.”

Jace frowns, turning to look at his brother, “Didn’t we get the Brooklyn Strangler in ‘67? Albert DeSalvo. I read about it during my patrol years ago. He confessed to the murders and died in prison in-uh-”

“In ‘73,” Simon says as he pulls up an archive page of the serial killer, “Stabbed by an inmate.”

“We got two new stranglings, same names,” Lydia chirps in, “Either it’s a bizarre coincidence or we got a copycat.”

“I’ve heard from Luke that some veteran cops never believed DeSalvo was the Brooklyn Strangler.”

“Actually, lots of cops do bro,” Jace supplies in, then scratches the back of his head, “Is that why it’s still labeled as a cold case?” 

“Wait, what are you guys talking about?” Simon turns in his seat, eyes on each detective, frowning, “Are you saying that the Brooklyn Strangler is back?

* * * * *

Simon whistles as tonnes of newspaper articles pops on the screen of his monitor, “Wow, it was a major panic back then,” he says, adjusting the spectacles on his nose as he continues on reading a scanned copy of black and white newspaper from the time, “Women were being strangled in their apartments from ‘62 to ‘64 and NYPD couldn’t catch him.”

Alec nods, “Grandma was still talking about it before she died.”

“I bet the people were furious with the cops back then,” Lydia comments as she reads news on the Brooklyn Strangler in her tablet, “But DeSalvo confessed, didn’t he?” she asks, eyes on Alec.

“I’ve read that he loved the attention, probably a lunatic.”

Jace places the tablet in his hands on the table next to him, then turns in his chair to see his partner face to face, “Then how did DeSalvo know the details? He knew the layouts, the way the bodies were strangled. I’m sure you’ve read his interviews.”

Alec nods, “He’s a serial rapist, and has been in and out of jail. Probably shared a cell with the real strangler.”

Lydia huffs, her tablet settled on her left, “Dude, it’s been 40 years. Even if the real strangler has been behind bars and just got paroled, he’d be in his 60s.”

Simon stares at the Sergeant, “Sarge, Mark Hamill aka Luke Skywalker in his 60s.”

“Oh well, that’s our first suspect!” Lydia says, shooting daggers at the chuckling technician.

* * * * *

1330H Lieutenant Garroway’s Office, New York Police Department

Two days of going through the web with Simon’s help and now sure that the murderer is definitely back, the Sergeant and her ex-partner decided to get approval from their Lieutenant to get access to the evident files of the now cold Brooklyn Strangler case and to make the case public.

Lydia starts, “We didn’t believe it either Lieutenant, but we went through the evidence.”

Alec places an A4 sized black and white picture onto the oak desk of his Lieutenant, pointing at the neck of the victim, “The strangler had a signature way of tying the ligatures into a bow.”

Luke groans behind his desk, eyes on his Sergeant and his best detective, who was staring at him, “I know, that’s all public records.”

Alec shakes his head, “No, not this detail,” he points at the bow around the victim’s neck, “That was never released.”

Luke leans into the back of his chair, his lean arms crossed in front of his muscular body, “So what are you telling me? That more than 40 years after the strangler stopped killing, the guy’s back?”

Lydia and Alec looks at each other before their eyes were on their Lieutenant, “That’s what we think, yeah.”

“How is that possible detective?” Luke asks, staring at his step-son, “He’s dead.”

“DeSalvo, the guy who confessed, is dead,” Alec answers, finger pointing at a printed picture of DeSalvo being arrested by the cops years back.

“What if the real Brooklyn Stranger has been behind bars and now he’s out?” Lydia immediately lays out their shared theory, eyes unblinking as she stares at her boss, “Okay, track the timeline. The killing stopped after DeSalvo was locked up and then they start up again two days ago.”

Luke shakes his head, sighing out loud.

“It’s the same MO,” Alec argues, both palms resting on the desk, eyes on his step-father, “He goes after women who live alone, there’s no sign of forced entry,” he pauses, showing a picture of one of the victim’s door, “He either knows them or he talks his way in. He’s picking victims with the same name as the Brooklyn Strangler, Lieutenant!” 

Luke scratches his chin, hands collecting the pictures scattered on his desk thanks to his detective and the Sergeant in front of him.

“It’s like the guy’s shoving into our face saying, ‘I’m back’,” Lydia starts, “We gotta find these women, warn them.”

“No, don't,” Luke says, voice firm.

“But Lieu-”

Luke shifts his gaze onto his Sergeant, “Fine, continue investigating the case-”

“Yes!!” both Lydia and Alec yells out loud, then high-fived each other.

Luke hisses, “-but keep in on the down-low. I don’t want the media or the mayor crawling up my ass.”

“No one wants your ass,” Alec mumbles under his breath, receiving a chuckle from his ex-partner.

“Your mom does,” Luke said in a heartbeat, snorting when the pair groans out loud, “Anyway, continue with the case, but keep in on the down-low, meaning, do not contact the women. It will cause an uproar.”

“But-” Lydia stops as her Lieutenant stares at her sharp, “Fine.”

“Unless you have proof, do not associate these two new cases with the Brooklyn Strangler, understood?”

“Okay boss.”

* * * * *

1515H Archive, New York Police Department

“What are we doing here?” Jace asks as he stepped into the dimly lit space, full of metal racks and boxes lined up to the ceiling.

“We’re gonna crack the cold case.”

“In the archive? And where’s Lydia?”

Alec moves towards the back of the 800 square foot space, “Mom-in-law visiting.”

Jace cringes, knowing the fact that Lydia would be extremely uncomfortable with her future mother in law and the reason why the old lady is still not buried somewhere in the outskirts is that she loves her fiance more than jail.

Alec stops at the metal rack at the end of the room, eyes on the boxes lined up at the topmost shelf, “There.”

Jace follows his brother’s line of sight, “Huh? What’s up there?”

“All the old files of the Brooklyn Strangler case.”

“Huh?” Jace whips his head to look at his brother then back at the boxes on the top shelf, “I thought they were locked away in a vault somewhere.”

“Luke said someone misfiled the evidence on purpose, but don’t tell anyone he told me.”

Jace hums, “I’ll get a ladder, we’ll get them down.”

Almost one hour into the boxes of evidence, piles of files in their laps as both brothers settled themselves comfortably on the floor, Jace pats at his brother who was immersed in one of the files, asking for his attention, “Hey listen to this, DeSalvo wrote a poem.”

 

_ People everywhere are still in doubt _

_ Is strangler in prison or roaming about? _

 

“O’Malley,” Alec mumbles as he read one of the files on his lap, “One of the cops handling the case, I’ve heard about him from my mentor,” he explains as Jace looks at him strangely, “Died of a heart attack at 40,” he pauses, then went on the next name on the list, “Fitzgerald, heard of him. Great one.”

Jace lifts an eyebrow, waiting for information as Alec was suddenly silent.

“Shot his wife then himself,” he puts the file on his lap, “This case killed a lot of good men, good careers. I guess this is why Lieutenant was hesitant to open it back.”

Jace snorts, “Gee, can’t wait to dive in.”

Alec chuckles, then his eyes caught on one of the names on the list, “Leahy. I’ve heard of that name.”

“He used to be my mentor’s partner. I’ll ask him to contact Leahy to meet us,” Jace says, pulling his cellphone out, “Is now okay?”

“Ask him to meet us at Taki’s at his preferred time, I’m gonna bring some of the files to Magnus, ask him to look at some of this.”

“You’re gonna have to smuggle it out then.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “I will, just need you to flirt with the officer manning the desk outfront.”

* * * * *

1720H Chief Medical Examiner Office, New York Police Department

“Hey, can I see you for a sec?” Alec asks, stopping by the doorway of the office, thick files hidden in his blazer.

“Hey darling, of course,” Magnus says, closing the lid of his laptop, deciding that the report could be dealt with later, as his gorgeous boyfriend’s dazzling smile was a sight to behold. He was immediately on his feet, meeting his lover halfway in his office, “What do you have here?”

“Just some files from the original Brooklyn Strangler. Would you go through them when you have the time?”

Nodding, Magnus leads the detective to put the wrapped files on the coffee table, before pulling his Alexander to settle next to him on his plush couch, “Anyway, we have a very sophisticated killer. No forensic evidence so far on either victim after my third examinations on both of them.”

Alec groans loudly. His lover had been a huge help, deciding to hole himself up in the autopsy room for the past two days to examine both victims while he and his team stayed in the bullpen.

Magnus looks at his detective with a sympathetic smile on his face, and cautiously ran his hand up and down the slouching back, “I’m sorry.”   


Alec tilts his head to gaze into the yellow-green eyes, a small smile on his face before he leans to peck Magnus softly on the lips, “It’s not your fault. You’ve been a huge help. Thank you, babe.”

“I just received an email from your Lieutenant, we’re not associating this case with Brooklyn Strangler unless you or I find a definite proof to link them. We can’t have another uproar it seems.”

Alec nods.

Magnus reaches for the blazer, unfolding it, “Wow,” he reaches for his pair of gloves by the side table, lifting the knee-length skirt with white and blue stripes with gold buttons at the front with his left hand, “Oh. An exquisite replica of the Mary Quant.”

“Can you get DNA off of it?”   
  
The ME shakes his head, “No. It’s been handled by hundreds of people, and it wasn’t stored properly.”

Alec grunts loudly, yawning a second later.

“Hey, you’re tired, why don’t you head home for once? You've been sleeping in the break room for the past two days.”

Alec shakes his head, then plopping it onto the crook of his ME’s neck, snuggling closer, “Gonna meet an old detective in Taki’s, he used to handle the case.”

Magnus rakes his fingers through the thick black locks, “Why don’t we go to Taki for dinner?”

Alec hums, snuggling even closer.

“Darling, you need to eat,” Magnus cooed softly, hand still going through Alec’s locks, face turning to kiss the younger man on the crown of his head, “Come on.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter :  
> Homophobic character/Racism
> 
> Not beta.

1910H Taki’s

“You guys sit at the booth, I’m gonna have some beer and Maia can entertain me,” Jace says as he sits on one of the stools by the bar, grinning when the owner rolls her eyes at him and mumbling profanity words under her breath.

Circling his arms around his detective, Magnus leads his Alexander to the booth just beside the bar, scooching onto the bench before pulling Alec to sit next to him, “You look tired,” he comments when Alec rests his head against the bench’s backrest.

“I’m tired mentally,” Alec says, eyes closed, “The case is one tough shit doctor. And I’m not hungry.”

Magnus snorts, reaching for the menu propped up on the table before deciding to order both of them a shared salad and two grilled chicken wrap with a side of fries and two iced tea when the waitress popped by a minute later, “Well tough shit detective, I’m forcing you to eat,” he says when Alec groans at his order, eyes on his detective, “Stop sulking.”

“I’m not. This is my grumpy face.”

Magnus laughs heartily at the words, making the skin at the corner of his eyes wrinkles, “Well, you have a terribly adorable grumpy face, Alexander.”

“And you’re even more beautiful when you laugh Magnus,” Alec smiles, both eyes staring at his lover’s every movement, never getting tired at such a beautiful sight.

Magnus rolls his eyes, sneaking his right hand around Alec’s back to pull him closer by the waist, then resting his side of the face onto the detective’s left shoulder, “Thank you darling.”

Alec sneaks his left arm over Magnus’ back, and his palm settles comfortably on the ME’s waist, “Can I crash at your place tonight?”

Magnus shifts in his seat, his forehead now pressing against the naked skin of Alec’s lean neck, “Hmm, I definitely won’t say no to that.”

Gripping the waist tight, Alec drops a kiss onto Magnus’ head, “We’ll just heavily make out with Chairman’s butt on top of our face.”

Magnus chuckles, letting himself lost in the embrace of his boyfriend, “You’re not tired staying at my place?”   


“Well, I miss my apartment since I haven’t been there for more than a week, but I love spending time with you and your cute child.”

“My cockblocking child,” Magnus snorts, annoyed by the fact that his pet is just so annoyingly great at disturbing both of them when things get pretty heated in bed.

Alec laughs, his body shook so much that Magnus has to slap him softly on the chest to calm him down, “I had never met anyone who had a cat door on their bedroom door.”

“He’s my baby,” Magnus defends his decision, although he himself had regretted doing so. 

“I know,” Alec whispers in a gruff voice, then pressing his lips against the mohawk style locks, “And you’re my baby.”

“Oh my God, you’re so cheesy, Alexander.” 

* * * * *

Jace sips on his cold beer, eyes on Maia who had been wiping a tray full of glasses in front of her.

“He looks so happy,” she says, ears catching up with the subtle sound of Alec and Magnus laughing.

“Yeah, so happy and he’s basically a puddle of rainbow goo nowadays.”

Maia laughs, “And you’re happy for him.”

“My whole family are. Although we’ll have to keep ourselves sane when they start flirting because oh dear, Magnus don’t care much about PDA.”

Maia laughs to herself because suddenly they heard the sound of humming and kissing noises, right from the booth where the Chief Medical Examiner and the detective were seated at, “Can I call the cops on them when they start taking off each other’s clothes?”

Jace groans, taking a big gulp of the beer in his hand, “Please, be my guest.”

A man in his 50s approaches the counter and takes a seat right next to Jace, “Scotch neat,” he says to Maia, then turns to stare at the blonde male, “Jace Lightwood?”

Jace nods, then push the empty glass onto the edge of the bar by Maia’s side, “Yes. Detective Kenny Leahy?”

“Yeah. Your mentor asks me to meet you here,” he says, then grabbing the small drink placed by Maia on the counter, and down it in one gulp, “Another,” he says, meeting Maia's eyes.

“Just a sec-” Jace says, then shifts in his seat, “Alec?”

Alec who had been indulging in the taste of his boyfriend for the past 3 minutes grunts when he heard his brother calling for him, “He’s here,” he says against the pouting lips of Magnus, pressing yet another kiss.

“Just let your brother deal with him,” Magnus suggests, pulling his detective deeper into his embrace, his lips start peppering kisses onto Alec’s jawline.

“Lydia would kill me,” Alec bit a moan trying to escape his lips when Magnus teases him by biting his earlobe softly, “God, Magnus.”

“Hmm?” Magnus continues on his mission, hands gripping the younger male’s waist tight as he licks the lean neck, from the earlobe down to the curve where the neck meets the shoulder.

“Baby, stop,” Alec groans, pushing his lover hesitantly as he himself starts missing the warmth those pouty lips were offering on his skin and the tight hold Magnus has around him, “I’ll be back, okay?” he coos at his pouting lover, and with a last peck on Magnus’ lips, he immediately scooches off the bench and after ensuring he looks pretty decent to face the world, he takes small steps towards his grinning brother.

“This is my brother, Detective Alec Lightwood,” Jace says, introducing his older brother as the black-haired detective stops just beside him, a professional smile on his face.

The half-century retired detective raises an eyebrow, and Alec notices a flash of disgust on his face before the white-haired man extended his right hand to his, “The gay detective who caught the cult leader?”

Alec let out a cringe smile, right hand in the older man’s grasp was tighter than normal, “Yeah.”

“I heard they had these kinds of people on the job.”

_ Asshole,  _ Alec scoffs, taking a seat next to Jace as he patted his brother on the shoulder to calm him down, “Yeah, they even let me handle my own gay case.”

Detective Leahy let out a breathy laugh, chugging another drink of his in one shot before placing it harshly on the wooden surface, demanding another from the bartender as Maia was attending to her other customers.

Jace takes a deep breath, knowing the fact that most ancient detectives aren’t as open as they are now, hell, some of them still refer to him as the ‘dumb blonde’, “I’m uh familiar with the great work you did on the strangler case.”

Lahey takes a small sip of his scotch, then placing the half-full glass on the space in front of him, “The Brooklyn Strangler huh?” he licks his lips, “Case ruined my life. Cost me my wife and kids,” he says, then takes another small sip of his drink, “They threw me out of homicide.”

“Detective, what if you were right?” Alec starts, shaking his head when Maia had just entered the bar lifts an empty beer mug, asking him whether he wants a drink, “What if DeSalvo really wasn’t the strangler like you were trying to tell everybody?”

Leahy shakes his head, “It doesn’t make much difference what I thought.”

Jace stares at him, “But you thought they had the wrong guy.”

“They did,” Leahy says, holding his scotch just by his lips, then continues on saying, “And if he’s alive, he’s still out there,” he takes a big gulp, then was on his feet a few seconds later.

Alec immediately follows suit, “Detective, wait,” he reaches for his wallet tucked in the back pocket of his pants, pulling out his card, “Look, you were once a good cop,” he says, putting the card on the space in front of the veteran detective, “I’m a good cop, even though I like guys. If-if you think of anything, please give us a call.”

Leahy pulls a 50 dollar note, putting in on the wooden surface next to Alec’s card, “Good to see you two,” he says under his breath, then makes a move towards the main door.

“What an ass,” Maia comments as she takes the bill, then moving towards the cash register.

Alec snorts, picking up his name card, “First Morgenstern and now the ancient detectives just can’t accept the fact that gay guys like me can do their work as well.”

Jace groans, “Don’t let what he said get to you Alec, you’re a great detective.”

“I know I am,” Alec says, grinning wide.

Jace pulls a twenty and places it on the counter, “I’m gonna go. Clary’s coming home early,” he says, then moving to stand just behind the stool, “See you tomorrow?”

Alec nods, “I’m staying at Magnus’ again, so I’ll be heading straight to the precinct with him.”

Jace couldn’t stop the wide smile from appearing on his face, the couple had been having a hard time spending time apart, and not that he’s counting, but Alec had been staying at the ME’s penthouse the past 1 week except when his brother crashes with him in the break room, “I’m happy for you bro.”

“I am too.”

“Have fun and uh-” Jace says, eyes on Maia, “Keep it subtle okay? Maia might call the cops on you and your boyfriend,” he says, laughing out loud as he headed towards the main door of the diner.

* * * * *

“All okay?” Magnus asks as Alec settles on the space he vacated just previously, and their table now littered with the ME’s order.

“Yeah,” Alec says, rubbing his boyfriend’s thigh before focusing his attention on the food in front of them, “Have to get used to the fact that some ancient detectives have mindset just like Valentine.”

“Ouch.”   


“Oh well, as long as they don’t try to kill you or me and my family, I don’t really care.”

“I’ll have my scalpel on standby,” Magnus jokes, right hand reaching to caress Alec’s left side of the face.

“Hm, you do that.”

* * * * *

2110H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

“Maybe I should consider hiring one of those pet sitters,” Magnus who had himself comfortably settled on Alec’s bed, his back flat against the headboard stares at his boyfriend’s ass as the detective starts picking clothes from his closet to shove into his overnight bag pack.

“Why?”

“You know, for our future  _ activities. _ ”

Alec rolls his eyes, groaning when Magnus laughs loudly as flush starts creeping up his pale complexion.

“I can’t believe you’d blush even after what we had done a few mornings ago darling,” Magnus teases, reminding his lover of their handjob with clothes on that Alec had been pleasantly enjoyed doing so.

“Mhm.”

“I do want you, you know.”

Alec turns from his focus on his long line of black t-shirts, standard white-colored dress shirts and black pants to his beautiful boyfriend looking incredibly delicious in his bed, “I know. I want you too baby.”

“Hmm,” Magnus hums loudly, couldn’t stop feeling giddy each time his detective calls him with the sappy endearment. 

“Er, can I ask you something?   


“Of course Alexander.”   
  
Alec crouches by his bag, zipping it in a haste as he then makes tentative moves to sit by his bedpost, both feet dangling over the edge of the bed, “With your uh, past relationships,” he licks his lips, eyes on his boyfriend, “How long do you actually wait before you know,” he clears his throat, trying to find a better word, “-you uh bed them?”

Magnus chuckles at his boyfriend’s choice of words, and with a smile on his face, he crawls towards the boyfriend at the opposite side of the bed, pressing kisses on his temple before he places his legs on each side of the male’s body, trapping the detective in between, “Mostly after our first date.”

“Oh.”

“And that’s why most of my relationships went straight down the drain.”

Alec was silent, his left thumb now scratching against the back of his right hand.

“And to be honest, I never had to try to woo them,” Magnus sighs, his hands reaching to caress Alec’s hands, thumb making circle patterns on the back of the detective’s now subtly red hand, “I think because they want me because of my money.”

Alec immediately turns his head, eyes straight into Magnus’ exotic colored eyes, “I don’t.”

Magnus leans in for a long lips on lips touch.

“I want you for who you are Magnus,” he starts, his lips ghosting over Magnus’ firm lips, “I want you because you’re a beautiful man. You never judge me, you understand me and you’d even listen to my selfish request and answers my stupid questions.”

Magnus chuckles, leaning in for another short kiss before pulling with a soft hum.

“I don’t care about your money. I only want you.”

“Me and my cat.”

Alec laughs, nodding at the sentence, then his lips rest on Magnus’ side of the head, “You and your child. I only need both of you.”

“And I only need you, Alexander,” Magnus says softly, hands now moving to cups the detective’s face, “I want this relationship. I want you in my life now and in the future. I want this, that is why I want to wait. I don’t want to make the same mistake,” he pauses, biting back the sob that was about to break through his body, now realizing the fact that he couldn’t see any future without Alexander by his side, “I want you badly Alexander.”

Alec shifts in his position, gathering the older man in his arms, pressing his face flush against the caramel-colored skin of Magnus’s shoulder and inhaling the sweet scent of his sandalwood cologne, “I want you in my future too Magnus.”

* * * * *

2155H Penthouse, Walker Tower, New York

“You sure you don’t want to?” Magnus asks, eyebrows wiggling as he teases his boyfriend with his loosely tied bathrobe.

“God-Magnus” Alec groans, gulping at the sight of Magnus’ beautifully carved calf and his gorgeous neck, and his fucking adorably looking caramel-colored pecs peeking through the black and gold bathrobe, “You take your bath here and I’ll take mine in the guest suite.”

“My shower is big enough for both of us.”

Alec groans, noticing the fact that his limp nether region twitches at the invitation, “I know, I’ve been there.”   


Magnus chuckles, “Oh god, you’re so adorable,” he says, patting the detective on his pink left cheek.

“And you’re such a tease.”

“Hmm, last call detective,” Magnus reminds, his hand starts pulling the gold-colored belt tied around his waist, then he chuckles loudly when Alec sprints out of the main bedroom.

20 minutes later, with Magnus still in his ensuite, Alec sat in the oversized bed, with Chairman settled comfortably on the mattress, next to his hip as he focuses on the report in his work laptop.

He chuckles when the feline meows, begging for his attention when his left hand that was patting the cat stops moving when he was too engrossed in the report.

“Never thought that one day my boyfriend would be content with a third party in our bed.”

Alec rolls his eyes, fingers scratching the back of Chairman’s ears as the feline purrs loudly, “Why did you name your cat after the communist?”

Magnus shrugs, making his way towards the empty side of the bed, and slips in when Alec held the duvet up for him, “I found him behind a Chinese restaurant in LA. So yeah.”

Alec snorts at the answer, then focuses on the report in his lap, left hand still busy with the third party in between them. He jolts in surprise when he felt a hand rubbing up and down the length of his thigh, and when he turns his head, Magnus was staring straight at him.

“Kiss me?”

Alec chuckles, immediately shutting the laptop down and carefully place the machine on the bedside table next to his side of the bed before inching closer to his boyfriend, minding the feline in between them, “I might squish your baby,” he says as his face was only a few inches away from the ME.

“Come here,” Magnus whispers against the skin of his boyfriend as he tugs the detective by his bicep, “On me.”

Pressing a short kiss on Magnus’ chin, Alec makes a move to straddle his boyfriend under the duvet, but fails miserably as one of his hands that were supposed to settle next to Magnus’ arm accidentally presses the feline’s bushy tail against the mattress, and both of them laughs loudly when the cat hisses at them and went straight to the main door.

“You should remove that cat door,” Alec says, eyes watching the cat disappearing by the corner of the room.

“Forget the cat, kiss me,” Magnus growls, hands locked behind the detective’s neck and hastily pulls the gorgeous man’s face closer to his.

Alec dips his face to capture the inviting lips, bracing himself with his forearms as his body leans downwards and was being careful on not falling on top of his lover when their kisses become frantic and passionate, “Magnus,” he moans when he could feel Magnus’ hands traveling down the curve of his spine, then resting just at the small of his back, “We have to work tomorrow.”

Magnus continues soft biting the bottom plump lip of Alec’s, soothing it with his wet tongue before pressing his warm muscle against the tongue darting out of the detective's mouth. He tightens his grip over Alec’s waist when the younger male breaches into his inviting mouth, the now trained tongue sweeping over the sensitive roof and nudging his warm muscle over and over, “Hm, darling.”

Alec changes the angle of his face, deepening the kiss as Magnus let him devours his inviting mouth, his right hand now massaging the tender skin of his boyfriend’s caramel-colored neck and shoulder, “We should stop.”

“Hm, just ten more minutes,” Magnus says against the swollen lips, pressing yet another kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth.

* * * * *

0710H Parking Lot, Walker Tower, New York

“I’ll drive,” Alec says as he reaches for the keyfob in his boyfriend’s hand as the ME yawns for the fifth time since they left the Penthouse, “How were you able to drive this early to work before?”

“I will sleep early or just drive.”

Alec groans, “It’s dangerous.”

“Mhm,” Magnus slips into the passenger seat after pressing a sleepy kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek as a thank you. He starts dozing as soon as he settled comfortably in the plush leather seat, much to his detective’s amuse.

“Magnus, wear your seatbelt.”

Magnus hums, shifting to sit sideways while mumbling, “No one’s gonna arrest me.”

“I will.”

“Mhm.”

Alec chuckles when all he got a few seconds after that was a soft snore coming from his lover’s mouth, “You’re impossible,” he says as he leans over the driver’s console to place the seatbelt over Magnus' body.

* * * * *

0840H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Jace passes a printed black and white picture to his brother, “This is Helen Blake.”

“Okay.”

Lydia who sat at her table reads in the details in her monitor, “All right, we got 294 women with the same last names as the other 11 victims.”

“We got to find a way to let them know, without letting the public know,” Jace says, leaning against the backrest of his office chair.

Simon enters the bullpen, a brown envelope in his hands, “A newbie in the surveillance unit passes me these. He took a bunch of photos at the softball field and at your second victim’s apartment.”

Alec turns to look at his Sergeant, “Did you ask them to do this?”

“Nope, but we can take it,” Lydia says, “My mentor used to mention that some killers love to stay back and sightsee the crime scene.”

“To watch their handiwork?” Jace asks, face cringing in disgust.

“Yep and uh-” Lydia frowns as a middle-aged guy walks into the door, holding a thick bag, “-you looking for someone?” she asks.

“Wow, a lady Sergeant, the world has change huh,” Leahy comments as his eyes rest on the sitting Lydia, who snorts at the comment.

“And you are?”

Alec was immediately on his feet, meeting the veteran detective by the Sergeant's table, “Detective Leahy, what are you doing here?”

For once, the detective looks comfortable as he brought the thick bag to his front, “I, uh...I asked around after I read about the stranglings, and uh, well the word is that you’re a good cop.”

Alec raises an eyebrow.

“I thought maybe you could use this,” Leahy said as he passes the young detective the thick file in his hold.

Alec takes the file in his hands, eyes on the name inscribed on the front part, “It's your personal file.”

Leahy let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, can you believe I kept it all these years?” he shifts in his stand, both hand tucked inside the front of his pants pockets, “It’s always eating at me, too,” he pauses, eyes straight into Alec’s hazel orbs, “You know, we all have that one case, you know, you never really close?” he points at the thick file in Alec’s hand, “Well, this one is mine.”

Alec nods, hugging the file tight against his chest, “Thank you for trusting us with it.”

Leahy hums, turning to look at Lydia, then to Jace and Simon, before focusing back on Alec, “Yeah, look. Uh, it ain’t easy for an old fart like me to see a woman, a blonde and a-”

Alec takes a short raspy breath, “Yes, a gay man like me.”

“-doing this job. But you’re all good cop.”

Lydia scoffs, “Well, how did you know?”

Leahy chuckles, turning to look at the female Sergeant, “Well, I spent 30 years working with a lot of bad ones. You married?”

“Soon.” 

“Found a man who could understand that you love your job more than anything?”

“Yes,” Lydia answers confidently.

“I guess things have changed for the better.”

10 minutes later, Alec was going through the thick file, “Leahy was suspended,” he says as he took out an old newspaper clip, the black and white picture of Leahy in his 30s came in view. Then a file catches his attention. He immediately opens the worn out brown-almost-black file, “Mug shot,” he says as Jace was staring at him.

“Who?” Jace asks, then starts typing in his computer, pulling out the database of their online system, “See a name?”

Alec scans the almost yellow paper, “Yeah. Redmond Jones.”

Jace immediately starts punching in the name in his desktop, while Alec circles the table to stand next to his partner. A sheet pops on the screen, showing the face of the exact same guy from the mug shot, “Armed robbery, rape, man-two,” Jace reads the offender’s detail sheet, “Guy’s a dirtbag.”

Alec read the details, “He’s been locked up since 1967.”

Jace presses a few buttons, then an individual record of Redmond Jones appears on the screen, a long list of his rejected parole request came into view, “Stabbed a guard, got 40 more years.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “And he was finally paroled five days ago.”

Lydia who had been listening to the pair’s conversation chirps in, “Two days before our first victim was strangled.”

“I’m gonna tell Leahy.”

* * * * *

1220H Unknown number, Dyker Heights, Brooklyn, New York

Leahy leads the partner to a small house in Dyker Heights, “Redmond Jones,” he says as he stops halfway in the path leading to the entrance of the small bungalow, “Career criminal. Aggravated assault, rape, arson...you name it,” he says, then starts moving towards the blue painted front door, “Born bad.”

Jace nods, then quickly knock on the door.

“Who is it?” a female voice resounds from the inside of the house.

“It’s the NYPD maam,” Jace says then turns to his brother, “They always come home to their mother,” receiving a chuckle from the raven-haired man.

The door opens to a small built, haggard looking female in her 70s, wearing a pink cardigan over a flower-ish one-piece, hair in mixes of grey and dirty blonde colored, she hisses as her eyes settle on Leahy, “You worthless, fat-ass, piece-of-crap cop,” she points her finger at the veteran, “I remember you.”

With a grin on his face, Leahy chucks his hands inside his pants pocket, “It’s Redmond’s mommy.”

The woman spits at his leg, much to Alec and Jace’s cringe, but Leahy paid the woman no attention.

Jace starts, “Uh, where’s your son, maam?”

The woman shifts her attention from the grinning Leahy to Jace, “Now, why would a skinny, handsome looking dumb blonde detective be looking for my son?”

Alec had to resist laughing at the female, if not for the fact that it was his brother being insulted, “Maam.”

“And you,” she stares at Alec, “What would a mixed breed like you want from a haggard looking woman like me?” she stares at Jace, “Can he even speaks English?”

Jace was about to answer her when Leahy cuts in.

“Hey, you guys are doing great,” he said, letting out a breathy laugh, then taking out his hands from his pockets, pointing a thumb towards the back, “I think I’ll check around back before I strangle the old bitch.”

Mrs.Jones watches as Leahy takes small steps down the short flight of stairs, “You go, that’s right.”

Jace takes in a breath before asking, “Where was Redmond yesterday?”

“At home, having tea and conversing with his mother,” she explains, eyes straight at Jace.

“You-” Alec was about to ask something when they heard shouts from the back of the house and the sound of punching.

_ “I’ll kill you, you bastard!” _

_ “Son of a bitch!” _

Jace turns to look at the woman for a second, “Thanks a lot,” before joining his brother, jogging their way to circle the house and head straight into the backyard, to a scene of Leahy elbowing a tall man hovering over his back.

Jace immediately pulls the tall man, Redmond Jones, away from Leahy, “Okay okay, calm down,” while Alec grabs the veteran by the elbow, helping him straightens his back.

Leahy hisses, before finding a chance to land his left fist on Redmond’s face.

Jace immediately shouts at Leahy, “Hey come one man!” before he helps the newly released man back on his feet, and pushing him back with his palm over Redmond’s chest when he was about to lunge over to the veteran detective.

Redmond hisses, with blood trailing down from his mouth, “The old pig started it 45 years ago!”

Leahy shouts back, striding towards the bleeding man, “And I’ll finish it to you-”

Alec immediately pushes the man back, “You looking to get arrested?” he asks, one hand on Leahy’s chest

Leahy immediately shifts his focus on Alec, “Arrest him! He’s the Brooklyn Strangler,” he stops to take a breath, “If they had done it when I told them to, all those girls would still be alive.”

Redmond jumps in anger, hissing at Leahy’s way, “Maybe it’s you doing all the killing!” he says, Jace’s hand still pressed over his chest, “You scotch-faced mick pig!”

Leahy chuckles loudly, gasping for breath as he pats his hands over his chest, “I’m the freaking Brooklyn Strangler,” he shouts, “I strangled little girls while I was hooked up to a dialysis machine.”

“I hope you die nice and slow, you fat-paddy leprechaun,” Redmond shouts at Leahy’s way, as Alec pushes him towards the front of the house, “Hit me again! I could use a million bucks!”

Leahy was about to lunge back to Redmond, when Alec drags him forcefully, “Go to the car!” he shouts, then watching as the man takes slow steps down the pathway leading towards the garage.

Alec immediately turns to the open garage, noticing the space without a car, and four concrete blocks on the floor.

“Hey, you can’t go in there without a warrant!” Redmond yells as Alec steps into the open space.

Alec turns to hiss at the old man, “Sure, I can. It’s in plain view,” he half shouts, “Now back off!”

Jace moves to join his brother, eyes scouring the space of the one car garage. He notices a picture tucked in between the windowpane, “Alec,” he moves to grab the picture, then steps closer towards his brother, “Isn’t that the hubcap that Underhill found?”

Alec grabs the picture, then looks at Redmond who had been observing them, “Hey, nice car. Where is it?” he says as he shows the old man standing in the grass patch the picture.

“Stolen. The day I got out.”

Alec steps out of the garage, Jace in tow, “You report it?”

Redmond chuckles cynically, “Oh yeah, sure I did,” he spits to his left, before staring at Alec and Jace, right hand motioning as if he was on the phone, “Hello pig, I lost my car.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Maybe you didn’t report it because you stole it yourself.”

“That’s right!” the old man sarcastically says, “Kept it perfect for 40 years, dumped it in the marina to see if it could swim.”

Jace inches closer to his seething brother, “I’ll put an APB on the car.”

Redmond let out a loud laugh, “Yeah, you do that. You find it, I want it back, you wop pig.”

Alec growls, starts moving towards their parked sedan, “Nice family,” he said towards the disgusting looking man.

* * * * *

1410H Lobby, New York Police Department

Alec fishes out his phone as it buzzes in his pocket, and smile wide when it was from Magnus, “I’m uh, gonna go have lunch. You want anything?”

Jace rolls his eyes, “I’ll just eat something from the cafe.”

“Mkay.”

Alec immediately steps out of the precinct and head towards the diner next to their parking lot, smiling wide when he notices his boyfriend sitting at the table by the window, eyes on his phone.

“Hey.”

Magnus’ lips automatically curl upwards as his brain registers the voice of is boyfriend, humming when the detective presses a soft lingering kiss on his lips as a greeting, “Hey.”

Alec immediately sits on the chair in front of the ME, eyes on the medium-sized beef pepperoni pizza, a basket of cheesy fries, a bowl of salad and two glasses of cold water.

“I ordered these, I hope you’re okay with it?” Magnus asks, fingers scratching his neck, nervous if his boyfriend was not fond of such greasy food, “If not-”

“I can eat pretty much anything. It’s okay.”

“Ah,” the wide smile was back on Magnus’ face, and he was about to reach for a slice of the piping hot pizza when Alec immediately reaches for his plate and placing a big slice on it, “Hm, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They were silent for the first 10 minutes of their lunch, both were obviously starving due to the lack of breakfast and the fact that Alec had a shitty time dealing with the lovely Jones family.

He chuckles at what the old haggard woman called him with, “One of our suspect's mom called me a mixed breed. And hear this, he called Jace skinny, handsome looking dumb blonde detective.”

“Darling,” Magnus rests his left hand on top of his detective’s right hand on the table, squeezing it mildly to comfort the younger male.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Alec says, turning his hand to slot his fingers in between Magnus’, a genuine smile on his face, “I’ve been called worse during my beat cop days.”

“I thought you can jump straight to detective since you have a degree?”

Alec nods, munching on the fries, “I wanted to start from the bottom. And it was fun, to be honest, wouldn’t change any of it.”

Magnus nods.

“So tell me something more about you.”

“About what?” Magnus frowns, right hand reaching for a cheese-covered fries, munching on it as Alec grins at him.

“Just anything.”

“Hurm, I’ve been banned from Peru.”

“Wait what?”

Magnus nods, reaching for his glass of water, “Yes, the whole country banned me.”

“How did you get banned from an entire country?”

Magnus shrugs, reaching for another cheese-covered fries and taking his time munching on it.

“Baby, tell me.”

Magnus groans, “Ugh, I hate the fact that you've known my weakness.”

Alec grins, then his left leg rubbing against Magnus’ under the table, “It’s only fair.”

Magnus could feel the hair behind his neck stand up at the gesture, but he had to admit, he didn’t hate it, “Two main reasons, lots and lots of booze and a half-naked me. I was deported back after they released me from jail, and asks me to sign a letter saying I would never come back.”

Alec laughs out loud, ignoring the fact that almost every customer in the diner was staring at them.

Magnus rolls his eyes, but did not make any move to shut his detective or even feel embarrassed of what was happening, “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Alec says as his laughter died down minutes later, his free hand wiping the tears accumulating at the corner of his eyes.

“What about you?”

Alec continues on rubbing against the older male’s leg, humming as he thinks about what to tell his lover, “Hm, my first kiss was with a poster of Jude Law.”

Magnus hums, “He is delicious.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Mhm. You?”

Magnus shrugs, “Can’t remember. Either it was with Anita, my girlfriend back in Indonesia or her best friend.”

“Ergh, you two-timed her?”

“We were in an open relationship darling. I found her snogging with one of the lead actors from our theater club a week before.”

Alec stares straight at his boyfriend, “I won’t hesitate to kill if I find you snogging with someone else.”

"Jealous, aren’t you darling?”

“Yes. And I'm very possessive.”

Magnus blushes under the intense gaze of his detective, knowing the fact that the younger male is thoroughly serious about their relationship ever since they upgraded their status back at Pandemonium. And the fact that last night they had vocalized their future with each other, “I won’t. I don’t think I’d want anyone beside you, Alexander.”

“I don’t want anyone else, I only want you, Magnus.”

* * * * *

“I don’t know what time I’ll be done, so just head home when you’re finished with work okay?” Alec asks as he and Magnus steps into the office of the ME, arms wrapped around each other.

“Hurm,” Magnus hums as he releases his hold, then moves his hands to place them on Alec’s broad shoulders, “I can wait.”

“Magnus, don’t,” Alec chastises as he moves his hands to rest on Magnus’ waist, “You need your rest.”

“I know,” Magnus let out a breath as he presses his forehead against Alec’s throat, relishing the feel when the Adam apple bobbed against his skin, “I can’t sleep without my hug pillow. You spoiled me too much Alexander.”

Alec chuckles, tightening his hold around his boyfriend, “So now I’m your hug pillow?”

“Hmm, custom made hug pillow. So squishy, adorable and extremely hot.”

“Okay fine,” Alec dips his head to press a kiss on the shaven side of the ME’s head, mumbling against the short hair, “I’ll try to finish the day early okay?”

“Maybe we can go for a date later?”

“I can’t promise,” Alec says, distancing himself as he gazes into Magnus’ eyes, “But I’ll try.”

“Hmm, aren’t you the perfect boyfriend?” Magnus hums as he pulls the taller man’s face towards his, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips, “Now go.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning :  
> Mild sexual content

1515H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

“Had fun with the dear boyfriend?” Lydia teases as Alec steps into the bullpen, a wide smile on his face.

Alec rolls his eyes, taking a seat at his desk, eyes on the brown envelope that Simon brought the same morning. He littered the pictures over his desk, eyes scanning them one by one as Lydia and Jace chat through the files brought by Leahy, laughing at the fact that the Jones family are kind of assholes.

“She called you a mixed breed?” Lydia asks, cackling in her seat.

Alec rolls his eyes, yawning as he pushes aside the hundreds printed photos, “Not as bad as this skinny handsome dumb blonde,” he says, and laughs when Lydia doubles over in her seat and Jace rolling his eyes, “Anything from Leahy’s file?”

Jace shakes his head, “Going through it. I asked Simon to check Leahy’s alibi’,” he then sighs, “He’ll probably get back to us tomorrow since his boss needed him for a sudden IT convention uptown.”

“He’s not our only Technical Crime Analyst Jace,” Lydia reasons, but she knew, no one would be able to handle three of them, and the other Crime Analyst in the unit are suck up assholes.

“Nope, I’d rather wait. Ain’t gonna deal with those assholes,” Jace says, passing Alec a couple of news clipping for him to scan through.

Almost an hour later, Lydia groans as her phone continue on beeping, “Damn.”

“Mom in law?” Jace asks.

“Can’t kill her so gotta face her,” Lydia says as she makes a move to clear her desk, “I’m gonna call it a day. We start back tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jace nods, also starting to clear his desk as soon as the Sergeant was on her feet, “I’m taking the car,” he says as Alec looks up at him when he was putting on his jacket.

“Yeah okay.”

“You uh, staying at Magnus again tonight?”

Alec nods, noticing that it’s still early, “Probably. Yeah.”

“Okay then, see you tomorrow bro.”

Alec nods, then continue on reading the newspaper clipping from the year ‘64, reporting the case of Mary Sullivan. He was deeply engrossed in his reading when a hand rests on his shoulder, “Magnus?”

“Hey, hope I’m not disturbing you?”

“No, just gonna go through this one more time before I go downstairs,” he says, watching his lover perching his delectable ass on his desk (what a lucky desk), hands moving to clear the space in front of him, “Are you done for the day?”

Magnus nods, “Isabelle just came in for her shift, and since there's nothing new today, she basically kicks me out of my office.”

Alec hums, grabbing his cellphone and was on his feet a second later, pushing the chair back under the table, watching his boyfriend smiling at him as he puts on his jacket, “What is it?”

“You’re really gorgeous, do you know that?”

Alec chuckles softly, moving to stand in front of his lover. Minding the people in the bullpen, he resisted the urge to kiss the ME, and instead settled by caressing his soft cheek, “And you’re really beautiful.” 

“It’s still early and I’m still full,” Magnus starts, getting on his feet as he pulls the detective towards the elevator. 

“Why don’t we stopped by to the store to actually fill your enormous kitchen with edible food and I can cook a simple meal for us for dinner?”

“Hm, that sounds like a fun date night.”

* * * * *

They stroll the lane of the Chelsea Market, located just half a mile from Magnus’s penthouse.

“With the grocery this close, you should be able to cook babe,” Alec says, hands holding paper bags full of meat, spices, variant vegetables, and fresh fruits.

“I don’t want to burn down my penthouse,” the older male argues.

“I don’t get you.”

Magnus snorts, “I don’t get you either darling. You can cook, and I can eat. It’s simple math, isn’t it?”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Okay fine. What do you want to eat?”

Magnus hums, then his eyes caught a shop with a dragon on its board, “Have you ever cook fried rice?”

Alec shakes his head.

Magnus’ face falls at the answer, “Oh okay.”

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Alec would definitely pull his lover into his embrace if not for the fact that his hands are full of groceries.

“No, it’s just that my mom used to cook this  _ nasi goreng _ or fried rice, but it’s fine. I'll look for an Indonesian restaurant in the city when I have the time.”

“Pull up the recipe,” Alec says, stepping closer towards the Chinese shop.

“Huh?”

“Pull up the recipe, I can try to cook it for you,” Alec repeats, then smiling as Magnus stares at him.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Pull up the recipe, at least I’ll know what we should get.”

“Ah, okay okay,” Magnus immediately reaches for his cellphone in his jacket pocket, a wide smile on his face, knowing that he’d definitely keep this man for life.

“I assume you have a rice cooker?”

Magnus nods, “Ah, found it,” he says, then showing the recipe he pulled from a website, “We need rice, sweet soy sauce and uh, chili.”

“Okay, that looks pretty simple. Bookmark it for me will you?” Alec asks, stepping inside the shop and asking for the ingredients listed in the recipe as soon as a boy from the shop approaches him.

* * * * * 

1810H Penthouse, Walker Tower, New York

Magnus sat on the barstool by the kitchen island, pouting as he runs his hand through his cat’s fur, eyes on his detective who had scolded him for simply chucking the groceries they bought from the market while he was busy rinsing the rice for their dinner in the kitchen sink and the fact that the younger male instructed him to ‘just sit there and don’t come even one inch near these precious food’ was a bad start for their ‘Penthouse date’ as he decided to call it.

“Stop pouting,” Alec says as he carefully places the broccoli inside the vegetable section in Magnus’ enormous fridge, followed by cauliflower, fresh tomatoes, and bell peppers.

“You said the groceries were precious.”   


“They are.”

“I’m your boyfriend.”

“Yes, you are.”

“How can you pick the groceries over me?”

Alec chuckles, “Why are you being ridiculous?”

“I am not!”

Alec shakes his head, folding the paper bags scattered over the marbled tops and neatly tuck them inside one of the empty drawers, “Stop pouting,” he says as he steps closer to his lover.

“It’s my face, I’m allowed to do what I want.”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Alec says softly, hands cupping the well-sculpted jaw, lips kissing the pouts on display.

“You have to do better than that,” Magnus says when they parted a few minutes later for air.

Alec hums, stepping closer to crowd his boyfriend against the island counter, hands on each side of Magnus’ waist as he pulls the older male flush against his body, dipping his head to land a long kiss on Magnus, thrusting his tongue into the warm mouth when Magnus parted his lips. His tongue nudges against Magnus’ repeatedly and they both chuckle into the kiss at the playful tease.

“Stop that,” Magnus says into the kiss, hands gripping the collar of Alec’s dress shirt tight.

Alec pecks the lips, then starts peppering kisses down Magnus’ chin, ignoring the sharp goatee scratching against his skin, before nibbling on the bobbing Adam's apple, “You’re sweet.”

“Would you rather I taste like the dead?”

Alec groans, dipping his head for a last kiss on Magnus’ cheek before straightening his body, “Way to ruin our date.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, hands caressing the soft skin of Alec’s neck, then his thumb circles over the faint purplish mark he left the day before, “I really like you.”

“I really like you too,” Alec says, fingers caressing the skin behind Magnus’ earlobes, “I really like your cockblocker baby too.”

Magnus chuckles.

They were engrossed in staring into each other’s eyes until Alec decided to be honest with his thought, “I can’t wait to have you, Magnus”

Magnus nods, smiling as he stares into the hazel orbs that he had fallen in love with, “I can’t wait to have you too Alexander,” he pauses, thumb still caressing the purplish skin, “One step at a time, remember?”

“Hmm,” Alec hums as he nuzzles the side of Magnus’ face, “I know.”

“How long will it take for the rice to cook?”

“1 hour as we need it to be dry and suitable for-wait, why?”

Magnus hums, pulling his boyfriend out of the kitchen.

* * * * *

“Netflix?” Alec asks as they enter the living area, and groans when Magnus pushes him to sit on the plush couch rather harshly, “Magnus-”

Magnus places his right palm over Alec’s toned chest, pushing him so that his back settled comfortably against the white colored couch, and he makes a move to straddle his boyfriend, “Stop me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?”

Alec blinks once, twice before it finally dawns on him about what they were about to do, “O-okay.”

“I mean it darling.”

“Hmm,” the detective hums, his palms making its way onto Magnus’ knees just by his waist, before slowly moving upwards, sending tingles all over his boyfriend’s body when the older male was obviously shivering at the sudden ministration, “Stop me if you feel uncomfortable too, okay?” he says instead, his palms now resting on the curve of Magnus’ ass.

Magnus chuckles, licking his lips as he feels Alec subtly squeezing his ass, “You really love my ass, don’t you darling?”

Alec mirror’s the sight presented in front of him, licking his lips while still indulging in the pudgy feels of Magnus’ bums in his hands, “I do, so much.”

Magnus dips his head, pressing a kiss on the clothed shoulder of his boyfriend, before trailing his lips up the lean neck, across the jawline before pulling away for a peck on the lips.

“Magnus,” Alec groans, immediately missing the press of his lover’s lips on his skin, emphasizing his need by squeezing the ME’s backside rather roughly.

“God hey!” Magnus hisses, swatting the shaking shoulder as Alec was laughing at his reaction.

Alec was laughing silently a minute after, the palms now resting on Magnus’ thigh, his thumbs continuously making a circular pattern over the clothed skin.

“Would you be okay if I take off your shirt?” Magnus asks softly, his palms caressing the skin of Alec’s neck.

Alec gulps nervously, nodding slowly as to give permission for his lover to touch him.

“I’m going to do it slowly, if you feel uncomfortable, just stop me, okay?” 

Alec was taking small puffs of breath watching his lover unbuttoning his shirt, one at a time. He notices the hands were hesitant each time and the fact that Magnus was focusing entirely on the task, yellow-green eyes trained at the white buttons, upper teeth sinking into the firm bottom lip of his, looking utterly adorable. 

“Stop staring at me,” Magnus chides, still taking his time to complete the task, ignoring the fact that his lover had been chuckling at him albeit silently.

Alec leans to press a kiss onto Magnus’ jaw, then his palms were rubbing the thighs to comfort the older man, “Can I take off your expensive shirt Doctor Bane?” he asks in a gruff voice.

Magnus groans, feeling his dick twitches in the constraint of his pants, “Fuck, stop that.”

Alec chuckles, hands that were rubbing the thigh slowly making its way to the collar of Magnus’ shirt, thumbs teasing the skin on the collarbone before slowly unbuttoning the third button of the dress shirt (as Magnus would always leave the top two unbuttoned). He leans forward when Magnus starts tugging on the piece of clothing covering his body, releasing the bottom part of the dress shirt from the constraints of his belt and pants, and he reluctantly pauses his own task of removing the cloth off of his boyfriend body to rid his own body of his work attire.

Magnus couldn’t stop drooling over his boyfriend's well-sculpted body. The toned chest, the black curls covering the pecs that deliciously trails down and disappears into the pants, the cute pink nubs, the firm stomach, and the most amazing of all, a small infinity tattoo on the left side of Alec’s abdomen, covering a faded scar.

“I got that when I was in patrol. A kid stabbed me with a kitchen knife when I tried to remove his mom since she was physically abusing him.”

“Oh my poor baby,” Magnus whispers softly, his thumbs carefully starts caressing the skin.

“The kid’s doing well now, someone adopted him and he did apologize to me a few weeks later.”

Magnus dips his head to kiss his man, thumb still circling the tattoo, “My perfect man.”

 “Remove my belt,” Alec requests, nodding to confirm when Magnus stares at him, “It’s okay.”

Magnus did as he was told and suck in a breath when Alec starts palming his pecs, then the rough palms make their way down his naked toned chest before settling against the skin of his waist. He swallows hard, mind thinking on why this simple task that he had probably done hundreds of time during his past relationships feels so new and-

“Baby, should I stop?” Alec asks, pulling his hands away from Magnus’ naked skin, to let them fall limp beside his own hips.

“No, no, no,” Magnus hastily shakes his head, scooching closer in Alec’s lap as he stares into the hazel orbs, “I just, I don’t know-” he pauses, “God darling,” he sighs out loud, resting his forehead on Alec’s shoulder, “I’ve done this before, but you-” he takes a deep breath, then releasing it in a long breathy sigh, “Oh god Alexander, you make me so nervous and I feel like I’m a virgin all over again.”

Alec couldn’t stop chuckling after hearing what his lover had said. His unsettled heart finally calms knowing that it was just nerves taking over his lover’s body and the fact that he, the virgin in the relationship makes an experienced man like Magnus nervous as hell, was an accomplishment. He carefully removes the dress shirt covering the ME’s body, his eyes indulging in the sight of his boyfriend’s smooth caramel-colored skin, the cute small dusky nubs and the supple stomach, “God, you’re so beautiful Magnus,” he says matter of fact, eyes drinking in the sight of Magnus half-naked in front of him, just for his eyes.

Magnus grits his teeth, trembling hands making their way to settle on Alec's broad shoulders, thumbs massaging the fair skin and all he could think about right now was how butterflies in his stomach was making him all giddy and the hazel orbs that were staring at every inch of his naked skin on display was making him quivering like a virgin, "I'm so nervous Alexander."

Alec chuckles as he leans forward to press kisses along the collarbone in front of him, ears taking in the melodious gasps from Magnus and the feel of his lover's fingers massaging his shoulder whenever he nips the skin in between his kisses, "Do you want to stop?" Alec asks as he trails the kisses upwards, nipping the lean neck of his ME, smiling into the kiss when Magnus tilts his head sideways to give access to his caramel-colored skin, the fingers on his shoulders gripping tight and probably would leave bruises the next day. 

"No, don't," Magnus manage to whisper out in between his breathy moans, the head throws back when Alec licks and nips at his Adam apple, unconsciously rubbing his awakening bulge against Alec’s lower part of the body.

Alec had to grip the thighs on his lap when the delicious friction turns his brain into mush, and he let out a deep and loud guttural moan, “Magnus,” he keeps chanting his lover’s name as the man on his lap had regained control of his own body, head dipping down to press kisses on Alec’s lips. 

“God, you’re breathtakingly gorgeous Alexander,” Magnus says in between kissing the detective’s earlobe, then the lips were making their way across the sculpted jaw, down the column of Alec’s neck, onto his deep and hard collarbone.

“Kiss me,” Alec demands, then gasped out loud when Magnus sucks on the patch of skin of his collarbone, marking him like before. “Baby, kiss me,” Alec couldn’t bear it anymore, he knew he’s like a horny teenager right now, but he doesn't really care. His beautiful boyfriend is in his lap, their awakening groins were pressing against each other, and all he wants is that for the forensic pathologist to kiss him hard, “Magnus please,” he groans, rolling his hips to show how desperate he is.

Magnus throws his head back at the pleasure.

“Kiss me,” Alec whines, head moving forward to press a kiss just under Magnus’ jaw, his hands rubbing the back of the other’s thighs.

Magnus cups the sharp jawline, pushing his lover so he’s fully rested against the plush couch, “Darling, I don’t think I can stop if we were to continue this.”

Alec nods, moving his hands to hold Magnus by the waist, fingers rubbing the skin, “It’s okay, I want this.”

With Alec’s consent, Magnus dips his head to press kisses along the sharp jawline, their hips grinding against each other as he shifts his body upwards, ears catching the delightful moans coming out of the detective’s mouth.

Without hesitation, Alec moves to gather each globe of Magnus’ pert ass in his large palms, squeezing them hard multiple times before he starts rolling his hips. When Magnus starts dropping light kisses on his lips, teasing him, Alec pulls Magnus’ body tighter against his, rolling his hips swiftly, their clothed erection making delicious contact and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Magnus’ mouth when the older male parted his lips as he moans out loud.

Magnus tilts his head sideways as his mouth was busy tasting his Alexander, his lower body continuously grinds against the detective. Magnus moans rather loudly when he could feel one of Alec’s fingers pressing against the back of his pants, just a centimeter away from his anus, “Alexander, darling-” he gasps loudly, hands holding Alec’s broad shoulders for leverage when the younger male keep on pressing at the same spot.

“I’m sorry, I-”

Magnus licks his lips, eyes on his Alexander as the younger male stares at him with half-shut eyes, pupils blown wide and filled with lust and need, “No, no, it’s just too good.”

Alec couldn’t stop smiling wide at his lover’s words, “It does?”

“Of course darling,” Magnus chuckles, eyes looking down at his tented pants, now soaked and sticky with his pre-cum, “I feel like a horny high school boy right now.”

Alec grins, face leaning forward to Magnus, kissing him messy and wet as one of his hands moves to hold Magnus by the nape, and another was teasing him as before. 

Magnus tightens the grip on Alec's shoulder, his breath coming out in short heavy puffs, the buildup at the back of his groin was unbearable, "Darling-" he heaves in a huge breath, his hips continues grinding desperately against his lover, needing contact and release. 

Nearing climax, Alec huffs a huge breath, hands holding his boyfriend’s delectable ass moves to cup his jaw, pulling the ME’s face closer to his, pressing a sloppy wet kiss against his thin lips, “With me-” he moans in between.

Magnus takes the chance to dive his tongue into the warm mouth, gripping his boyfriend’s shoulder tighter as he continues grinding against him. His kisses become frantic and desperate when he feels the tightening pressure behind his groin, “Alexander, I’m close-” he moans in between kisses, rubbing his hard-on harder and faster against his lover, “With me.”

They both came a second later in the confines of their underwear, the damp spot on their pants grew bigger as the time passes by.

“You’re going to be the death of me Alexander,” Magnus comments as he pecks the nose of the detective, before slumping into his hold, his own body spent, “And all I wanted to do tonight was to explore your upper body, but god-”

Alec chuckles, running his hand up and down the naked back, “Are you blaming me?”

“Definitely, yes,” Magnus mumbles against the skin, “We need to take a shower. And I do remember you promising me a home-cooked meal.”

Alec hums, “Hmm sure. Why don’t you go clean yourself while I go put the rice in the freezer?”

“Huh? Why? Do you need help?”

Alec shakes his head, “I will explain later. Go now,” he says, patting the delectable ass on his lap before leaning upwards to press a kiss on Magnus’ chin, “I’ll head to the guest suite once I’m done.”

* * * * *

Magnus emerges from his bathroom almost half an hour later, stepping into his kitchen with his lover occupying himself by the kitchen sink, mincing onions, “Hey,” he greets, on his tip-toes as he presses a kiss on Alec’s left temple, “For the fried rice?” 

Alec nods, “Can you show me the recipe on your phone? I hope I found the correct one,” the detective says, showing Magnus a page of Nasi Goreng recipe on his cellphone propped against the wall behind the counter.

“Hmm, that’s the one. Do you need any help?”

“No!”

Magnus rolls his eyes at the immediate reply, grunting as he playfully steps on his lover’s left foot, “Well, thanks.”

“Stop pouting.”

“I’m not!” Magnus huffs, eyes on the bowls scattered on the counter filled with evenly cut red chili, small pieces of chicken, minced garlic and a bottle of sweet soy sauce they purchased at the market the same evening, “When did you learn to cook?”

“Mom and dad have always been busy with work, and since my siblings are growing dinosaurs, I have to learn to feed them properly, instead of shoving their faces with pizza, frozen lasagna and,” he pauses, eyes on Magnus, “-bacon.”

Magnus snorts, “I don’t feel insulted if that’s what you’re thinking about.”

“So I watch Food Network, tried a few recipes and once I’m sure my siblings aren’t dying I started taking over the cooking at home.”

“Isabelle?”

Alec groans, “No. She can burn down the house by boiling water.”

“At least I can make my own tea,” Magnus says proudly, jumping to sit on the empty counter next to his boyfriend, “Why did you put the rice in the freezer?”

“Oh, the recipe mentioned using cold dry rice. Freshly cooked aren’t suitable it seems,” he dips his head to look at his phone, “I’ll give the rice another 15 minutes,” he mumbles, placing the minced onion into the small bowl, “Do you want tomatoes and cucumber as side dishes?”

Magnus makes a face, “Ugh, no thank you.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Fried eggs?”

“Two, please. And over easy.”

Alec groans dramatically, stepping aside to clean the knife and cutting board he had just finished using with a small smile on his face, “The things I do for you.”

Approximately 40 minutes later, Magnus grins wide as he watches his boyfriend scooping the steaming hot fried rice in the wok (that he didn’t know exist) into his plate, and with a mumble of thank you and a wet kiss on the detective’s cheek he strides towards the island, settling on the stool and without a word, he munches on the delicacy, ignoring his boyfriend who had been staring at him.

“You look like you’ve just been released from Attica,” Alec comments, taking small steps towards the older male, sitting on the barstool next to him.

“You should be a chef,” Magnus says while chewing. “This is really good.”

* * * * *

2245H

“You should buy a bed for Chairman,” Alec says as his fingers tickle the back of the feline’s ear, eyes on Magnus who was lying sideways on the other side of the bed.

“I should build him a room.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Filthy rich people.”

“What?”

“A bed and a room differ by a few hundred thousand dollars.”

Magnus shrugs, “Anything for my child.”

“Breakfast here or you want to stop by somewhere?”

Magnus yawns, head leaning towards Alec to press a kiss on the detective’s forehead, “Anything. Good night darling.”

Alec chuckles, eyes on the comfortably settled cat in between them, purring softly when Alec keeps on petting him, “Good night Magnus.”

* * * * *

0815H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Alec dumps a bag of subway take out on Lydia’s table, then strides towards his own desk, making himself comfortable in the office chair before turning on his desktop, “Anything on Leahy?” he asks his brother, reaching for the thick envelope of surveillance picture, hoping he could get a clue after a good night's rest.

“He’s on kidney dialysis four days a week, confirmed he was there during the stranglings.”

Lydia and Jace who was back in his seat munches on their breakfast, “Are we suspecting him?”

Alec goes through the pictures in his hand, shaking his head, “Better get our base cleared. Can’t really-okay, who the hell is this guy and why is he at all of our crime scenes?” he shows a picture of a skinny man in a black hoodie, standing behind a couple of onlookers in one of their crime scenes.

Jace shakes his head, munching on his meal before reaching for the picture, “I’ll ask Simon to run his face through facial recognition.”

* * * * *

0905H Intelligence Unit, New York Police Department

The three detectives hover over Simon’s desk, watching his monitor running through the database against the scanned picture of the male Alec found.

“Okay, found one,” Simon starts tapping on his keyboard when the system pings, found a compatible match, “The name’s Sandy.”

Lydia cringes, “Ergh.”

“Let’s check the web for the guy,” Alec says as he steps closer towards the screen on the wall.

“Woo, nice website,” Jace comments, eyes on the black and red themed website Simon pulled.

“Really?” Lydia snorts, a disgusted look obvious on her face when she scanned the title of the blog ‘Stranglings I have known and loved’, “He can’t bowl or collect ships in a bottle? He gotta do this for a hobby?”

“Every detail of the new strangling victims is on this guy’s blog,” Jace says as he quickly run-through the website.

* * * * *

1010H Interrogation Room 2, New York Police Department

Alec and Jace sat on the opposite side of the metal desk, eyes on their recent suspect by the name Sandy Grotty that they had just apprehended about 20 minutes ago in his apartment. His lovely apartment that the male had transformed into a shrine of almost all strangling related cases, a hundred pictures of females died of asphyxiation was posted on a wall in his bedroom, surrounded by strings of small red lights.

“I’m curious as to why you were at our crime scenes,” Alec starts, hands folded on his chest, “You like strangling Sandy?”

The half-bald, ginger hair man wearing skull printed t-shirt gruffly answers Alec, “My name’s Dr. K. Me and Dr. Kevorkian are death enthusiast,” he stares at the black-haired detective, “Ain’t nothing illegal about that.”

Alec stares at him with a bored look, “Interference with a police officer during the performance of duty is.”

Sandy bit the inside of his cheek, taking a minute to think before looking at Alec with sparkly eyes, “Hey, if I confess, can I look at the bodies you got in the morgue?”

Alec turns to look at Jace, who had the same look like his, ‘ _guy’s a lunatic_ ’.

Jace was about to insult the male in front of him when the door suddenly opens, their Sergeant comes into view, “We’ve got a third victim.”

Jace and Alec stare at each other, one eyebrow raised as then they looked at the male sitting in front of him.


	17. Chapter 17

1120H 799-701, Ditmas Avenue, Brooklyn, New York

Magnus crouches by the female body slumped in the armchair, wearing a dark patterned skirt and just a bra, a scarf tied around her neck neatly, “Liver temperature indicates she died within the last hour.”

Jace who stands behind the victim groans, “So it’s not our ‘death enthusiast’,” he says while looking at his brother.

Alec shrugs, “At least he’s not blogging.”

Lydia who stands behind Magnus sorts, “Thanks for pointing out the bright side.”

Magnus who had moved to stand turns to look at the Sergeant, then at his detective, “Researches at the University of Pittsburgh have proven that optimistic people live longer.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “So our victim was a pessimist?”

Alec chuckles, then watching the ME placing their victim’s right hand inside a plastic, to preserve any evidence while Jace goes through the purse on the kitchen counter, “Victim’s Joanne Graff, 29.”

Alec stares at his brother, then moves closer to the victim, “A Joanne Graff was strangled in 1962, by the Brooklyn Strangler,” he crouches by the slumped body, while Magnus was writing on the piece of paper on his clipboard, standing on the right side, “Magnus,” he says, while leaning closer to the scarf tied around the neck of the victim, “What do you see?” he points at a blotch of brown almost red stain by the knot.

“A reddish-brown stain,” the ME comments, then eyes on his detective.

Lydia peeks at the same stain, “In other words, blood.”

Magnus shakes his head, “No, a reddish-brownish stain. The crime lab will determine what it is,” he says, then continues, “No sign of lacerations or abrasions on the victim.”

Alec straightens his body, “So it’s not hers, which means we might have gotten lucky and the killer was bleeding.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow.

“Or smearing reddish-brownish stuff,” Alec says, rolling his eyes.

Jace reaches for his cellphone as it rings, placing the purse back on the counter. A minute later he turns to the trio who were busy talking, “We got really lucky. Redmond’s car has been located. Towing it to evidence now.”

Lydia claps her hands, looking at the ME and then to his ex-partner, “See? You just gotta remain optimistic.”

Magnus snorts and continues on his observation on the victim, then momentarily shifts his focus while he watches the three detectives stepping out of the crime scene.

* * * * *

1535H Evidence Bay, New York Police Department

Three of them head straight towards the evidence bay by the parking lot of the precinct, going through every inch of the car. 

Jace groans, “I’m gonna check the boot, open it for me,” he says to Lydia who was sitting in the driver’s seat, searching through the headspace and the console.   
  
“It’s open,” she says, after pulling a small knob by the door.

Alec who was hunched over the backseat yells for his brother after 5 minutes passes by, “Anything?”

Jace pushes aside the black toolbox in the trunk, then picking up a small dry towel before noticing a crumpled tissue tucked in between the space. He picks it up carefully with his gloved hand, turning it around to see a small red dot, “Guys, I found something!” he yells, proceeding to put the piece of evidence in a plastic bag.

Alec and Lydia stood by the car, eyes peering on the bag before Alec’s cellphone rang, “Magnus?” he frowns, then turns to look at his Sergeant, “Yeah, we’ll be there in 5.”

* * * * *

1542H Laboratory, New York Police Department

Alec and Jace walks into the lab space as Lydia head straight to their bullpen to answer a private phone call.

“Magnus, you found something?” the black-haired detective asks, stepping closer to his boyfriend who was seated at the counter at the back of the lab.

Magnus grins, eyes on both detectives as he drums the countertop, “Great news. We got a hit on the brown stain you found on the victim’s scarf. It is blood by the way.”

Alec stops just behind the counter, Jace lingering next to him, “Who does it belong to?”

“Suspect’s DNA was in the system, so we got the result pretty fast. It’s Redmond Jones’.”

Jace takes a deep breath, a wide smile on his face, “Guys, I think we just found the Brooklyn Strangler.”

It was a few minutes of hooray from both Jace and Magnus, while later,  “We uh, should let Lieutenant Garroway and Lydia know,” Alec says, despite a frown on his face.

“What’s wrong darling?”

Alec shakes his head, “No, nothing. Just-” he sits on the barstool, thinking about the case.

“Bro, wanna go make the arrest?” Jace asks, still grinning wide after informing his superior about the breakthrough in their case.

“No, I uh, why don’t you go with Lyds? Maybe bring Underhill with you?”

Jace frowns, pocketing his cellphone, “You sure?”

Alec nods, “Yeah, just go. I uh, wanna go through the evidence one more time.”

“Something bugging you Alexander?”

Alec looks at the ME, then turns to Jace, “I just had a-” he gulps, “I don’t know. Just a gut feeling.”

“You don’t think Redmond Jones’ the killer bro?”

“My gut says no.”

Magnus frowns, “But darling, the evidence speaks itself. The blood is Redmond’s.”

“I know. That’s why Jace and Lyds are still making the arrest,” he moves to stand, “You go with Lyds, I’ll just run through the evidence while you guys bring him here.”

“Okay, Alec.”

* * * * *

1725H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Alec pulls the crime scene picture of their latest victim, eyes on the scarf with the drop of blood, then shifting to their 2nd victim, a clean scarf around her neck. He reaches for the old newspaper clips from Leahy’s file, there were no reports on any DNA nor any evidence found in the 1960’s cases, and the latest case-

Alec turns his head when he hears a commotion in the hallway just outside the bullpen, watching Underhill leading a cuffed and obviously disgruntled Redmond Jones towards their interrogation room wings. Jace and Lydia stop just beside the elevator, talking to Raj and his partner Michael before they both steps into the bullpen.

“You’re not interrogating him?” Alec asks, frowning when Raj and Michael were heading towards the way where Redmond was led to.

“Raj and Michael can do it, not in the mood,” Lydia says, reaching for a picture on Alec’s desk, “Jace says you don’t think Redmond’s the killer?”

Alec shrugs, “I don’t really know.”

“Hey, your gut somehow is always right,” Jace pipes in, pulling his chair and sitting on it, “Me and Lyds trusts your gut bro.”

Alec scoffs.

"What’s your doubt?” Lydia asks.

Alec takes a deep breath, eyes on the scattered pictures on his desk, “Don’t you think it’s weird that there was no evidence nor DNA from the 1960’s killing and Magnus couldn’t find any from our first two victims.”

Lydia and Jace nods simultaneously.

“But then suddenly, we have this-” he pauses, pulling a printed picture of  Joanne Graff’s with a scarf tied around it taken by the CSU, “-blood on our victim and the blood Jace found in Redmond’s car,” he pulls the evidence bag, a tissue with a drop of blood found in their arrested murder’s car yet to be sent to the lab for further tests, “It’s like, so easy and-God, I might have just overthink about this case.”

Lydia shakes her head, “Nah, detective trusting their gut hunches are in one of our job descriptions,” she turns to look at Jace, “Did Redmond Jones have any blood work recently? Any doctor visits?”

Jace leans back into his chair, arms crossed in front of his chest, “No, not that I could find.”

Alec huffs, then his eyes stop at the entrance of the Intelligence Unit, “Gonna check something.”

* * * * *

1810H Cafe, Lobby, New York Police Department

Magnus enters the cafe, heading straight towards the smiling barista, stepping in front of the display of pastries when he sees a small group of uniformed officers crowing a laid back pale-looking man in his 60’s in a coat just behind him. He notices the man, he’s the one that his boyfriend and Jace were waiting for back in Taki’s.

Lahey laughs, back pressed flat against the wall of the cafe, “He’s sharing a cell with this guy Redmond Jones,” he continues on his story, “Well, Redmond Jones tells him the whole story, all these girls that he strangled. DeSalvo’s such a nutcake, he begins telling people it’s him, the Brooklyn Strangler’s him,” he stops, coughing out loud behind his closed hand.

Magnus turns to face the man, noticing the paleness of his skin, the sweat on his forehead, “Excuse me, Detective Leahy?”

The dazed-looking man looks up at the ME, eyes on Magnus’ violet-colored coat, “You’re uh, the new ME. Doctor Bane.”

Magnus nods, smiling as he extended his right hand, “I am. It’s...it’s nice to meet you. How are you?”

Leahy leans forward, and with much difficulty he grasps the hand in front of him, coughing before softly answering, “Good,” then he continues on coughing, droplets of sweat still on his face despite the cold air from the central unit.

Magnus nods at the officers staring at him, then looks at Leahy, “Do you have a minute?”

“Why? What’s up doc?”

* * * * *

1855H Intelligence Unit, New York Police Department

Alec stands behind Simon who was ready for his next order, “Then go to Dyker Heights, there a dialysis center there. Today at 9 o’clock.”

Simons nods, pulling up the city’s surveillance camera footage, displaying it on the TVs mounted on the wall.

“I’ve gone around the center when you asks me bro, showed his pictures around. His alibi’s solid. Underhill went there today to check for me when we were going through Redmond’s car,”

Alec nods, stepping to get closer towards the TV, “Just, it’s just a gut thing.”

“Okay.”

Alec raises an eyebrow when a figure was about to step into the dialysis center, “Freeze, blow that up Si.”

Simon did as told, clicking a few buttons on the keyboard and a blown-up still footage of Lahey came into view, wearing a blue jacket and brown shirt.

Jace comments, “There he is, going in.”

Alec crosses his arms on his chest, “Shuttle forward.”

Lydia who had been quiet since they stepped into the unit moves to stand beside Alec, “Stop,” she said as soon as she notices a man exiting the center, wearing a blue jacket, brown shirt but now wearing a grey flat cap and thick sunglasses with gold frame, "Blow that up."

Jace snorts as they identified the male in view, “Lahey, five minutes later.”

Lydia looks at Alec, “Thesaurus, how long does dialysis take?”

Alec rolls his eyes while answering, “Couple hours.”

“Some alibi,” Jace mumbles under his breath.

* * * * *

1855H Autopsy Room, New York Police Department

Leahy sat on one of the barstools in the cold room, Magnus standing in front of him with a stethoscope around his neck, pressing the chest piece against the veteran’s chest, listening to his breath sounds.

“How many dialysis appointments have you missed?” the ME asks as he took off the stethoscope.

Leahy looks obviously pissed, “None. Every other day, I’m in dialysis for hours.”

Magnus shakes his head, gripping the stethoscope in his hands as he steps aside to put the medical device back in his bag, “I don’t think that’s possible. You’re exhibiting signs of renal failure,” he pats the male on the shoulder, then starts moving towards the other end of the room, “I’m gonna go call your doctor.”   


Watching the ME taking his steps, Leahy takes a gasping breath as his right hand went around his back, “Hey doc.”

Magnus turns at the voice, watching the veteran pulling out a gun, holding it in front of his face while his eyes were trained on him, “What are you doing?” he asks with a frown on his face. He looks at his right, towards the laboratory full of his staff but the view had been obstructed by the foldable bed screen.

Leahy stops a feet away from Magnus, pointing the gun at the forensic pathologist, “You can’t stop talking, can you?”

Taking a deep breath, Magnus stares at the veteran in front of him, somehow knowing why his boyfriend had been having a doubt on Redmond Jones being the Brooklyn Strangler and why after two bodies with no trace of any evidence or DNA and suddenly they strike gold with a third one, fairly easy, “Do you know why you did it, detective?”

An obviously pissed and sick Leahy answers, “Yeah, I was in a bad mood, okay?”

“You have an obsession disorder,” Magnus starts, eyes on the muzzle of the gun then shifting his gaze onto the veteran, “You identified with the aggressor, the Brooklyn Strangler and you became him.”

“Shut up, just-” 

Magnus continues, “Cause I can get help and you’d-”

“Shut up!” Leahy shouts, and Magnus did as told, “The real killer is Redmond Jones,” the pale man says as he looks at Magnus in the eyes, “You understand me?” he shifts the gun closer to Magnus, and the ME gulps at the sudden movement, “Redmond Jones is the Brooklyn Strangler and he’s getting what he should have gotten 40 years ago. I made sure of that.”

Magnus fights the nervousness in his body and stares at the man in front of him, “By murdering three more women and framing him.”

A second later, the door to the autopsy room pushes open, and footsteps coming closer from behind the screen, “Hey Magnus. Can you run this-” Alec stops just at the sight of Lahey holding his boyfriend by the elbow behind him, the gun cocks at his head and the plastic of evidence with tissue inside forgotten.

Leahy comments at the detective, “You are a good cop.”

Alec takes a deep breath, eyes doing a once-over at his boyfriend then letting it out slowly knowing that he is not injured, “For a gay man.”

Leahy laughs, “All right, your gun. Put it down,” he says, aiming the gun in his hand at the detective then back at the ME, “Kick it over.”

Magnus shakes his head as Alec nods, pulling out the gun holstered by his waist, “Darling, don’t-”

“Oh, shut the hell up!” Leahy shouts, aiming the gun at Magnus’ head, then pushing his body closer towards the metal table in the room with a body covered on top of it.

Magnus notices the high tray of his instruments with the corner of his eyes, knowing that he could reach the scalpel within seconds. With Leahy focusing on Alec, moving the gun in his hand to point out at Alec on where he should kick the gun the young detective had just removed from his holster, Magnus takes a deep breath thinking on whether he should do what he had just planned. 

Crouching to place the gun on the floor, Alec casts his eyes on the veteran, “You planted Redmond’s blood didn’t you?”

Leahy laughs, “I still got some, now kick it-”

When the grip around his elbow loosens, Magnus immediately reaches for the scalpel from the tray and proceeded to stab the man holding him hostage in the thigh, blood shooting out of the wound with the old man yelping in pain, his gun had fallen on the floor. With a swift movement, Magnus kicks the gun away, then pushes the man groaning in pain against the metal table next to them who then slumped over the covered body. 

Alec watches Magnus slams Leahy’s head hard with the tray he grabbed from his side. The ME repeated twice before pulling the veteran and pushing him down onto the floor, tossing the tray away before pressing his knee against Leahy’s back, pinning him against the floor.

“Alexander, handcuffs.”

Still couldn’t believe the fact that his boyfriend had literally saved him and his own ass, Alec chuckles as he steps closer to the beautiful man, pulling the metal cuffs from the back of his pants and proceeded to cuffs both wrists of the man still groaning in pain, “You okay?” he asks as Magnus moves to stand.

Magnus nods, taking a breath, a wide grin on his face, “Yeah.”

* * * * *

2025H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Alec closes the file on his table, piling it together with the personal file of their recently arrested detective, then leans against the back of his chair, waiting for his boyfriend who is currently giving a statement to his Sergeant and partner.

He was about to reach for another file when the three steps into the bullpen, laughing.

Magnus stops laughing at the joke that Jace cracks just before they enter the unit when his eyes rests on his scowling detective, “Someone’s pissed,” he mumbles, Jace and Lydia then scoffs at the sight.   
  
“Good luck,” Lydia pats the ME on the shoulder, scurrying away to her desk and Jace steps away without another word.

“Stop scowling, you’re scaring people,” Magnus says as he sits on the desk of his detective, a smile on his face as he poked the black-haired male on the shoulder.

Alec huffs out loud.

“I’m fine Alexander.”

“I know.”

Magnus chuckles softly, knowing that Alec was obviously pissed with what he did, and there are only a few ways to calm the man down, “Let’s go. I’m done for the day.”

Alec hums, moving to stand and pushes his chair before collecting the files at the corner of his work table, “Just a sec,” he says, pressing a kiss on Magnus’ temple before striding to his Sergeant’s desk.

Fifty minutes later in the confine of Magnus’ luxurious car in the basement of Walker Tower, the ME places his left hand on top of Alec’s thigh, squeezing it to gain the younger male’s attention, “Darling, talk to me.”

Alec blinks a few times before shifting in his seat to confront his boyfriend face to face, “You could’ve gotten hurt,” he says, voice low.

“I didn’t know he was the killer. I saw him at Taki’s and he was sweating and pale at the cafe.”

Alec sighs, “I know, but God, seeing you-” he chokes on his breath.

Magnus shifts in his seat, leaning over the console to gather the detective in his arms, “I’m okay,” he says, hands running up and down Alec’s back, “My dad’s a mobster, and darling, I was trained to defend myself when I turned 5.”

Alec drops a kiss on the violet colored coat, a relieved sigh escaping his lips, “Thank God.”

“Thank Asmodeus,” Magnus giggles, “And yeah, him too.”

* * * * *

2055H Penthouse, Walker Tower

“Who do you think is the real Brooklyn Strangler?” Magnus asks as they were both seated comfortably in his living room in front of the large screen TV, boxes of Chinese takeouts spread on the coffee table.

Alec chews on his deep-fried wonton, shifting his focus from the TV to his lover, “I don’t think we’ll ever know,” he shrugs, then focusing back on the TV now showing an Asian themed cookfest.

“Don’t you want to know darling?”

Alec shrugs again, scooping another wonton and chews on it slowly, “Not really.”

“You’re a detective, won’t it bug you?”

“Yeah, but whatever,” Alec says, eyes still on the screen, not really paying attention.

Magnus chuckles, grabbing his glass of wine and sipping on it slowly, “I got myself a cooking freak boyfriend.”

“Mhm.”

“You’re adorable.”

“Mhm,” Alec hums, still not paying attention.

“I’m fat.”

“Mhm.”

“I’m ugly.”

“Mhm.”

“I’m going out on a date with a hot cop tomorrow.”

“Wait, what? Who? Why?”

Magnus snorts, pressing a kiss on Alec’s jaw, “Good to have you back,” he mumbles before starting to collect the empty boxes on the coffee table.

“I’m sorry,” Alec says, moving to pull his boyfriend into his arms, the boxes back on their previous spot, “I’m sorry.”

“You really love cooking shows huh?” Magnus presses a kiss onto the side of Alec’s jaw as his back settled comfortably against the detective’s chest, his strong arms circling the ME’s waist.

“Hmm, I need to feed you real food, not these take-outs.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, “Fine. Are you staying here for the night?”

“If Doctor Bane allows me to.”

Magnus hums, fingers drumming the hands around his waist, "Only if Detective Lightwood promise him an endless amount of kisses."

Alec grins, lips smacking the skin of Magnus' neck, "Definitely." 

Almost an hour later, both of them were lazily exchanging kisses in bed, hands carefully mapping each other’s curves and tongues playfully nudging one another, beautiful moans filling the dimmed room.

Alec giggles when he felt something tickling the ball of his feet, and almost at the same time, Magnus rolls his eyes, “Your child is here,” the detective says, pressing another kiss on Magnus’ lip before scooching away, giving the feline his designated spot; right in the middle of the bed.

“I have to build him a room,” Magnus hisses, shifting his body to lean against the headboard, pillows trapped in between.

Alec chuckles, moving to grab his cellphone by the bedside, while he moves to sit in bed, “Oh God,” he groans the minute he presses his work email open. 

“What’s wrong Alexander?”

“Conference.”

“Oh.”

“I signed up before I got hurt, and I’ve totally forgotten about it. Not really my fault you know,” he tries to reason.

Magnus shifts to sit cross-legged on the bed, both hands scratching his pet just behind the ears, listening the cat purring contentedly, “When do you leave?”

Alec licks his lower lip, then slowly places his cellphone back on the bedside table, “Urm,” he clears his throat, “Tomorrow.”

Magnus buries the urge to strangle his boyfriend, _ that’s such a short notice _ , he thought “Okay. Where?”

Alec shrugs, left hand moving to pet the same cat, fingers running through the soft fur, “Just nearby.”

“Where?” Magnus shoots his boyfriend a glare.

“DC.”

“How long?”

Alec shrugs, “Just a few days.”

“How. Long.”

“A week.”

“Wait what? Did you mean the whole 7 days? 7 freaking days?”

“Yes.”

Magnus huffs, defeatedly moves to sit on his usual side of the bed, back pressed against the mountain of pillows yet again, hands now crossed in front of his chest, lips jutted out in a pout.

“Stop pouting.”

“It’s my face, I can do whatever I want with it.”

Alec chuckles, petting the cat one last time before he crawls over the feline, then making a move to straddle Magnus’ lower half, hands supporting his body as he leans forward, his face just a few inches away from his sulking boyfriend, “I will miss you.”

Magnus huffs out a loud breath, eyes staring into the hazel orbs that he adores, palms moving to caress the sharp jawline presented in front of him, the skin is rough with a hint of evening stubble, “I will miss you too.”

Alec smiles as he presses a long kiss on the thin lips, pecking it a few times before he pulls away, “Jace and Lyds would be here.”

Magnus moves the palm each side of Alec’s neck, thumbs caressing the bobbing Adam apple “They’re not you.”

Alec leans for a chaste kiss, “I know.”

Magnus let out a deep breath, leaning forward to press his forehead against the chin, “God, the things you’re doing to me, Alexander.”

Alec dips his head to linger his lips on the span of skin of Magnus’ forehead, “You can go and visit your family in the meantime? At least it would take your mind off of me.”

“I doubt that,” the older man whispers slowly, “-but I’d see, probably in a day or two.”

Alec carefully pry the hands around his neck, pushing Magnus to lie on his silk-covered mattress, eyes staring into his lover’s yellow-green orbs, “Stay safe okay?”

Magnus chuckles softly, then smiling wide at the look of worry presented in his detective’s eyes, “I will darling.”

“I will terribly miss you.”

“Me too darling. Spoon me?”

Alec nods, head dipping down to press a soft long kiss on Magnus’ lips, then carefully gathers the ME in his arms as he slotted his tall build behind his beautiful man, “I’ll leave early in the morning, okay?”

Magnus nods, closing his eyes as he indulges in the warmth of his detective, “Okay.”

“Good night baby.”

“Good night darling.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> Mild sexual content

7 days apart was obviously torturous for the new couple. 

Magnus was head deep with the drug unit’s latest drug bust that he was only able to fly to LA for two days at the end of their ‘temporary separation’ as he had labeled it. He scowls each time Ragnor or Raphael would tease him for waiting for Alec’s text or when his father chided him for sulking when Alec was only able to reply to him after four hours as he’s participating in a live workshop.

*

“He’s a good guy?” Asmodeus asks during their dinner, eyes on his still sulking son who was busy stabbing the fish on his plate.

“He’s a detective father.”

The older Bane shrugs, munching on his piece of medium-rare meat, “There are bad cops and good cops. And since you did date the Satan incarnate, I wanted to know if he’s somehow related to that lineage.”

“He’s a really really really good and a gorgeous man.”

“You’re really deep in shit huh?” Asmodeus laughs after almost 5 minutes of silence, head thrown back as his hand reaches for his glass of wine, taking slow tentative sips while still fixing his eyes on his son.

Magnus rolls his eyes at his father, abandoning the decision to stab the older man with the fork in his hand because god, orange jumpsuit does not fit him well, “Laugh all you want.”

“Just tell him to be careful. Break your heart or I’d-”

“Yeah yeah. As if I’d tell my detective boyfriend that my father dropped a death threat on him.”

Asmodeus groans as he sipped the last of his wine, signaling the waiter for a refill before casting his eyes back on his son, “Is he worth it?”

Magnus let out a breath, hand holding the fork stills as he stares at his father straight in the eyes, “Yes.”

“Understood.”

*

“How’s life in the big apple? Kill anyone yet?”

Magnus rolls his eyes at Ragnor’s remark, sipping on his glass of margarita while watching Raphael stuffing his face with the chicken fajitas in front of him during their lunch, “You didn’t eat while I was away Rafa?”

Raphael grunts loudly, stabbing the piece of meat in protests then shoving it into his mouth.

“Picture Magnus,” Catarina says, finger poking the ME on the cheek when she rests her utensils by her plate, “Let me see the man who was able to crumble the walls that took you years to build after that wretched woman.”

Magnus grumbles, hating the fact that he himself did not have a picture of his boyfriend, hence the extreme sulking mode, “As I said, I don’t have any. We see each other every day,” and the fact that Alec was sharing a room with another detective makes it impossible to video call the other man.

Ragnor raises an eyebrow, “Who?”

Catarina rolls her eyes, “Go back to the rock you crawled out from darling.”

Magnus for once, laughs at the married couple, “You didn’t tell him?”

“As if he’d listen,” Catarina mumbles, reaching for the plate of her choice of dessert, one hand patting her husband of 2 years on the cheek, “I love you, but you’re no fun.” 

“Your new guy a detective?” Raphael asks, pushing away his now empty plate, reaching for his glass of water.

“Yes.”

“And he flirts with him in the middle of a crime scene,” Catarina chirps in, mouth munching on her chocolate cake.

Raphael grunts, eyes rolling as per his usual response, “Only you would do such a thing.”

“He flirted back,” Magnus reasons, sipping on his drink before smiling wide when the phone in his pocket buzzed, indicating a text coming in.

The three friends look at each other before focusing on the wide smile and the giggles escaping Magnus’ mouth, hearts settled that even in a short period of time, the ME had managed to find his piece of happiness.

“What?” Magnus queries when he realized the sudden silence surrounding the table, his three close friends staring at him as he places his phone back on the table, as Alec had a discussion going on.

Catarina smiles wide as she reaches over the table to grasp Magnus’ left hand, “We’re happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

Ragnor who had somehow tried his best not to smile at his friend points a fork at the Asian man, “Your realtor called me. Don’t forget, private viewing is at the end of next week.”

Magnus immediately groans at the reminder, “Fuck.”

Raphael let out a breath through his nose, “Did you actually forget that you’re selling your penthouse? Didn’t you list it when you first move to New York?”

Magnus shrugs.

Catarina raises an eyebrow, the corner of her lips raises upwards in a teasing manner, “Busy with your loverboy huh.”

Magnus rolls his eyes in contempt, “I am busy with my work, thank you very much. And Alexander loves my penthouse.”

“So,” Ragnor frowns, “You’re keeping it? I need to contact the realtor if you-”

“No. It’s too far from the precinct. I’ll move into a hotel in a few days.”

“Why don’t you live with him?” Catarina asks over a glass of wine, “Easy for you.”

“We’ve just been together less than a month Cat. And have I told you that I’m his first ever relationship? Won’t it be too much for him to handle me on a daily basis? Fuck I can’t, that man is a gorgeous walking sex tree. I want to climb him every fucking minute.”

Raphael rolls his eyes, “You let Camille move in after two weeks of knowing her, even when we said no. Talking about being too much and eww,” the young man mumbles under his breath, snatching Magnus’ dessert in disgust.

Magnus takes a deep breath, then lean against the back of the chair he’s sitting on, “She said she loves me and wants to be with me 24/7.”

“And look where she is now,” Ragnor scoffs, his glass of wine raises up in his right hand, “I hate Camille, but from the constipated face you’ve been showing us since our lunch, I’m sure this Alec guy is a nice man. Take care of him or I shall sell all of your assets and then disown you.”

Magnus raises his glass, “So your private investigator found nothing on him cabbage?”

“Mind you,” Ragnor retorts, making a disgruntled sound with his mouth at the accusation, “And no.”

Raphael points a fork at Magnus, “Same goes with your father’s.”

“LA too boring for you lads?” Magnus asks, rolling his eyes in disgust at his family, “I know dear dad would hire one to check up on my Alexander, but this cabbage here surprises me.”

“How did you know?”

“You never ask me for his name, but you said Alec just now” Magnus explains, “Therefore, I assumed you already know. And the only way for you to know if you hire someone.”

Catarina gasps, then turns to look at her husband, “You sneaky bastard. You could’ve shown me his picture.”

Ragnor rolls his eyes, reaching for his cellphone resting on the napkin, then passing it over to his wife, “The one with the hazel eyes.”

“He’s gorgeous,” Catarina comments the moment she swipe into the gallery, a close up picture of Alec smiling filling up the screen.

Raphael sneaks a look at the detective’s picture, then with a stern look stares at Magnus, “He worth every second?”

Magnus lick his lower lip, fingers drumming the table while he stares at his best friends, “Yes.”

* * * * *

2005H Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York 

Alec exits the taxi with a loud grunt, body tired with  the long week full of talk, discussion and workshop and to make it worse, having to carpool with the guys from other departments since the budget wasn’t enough for each of them to drive themselves to Washington. And he’s stuck as the driver while the other assholes were sleeping nicely.

 _No more conference_ , he decided.

He had wanted to stop by at Magnus’ penthouse, god knows how much he wanted to kiss that beautiful man, but he wasn’t sure when the ME’s flight will land and Magnus hasn’t texted him back.

Alec dumps his luggage by the door, hangs his coat inside the coat closet before relaxing on his couch, his cellphone right in his face, updating his sister that he had safely arrived and checking if Magnus had read his latest message.

He grumbles when his stomach growls, demanding food. But fuck it, he’d rather eat tomorrow, his tired body begging for rest.

 * * * * *

Alec woke from his slumber almost an hour later, soft intermittent knocks on his main door catches his ears as he was about to close his eyes shut again.

He yawns wide, arms spread as he fought the sleepiness, taking small steps toward the main door. “Yeah-?” he asks, eyes still half closed as he opens the door.

Magnus giggles at the sight of his detective with adorable bed hair, eyes half opened, one side of his face full of creases, probably due to the fact that he slept smushed against the couch, “Hey darling, you look tired,” he comments, right hand reaching over to cup the side of Alec’s face.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed out the name, and he swore his heart stopped beating for a second when his eyes laid on the beautiful man, “God, I missed you so much,” without further thinking, he pulls the man inside, gathering him tight in his hold, pressing his face into the warmth of Magnus’ neck, “I miss you.”

Magnus kisses the skin of Alec’s shoulder, relaxing his body as to accommodate Alec’s tall build, “I miss you too darling, so so much.”

“I am never going to any conference,” Alec mumbles against the skin.

Magnus giggles, “You do that. It was-”

The continuous meow-ing fills the apartment, and Alec had to laugh out loud at the cat, apparently holed up in his carrier now in Magnus’ left hand, “Your child.”

“God, can we put him in the guest suite of yours? He’s been acting up since I left the airport.”

Alec releases his hold around Magnus, head dips down for a chaste kiss on Magnus’ lips, “I miss you.”

“Hmm, I miss you too darling.”

Alec leans for another kiss before taking small steps towards the laundry room just by the kitchen.

“What is it?”

“I have an old litter tray for a stray cat that I kept downstairs a year back and-” he turns to look at his boyfriend as he pulls the door leading to the small laundry area, “-is your cat okay sleeping on a cotton towel?”

“It’s a cat darling. He’ll sleep anywhere,” the ME says, placing the carrier on the floor before stepping out of the apartment to grab his luggage, leaving it just beside Alec’s, already lined up by the door.

Alec steps out of the laundry room, a plastic box in his left hand, and a thick towel in his right, “Are you sure? He might have gotten used to sleeping on your 1 million thread count Egyptian silk bedspread.”

Magnus rolls his eyes as his boyfriend chuckles at his own joke, grabbing the carrier as he follows the tall built man into his make-shift gym slash guest suite suitable only for his cat, “He might just sleep on your treadmill tonight.”

Alec chuckles, placing the litter box just by the door, before turning his head to stare at his lover in a confused expression, “So, are you staying here for the night?”

“Of course darling, I’m not that insane to drive home after a long flight back.”

“It’s just a four hour flight back,” Alec mumbled under his breath as he placed the towel in the middle of the room, eyes on his lover, “-in first class and I drove for almost five hours here.”

“See, we’re both tired.”

“I don’t see your point, but since you’re staying here, I’m not going to argue.”

Magnus beams, placing the carrier just by the wall next to the punching bag, “Chairman had just eaten, so let’s just leave him here and check him in the morning.”

* * * * *

Alec steps into his bedroom in a fresh set of clothes, walking around the bed to settle on his side while he listens to his boyfriend humming while showering in his ensuite (the older man had insisted on them showering together and Alec almost wanted to join, but they do have to work the next day, so, he hesitantly said no).

Alec sat on his bed, back pressed against the headboard while he scrolls through his emails, then placing it back on the bedside table and plugging in the charger.

Magnus yawns as he steps into the bedroom space, face bare of make-up, wearing his custom made silk pajamas and dives into the king-sized bed of his boyfriend, snuggling in deeper when the detective immediately pulls him into his embrace.

“Hmm, I miss this.”

“I miss my pillow too,” Magnus comments, pressing his lips against the clothed chest.

Alec groans seconds later, noticing the bedroom’s light was still on, “Ugh, need to switch off the lights,” he mumbles as he pries himself away from his boyfriend and strides towards the bedroom door, closing it with a soft click and then flicking the light switch off.

“You should install the smart home system,” Magnus suggests, eyes on his boyfriend as the room was now lit by the bedside lamps.

“On a 250 thousand apartment? You’re nuts.”

Magnus frowns as he watches his boyfriend slips into his side of the bed, “Why not?”

“It’s not worth it babe, the whole electrical work would bust my bank,” the detective answers, then pulling the body in his arms tighter against his chest, “I miss you,” he mumbles after yawning for a second time.

“I miss you too.”

* * * * *

Magnus wakes the next morning much earlier than Alec, loving the fact on how his head fits comfortably on the younger man’s shoulder and how Alec’s snore was like a lullaby to his ears. If only this man knows how he meant the world for Magnus and how with little effort, he had changed Magnus’ life.

“Morning baby,” Alec groans groggily, tightening the hold he has around Magnus, his nose buried in the soft locks of Magnus’.

“Morning darling. It’s only 6am, we can sleep some more.”

Alec groans then move to lie sideways, pulling Magnus closer into his hold when he suddenly jerks at the feeling of Magnus’ hard-on brushing against his thigh.

Magnus let out a deep guttural moan when his morning wood deliciously rubs against Alec’s thigh, his hand gripping the man’s shirt tight, “Darling, I uh, need to settle that,” he mutters slowly, knowing that the only way to calm his lower region is by attending to it.

Alec swallows, tightening the hold around Magnus as he voices out what had just crossed his mind, “Would you let me?”

“Alexander, it’s fine.”

“Can I touch you?” the detective asks instead.

“Only if you want to.”

“I do,” comes the breathless reply.

Magnus pulls his head away, wanting to see his lover and thanking God for the fact that streetlamp just outside the window of the bedroom was providing enough for him to see straight into Alec’s eyes, “I don’t want to force you.”

Alec dips his head to press a kiss onto Magnus, humming softly as he ran his palms down the side of Magnus’ body, “I want to.”

Magnus pecks the plump lips, then nodding, “Okay.”

Alec licks his lower lip, his right hand making its way slowly towards the tent in Magnus’ silk pajama pants. The palm hovers over the bulging tent, and with Magnus’ consent, Alec pressed his palms carefully against the dick, noting the soft moans escaping Magnus’ lips and how his hips shiver at the contact, “You’re so beautiful.”

Magnus let out a deep guttural moan as Alec squeeze the length of his dick, the thumb swiping the mushroom head, “Fuck, darling.”

Feeling himself hardening at Magnus’ trashing moans, Alec nips at the earlobe presented in front of him, “Can I-” he halts, somehow feeling unsure of what he was about to ask.

Magnus’ half-lidded eyes could see the emotions swirling deep inside of Alec’s mind through his hazel eyes, “What is it darling?” he asks, ignoring the fact that he desperately wants the hand to continue squeezing his now leaking erection, his left hand resting on Alec’s cheek, “Tell me.”

Alec could feel the warmth spreading through his face, and his neck, “Urm.”

Magnus leans up to press a kiss onto the chin now covered with stubble, his thumb caressing the rough skin, “You know you can tell me anything.”

His hand hovering the much-needed attention dick, Alec bit the side of his lip as he looks at Magnus in the barely lit bedroom, “Can I touch you? I mean, urm-” he pauses, gulping slowly.

Magnus somehow had an idea of what Alec had wanted, but it would be best if the man says it out loud, “Tell me,” he coos.

“Can I put my hand inside your pants? I want to feel you. Skin to skin.”

Magnus smiles at the request, knowing how much courage it takes for Alec to express his need, “I’m so proud of you darling. Thank you for being honest.”

Alec chews on his lower lip, the hand hovering the tenting pants moves to hold the side of Magnus’ waist.

Magnus leans to press a soft lingering kiss on the lips, his left hand guiding the hand on his waist into his pants, “Touch me all you want Alexander. I’m yours.”

* * * * *

0810H  

Alec presses a kiss to the side of Magnus’ head, before grabbing the keyfob from his boyfriend’s hold, “Now aren’t you glad that we can leave this late and have breakfast?”

Magnus giggles at the insinuation, recalling their early morning session of providing each other’s release and the fact that Alec had somehow enjoyed doing so, “As filthy rich as I am darling, I can’t move an apartment building across the river.”

Alec held the passenger door opens, beaming when as usual, Magnus would peck him on the cheek before slipping inside the Lexus parked by the roadside.

Alec circles the vehicle steps into the driver’s seat and starts the car as he pulls the seatbelt over his chest. “You guys done with the drug unit’s bust? Izzy was whining the entire time.”

Magnus groans, “Yes. I’d like to shove the person who decided that drug unit’s evidence should be processed in house a stick up his ass.”

“It was Aldertree.”

“Oh. He’s dead, so yeah,” Magnus shrugs, the matter laid to rest, “Who killed him anyway?”

“We still couldn’t figure it out. Lydia’s guess was one of the drug cartels he was dealing with, Jace’s bet was on his ex-girlfriend’s family.”

“You?”

“I-uh.”

“Just be honest darling, I won’t judge you.”

Alec let out a deep breath as he drives the car down the road, into the intersection, “He’s an asshole.”

Magnus nods, “I know. John told me. He side deals with the drug cartels and was the one responsible for his own girlfriend’s death. John lost a lot of cases when Aldertree falsified most of the evidence and autopsy reports.”

Alec turns his head sideways for a second, then focusing back onto the street, “And my guess is Aldertree killed himself because he knew there’s no way out.”

“Fair point.”

* * * * *

0825H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department 

“Welcome back to the civilization bro!” Jace shouts as soon as his partner enters the bullpen, a wide grin on his face while Lydia laughs at the greeting.

“Had fun?”

Alec groans, moving to settle himself in his work desk, “It’s a convention. Not a vacation.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow, “You’re less grumpy. Hah, you stayed the night with your darling chief?”

Alec rolls his eyes, pressing the power button of his PC, “Don’t call him that.”

Lydia was about to retort when the phone on her desk rings, Alec and Jace simultaneously shifts their focus on their boss.

“We’ve got a case.”

* * * * *

0935H Forest Park, nearby Richmond Hill War Memorial 

“I don’t get people who have this kind of hobby of-” Alec pauses, lifting the yellow police tape as to allow the Chief Medical Examiner to step through, introducing himself while Alec flashes his badge at the officer, “-doing this Rev War Reenactment stuff.”

Magnus chuckles, carefully making his way over the long stretch of the field before stopping just a few feet away from Lydia and Jace who was standing over a male laid on the front of his body, wearing a grey long overcoat probably from the 16th century, slumping over a long shotgun.

Just a few meters away, a group of Crime Scene Unit was carefully laying a line of antique guns and shotguns by the tree on a blue tarp, one of them busy crouching to take pictures of each firearm. 

Alec tilts his head, “What do we got?” while Magnus immediately places his work bag on the patch of grass, crouching by the side of the body.

Lydia who was typing in something in her tablet groans, “Probably a stupid accident,” with a gloved hand, she flips the long overcoat, to reveal a bloody waist of their victim, blood smearing the pants, grass and the inside of the coat, “Before everyone realized he wasn’t faking it, the whole thing was probably over.”

Jace moves to stand next to his brother, eyes on Magnus who was inspecting the victim’s head, “Just takes one nut smuggling in live ammo. Found his I.D in his powder horn,” he passes the plastic I.D now in the bag of evidence to Alec.

“A city I.D.Gabe Buckner, 27. He was a garbage man,” he turns around, looking at the crowd of onlookers behind the yellow police tape, “Maybe it wasn’t an accident. Maybe somebody wanted him dead.”

Magnus shifts further down the body, “What a speculation detective.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “We live to speculate doctor,” a tiny hint of a smile appears on his face soon after, but the detail on their victim caught his eye, “That’s an odd-looking entry wound. Would that be from a musket?”

Magnus hums, pulling the coattails further up and inspecting the waist with his gloved hand, “Hm, there’s no exit wound,” he leans downwards to look at the wound, “Unusually ragged edge,” he stares at Alec who crouches on the other side of the body.

Lydia chirps, “So, stabbed by a bayonet?” she asks the ME.

Alec turns his gaze to stare at Lydia who stood next to his boyfriend, “Colonial militia didn’t use bayonets till 1778.”

Lydia snorts, “So doc, shot or stabbed?”

“I will tell you once I examine him thoroughly Sergeant,” he pauses, then looking at the blonde female, “But I can tell you that he’s a Blacksmith by his clothes.”

Jace and Alec laughs when Lydia gurgles incoherent things under her breath.

“Me and Lyds gonna go get witness statements before she tries to kill your boyfriend,” Jace says while still laughing, pulling the Sergeant who was scowling at the pair of lovers.

“Did I say something wrong?” Magnus immediately stands, frowning as he watches the departing blondes.

“Her future mother-in-law is still here, hence the pissy attitude,” Alec watches their Lieutenant approaching both Lydia and Jace, who nods when the older man said something to him, and he frowns when the superior then stalk their way, “Lieutenant’s here.”

In his full suit, Lucian Garroway approaches his step-son and the Chief Medical Examiner, “I’m handling the media,” he says, then stopping just a few feet away from the body, “We don’t want to panic the tourists. For now, it’s an accident, got it?”

Alec nods a few times, eyes watching the crowds behind the police tape, “Yes sir.”

Three of them turns their head when they heard a man shouting a few yards away.

_“Put your backs into it men!”_

Luke groans, “What the hell is he doing?” eyes on the male wearing a black coursing-hat, topped with feathers instructing a few men to push a replica cannon on wheels, “Lightwood, get him out of here?” he orders before stepping away.

Alec nods, “Yeah, sure.”

_“Move it forward!”_

Alec strides towards the man, “Hey! You can’t be here, it’s a crime scene!”

The man in high black boots, cream-colored pants and undershirt, covered with a black knee-length coat looks at Alec as his arm extended towards the mobile cannon, “I was merely attempting to move this artillery piece out of your way,” he says in a thick accent, a wide smile on his fair face. He takes small steps down the hill he was standing on, making his way towards Alec, “Commanding Officer General Ezekiel Parker of the 16th Brigade,” he stops in front of Alec, right hand extended.

Alec grabs the extended hand, shaking it for a few seconds, “I’m George Washington,” he says dryly, “Let me see your driver’s license.”

The man immediately pulls a small wallet from his pocket pants, “Sure, of course.”

Magnus notices the man wearing the 16th-century clothes with the corner of his eye, and with a smile on his face, he approaches them.

Alec takes the I.D presented by the man, “Dwayne Cravitz? No wonder you’d go-”

“It is such a pleasure to meet you,” Magnus suddenly appears on Alec’s right, right hand extended to shake the hand of the male in front of them, “Doctor Magnus Bane.”

Alec stares at his boyfriend with a frown on his face.

“Professor Cravitz is a leading authority on colonialism. I’m a huge fan,” Magnus says with a wide smile on his face.

“You’re a huge fan of colonialism?”

Magnus turns to look at his detective, “No, of course not. He’s the chair of American History at NYU and I once attended his lecture when he visited LA. I was mesmerized by his knowledge, it got me hooked on American History.”

The professor looks at Magnus, “Good doctor, your words flatter me,” he says in a thick accent, a wide smile on his face

Feeling a pinch of jealousy creeping up, Alec rolls his eyes at the man, “Loved your pretend accent,” he says while handing the professor his I.D back.

Magnus couldn’t stop smiling, “It’s quite authentic. Colonial Americans spoke rhotic English in a variety of regional dialects, Scots, Irish, west country-”

Alec groans out loud, and was saved when Underhill approaches them with a distraught female in tow, “Hey.”

“Detective, this is Maggie McGee,” Underhill says, then stops in front of the couple, “That’s her boyfriend over on the ground.”

* * * * *

1210H Interrogation Room 2, New York Police Department 

Lydia sat next to Alec who was holding a tablet, jotting down any info they get from the female sitting across them, “I know this is difficult, but we do need to ask you some questions.”

Maggie McGee who sat on the metal chair, arms crossed in front of her pink shirt stares at the Sergeant, “Are you kidding me? I want these war freaks to pay for what they’ve done.”

Alec looks at their victim’s partner, “Was your boyfriend having any problems with the other reenactors?”

Maggie rolls her eyes, voice breaking, “I’ll say.”

“Was there anyone specific who might have wanted Gabe dead?”

“Oh yeah. All of them.”

Lydia and Alec both surprised at her statement.

Maggie continues, “They called him a ‘Farb’. Far be it from authentic,” she pauses, voice getting high pitched, “Just because his uniform was a poly-cotton blend, even his buttons weren’t historically accurate, you believe that?” she explains, eyes on Lydia and Alec.

Alec cringes, looking sideways at his Sergeant, noticing her odd look, “Buttons?” he says softly.

Lydia moves to scratch the back of her neck, “Just when you thought you’d heard every motive,” she whispers, eyes on Alec. 

* * * * *

1220H Autopsy Room, New York Police Department 

Magnus carefully press the skin around the wound of their latest victim, “Penetrating injury to the articular surface of the femoral head,” he comments, “The victim bled out.”

Jace who was standing behind the ME nods, “Hey doc hurm,” he says, circling the table to stand in front of Magnus a few moments later.

Magnus frowns, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Is this about Alexander?”

Jace bit the inside of his cheek, eyes on the victim on the table then on Magnus, but nothing came out of his mouth.

“I am serious about him if that’s what you’re thinking about.”

“I know that you-” Jace pauses, gulping, “-went back to LA. Is uh, your family okay with him?”

Magnus nods, beaming wide, “Yes. My friend actually threatens to disown me if I were to hurt your brother after hearing his vow of protecting me with his life but my father still has my back.”

“Your father is okay with him? Even though he’s a cop?”

“Yes.”

“I-uh, I know I’m overstepping this, but have you uh-” Jace scratches the back of his head, eyes on Magnus who was frowning at him, “-have you considered living together with my brother? I just-” he takes a deep breath, “-I don’t want him to be alone. You don’t need to do it now, just in a few months or so or-”

“He’s not alone Jace. You and Izzy are around, and I’m around too.”

Jace nods, “I know, I just-” he let out a deep sigh, “Alec had always been taking care of us. He was happy when I met Clary and when Izzy decided to date Simon,” he pauses, taking a few steps to sit on a stool, “I noticed that there are times when he’d have this sad look when five of us were together and I know it was because he felt like no one would want him, no one would make him happy, he-” Jace take another deep breath, fighting the urge to choke on the sob about to break, “-would you think about living with him?”

“I did think about it a few times, but won’t you guys feel it’d be too soon? We haven’t even been with each other long.”

Jace let out a shaky laugh, hint of tears at the corner of his eyes, “You guys are having a terribly difficult time spending nights apart. And don’t worry about us. We know you genuinely like Alec, you’d never hurt him.”

“I do lov-like him,” Magnus corrects his almost slip.

“I know you somehow had fallen in love with him Magnus.”

It takes Magnus a few minutes to gather himself, biting his lower lip as the thought of spending the rest of his life with his lover and the fact that he knew he’d never want to part with Alec; the convention was a great indication on how he misses the detective terribly, “I do. I really love him.”

Jace let out a wide smile, patting his thigh with both hands, “Just a heads up, he might hesitate to move into your place, although he told me it’s an amazing penthouse.”

“I know, I bought the place for my ex, I’m sure he’d-”

“No, it’s because it’s far from the precinct dummy.”

“Oh.”

“And I’m sure his apartment is too small and too minimal for you, so, yeah,” Jace grins, “But if you’re serious about it, maybe-”

“Actually, I did think of moving even before I met Alec. The penthouse is too far and I don’t really like the drive in the morning.”

“Really?”

Magnus nods, smiling from ear to ear, “My realtor had given me a few choices, but I haven’t made the decision.”

“Wait. Are you selling your penthouse?”

“Yeah, it has been in the market for quite a while, but there are a few scheduled appointments for exclusive client viewing-” Magnus frowns, remembering Ragnor’s word and the fact that he had forgotten to at least inform his boyfriend of him temporarily moving into the nearby hotel, “-end of next week actually. Damn, I forgot to inform Alec that I’m moving out temporarily until I find a new place.”

Jace lifts an eyebrow, “Busy with my brother with other activities huh.”

“Well, he’s gorgeous and an interesting man to be with. I was busy clearing up Aldertree’s backlog and we were swamped with cases when Alexander was still away,” Magnus smiles as he looks at the blonde male.

“Thank you for making my brother happy doc.”

Magnus chuckles, “He makes me happy too Jace.”

“Woot, you called me Jace!”

Magnus chuckles, then beam when he notices his boyfriend just outside the autopsy room’s entrance.

“Hey, ballistic unit checked the reenactors’ weapons. They’re all replicas,” the black-haired detective says as he steps into the autopsy room, glancing at his partner who was grinning then at Magnus, “There’s no sign anyone used live ammo, at least not in the muskets.”

Jace hums.

Magnus focuses on the wound in the victim, then carefully extracting a piece of evidence from the open wound, “Hm. Some kind of projectile perforated the iliac artery,” he comments, turning sideways to place the bloody evidence under his microscope on the countertop.

Alec and Jace focuses on the screen where the image from the microscope was projected. The black-haired man comments, “Bullet. Copper-jacketed. So, not from the 16th century,” he looks at his brother.

Jace steps closer to the screen, inspecting the copper object, “Sheared off. Looks like a .22 caliber to me.”

Magnus was still focusing on the piece of evidence, “There appears to be a dark granular substance on the exterior,” he zooms in on the said part, Alec and Jace watch it on the screen.

“Transfer,” Alec comments, “That bullet ricocheted,” he shifts to look at their victim lying face down on the metal table. 

“So our shooter wasn’t aiming at Gabe here,” Jace says.

“Well, if Gabe was collateral damage, then who was our gunman trying to kill?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning :  
> Mild smut

1350H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Alec stands in front of Lydia’s table, the Sergeant busy looking into the files in her hand, while the tall detective’s eyes were on the see-through board in front of him, pictures of their victim taped carefully on it, “So, we could be looking for a sniper.”

Lydia turns to look at the board, “Wonder why he just shot once.”

Jace who was still at his table chewing on his pen looks at his brother who was standing tall in the middle of their unit, “Why didn’t he shoots again if Gabe wasn’t his target?”

“There are 48 reenactors; 24 patriots, 24 redcoats, all of them were at the mock battle,” Alec says, eyes running through each picture of reenactors with their 16th-century coats and their I.D picture posted next to it.

Lydia raises a thick pile of papers, “These guys are all clean. No one has a criminal record,” she places the pile on one corner of her desk.

“We didn’t find any other bullets at the crime scene?” Alec looks at his partner.

Jace shakes his head, “Just the one Doc Bane dug out of the dead guy.”

“So, if our shooter missed his target, why didn’t he take another shot?”

Lydia shrugs, leaning against the back of her office chair, “Not like he couldn’t. The loud mock battle, easily covering the sound of gunfire,” she groans when her cellphone beeps, she immediately read the text that came in, “God, Ursula isn’t this mean,” she hissed, slamming the device onto her desk before reaching for a file.

“You okay?” Alec asks, turning to look at the red-faced Sergeant, both hands on his waist.

“You’ll help me bury a body if I ask you to, right buddy?”

Alec makes a face at the strange request, taking a minute to think before replying to his friend’s question, “Probably-”

“Please don’t,” Magnus quips as he steps into the bullpen, standing at the desk of the blonde Sergeant, eyes on her, “It’s hard enough to woo him, and I don’t want to see him through a pane of glass for the next 25 years. I can ask my father to help you if you want, I’m sure he’d be happy to do shady things once in a while.”

Alec rolls his eyes while Jace chuckles at the elaboration.

“What do you got doc?” Lydia asks, eyes on the file in the ME’s hand.

“I’ve identified the substance on the bullet,” he says, passing the file to the Sergeant, “It’s ferrous oxide.”

* * * * *

1455H Forest Park, nearby Richmond Hill War Memorial

Four of them, Magnus included, in the small ‘road trip’ as the ME referred to it as, stands behind the mobile cannon that were sitting still on the small hill a few yards away from the victim’s scene.

“Iron,” Alec says as he points a finger at the black cannon, “Look at the ping mark.” 

“Well, I can’t confirm without more tests,” Magnus immediately says while he observed the mark, crouching beside his boyfriend.

Alec rolls his eyes and was on his feet a second later “Okay fellas, we got confirmation. The bullet that killed Gabe ricocheted off this iron cannon.”

Magnus side-eyed the detective as Jace was setting up a tripod just next to the mark.

Alec continues, despite the glare from the ME, “Now, if we can figure out who was standing around the cannon-”

“-we can figure out who the shooter was aiming at,” Lydia completes the sentence.

Jace who was done with his task looks at his partner, “Laser will help us determine where the shot came from,” he says as he fixes the said laser onto the tripod, then turning it on.

Jace and Lydia immediately start following the red beam from the laser.

“Come on,” Alec says as he watches the ME holding his iPad and a small bag under the device, eyes on the screen, “Hey.”

“Yeah, I’m plugging in empirical data to back-extrapolate the pre-impact orientation of the bullet.”

Alec chuckles, “The laser does the same thing, babe.”

“I know,” the older male shifts his focus from the iPad onto his lover who was walking beside him, “I’m very good at trigonometry you know.”

“Another good thing about you then.”

Magnus taps his finger onto the touch screen, “So once I input the type of bullet, approximate the density of the cannon, it appears the shooter was 243.84 centimeters off the ground.”

Alec frowns, then he notices the old tree in front of their view, “You mean up there?”

“Yes,” Magnus grins as they stop under a tree with the large trunk, thick branches going in opposite sides with heavy green leaves, “Up there,” he bends down to put his iPad on the dirt, then immediately discards his branded dress shoes. 

Jace and Lydia stare at each other before they notice the obvious.

Alec groans, “Babe, no! I can get the crime-scene techs here, all right?” he chides, watching his boyfriend climbing the tree in his branded pants and coat, then seeing him settling over a branch, the laser’s red beam stops just a few inches from the ME’s hand.

“Jace, can you hand me my kit?”

Jace nods, immediately passing the ME on the tree the small bag.

“You look ridiculous,” Alec comments, yet couldn’t shift his eyes from his beaming boyfriend.

Magnus shrugs as he unfolds the small bag on the small space on the thick branch, gazing down at his boyfriend who was frowning at him, “It’s not that tall darling, besides, I’m collecting forensic evidence.”

“You look ridiculous because you’re on a tree wearing your Ralph Lauren, not because it’s a not-so-tall tree,” Alec reasons.

Magnus ignores the babbling detective with soft humming, “I found something,” he says later, picking something from the split of the tree branch with tweezers, “Torn skin embedded in the bark. There’s something else in there,” he places the tweezers and the piece of skin inside the plastic evidence bag, then taking out a cotton swab, “Thick, dark-brown, oily substance.”

Jace steps closer to the tree, hand reaching towards the doctor. He brought the cotton swab closer to his nose when Magnus passes him the piece of evidence he collected, “Cosmoline. Gun oil,” he comments, “Used for storing and preserving firearms.”

Lydia turns to look at the cannon in the far distance then back at the ME on the tree, “That’s a good position for shooting someone.”

Alec steps closer to the tree when he notices Magnus closing his kit, “Give me your hand,” he says, extending his left hand towards the older male.

“I can get down on my own.”

“Give me your hand.”

With the kit tucked under his armpit, Magnus jumps onto the ground with his boyfriend’s hand gripped tightly around his, “Thank you, darling,” he swiftly presses a kiss onto the detective’s cheek, smiling when Jace and Lydia roll their eyes at the couple’s affection.

“We’re working,” Alec hisses, hand still not letting Magnus go.

“You called me babe, so we’re even.”

“Okay okay, enough,” Lydia groans as she steps closer towards the pair, “Why did he only shoot once?”

Jace crouches a few feet from the tree, picking a piece of evidence with his gloved hand, “He didn’t. Found a second shell casing,” he then steps closer towards the small crowd, “Stove-piped. He didn’t stop shooting, his gun jammed.”

Alec turns to look at the direction of their crime scene, “Okay, who was standing around that cannon?”

Lydia fetches her notebook from her jacket pocket, trying to find any comment on the matter, “The professor should know. You wanna go see him?”

Alec shrugs, “Yeah, sure.”

Magnus instantly beams at the mention of the professor, “Can I go too?”

“No.”

Magnus turns to look at his boyfriend, frowning, “Why not?”

“You have two evidence to bring back to the lab and-”

Jace immediately cuts in, “I can go. Izzy’s at the lab today, so I can ask her to run them for us.”

Alec groans, “-fine.”

“You go with Magnus then,” Lydia concludes, taking her cellphone out of her back pocket, “I got a kill date to go to. And I emphasize, kill. I might kill someone.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “We’ll go straight home from the NYU then. See you guys tomorrow.”

* * * * *

1615 New York University

“Are you okay darling?” Magnus asks as the detective parks his car in the visitor’s lot.

Alec hums.

“I just like the professor’s work. I don’t like him you know.”

Alec was flabbergasted at the words, groaning as he slumps in his seat, forehead resting on the steering wheel, “God, I’m a jerk right.”

“You’re just jealous,” Magnus comforts his boyfriend, grinning while he rubs the right thigh of the detective with his left hand, “It’s adorable.”

Alec groans, feeling the blush creeping up from his neck and coloring his cheeks, “I’m not.”

“You are,” Magnus says, leaning to press a kiss onto the detective’s shoulder, “Anyway, can we drop by Pandemonium after this? I need to sign a few papers.”

“Yeah sure.”

* * * * *

1625H Professor Cravitz Office, NYU

“Professor, I need to know who was positioned in the immediate vicinity of the cannon,” Alec asks, sitting on a chair opposite of the professor, Magnus next to him, eyes on the miniature collection on the professor’s desk, resembling the colonial wars in the 16th centuries, hills littered with trees, a few cannons and patriots scattered all over.

“Our regiments engages in improvised tactical demonstrations,” Professor Cravitz starts.

Magnus shifts his gaze from the hill to the man speaking behind the desk, “So spectators feel a certain authenticity.”

The man nods.

Alec scoffs, “Which means you don’t know.”

“War is hell, Detective Lightwood. Pure unadulterated chaos.”

Alec nods, cringing, “Good tip. Uh, were there any problems with your members?”

“My men are after freedom, not each other,” the professor says then he points at the miniature on his table, “Enoch Byrd is a farmer,” he points at a small figurine wearing a blue and white costume, “Josiah Hall is a cobbler, and Archibald Chestnut’s a blacksmith.”

Alec turns to his lover, frowning as he looks at the grinning forensic pathologist who later shrugs, “Archibald was a garbage man named Gabe Buckner, and he’s dead. Which is why we’re here.”

A female steps into the office, holding a tray with three cups.

“Nicole, you may uh, put the tray on the desk,” Cravitz says as he eyes his student, who was wearing a purple sweater and a high ponytail, smiling at both Alec and Magnus as she stops at the desk just a foot away from her teacher, “Sugar was a true luxury item in 1774.”

Alec stares at the professor, moving to lean against the chair he’s sitting on, “Imagine what they would have charged for Coca-Cola.” 

Magnus giggles at his detective’s joke.

“None for me, thank you,” Alec says as the student places a cup of tea in front of her teacher.

Cravitz immediately looks at Alec, “Please, it’s part of Nicole’s education as a PhD candidate.”

The brown-skinned female smiles as she places the teapot back in the tray, “I’m professor Cravitz’s teaching assistant. Please, allow me to serve you.”

Magnus turns to look at the detective next to him, “Women were domestic slaves during colonial times. Thank you,” he says as he takes the cup of tea handed over by Nicole.

“Laundry lady, nurse, seamstress or domestic slave,” Alec says under his breath, “So many choices and they all sound like so much fun.”

“I teach my students that the way to understand a culture fully is to experience it first hand,” he says as he sips on his cup of tea, eyes on his student, “Thank you.”

* * * * *

1715H Owner’s Office, Pandemonium

“I’ve never been to a nightclub that hasn’t even opened yet,” Alec says as he sat on the couch in the large office, eyes on Magnus who was walking straight to his desk, ready to sign on a few sets of paperwork.

“You don’t even like nightclub darling.”

“Hence the reason.”

“If you want a drink I can call them.”

Alec shakes his head, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket, “Nah, I’m good. Just do-” he turns to look at Magnus who was staring at him, right hand holding a pen, another reaching for a paper in the tray, “-whatever an owner does.”

Magnus chuckles, proceeding to jot down on the papers of tax-invoice, approving payments, “I’m still looking for a manager, hence the paperwork.”

“I know a man, he’s handling the bar next to mom’s,” Alec says, biting the inside of his cheek, “He’s a bit of a weirdo, but he’s good. Had a troubling past hence the bitter attitude.”

“Name?”

“Lorenzo Ray. I’ll ask mom to give him your contact number.”

“Thanks.”

20 minutes into his phone, Alec gasps in surprise when Magnus plops next to him, his head resting comfortably on the detective’s shoulder, “I’m tired,” he mumbles, arms circling Alec’s waist.

“Dinner?” Alec asks, one arm around Magnus’ back as he presses a kiss onto the crown of his boyfriend’s head.

“Hmm, okay,” Magnus says as he snuggles closer into his boyfriend, “I uh-”

“Hm?”

“I might have forgotten to mention to you that I’m selling my penthouse.”

Alec frowns, “Oh? Why?”

“I actually had my agent list it a few months ago,” Magnus starts, “Then there are a few potential clients coming for a viewing end of next week, which I have totally forgotten about. You can’t really blame me you know, I was busy with the backlog and fully occupied with you," he pauses then, grinning wide while Alec rolls his eyes in retorts, "It’s too far from the precinct, so yeah.”

“Bummer. I love the kitchen.”

Magnus giggles, “I know. That’s why I’m telling you. I’m selling it as-is, so gonna drop by to pack up my clothes and Chairman’s stuff, probably tomorrow.”

“That fast?”

“Yes, better get it done now.”

Alec holds the body pressed against him tighter, “Where are you staying later on?”

“I still haven’t decided which area to purchase my next property so I’m going to stay at the hotel for the meantime. Gonna go through the list my agent sent me, so I’ll probably decide in a week or two. Any suggestions on where I should buy or rent darling?”

“Stay with me,” Alec whispers through low and unsure voice after a few minutes of silence.

“Hm?”

Alec moves to distance himself and his boyfriend, moving to sit in front of the male face to face, his heart thumping loudly in his chest that he was sure Magnus could hear it, “Stay with me until you find a place.”

Magnus smiles, cupping the strong jawline presented in front of him, “I don’t want to intrude darling. I’m telling you this because we promised to tell each other everything. And I don’t mind staying in the hotel. You can still visit me you know.”

“You’re not intruding, you let me stay over at your place for a week, I definitely don’t mind babe. And I  _ want _ you to stay with me.”

Magnus leans up to press a kiss onto the side of Alec’s jaw, fully knowing that his boyfriend had somehow ready with the thought of spending most of his time with him and wouldn’t even think of Magnus invading his privacy or such, “Thank you. I will stay with you for a couple of days, then by the end of the week, I will decide whether I’m staying with you or moving into the hotel okay? Would you accompany me while I go through the properties listed by my agent?”

Alec leans forward to press a kiss onto Magnus’ firm lips, “Of course.”

Magnus giggles as he pecks the plump lips a few more times, “Thank you.”

“It’s still early, so why don’t we go to your penthouse and clear the things there?”

Magnus laughs at the eagerness, “Alexander!”

“It’s still early and I know you can’t sleep well without your body pillow.”

* * * * *

1935H Penthouse, Walker Tower, New York

“God, how many clothes can a person have?” Alec groans as Magnus throws yet another piece of his suit.

Magnus chuckles as he plopped onto the bed, watching his boyfriend carefully folding his suits and lining them up in his extravagant suitcase, “It’s not illegal to own 30 suits.”

Alec snorts, “In every color there is furthermore.”

“Wait, where am I going to put all of my clothes? You don’t have a walk-in closet Alexander!”

Alec chuckles, “I’ll set up a few portable clothes racks in the bedroom and Chairman’s bedroom, if that’s fine by you? We’ll move his litter box to the bathroom.”

Magnus crawls to his lover’s side, pressing a kiss onto the detective’s lips, “Thank you, you’re an awesome boyfriend.”

“Hmm,” Alec hums, indulging in the warmth and softness of Magnus’ lips, “You’re welcome.”

“We might need to clear the food in the kitchen, although-” the older man suddenly stops, eyes on Alec who had lifted an eyebrow.

“Please don’t tell me you didn’t clear the fridge before you left for LA.”

“I didn’t clear the fridge before I left for LA.”

“Good God, the things I do for you babe.”

* * * * *

“Should I take the cans of tuna?”

“Yes.”

“The bag of Chairman’s sand?”

“Yes, pack it. No one wants to buy a penthouse with a bag of cat poop sand.”

“His toys?”

“Yes, put it in the bag I just gave you.”

“His shower stuff?”

“Yes, along with your shower stuff Magnus.”

“Okay.”

Alec shakes his head at the mountain of questions from his lover, moving to clear his fridge with the bad looking vegetables and fruits into the trash bag. He moves towards the pantry, chucking everything in sight into the trash bag as he knew they’re way past the expiry date as his boyfriend had never even entered the pantry.

“Alexander?”

“Hm?”

“I’m tired.”

Alec chuckles at the sound of Magnus’ whining, turning to look at his boyfriend as he dramatically slumps over the counter island, hands holding the bags of shower gels and scrubs, the bag of sand by the counter and a mountain of tuna cans on the countertop, “How did you even move here?”

“I pay people to do that.”

Alec snorts, muttering ‘rich people’ under his breath, “Your fridge and pantry are clean. I need to throw the garbage though.”

“There’s a trash chute beside the elevator,” Magnus says, still slumped over the island, eyes closed.

“You’re so dramatic baby,” the detective chirps as he dips down to kiss Magnus on his temple before lugging the trash bag out of the kitchen; through the living room and the hallway, then out of the penthouse, dumping it down the trash chute at the end of the space by the elevator.

Noticing the older man had actually dozed off at the island, Alec heads towards the main bedroom, dragging the two extra-large suitcases full of his lover’s clothes down towards the car parked down in the basement. After another two trips of four medium-sized suitcases, Alec carefully pry the bag of shower necessities from Magnus’ hands, chucking the cans of tuna inside a paper bag he found in the kitchen and again, went down to store them away in the Lexus LX, thanking God for the fact that the boot was ample enough to store probably 8 dead bodies.

With the doctor still dozing at the counter, Alec went through the guest suite, checking if there is anything that he should take with them back into his apartment. He moved towards the main bedroom, walk-in closet, the ensuite and then towards the hidden office just by the bathroom. He steps inside, noticing the laptop on the work desk and the empty ceiling to floor bookcases. He steps further inside, closing the lid of the laptop and unplugs the cord. He went straight to the drawers at the bottom of the bookcases, smiling in triumph as he notices the bag for the small machine and checking for any contents in the drawer in the next bookcase.   


“Alexander?”

“In your office!” he yells, moving to stand in front of the work desk and carefully put the laptop inside the bag.

Magnus steps inside the room with bleary eyes, immediately taking a seat on the ottoman in front of the fireplace at the corner of the home office, “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, just checking around, in case you’ve forgotten something. Your bookcases are empty though.”

Magnus nods, yawning, “It was for Camille, she wanted a home office. I don't use it.”

“Okay, I’ve packed your MacBook. Your books in the living room?”

Magnus shakes his head, “Those are for aesthetic purposes. I don’t even know what’s there. My collections are at my dad’s house.”

“Let me guess, you hired someone to decorate the place.”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Because Camille doesn’t like my choice of decoration. She said it’d be a colorful chaos and that equals to cheap looking.”

Alec sighed at the fact that even a beautiful and confident man like Magnus would even listen to stupid comments like that, “Magnus-”

“I’m fine darling. I’m way past those insecure moments where I let Camille do whatever she wants with my life and deciding things for me.”

With the laptop bag slung over his shoulder, Alec makes a move towards the ottoman, sitting next to his lover, “You sure you want to sell this place? You could just re-decorate, you know.”

Magnus rests his head onto the broad shoulder, one hand snaked around the detective’s back to rest at his waist, “It’s far and I don’t actually like this place. It’s so-I don’t even know.”

“Extravagant? Pretentious?”

“Yes actually,” Magnus chuckles under his breath, “And I don’t really feel at home staying here.”

“Hmm, okay then.”

Magnus takes a deep breath, snuggling closer into his detective as he recalls his and Jace’s conversation back at the autopsy room that same morning, “Darling?”

“Hmm?”

Magnus grips the waist tighter, nervous filling his stomach, heart beating like crazy inside his rib cage, “Would you think about living with me? Not now, but in the near future?”

Alec swallows at the suggestion, “Baby,” he whispers softly. He wanted to, but won't people say it is too fast? And he’s honestly not ready for that step. Yet. Yes, he asked Magnus to stay for him, but temporarily. But this, its long term and they’re still new, and he’s still not sure of his own feelings yet.

“You don’t need to give me an answer now. Yes, we’re still new, but I can’t imagine spending a night away from you Alexander, even tonight. But I want you to be sure of your feelings _ ,  _ then you decide, hurm?”

Alec laughs softly as he turns his head to kiss Magnus on the forehead, oh, his boyfriend knows him like the back of his own hand, “Yes, I will think about it.”

Magnus distances himself, eyes on Alec’s face then leaning to press kisses onto the plump lips, “Thank you. I know you love your apartment, but is it okay if you were to move in with me? I’ll definitely purchase a property that is suitable for both of us.”

Alec smiles as he presses his lips to the side of Magnus’ head, humming softly, “Can I choose the one with the best kitchen?”

“Definitely,” Magnus says with glee in his voice. 

* * * * *

2210H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

Alec writhes in pleasure when Magnus continues on suckling his left pink nub, the ME’s left hand fingers pressing and pulling the equally hard right nipple, “God, Magnus,” he moans out loud, tongue licking his lower lip as he grasps Magnus’ shoulder tight, “Hmm.”

Magnus smiles in his ministration, teasing the hardened sensitive nub with his tongue as he drowns in the sound of Alec’s beautiful moans, “Are you sure about this?”

Alec nods, entirely sure of continuing what they had discussed during their ride to his apartment; exploring each other's body naked, but still, not going all the way. So here he is, lying on the bed with only his boxer’s on, Magnus straddling him after kissing his body for almost 15 minutes, now focusing on his sensitive nubs, “Yes.”

"And you're sure we don't need a condom for this?"

Alec nods, he's negative and Magnus is too. It was a long talk right outside of the pharmacy two blocks away from his apartment, but he's comfortable enough to not use any.

Magnus kisses his way down the toned chest, while his fingers were trailing the side of Alec’s body, smiling into the skin when Alec’s body shivers at the touch, his hard groin rubbing against Magnus’ thigh, begging for the contact it needs.

“Magnus please.”

Magnus dips his tongue into the belly button in the midst of heavy body hair, “Don’t hold back, okay?”

Alec nods fervently, hands moving to hold the side of Magnus’ head, “Baby-”

“Shhh, I got you,” Magnus press kisses down the body while licking and nipping the pube hair, cringing in mild pain when Alec grabs his hair too hard. Magnus continues on peppering the kisses of pleasure on the writhing body, also noticing the fact that his own erection was leaking pre-cum, staining his tight underwear.

“Magnus-”

“I got you baby,” Magnus whispers softly, moving his body upwards as he dips down to catch his lover’s lips in a fiery and wet kiss, grounding his hips to rub their hard dicks against one another. When Alec parts the kiss to press his head deeper into the pillow due to the immense pleasure running through his body, Magnus licks his lips at the sight, “Hands or mouth?” he asks, voice low and full of raw need.

“Suck me, Magnus. God, I want your mouth on me baby.”

With a smile on his lips, Magnus presses a kiss on the side of Alec’s jaw, “Your wish is my command Detective Lightwood,” he teases.

Alec groans, his already hard groin twitches at the suggestive tone Magnus was using.

Magnus grounds his hip a few more times, relishing the feel of his own hard-on rubbing deliciously against Alec, his eyes drinking in the sight of Alec moaning loudly while chanting his name, “God, you’re so beautiful darling,” he says, then quickly moves further downwards, licking his lips at the bulge straining against the black boxer his detective was wearing, spots of pre-cum staining the material.

Alec gulps as he stares at his boyfriend now focusing on his crotch, both hands now gripping his bedsheet tight. He shivers when Magnus dips down to kiss his clothed groin, before the older male shifts his gaze to look at him, grinning suggestively while he licks his own lips.

Eyes locked onto Alec’s hazel eyes, Magnus grabbed the waistband of Alec’s underwear, pulling it over his hips and marveled at the sight of the thick and throbbing dick, pearly white pre-cum oozing out from the tip, “God, you’re so big darling,” he growls, then making the last move to pull the underwear all the way down and over his shoulder.

Alec screws his eyes shut when Magnus tentatively kisses his way up from his knee, stopping at his hip, before nibbling the skin there.

Both hands settling around the pelvic area of Alec’s, Magnus sets his eyes on his lover's face, in case the younger male felt discomfort at the new experience. He kisses his way down from the abdomen, nipping at the skin below the pubic hair, then darting his tongue out to lick his way down the thick shaft, tasting his Alexander.

“Fuck! Mag-” 

Magnus licks the tip, tasting the pre-cum on his tongue before taking in his boyfriend inches by inches, humming around the thick cock.

Alec throws his head back, hands moving to hold onto the back of Magnus’ head when he feels a build-up pressure on his lower abdomen, “Magnus, I-”

Magnus torturously moves slowly downwards, releasing the thick shaft with a lewd pop before swallowing it wholly a second later, feeling the blunt tip pressing the back of his throat. Eyes on his lover, he continues swallowing and retreating, watching his detective slowly turning into a hot mess, his whimpers and moans filling the bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, Alec tightens the hold around Magnus’ head and dares himself to look down at his lover, and the sight of Magnus looking straight at him, his hot wet mouth full of his erection, brought him to the edge, “Mag-nus-” he pants and felt something in him burst, crying out loudly as he spills inside of his lover’s mouth. With his hands at the back of the ME’s head, he slowly thrust inside Magnus’ mouth, feeling his lover sucking him with everything he had to offer, then licking him dry.

Magnus slowly releases Alec when he feels the younger male’s body starts to calm, letting the softened length falls limp before he moves to shifts his way upwards, pressing kisses on the side of Alec’s jaw before the younger man pulls him tight against his body.

“God, that was amazing.”

Magnus hums, kissing the span of skin presented in front of him, left hand rubbing the skin just above his lover’s pelvis, “Hmm, thank you.”

Alec kisses the crown of Magnus’ head, before his right hand shot down to cover the boxer still covering his lover’s groin, gasping loudly when he felt it limp and the material completely soaked at the front, “Magnus-”

“What? You were a pretty hot mess,” Magnus chuckles, then guiding the hand on his boxer to slip inside it, licking his lips when Alec deftly tugs the now limp cock, “Return the favor soon will you?”

Alec licks his lips, tugging the shaft a few more times before removing his hand from it, “Definitely. Let me clean you?”

“Hmm, thank you.”

* * * * *

Waking up half-naked with an equally half-naked beautiful man pressed against his side was not something that Alec had imagined he would have when he came out 5 years ago. But yesterday night, they had discussed living together in the near future. Alec was thankful, over the fact that Magnus had given him time to think, and he knows, he definitely would say yes to living with the beautiful man, the  _ when  _ is the big question here. It’s too early, they haven’t even reached the one month mark yet, what would people think, wouldn’t he be too desperate of wanting to be with the man almost 24/7?

But then, Magnus had felt the same and asked the magic question.

While driving them home, Alec had expressed his need to go further up their relationship in the intimacy department, and while Magnus agrees to it, he still hesitates on ‘going all the way’ as it needs to be at the right moment. And it was hard to convince the ME that he's totally comfortable if they were to ditch condoms.

“Good morning.”

Alec smiles as he leans down to kiss the head settling comfortably on his chest, “Good morning.”

Magnus nuzzles the skin in front of him, burying his nose in the chest hair as he tightens his hold around Alec’s waist, “Hmm, I need to find somewhere to live around this area if we want to laze around in bed like this.”

“I won’t oppose that idea.”

Magnus hums, snuggling closer into the warmth of Alec’s body, “Shower?”

* * * * *

Magnus stepped into the shower stall, giggling loudly when Alec just stands by the double vanity, eyes on his ass, “Stop staring at my butt!”

“You’re standing in front of me, it’s not my fault,” Alec reasons, licking his lower lip as his eyes were still on the gorgeous man’s behind. He couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend, Magnus is the epitome of beauty and sexy, and God, he's really beautiful.

Magnus turns the shower knob, letting out a long deep sigh as the hot water cascading down his cold skin, providing warmth. He turns when Alec steps into the same compartment, a wide smile on his face, "Finally I get to shower with you."

Alec closes his eyes when the droplets of hot water were streaming down his face, a loud long sigh escaping his lips. 

Magnus stands on his tiptoes, his lips pressing kisses along the jawline of Alec's, his hands interlaced at the back of the detective's neck, "Hmm, I finally get to do this."

Alec hums at the feel of Magnus' lips on his skin, his hands running down the front of Magnus' wet body, fingernails scratching the smooth skin, "I owe you something didn't I?" he says suddenly, eyes boring down to stare into Magnus' exotic colored eyes despite the water streaming down from the showerhead. 

Magnus grins at the suggestive tone, aware of what will be happening in the next few seconds, feeling his groin twitching under Alec's intense gaze, "Yes," he breathes out the word, gritting his teeth when Alec's hands were traveling downwards, then stops just at his hips. Magnus takes a deep breath when the thumbs were busy making circle patterns on his wet skin, gasping when he could feel his shaft getting harder by the second, "Darling."

Alec maneuvered the older man further into the shower stall, pressing his boyfriend flat against the cold tiles and murmuring 'sorry' when Magnus hisses at the cold contact. 

"Alexander-" 

"Okay, okay," Alec mumble softly as he dips his head to catch Magnus' lips with his, his left hand tentatively making its way to Magnus' groin, "I'm going to touch you, okay?" 

"Yes, please darling."

With those words, Alec carefully lowers his body while kissing his way downwards, humming against the wet skin, ears drowning in the sound of Magnus moaning his name in between the water pouring down. Alec licks his lips as he was eye level with Magnus' now throbbing erection, eyes taking in the length, the vein and the color of Magnus’ mouthwatering dick. He had held it before, but seeing it for the first time, damn, it was a sight to behold. 

Magnus clumsily reaches for the shower knob, and in a matter of seconds the flow of water stops, and the only thing he could hear was himself breathing rather hard and of Alec humming. 

"God, you're beautiful baby," the detective whispers, leaning forward to press a kiss onto the tip of his boyfriend’s now hard groin, eyes darted upwards to meet the yellow-green orbs, "I can't wait to have you in my mouth."

With a low growl, Magnus bit his lower lip, hands carefully wrapped around the back of Alec's head and he slowly guides the hot mouth towards his shaft, "Darling, just slowly at first okay?". He throws his head back when Alec licks the tip, humming at his taste before the younger male takes him one inch at the time, “Slowly-” he whispers, knowing that it is Alec’s first time taking someone in, and he definitely needs to take it slow unless the man is fully aware of his own gag reflex. 

Alec was only able to take the dick halfway, before he starts bobbing up and down, slurping loudly when the mushroom head of the hard-on tugged at his lips, eyes still watching for every expression on Magnus' face. To compensate for his non-ability to deepthroat his lover, his left-hand darts upward to fumbles with Magnus’ balls, and occasionally wrapping around the hardened length. 

"Darling-unh-" Magnus gasps loudly minutes later, fingers gripping the black locks tight, "Touch-touch yourself-" back of his head pressing against the cold tiles of the shower compartment. 

Alec hums around the thick flesh in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he brings his right hand towards his aching groin, tugging the hardened length as he then continues on licking, sucking and worshipping the erection in his mouth. 

Magnus' breathing quickens as he feels the pressure building at the pit of his stomach minutes after, his knees going weaker, “Alec-” he gasps, hands shifting to hold the broad shoulders for support, knowing that he’s about to reach the peak.   
  
Alec simultaneously fastens the pace of his right hand and his mouth, his tongue tasting the musky and salty taste of his Magnus.

“Baby, fuck-I’m coming,” Magnus whimpers, nails digging into the skin of Alec’s shoulder. A minute later, he starts shuddering as he erupts in the hot wet mouth of his detective, spurting jets and jets of hot liquid down the gorgeous black-haired man’s throat.

Alec happily takes in everything that Magnus had given him, his mouth flooded with the salty taste of his boyfriend’s cum, his right hand and the tiled floor now stained with his copious amounts of white pearly liquid. 

Magnus leans against the shower wall as he tries to catch his breath, moaning softly when Alec continues on milking him.

Releasing the now limp dick, Alec immediately moves to stand, pulling his lover into his hold before pressing their lips against one another in a wet kiss, tongue darting out to lick each other’s lips and basking in the taste of Magnus in their mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

0930H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Alec who was sitting at his desk going through Magnus’ autopsy report turns his head at the entrance when Lydia steps in with a loud groan. “What?”

“Lieutenant just got off the phone with a reporter who’s about to go live with the sniper story,” the Sergeant starts, standing by the desk of Alec, watching him and Jace groaning out loud.

“Oh, come on,” Jace slams a palm on his desk, head leaning against the backrest of his office chair, “Every nut job with a dialing finger is gonna be calling with a tip.”

Alec was about to say something when the phones in the bullpen start ringing, “Damn it, it’s gonna be a long day.”

“Since there’s no new lead, we’re stuck with phone calls fellas,” Lydia says as she heads towards her own desk, settling herself comfortably on the chair before picking up the ringing desk phone, “Homicide, Branwell speaking.”

* * * * *

1315H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

With a loud groan, Jace unplugs the cord of his desk phone, whining out loud before he slams his face on the desk, “I can’t. One more ring and I will throw the phone out the window.”

“Yes, thank you,” Alec put the handle down with a loud sigh, “God, another ring and I swear I will shoot this phone.”

Lydia snorts, before muttering under her breath, “ _ Wimps _ ," she hums at the person on the other line of the phone cradled in between her shoulder. 

Alec grunts before he pushes the chair away from the desk, “I’m hungry. You peeps want anything?”

“No,” Jace shakes his head, “I’m gonna go lie down in the break room.”

Alec snorts, “I’ll just buy anything.”

* * * * *

1325H Chief Medical Examiner’s Office, New York Police Department

Alec leans the side of his body against the doorframe of his lover’s office, eyes on the beautiful man as he was busy focusing on reading a thick book on his desk.

Magnus blinks a few times as he read through the page of 16th-century weapon, yawning wide before realizing that a pair of eyes had been watching him, “Hey there,” he grins wide at the sight of his Alexander watching him intensely.

Alec strides towards the large desk, beaming wide when Magnus met him halfway, the older male’s arms quickly finding their way around his waist, “I’m about to shoot the phone on my desk,” he says, pressing his lips on the skin just beside Magnus’ right eyebrow, “So I’m here to check on my boyfriend.”

“Hmm, here to kidnap me from my duty?”

Alec hums, one arm around the ME’s shoulder, “Yes, as it is my duty to ensure my boyfriend eats well.”

They were in the middle of their lunch date at the nearby bistro when Alec rubs the feet of his lover under the desk.

“Stop flirting with me darling, we’re eating.”

Alec chuckles, “Have you decided which neighborhood you wanted to stay at?" he asks, watching his lover sipping on his drink, twirling the straw later on as he stares back at the detective.

"No, not really. I chose the current penthouse as it is nearby Pandemonium,” Magnus gazes back at his detective seated across from him, a smile on his lips, “And since we’ll be living together in the future, we should stay somewhere near the precinct, don’t you think?”

“It’d be fine if we stay in the 5 miles radius.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, his boyfriend is definitely married to his job, “Not picky aren’t you Alexander?”

Alec chuckles, biting into his piece of sauteed carrots from his plate of chicken grill, “Your budget?”

“Around 2 and a half to 3,” Magnus says with a shrug, doesn’t really mind the price of his new home, as long as it’d be comfortable for his pet and lover.

“Oh. How much is your penthouse being listed for?”

“About 9. So I want to keep the extra money for some other use.”

Alec frowns, “Wouldn't it be too cheap to sell your penthouse for 9 hundred grand? It’s in a prime area. It should be-”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, eyes staring straight into the hazel orbs, corner of his lips quirked upwards.

“Okay, my mistake. So you’re selling your penthouse for 9 million dollars,” Alec says through a long breathy sigh, “And you’re looking for a property within the range of 2 to 3  _ millions _ ,” he emphasizes the last word.

With a nod, Magnus confirms the detective’s sentence, “Yes.”

Alec swallows hard,  _ fuck _ .

Magnus notices the flash of disappointment on his lover’s face, his hands immediately reaches for Alec’s across the table, “Alexander, don’t think too much about it.”

Alec swallows yet again, closing his eyes for about three seconds before staring back at Magnus, “I’m sorry, I don’t have much. I-my apartment-when I move in, I-” he chokes on his breath.

“Alexander,” Magnus coos softly, squeezing the hand in his, “Baby, take a deep breath.”

Alec gulps, closing his eyes for a moment, then taking a deep breath.

“Release it slowly.”

Alec did as told, repeating it a few times until he feels calm enough.

“First things first, I know it sounded a lot-”

“It is a lot!” Alec immediately cuts in, whining in his tone.

Magnus chuckles, both hands now gripping Alec’s hand on the table, “Alexander, I want you, I want you in my life and in my new house okay? So you don’t need to force yourself to help me. I have no issues with money and although we’ve been together for a really short time, I know you, I know you’re not taking advantage of me just because of my money.”

“Magnus,” Alec pauses, taking a deep breath and later chews on his lower lip. Eyes on Magnus, knowing his boyfriend was being honest and really understand the fact that as a detective, he doesn’t make much, it pains him, but, “Fine,” he says, albeit reluctantly.

Beaming wide, Magnus immediately brings the hand in his to his face, dropping soft kisses on the open palm, “Thank you.”

“Under a few conditions.”

Magnus nods swiftly, “Anything.”

“When we start living together, I’m in charge of the household and you don’t get to complain.”

“I won’t.”

“I’m driving us to and from work and I will be waiting for you when you have to stay late at work and if I need to stay back, I will send you home and then go back to the precinct.”

“Darling,” Magnus starts slowly, “You know that’s ridiculous.”

“I know, and since you’re being ridiculous as well, you don’t get to complain,” Alec says firmly, his large hands now covering his lover’s, hazel orbs staring straight into the yellow-green eyes.

Magnus takes a deep breath, his mind now in a fuzz over the fact that his Alexander is definitely an interesting man who had never stop surprising him. And now with the fact that he had fallen in love with the detective, he’s sure he would compromise anything just to be with his Alexander. “I’d agree with anything just so that you’ll agree to live with me.”

Alec leans down to press his lips onto the knuckles in his grasp, “Thank you. And I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.”

“Darling-”

“I know, I know,” with one hand reaching over to caress the side of Magnus’ face, Alec rubs the leg now intertwined with his under the table, “I guess I have to get used to the fact that my lover is a rich dude.”

“Hmm, I can be your sugar daddy.”

With a groan, Alec blinks a few times then grasping the hands in his tight, “God baby, that’s-”

Magnus laughs loudly, knowing what he had enticed, “You know-” his words were cut off, as Alec’s cellphone rings.

One hand reaching for the small device, another still holding Magnus’ hand, Alec takes a deep breath to calm the lower part of his body, “Yeah?” he hums, muttering a few _ okays  _ before tucking the cellphone back in his pants pocket, eyes on Magnus who had been watching him, “Come on, we got another sniper shooting.” 

* * * * *

1525H Benson Tailor, Brooklyn, New York

They arrived late at the scene thanks to the traffic, but as Jace and Lydia were already on the scene, Alec was sure they had done the necessary and Magnus has asked his team to proceed on collecting the evidence and bagging the body.

Both male ducks under the yellow tape, Magnus heading straight to the victim now on the stretcher with one of his team members immediately unzipping the black body bag while Alec was only a few steps away, meeting Lydia and their Lieutenant who was there due to the media flocking the scene.

Jace who had been observing the bullet holes in the windows of the shop, turns and joins his brother who had just arrived, “Same casing as our Rev War shooting,” he says, showing bags of evidence, “.22 caliber.”

Alec frowns, “If it’s the same shooter, what’s he doing here?”

Luke Garroway sighs as he casts his eyes on his detectives, then turns to observe the media, “I don’t know, but we got another dead man.”

Magnus noted the lack of wound nor blood on their victim, listening to the explanation from his team, before nodding for them to proceed on bringing the dead man to the precinct for an autopsy. With small steps, he heads towards the crowd of 4, stopping just beside Alec, “He wasn’t shot. He died of cardiac arrest.”

Luke shifts his focus from Magnus to Alec, “That’s still murder,” he turns to look at the media crowds, “I’ll do what I can to play it down,” he says, before leaving them.

Lydia who was leaning against the cruiser looks at Alec, “God, how are we going to catch a sniper on the loose?”

Jace let out a loud sigh, “I don’t know.”

* * * * *

1735H Autopsy Laboratory, New York Police Department

Alec was standing by the monitor at the head of the empty metal table, watching the news reporting about their supposed shooting and the fact that there’s a sniper on the loose in the city of New York. “Brooklyn Sniper, ugh.”

With a hum, while cutting the still red and raw heart of their latest victim, Magnus turns subtly to look at his boyfriend now standing on the opposite side of the table, before focusing back on the organ in his tray, “I think they should call him ‘the sniper who couldn’t shoot straight’,” he then laughs at his own joke, turning to look at Alec who stares at him, dumbfounded, “Get it? Because he keeps missing?”

Alec chuckles softly a second later, “Yeah, yeah. You’re a dork.”

Rolling his eyes, Magnus lifts the heart in his hand, thumb pressing against the organ and inspecting the folds, “Well, there’s no indication of cardiac disease,” the ME says, turning the heart around, “The stress from the gunshots triggered a heart attack.”

With a huff, Alec leans against the empty metal table behind him, hands folded on his chest, “Great, so we can charge our sniper with two homicides, one by ricochet, one by fear.”

Magnus hums, still inspecting the organ.

“Who is this guy? You know, snipers shoot to kill and this guy’s missed people both times.”

Magnus continues humming.

“Is he trying to send a message?”

Magnus shrugs, fingers poking the organ in his hand,  “The message is perfectly clear, ‘I need target practice’.”

With a loud release of breath, Alec makes a move towards his boyfriend, standing just behind him before leaning to press a kiss on the back of the ME’s head, “You’re a dork.”

Magnus giggles, placing the heart on his tray before turning to face his lover, minding his bloody hands and gown, “We’re at work.”

“I know.”

Jace pushes open the door of the autopsy room a nanosecond later with a thick file in his left hand, announcing, “Got the ballistic.”

Alec rolls his eyes, muttering ‘cockblocker’ while he turns to look at his partner with Magnus chuckling, “Ha?”

“Got the ballistic,” Jace repeats again with a wide smile, “Get this, the bullets are at least 30 years old.”

“That’d explain why the gun jammed.”

Jace nods at his brother’s conclusion, “Ammo’s too old to trace where it was purchased, but look at the ballistic fingerprinting.”

Alec grabs the file in his brother’s hand, reading the report in one of the printed papers, “AR-7 Armalite rifle, oh, old too.”

Jace pipes in, “Yeah. Air force issued them to pilots between ‘59 and ‘73. It’s compact, three pieces-”

Magnus continues, “Easy to smuggle into a Rev War Reenactment without anybody noticing.”

Alec nods then turn to look at Jace, “It’s a long shot, but check military records.”

“Okie dokie,” Jace immediately reaches for the file in Alec’s hand then moves towards the exit, “Lyd’s looking for you by the way,” he says, before disappearing behind the door.

Alec reaches for his phone a second later, “Lyd’s asking for me,” he then watches the ME stepping towards the sink, ridding himself of the bloody gown and gloves, “You done for the day?”

“Yeah. Can you wait for about 5 minutes? Just gonna update his cause of death in the system, then, urm, dinner?”

“Sure. Just gonna go see Iz for a while. Be right back.”

* * * * *

1810H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Alec walks into the bullpen with Magnus in tow, stopping by his Sergeant’s table, “You looking for me Sarge?”

Lydia rolls her eyes at the honorific, “Rev War Reenactors are gonna give Gabe the garbage man an 18th-century wake tonight.”

Alec raises an eyebrow at the blonde female, “You wanna go?”

“We should, but uh-” she turns when Jace enters the unit with Simon behind him from the Intelligence Unit, “-we got to wear period costumes or they won’t let us in.”

Alec groans loudly, “God. No.”

Jace makes a face, “I don’t even have anything in my closet near that century.”

Simon who was there frowns at Jace, “Clary knows someone from the historical society.”

“And how the hell did you know that Si?” Jace asks, eyebrow raised as he stared at his sister’s boyfriend.

“Dude, she used to be in the theater club in college. She knows someone. Call her.”

With the eyebrow still raised, Jace reaches for his cellphone, stepping away from the small crowd towards the corner of the bullpen to call his lover.

Magnus was beaming wide, looking at Alec then to Lydia, “Can I join?”

Lydia shrugs, “Yeah. Sure.”

* * * * *

2005H Toolsey Bar, Brooklyn, New York 

A bar full of males and females in their 18th century clothing was not a night Alec had imagine spending time with his friends and lover, “It’s like a room of colonialism,” he says, wearing a white overcoat and white breeches, red knee-length coat covering the super tight and uncomfortable lower body and a black three-cornered hat, “I can’t feel my butt.”

Magnus who was wearing similar clothes, except for the fact that his knee-length coat is in a dark blue color chuckle at his boyfriend who had been busy covering his groin area, “We should wear this for Halloween.”

Alec groans, “I hate Halloween.”

Jace who was standing next to Lydia who is clad in a gown which is 80% lace, and the male blonde wearing a black knee-length coat rolls his eyes at Alec, “You hate everything fun bro.”

Alec was about to shout profanities at his brother when Professor Cravitz looks at them for a moment before saying, “You’re just in time. We’re about to begin the eulogies,” he then moves towards the front of the room, holding a silver drinking cup in his left hand.

Jace focuses on a woman clad in a red and white gown on the left side of the room, “Victim’s girlfriend is here.”

Professor Craviz knocks on the wooden podium a few times, before raising the silver cup in his hand, “Let us raise our tankards high, in memory of a great and noble-”

Head shaking for the tankard offered by one of the females circling the room, Alec muttered under his breath, “-garbage man.”

“-spirit,” Professor Cravitz finishes, then proceeded to sip on his beer.

Magnus who was beaming wide with the silver cup in his hand turns to look at his boyfriend, “It’s like we’ve stepped back in time,” he then takes a sip of the drink, but in a matter of seconds, he spits the yellowish colored drink out, “Ugh.”

“Babe, you okay?” Alec asks worriedly, watching the grimacing look of his boyfriend.

“18th century beer sucks!” he hisses, coughing mildly.

Alec couldn’t help chuckling, his left hand moving to run up and down Magnus’ back and his right hand reaching for the silver object in the ME’s hand, then turns to place it on the table behind them, just by the window.

Professor Cravitz then continues with his speech, “The crimson fountain has opened, let every man gird himself for battle, but be not afraid, for God is on our side-”

Alec was about to turn towards the man giving the eulogy when he notices a white car across the road, and then a figure aiming towards their way, “Gun!” he yells, hands immediately grabbing Magnus to duck down, before the whole room falls into chaos when multiple gunshots were released.

When the screech of tires was heard, Alec and Jace immediately went out of the bar, both running separate ways down the road to find the car.

5 minutes later they met back at the bar, both panting out loud when Lydia meets them out front, “Nothing, you?” Jace asks, trying to catch his breath.

Alec shakes his head, heaving a huge breath, “No,” he looks around, “Who was he after?”

Lydia lifts one side of her long dress, “I think we got a witness,” she says, then leading the two detectives back into the bar, meeting with the first victim’s girlfriend Maggie McGee.

Jace stops in front of her, “You saw something?”

Maggie nods immediately, “Oh yeah, the whole thing,” he then pushes her thick fringe away, “I go out for a smoke and all of a sudden, there’s all these bangs, like ‘bang’,” she says in a louder tone as if trying to imitate the sound of a gunshot, “-you know?”

Lydia resists the urge to smack the lady with the lace hanging from her long-sleeved gown, “The gunshots.”

Maggie nods, “Yeah, that’s it!” with her hands moving around to emphasize her story, he then turns to look at Alec, “So I look up and there’s this car speeding off.”

Alec nods, heart relief for the fact that someone might have seen their suspect, “Great okay. So you saw the car.”

With a wide smile and a proud tone, Maggie focuses on Alec, “Oh yeah, I got a good look at it,” she then smirks, and folded her hands on her bust, “It was white.”

Lydia groans out loud, “The most popular car color,” she then mutters under her breath, “-great,” her eyes shift on Jace who facepalms himself.

Jace looks at his Sergeant then at his partner, “I’ll pull the surveillance footage, compare it to the other crime scenes,” he then head towards the door.

Alec pipes in before the blonde left the bar, “Get intelligence to help. Look for every white car in the area near the shootings.”

“Okay.”

With a nod and a slow thank you, Alec immediately moves toward Magnus who was crouching by a distraught looking female, patting her a few times on the shoulder before standing and meeting his detective halfway, “You okay?”

Magnus immediately nods, “Yeah.”

“Let’s head back to the precinct.”

* * * * *

2145H New York Police Department

They exited the sedan as Jace parked it by the entrance and Alec grasps his boyfriend by the elbow, then turning to look at his brother, “I’m gonna send Magnus home, then I’ll be back in half an hour.”

Jace who was loudly yawning shakes his head, “Nah, I’ll deal with it with Simon. Clary’s busy with her exhibition and I’m gonna be alone at home anyway. I’d rather stay here, after I-” he looks at himself in the reflection of the car’s window, “-burn this hideous outfit.”

Lydia groans out loud, “God, we should’ve changed before coming back here,” she hisses at a group of police officers in uniform who were staring at them. They do look like a bunch of 18th-century people stuck in the middle of a modern city.

Alec removes a couple of buttons of his overcoat, “You sure?” he asks, eyes on Jace.

“Yeah. Get out of here, you look ridiculous,” Jace says with a laugh then turns to shifts his attention to his Sergeant, “You too Lyds.”

* * * * *

2255H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

“I’m gonna get fat,” Magnus pouts, watching Alec serving him a plate of quickly grilled sausages and a bowl of lightly sauteed broccoli and carrots.

“They’re healthy and you’re eating,” the detective chides, turning to place the pan back on the stove before joining his still pouting boyfriend at the island, “Eat.”

“Sausages are not healthy.”

“The vegetables will make up for it.”

Magnus snorts, before he slowly munches on the late dinner, “Does your place actually allow pets?” he asks, as the feline passes by the hallway, probably heading to his ‘room’ as Alec had referred his makeshift gym as.

“Yeah. I told Paul, and he’s fine with it.”

“Are you okay at the thought of leaving this place? I’m sure you loved it here, the people are nice.”

Alec turns to gaze at his lover, a smile on his face, “When that time comes, I’m sure I should be okay with it. Thank you for-you know.”

Magnus smiles in between munching the sausage, left hand moving to rest on his detective’s thigh, “Hmm.”

30 minutes later, they were both comfortably settled in Alec’s bed, the ME’s head tucked under his lover’s jaw, “Do you want an office in the new house?”

Alec chuckles, his left palm squeezing the hard bicep in his hold, “No. I won’t use it anyway.”

“Is two bedroom too little?”

“It’s up to you babe.”

“No, we should get at least 4 bedrooms. 1 for Chairman and 1 for the guest,” Magnus continues on talking, fingers drumming his lover’s naked chest.

“The other one?”

“A gym slash office.”

Alec nods, pulling the body tighter against his, “Okay.”

“Is 3 bathrooms too much?”

“No, I can manage that.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, shifting his head to look at his lover’s face although with much difficulty, “What do you mean?”

“I’m fine cleaning 3 bathrooms.”

“Darling-”

“You can hire anyone when you’re living alone. When I moved in, I will be doing the cooking and cleaning.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, “And the driving.”

“That too, yes.”

“But-”

“Magnus,” Alec says in a firm tone, eyes straight into the yellow-green eyes, “No compromise.”

Slinging his leg over the tall man’s under the duvet, Magnus grunts out loud, “Fine.”

“Good night baby,” Alec says with a chuckle, burying his nose in his lover’s thick hair a second later.

* * * * *

0810H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Alec places the bag of breakfast and a cup of Caramel Macchiato on the clear space, smiling at the detective slumping over his desk, snoring loudly.

“He sure goes all out huh?” Lydia steps into the bullpen, removing her coat to drape it over her chair before settling on it a minute later, powering on her desktop.

“Well, he is a hard worker, although a bit of an idiot.”

Lydia chuckles, then turning to stare at her friend, “I see you coming in with Magnus. Did you stay with him last night?”

“I uh-” Alec clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck before turning to face his friend, “He’s selling his penthouse. So I asked him to stay with me for now.”

“I see.”

“We’re uh, moving in together as soon as I feel comfortable doing so.”

Lydia couldn't stop smiling at what Alec had just told her, feeling genuinely happy with the fact that her friend had finally found the one, “I’m happy for you.”

“You don’t think it’s too fast?”   
  
The Sergeant shrugs, one hand reaching for a folder in her tray and placing it on the space in front of her, “It’s your relationship Alec. Other people's opinions shouldn’t really matter as long as you and Magnus are happy.”

“But your opinion and my family’s opinion are important too you know.”

Lydia rolls her eyes at the grinning detective, “Whatever.”

“How’s your future mother-in-law?”

“You meant my future monster-in-law? She’s still alive. And she should be grateful.”

Alec chuckles at the hissing voice, shaking his head when Lydia looks obviously pissed. 

“Whaddaya talking about?”

Alec shifts his focus on his barely awaken brother, watching him wiping the drool off of his mouth with the back of his left hand, then hand reaching for the drink he brought, “Magnus’ selling his penthouse and asked me to move in with him. I will, once I’m ready.”

Jace sips on his drink, then letting out a deep sigh at the taste of caramel bursting on his tongue, “I’m happy for you bro.”

“Thanks. Go and take a shower, then tell us what you found yesterday.”

* * * * *

0845H Intelligence Unit, New York Police Department

Lydia stands behind Simon’s workstation, eyes on the screen on the wall, “He starts by shooting at a group of reenactors at Forest Park.”

Alec continues, “Then he goes after the tailor shop on Bergen Street, seems random. Then he tries to hit the reenactors again at the wake, not random. The three shootings don’t make sense.”

Jace who was seated next to Simon, busy munching on his breakfast turns in his chair to look at his partner, “What if the Bergen Street shooting was staged to keep us off the reenactors?”

“So he could come back and finish the job at the bar?”

Jace nods at Lydia’s theory, “Yeah, that’s what I’m thinking. I’m also thinking we should find this guy before he strikes again. Anyway, Si and I found a white Chevy that was in the vicinity of Forest Park during the rev war reenactment.”

Simon clicks on a button of his keyboard, one of the screens showing the city’s surveillance footage of a white car driving down a street near the Forest Park and the other showing it driving down a small lane at night.

Jace continues, “That same car was also near the bar last night. Simon managed to clear up the footage-”

“Which took me the whole morning,” the spectacled Crime Analyst adds, pressing a button to show the license plate of the white car.

“Nice work,” Lydia says, stepping closer towards the grinning pair to read the details on the screen, “Car’s registered to Kathleen Dunn in Queens.”

Jace takes over the keyboard control, “She got a record,” he says, pulling a criminal report from the database, “-food stamp fraud.”

Alec frowns, “Doesn’t sound like a killer. Let’s go talk to her.”

* * * * *

1010H No 8, Baisley Park, Queens, New York

Lydia and Alec exit the car parked by the street, both entering the driveway of the house where Kathleen Dunn resides. A male teenager who was mowing the front lawn immediately shut the machine when both detectives steps into the house compound, “We’re looking for Kathleen Dunn,” Lydia says, showing the teenager her badge.

The teenager jerks his head at the small bungalow with grey painted wood paneling, “She’s inside.”

The pair walk deeper into the compound, stopping just beneath the stairs leading into the house when a haggardly looking woman in her 50s steps out of the house with a black trash bag in her hand, “Who are you?” 

Lydia shows her the same badge, “New York Homicide ma'am.”

The woman places the bag on the floor before looking at the teenager, “Benjamin! Get in the house, now,” she yells, then turning at the main door of her house, “Kathleen! Get your butt out here,” she facepalms, then moves to lean against the pillar by the stairs, she let out a sigh, “Homicide?”

Alec and Lydia nod.

She let out another deep sigh, “Ah, the Virgin Mother and All The Saints, what the hell she do this time?"

Lydia looks up at the woman with the tired expression on her face, “Just want to talk to her.”

A second later, a younger blonde female steps out of the house, in a pink waitress uniform.

Alec points at the car parked by the roadside, just opposite of the house, “Is that your car?”

“Why?” Kathleen asks, voice stern.

“Routine follow-up, that’s all.”

Kathleen leans against the pillar opposite of her mother, playing with the yellow towel in her hands, “I don’t know. Maybe it is. Maybe it isn’t.”

Mrs. Dunn shot a sharp gaze at her daughter, “You always have to have such a smart mouth. Answer the damn question!”

Kathleen rolls her eyes, both hands now folded on her chest, “Why don’t you mind your own business, ma?”

“Why don’t you lose the mouth?”

Alec and Lydia stare at the two females.

Mrs.Dunn looks at both of them, “Take her off my hands,” she says defeatedly before entering her house.

“Thought my mother-in-law was tough,” Lydia says under her breath.

Kathleen snorts, “Save it. You’re not making a personal connection, and I’m not spilling my guts. You people are fishing.”

Alec takes one step closer, “We’re being polite, Ms.Dunn. We happen to know that the car is registered to you.”

Lydia adds, “We can and will get a search warrant.”

Kathleen scoffs, pushing herself off the pillar, “If you had enough to get a search warrant, you’d be handing it to me,” without another word, she steps into the house, banging the door loudly.

Lydia scoffs as Alec turns to look at her, “Gee, you think she knows the system?”

* * * * *

1240H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Lydia stares at the mugshot of Kathleen Dunn in her hands, “That Kathleen is one smart cookie. She knows we don’t find probable cause, we’re not getting near her.”

Jace runs over the case files on his desk, head supported by his propped-up right hand, “She goes after the same group twice, then stages a random shooting.”

Alec shifts in his seat, settling against the backrest, “She’s either after somebody in the group or she’s a whack job who enjoys watching us run around.”

Lydia groans out loud, pushing the pile of papers in front of her away, “I’m brain tired. Gonna go have lunch.”

“Date with future husband?” Jace asks, grinning wide as he himself was on his feet, hands reaching for his jacket.

“Yeah. Cake tasting. I might be late, so text me if anything important comes in and I’ll come back.”

“Nah,” Alec immediately disagrees, they had discreetly placed a couple of officers to be on the lookout for their main suspect, so there should not be any random shooting. At least for now.

“Fine. See you guys.”

Jace taps on his brother’s desk, and grins when the older detective shifts his focus from the file on his desk to him, “I’m uh, gonna go see Clary.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Fine. I’ll be on standby, will call you and Lyds if it is necessary.”

“Love you bro!”

“Yeah yeah.”

1335H

Alec groans as yet nothing comes up from his digging. He slumps over the desk, closing his eyes as he fought the rumbling of his stomach.

“Alexander?” Magnus who had just entered the bullpen immediately hastens his steps as he looks at his boyfriend with a worried expression on his face, left hand resting on the detective’s nape, “Darling, are you alright?”

Alec hums, still not moving.

“Alexander, darling, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Magnus moves to crouch by the detective’s side, hand on his nape rubbing the skin to offer comfort, eyes on his lover’s face who was still slumped over his desk.

“I’m hungry.”

Magnus let out a long deep sigh, his other hand moving to rub the detective’s thigh just under the desk, “God, you scared me.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Why don’t we go somewhere to eat hurm?”

* * * * *

1415H Cafe Erzulie, Broadway, Brooklyn, New York

“Do you need to get back to the precinct?” Magnus asks while waiting for their orders, grasping his detective’s hand on the table by the window of the quaint cafe.

“Probably, why?”

“Oh. No, never mind.”

“Hey,” Alec chuckles, noticing the disappointed look on Magnus’ face, “I’ll just text Simon to look for info that I needed and I don’t need to go back to the precinct unless it’s important. So, where do you want to go?”

Magnus looks at the detective, still unsure, “Really?”

“Lyds placed two cops on our main suspect, so there’s a high chance there’s no more shooting, at least for a day or two, so yeah.”

“Um, I-” Magnus pauses when a waiter approaches their table, then laid out his order of Djon Djon Rice Bowl and Alec’s choice of Pork Griot Sandwich with two cups of tea. With a small thank you, he focuses back on his lover, “A penthouse just became available, would you want to go and see it with me?”

Alec nods, squeezing the hand in his once before reaching for his utensil, “Of course.”

1620H

“Don’t you think it’s too-” Magnus turns from the floor to ceiling windows overlooking a large park, gazing back at his detective who sat on the armrest of the L shaped leather couch of the penthouse they came to view, about 4 miles away from the precinct, “-big?”

“It’s almost 5000 square feet,” Alec shrugs, looking around the sterile-looking living room, “About 5 times the size of my apartment.”

“I like the ensuite though,” the ME says, sitting next to his lover, recalling the huge jacuzzi tub in the middle of the ensuite, a walk-in shower with marble tiles surrounding the enclosed space and the marble top vanity, “There are 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms.”

“I can manage that.”

Magnus pauses, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“But?”

“I can’t imagine living here.”

Alec chuckles at his lover, pressing a kiss onto the side of his head, “Okay then. We’ll just wait for another one.”

* * * * *

1655H Shop & Stop, Flatbush, Brooklyn, New York

Alec pushes the grocery cart down the aisle of dry goods, Magnus plastered to his side, “What do you want for dinner?”

“Anything’s fine by me,” Magnus says, reaching for two boxes of Fruit Loops and adding it into the cart.

Alec stares at his boyfriend who then reaches for another box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, “I’m going to dump you if you reach for another box.”

Magnus turns with a pout on his face, holding the box tight to his chest.

“Nuh-uh.”

“They’re just cereals!”

“Yes, like the ten boxes of expired cereal in your pantry that I got rid of.”

Magnus shrugs, “I was too busy to eat.”

“And I will make you breakfast so you don’t need these diabetes-induced meals.”

Magnus laughs out loud at Alec’s reference, “That’s a good one.”

“Put it back babe.”

“No, I want to munch on them when we’re watching movies.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “We never watch any movie together.”

“That’s because we never have the time. Now that I’m crashing at your place for a while, we should,” then the ME nonchalantly places the box of cereal into the cart.

“You’re just finding reasons to buy these.”

Magnus shrugs, pulling the cart by the front, leading the detectives to the aisle of pet care.

“Chairman has six stacks of tuna cans in my cupboard.”

“I know, I just need some vitamin,” the ME says, then eyes the row of supplement for pets.

“For you?”

Magnus rolls his eyes, “For him, darling,” he then looks at the top shelf, the rows of L-lysine bottles lined up “Damn it,” he huffs, as his hand could only reach up until the second last shelf, then turns his head when Alec immediately stands next to him, reaching for the bottle.

“How many?”

“Two.”

Alec reaches for two of the white-colored bottles, beaming wide when Magnus pecks him on the cheek, “Hmm, I could get used to this,” he says, placing the vitamins in the cart before pulling the older male flat against his side, one hand around the other’s waist, another steering the cart, “What do you want for dinner?” he repeats.

“Hmm, do you have a rice cooker in your place?”

Alec shakes his head, “No.”

“Oh. Um-”

“We could get instant rice. I can cook nasi goreng if you want it for dinner,” the wide smile on his ME’s face was all that Alec needed to confirm what his lover initially wanted, “And I’ll make a small side of stir fry vegetable.”

* * * * *

1740H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

“Let’s get freshen up, it’s still early and I’m sure you’re still full,” Alec says as he folded the bags of groceries and tuck the brown papers into his drawer.

“Do you think I should change my car?”

Alec raises an eyebrow, looking straight at his lover now sitting on the barstool by the kitchen island, “What now?”

“I feel like my car is too-”

“Your car’s perfect,” Alec reasons, circling the island to stand behind Magnus, then smile when the man turns his body to face him, “Just like you.”

Magnus chuckles softly, “You’re so cheesy.”

With a kiss on the ME’s forehead, Alec pulls the man into his arms, “I know.”

Magnus wound his arms around the detective, pressing the side of his face flat against the toned chest, “That’s what I like about you.”

* * * * *

“Stop pouting, and dear god, how were you able to use a scalpel but not a kitchen knife?”

Magnus shoots Alec a sharp glare across the small island of his, huffing out loud when his boyfriend had just banned him from his kitchen when Magnus terrifically butchered the poor vegetable, “It’s just cauliflower.”

Alec rolls his eyes, focusing on the fried rice in his wok, and once he was satisfied with how it looks and the firmness of the rice, he shut off the gas and scoop them evenly into the two plates on the kitchen counter.

10 minutes into their dinner, Alec left the kitchen for his cellphone in the bedroom, noticing the call from the precinct, “Lightwood.”

_ “Alec? It’s me Simon.” _

“Yeah, did you find anything?”

_ “I found a connection between the Rev War group and Kathleen Dunn. She was Professor Cravitz’s T.A at NYU.” _

Alec takes a minute to digest the info, moving to sit on his side of the bed, “Kathleen Dunn went to NYU?”

_ Simon was heard tapping onto his keyboard, “Yeah, on a full ride. She dropped out as a freshman a month after she filed a rape charge.” _

“Huh.”

_ “Campus police did a rape kit but it was never processed.” _

“Did she name her rapist?”

_ “Yeah, Professor Cravitz.” _

“All right thanks Si, good job,” Alec then proceeded to call his Sergeant, “Hey Lyds. You busy?”

_ “No, bored at home. John went for a dinner meeting after our cake tasting.” _

“Simon found out that Kathleen Dunn went to NYU and she dropped out after filing a rape charge against Cravitz.”

_ “No wonder she’s a smart ass.” _

“Can you ask the officers on patrol to bring her in? And uh, can pick me up at my apartment?”

_ “Yeah sure buddy. Be there in 15.” _

He hangs up, then quickly moves towards the guest suite to change into suitable attire.

Magnus stops at the doorway a minute later, watching the detective discarding his tank top for a dark brown long-sleeved shirt, “Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah, Simon found out that the main suspect dropped out of NYU after reporting that she was raped by Cravitz.”

“Wait, the professor?”

Alec nods, proceeding to remove his sweatpants for black dress pants, then reaching for the belt hanging on the treadmill, “If I’m late, just head to bed first okay?”

Magnus nods, “Okay.”

Alec reaches for his leather jacket, stopping to stand in front of his lover who was looking rather glum, “I’ll try to come home early.”

Magnus quickly shakes his head, a small smile appearing on his face a second later, “No, I understand.”

Alec smiles as he caresses the side of Magnus’ face, before the phone in his pants pocket rings, “Lydia must be here,” he eyes his lover.

“Go, I have Chairman with me.”

Alec leans down for a peck on his lover’s cheek, “Okay, take care,” he immediately whispers before disappearing down the hallway and out the front door.

* * * * *

2235H Interrogation Room 2, New York Police Department

Kathleen Dunn grunts as she sat on the metal chair in the interrogation room, long hair down, wearing a one-piece floral dress and a beige colored sweater, “This is bullshit. You better not have torn apart my house.”

Lydia stares at the female in front of her, “Nobody tore apart your house Kathleen. We did find these though,” she says, placing a picture of Kathleen in a dark graduation robe and hat, holding her high-school diploma and a picture of her in front of a building presumably the New York University.

“Valedictorian,” Alec starts slowly “Full scholarship to NYU. Everything going well for you.”

Kathleen shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

Lydia folds her hands on the metal table, “Until you became Professor Cravtz’s intern.”

Kathleen moves to sit sideways, shaking her head, “I didn’t do anything.”

“You filed a rape charge against your professor,” Lydia says, watching the shock look on Kathleen’s face, “But you didn’t pursue it.”

Kathleen tries to remain calm, eyes sharp on the Sergeant, “That was a long time ago.”

Alec opens the file in front of him, reading the contents, “We have your stepfather’s military records from 1967. He was issued an AR-7 Armalite rifle,” he elaborates, looking at Kathleen, “Fires .22 caliber bullets, same as our shootings.”

Kathleen takes a deep breath, looking obviously distraught.

Lydia lowers her voice, “Why Kathleen? Why go after Cravitz 18 years later?” she pauses, moving to shifts closer into her seat, “I’m not saying he didn’t deserve it, but why try to kill your rapist now?”

5 minutes later, Alec had enough with the silence, “You worried about your house? I guarantee we will turn your life inside-”

“I wanted to change history,” Kathleen starts, voice firm and clear, “-but you can’t. That man ruined my life,” she ends, looking at Lydia who had never taken her eyes off of their suspect.

* * * * *

2355H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

With Kathleen Dunn booked into the temporary holding, the two New York finest decided to head home.

Alec head straight to the guest suite, changing into a comfortable pair of clothes before carefully enters his bedroom, grinning at the sight of Magnus sleeping, his pillow in the ME’s hold, nose buried into the soft material.

Alec lifts the duvet before slipping into his side of the bed, and carefully pry the pillow away from his lover’s hold, “Hey, hey it’s me,” he says softly when the older male grunts at the loss, hand darting around reaching for the pillow.

“Welcome back,” Magnus groggily says, then moving to wrap his arms around the warm chest, head tucked under the detective’s jaw and left leg over the thighs of his boyfriend, “Good night Alexander.”

“Good night Magnus.”

0745H

“So she admitted to all charges?” Magnus asks over his plate of breakfast, omelet with a side of bacon.

“Yeah,” Alec sips on his steaming cup of coffee, “But Lydia was somehow unsure.”

“Why?”

“For a tough and smart woman like Kathleen to fully admit after just 15 minutes of questioning?” he continues, “Even my gut says that it’s too easy.”

“Maybe she had enough?” Magnus suggested, then mumbles a ‘hold on’ when his phone beeped, indicating a text had just come in, “You guys are right.”

“Ha?”

“The DNA result from the skin I found on the tree just came back, it’s from a male.”

Alec chuckles, “Of course. Nobody rolls over that quickly unless they’re covering for someone.”

* * * * *

1025H Interrogation Room 2, New York Police Department

Alec enters the room with Lydia in tow, Kathleen Dunn seated on the metal chair in the clothes she came the night before.

Lydia places a picture of Benjamin Dunn on the table, “This is not your brother Kathleen,” she says, then taking a seat on the chair opposite of Kathleen.

The female immediately shakes her head, “Yes it is.”

Alec settles on a chair next to his Sergeant, “Ben is your son,” he pauses, staring straight at Kathleen soon as she turns her focus on him, “He was born nine months after you reported being raped. By your professor.”

Kathleen takes a deep breath, then stares down at the picture on the table, “Ben doesn’t know the truth,” she shakes her head fervently, “He will never know.”

“He knows Kathleen,” Lydia pauses, “He knows you’re his mother and Dwayne Cravitz is his father, and that’s why he tried to kill him at the Rev War Reenactment.”

Alec continues, “He’s smart, tried to throw us off the trail at Bergen Street until he could try again,” he points a finger at the picture now in Kathleen’s hold, “And that’s when he fired at Cravitz outside the bar.”

Kathleen quickly shakes her head, dismissing the pair, “No, no. Ben has an alibi. His friends were throwing him a going-away party. I can prove it.”

Alec pulls a leaflet of Ben’s going-away college party from the file in front of him, placing it in the middle of the table, “You figured out what Ben was up to, you made sure he had an alibi.”

“Because you knew, he wouldn’t stop until he kills his father,” Lydia then stares straight into Kathleen’s eyes, “And that’s why you were gonna do it for him. That was you outside the bar, wasn’t it?”

Kathleen nods, tears brimming in her eyes, “Yes. It was me. It was all me.”

“Where is he? Where is Ben?”

Kathleen ignores the question from the male detective, “This is all my fault,” she says insistently, “I should never have told him. But he kept asking me questions about his father and I thought he was old enough to know the truth.” 

Lydia closes her eyes for a second, “How do you tell a child his father is a rapist?”

Kathleen starts tearing up, “Please. Please. It wasn’t him,” she pauses to sniffle, “He didn’t do it. I-I did. Just-He’s on his way to a better life. He’s going to college,” she pleads, eyes on Lydia.

Lydia soften her gaze, lowering her voice as she asks, “Where is he, Kathleen?”

Kathleen shrugs, shaking her head a few times, “He’s gone. I took him to the airport last night.”

Alec takes a deep breath, somehow knowing that this isn’t the end of their case, “What do you want to bet Ben didn’t get on that plane?”

* * * * *

1040H Classroom 6, New York University

Jace read the text from his brother, confirming the fact that Benjamin Dunn is the killer, then peeking through the small window on the door, looking into the full class of Professor Cravitz’s morning lecture.

Underhill who was next to him whispers, “He’s in the middle seat, fifth row from the back.”

Jace nods, “Let’s go in.”

During the lecture, Jace steps in first, taking small steps from the left side of the classroom with a gun still tucked in his holster towards the front of the room. Underhill and his partner Rosechild each take a clear path leading towards their suspect’s chair.

_ “As you know, the colonists were angry about the writs of assistance, which they argued violated natural rights described by John Locke during the enlightenment.” _

Had enough of the lecture from the professor, Benjamin immediately jumps out of his seat.

Professor Cravitz notices the boy, “Do you have a question, young lad?”

Jace stops just a few feet away from Ben, eyes sharp on him while Underhill and his partner each take a step closer to him.

The red-faced Benjamin seethes at the man at the front of the room, “Yes. What about my mother’s rights? She was your student, and you raped her!” with that one last sentence, the boy pulls a gun tucked in the waist of his jeans, aiming straight at the Professor.

The room was full of chaos and loud gasps, students cowering in fear while the Professor stares in shock at the boy holding the gun.

Jace pulls his service weapon from the holster, aiming at Ben while taking steps towards the Professor, “Hey Ben? Hey, put it down, all right?”

Underhill takes slow steps towards the boy from the back, while his partner covers him with a gun drawn in her hands.

“Come on, don’t do this, think about your mother,” Jace tries to coax the young man, still taking small steps to the front of the room, “Hasn’t she suffered enough?”

“Get away from me!” Ben yells, taking two steps to the front, but did not take any shot as Jace was standing right in front of his target.

“Wait a minute, okay?” Jace tries again, “Listen to me, okay? I can help you,” the detective says slowly, noticing that Underhill was just a few steps away from the boy holding the gun, “I can help you. I can talk to the D.A, I can tell him it was an accident. You didn’t mean to hurt those people.”

With tears at the corner of his eyes, Ben further tightens the grip around the gun, “It won’t make a difference.”

Jace shakes his head, “It will. It will Ben. Okay? The truth will come out. Let this man live with what he did for the rest of his life.”

With one swift movement, Underhill grabs the hand of the boy, twisting it to the back to disarmed him and his partner immediately cuffs the struggling young man, “No! No please! Please let me shoot him! You don’t understand what he did to my mother!”

* * * * *

1255H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

“Can John help him?” Jace who was seated at his desk turns in his chair to look at his Sergeant who was busy signing off the case file.

“He’ll try. Can’t promise anything though.”

Alec walks towards his superior’s desk, placing a beige-colored file on her desk, “Cravitz’s rape charge. I’m kind of glad supreme court remove the statute of limitations for rape charges.”

Lydia reaches for the file, immediately sign on the line, “Amen to that.”

Alec rolls his eyes when his boss immediately places the file in her ‘Done’ tray, “You should read my reports.”

“Nah, I would-” she pauses when the phone on her desk rings, “Branwell.”

“God, please no new case,” Jace groans out loud.

Lydia places the receiver back in the place, “New case.”


	21. Chapter 21

Alec waits by the parking lot, letting Lydia and Jace head first to the crime scene.

“Hey,” Magnus beams when he notices the tall muscular detective by his car, “Were you waiting for me?”

Alec dips his head for a small kiss on the ME’s temple, then reaching for the keyfob in the latter’s hand then opens the passenger door, “Yeah, come on.”

* * * * *

1420H Marine Park Salt Marsh Nature Trail, Brooklyn, New York

“My realtor sent me another two properties near the precinct. We can go there when we’re both free?” 

Alec nods, putting on his gloves on as they tentatively make their way down the small hill, stopping just behind the yellow tape to introduce themselves before proceeding towards the scene where Lydia and Jace were already waiting for them, “Yeah sure.”

“Fire investigators think it was set in the middle of the night,” Jace says as both males approach the charred body lying underneath a burnt tree.

Magnus crouches by the head of the victim, while Alec circles the scene, “Did you find any I.D?”   


Jace immediately shakes his head, “Nah. The investigators can’t even tell if it’s male or female.”

Magnus hums, moving closer towards the lower part of their victim’s body, “Might have to do a full autopsy before I can tell the gender.”

Lydia side-eyed the grinning blonde next to her, jerking her head closer at the charred body, “I don’t know, this is definitely male.”

Magnus immediately disagrees, “Oh no. The less pronounced supraorbital ridges indicate female.”

“Yes!” both Lydia and Jace high-fived themselves, “So our victim’s definitely female.”

Magnus groans out loud at the two blondes, while his boyfriend was chuckling softly at the childish act of his team, “That is not fair.”

Alec circles the tree once again, noticing the burn pattern, “An accelerant was used. Not gasoline, lighter fluid maybe?”

Jace immediately jots down the observation into his cellphone.

Magnus shifts in his crouching stance, “Variation on the pugilistic pose indicates that her wrists and her ankles were bound.”

Lydia looks around the area, “I think she died right here. There’s no sign of drag marks.”

Alec stands next to Magnus when the ME was back on his feet, “Think she was alive when she was set on fire?”

Magnus raises an eyebrow.

“I know, I know, you need time and endless tests,” the raven-haired detective says, “One thing for sure, we’re not getting any fingerprints.”

Magnus focuses on a small brown piece by the body, immediately reaching for it then bringing it to his nose, “Pine scent, It’s right where a jacket pocket would be.”

Lydia smirks at the ME, “Think she was wearing air freshener?”

“No,” the ME says with a small smile, “I think it might be amber.”

Jace crouches by the body, “Doc, what’s the shiny thing?” he says, pointing at the object.

Magnus moves closer to the body, one finger tapping against the pointed object, “Fixed-bearing prosthesis. It’s a titanium joint.”

Alec turns to look at the confused face of his brother, “It’s a knee replacement,” he steps to stand behind his on-duty lover, “We don’t need fingerprints. We got a serial number.”

* * * * *

1630H Intelligence Unit, New York Police Department

“Thanks,” Jace places the desk phone back in the place, then turns towards his brother and his Sergeant, “Manufacturer shipped the knee joint to a Brooklyn orthopedic group. They’re checking patient records,” he pauses, tapping Simon’s hand to start pulling the pictures of their scene, “Should have a name any second.”

Simon clicks on a few buttons, waiting for an email from the source Jace had called, “You guys been busy.”

Alec groans, “I’m really hungry. One case after another and Sarge, I demand an off day once we’re done with this case. Raj, Michael and Alaric can cover for us.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “You do know there are only four teams covering the city?”

“But they aren’t as busy as us!” Jace retaliates, remembering the fact that Raj and Michael were off for two days straight the week before.

A ping from the PC turns their attention away, “Implant belonged to a Helen Downey, 43,” Simon reads the details from the email, then proceeded to pull any data of the victim from the system, “She’s got a license but no car.”

Lydia focuses on the data displayed, a picture of a female in her 40’s, with curly blonde hair on the side of the TV, “She lived in Marine Park, that’s close to where we found her. Let’s go check it out.”

* * * * *

1710H 2175 E, 33rd Street, Marine Park, Brooklyn, New York

Jace grunts as he forced the door open with his body, moving his shoulder a few times to relax.

“You need to put your shoulder into it,” Alec chides, grinning wide when Lydia chuckles at the sight of Jace pouting.

“Please, show me."   


Alec shrugs, “That’s the new guy’s job.”

“I’ve been the new guy for three years!”

Alec raises an eyebrow, moving towards the side of the house full of books, “I will tell you when you’re not the new guy anymore.”

Lydia looks around the entryway, “There’s no sign of struggle, so Helen wasn’t taken by force," she pauses to grunt loudly, "And what is that smell?”

Alec takes a step closer towards the back of the house, “Cat’s litter box. Needs changing.”

Lydia and Jace go through the box of files by the dining area when Alec emerges from one of the rooms with a cat in his hands.

“Oh no, I don’t like black cats,” Lydia hisses, “Bad luck.”

Alec rolls his eyes at her, patting the feline on the head, then noticing the name around his collar, “Name’s Worthington.”

Jace steps closer to his brother, eyeing the Sergeant who left them for the kitchen, noticing something peculiar about the cat, “She painted his nails pink?”

“They’re nail caps. To keep them from tearing the furniture, Magnus has them on Chairman.”

Jace nods, “Hmm. That, to me, says that Worthington was an inside cat,” they both then heads towards the kitchen, joining their Sergeant.

Lydia rummages through a plastic full of cans of pet food, “Pampered cat.”

Alec reaches for the can, opening it and letting the cat munches on the food on the kitchen counter, “This cat’s hungry. He’s been alone for at least 24 hours.”

Jace peeks out the window by the kitchen sink, “It’s walking distance to the place where we found her.”

Lydia reaches for a book on the breakfast table, “So maybe Helen knew her killer and met him there,” she looks around the space, noticing the clutter, “Not much of a social butterfly, that Helen. Didn’t do much entertaining.”

Jace joins the female at the table, going through the pile of books, “Box of historical records. This goes back to 1690. She kept everything, piles of mail too.”

Lydia left the table for a corner of the kitchen, eyeing the pile of stuff by a dark door.

“I’ll get Crime Scene Response to box it up and bring it in,” Alec says as he stands next to his brother.

Lydia tries the knob of the dark door, to no avail, “Hey, it's locked.”

Alec grins as he stares at his groaning brother, “Hey new guy.”

“If I end up on disability, it’s on you Alec.”

The now broken door leads to a dark basement, and all three uses their flashlights and they make their way down the wooden stairway.

“This reminded me of ‘The Devil’s Rejects,” Jace says as he leads the small team down, “You ever see that one?”

Lydia groans, “I hate horror films. My work is enough.”

“You’re missing out Lyds,” reaching the end of the stairway, Jace immediately flicks the light switch on one of the pillars.

Three of them went separate ways in the basement, while Alec reaches for his phone in his pants pocket when it rings, “Hi Magnus.”

_ “Lab identified the substance in Helen’s pocket. Fossilized tree resin, amber.” _

Alec moves towards the corner of the basement, eyeing the long table there, “Okay, that’s great. But I’m a little busy right now-” he pauses, pointing the flashlight onto the contents on the table, candles, jars, black colored mortar and a human skull decorating the space, “Oh you gotta see this,” he says, disconnecting the call and immediately video call the ME, “Can you see what we’re looking at?” he says, pointing the camera to the six-foot table.

_ “That table looks like an altar.” _

Lydia who had been searching the space under the stairs moves to stands next to Alec. With her eyes blown wide and a disgusted look on her face, she mumbles, “There’s a human skull."

_ “Anyway, I have Helen’s cause of death.” _

Alec circles the basement, showing the ME cupboard full of jars of unknown substances through his cellphone, “What was it? Did she die by a curse?”

_ Magnus scoffs, “No. I found soot lining her airway, edema in her lung tissue.” _

Alec turns, moving to stand in the middle of the basement space, eyes on his brother then on Lydia, “Magnus, is it possible that Helen Downew was burned at the stake?” he frowns when Lydia points her flashlight to the floor.

_ “Why?” _

Alec stops when he realized he was standing in the middle of a pentagram, “Because I think Helen Downey was a witch.”

* * * * *

With gloved hands, Magnus takes out the cotton swab, running it by the rim of a dark-brown bowl filled with thick red liquid.

“It’s blood right?” Alec asks impatiently, circling the table.

Ignoring the obviously impatient male, Magnus focuses on his task, placing the bowl back on the table, “I don’t know yet.”

“Well, why did you rush all the way over here if you’re gonna take as long as you take in your lab babe?”

Magnus scoffs at Alec, “Can you hover somewhere else?”

“No.”

Jace rolls his eyes at the couple’s disagreement, standing next to Magnus to tap the human skull placed on two thick century looking books, “Look at all these weird things. I had these crazy Wiccan neighbors, aggressive bunch, they took all the parking spaces.”

Alec raises an eyebrow at his brother, “Do you think Helen was a Wiccan witch?”

“Wicca is a Neo-pagan religion,” Magnus says while still holding the cotton swab carefully in his hands, “It’s practitioners use white magic to bring about good.” 

Lydia who was near the stairwell takes small steps to stand next to the ME, eyes on the table, “This altar doesn’t look like it’s up to anything good.”

“I agree,” Magnus says, shifting his focus to Lydia for a second, then dipping the swab into a small plastic case containing a clear liquid, “It suggests a darker, more traditional form of witchcraft.”

Alec facepalms, eyes on his beautiful man, “I don’t even want to know how you know that.”

Magnus shakes the plastic case in his hand, watching it turning red, “Phenolphthalein test indicates it is blood.”

“Human?” Alec asks.

“This is an altar, not a crime lab Alexander,” Magnus explains after a long sigh.

Jace reaches for a piece of bone at the end of the altar, lifting it for Magnus to see, “This bone has holes in it.”

Magnus glances at the bone, “Perforations,” he says, then reaching for the said piece, “This is from an articulated skeleton.”

Lydia frowns, “Like for a science classroom.”

Magnus nods, “Yes, it’s perfectly legal. You can buy it on eBay,” he says, handing the bone back to the blonde-haired detective.

Alec who had been watching the three pipes in, “Yeah, but you can’t buy bowls of blood on eBay.”

“Well, those who practice the dark arts give blood to use in spells.”

“Again babe, never tell me how you know this,” he says to a grinning Magnus, standing next to the man a second after, lifting a black bottle placed on top of a picture of a man in his 40s wearing a full suit with grey hair and grey beard.

Magnus points at the bottle, “Black is used to cast an evil spell.”

“Ergh, is that hair and fingernails?”

Magnus hums, picking up the shell bowl on top of a picture of a male in his late 20s, black-haired, well-trimmed stubble and eyes covered in dark kohl, “Mm. A love spell,” showing it to his boyfriend, who replies with clear disgust on his face.

Lydia chuckles, “Helen never heard of online dating?” she points towards a few pieces of the yellow-gold colored crystal, “What’s that?”

Magnus reaches for a piece, “Amber. It’s used to ward off disease.”

“That’s the same stuff that you found on Helen,” Alec says, one hand holding a skull, “Okay, what is she doing to this guy?” pointing at a picture of a man in his 60s in full grey suit, colorful stained windows in the background, scattered pieces of wood half covering the photo.

Magnus reaches for a piece, “Angelica root. It's used for protection. And I can conclude, the bowl of blood is for healing.”

Jace clears his throat, “So we’ve got evil, healing, love, and protection. Adds up to one weird victim.”

* * * * *

2020H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

“When is Clary’s exhibition?”

Alec pauses, turning to look at his lover who was seated next to him at the dining table, both indulging in their dinner after their trip of visiting the two listings Magnus’ agent sent him the same morning, “This Sunday.”

“You have a tux right darling?”

Alec groans at the thought of spending hours in formal attire with an ocean of unknown people, “Yes.”

Magnus hums, imagining how his detective would look like in a tux. And God, his Alexander would definitely look gorgeous. He could imagine the well-sculpted body dressed in the tight and prim black suit, the pants hugging his long limbs and enhancing his well-rounded ass. The bow tie around his lean kissable neck, the white dress shirt enhancing his pale skin, the belt would be a treat if he were to pull it during their making-out session and-

“Are you done?” 

Magnus nods, placing the spoon he was using onto the now empty plate, then watching the raven-haired man rinsing the used dishes before stacking them into the dishwasher. With determination, the ME takes small steps toward the detective, plastering himself flat against the taller man’s back.

“Hey, what’s-” Alec gasps when he could feel Magnus’ awakening groin pressing against the cleft of his ass, the older man’s arms tight around him.

“Can we?” 

Alec mutters a soft ‘yes’, then his whole body shivers when the hands around his waist slowly made their way downwards, caressing his toned stomach, then delving into the constraints of his sweatpants, “Magnus-” he moaned out loud when Magnus keeps on rubbing against him, then the hands were teasing the length of his soft length, the thumb pressing against the slit. 

Magnus stands on his tiptoes to press kisses onto the detective’s nape, then traveling towards the left earlobe, “I need you,” he whispers, emphasizing his needs by again, rubbing against the younger male’s behind.

Alec swallows, “You were imagining me-unh,” he pauses when the right hand in his pants starts jerking his aroused groin, “-in my tuxedo, didn’t you?”

Left hand gripping Alec’s waist, Magnus leaves desperate kisses on the patches of skin he could reach, the nape, the skin where his shoulder meets the neck, “Darling,” he whines.

One hand gripping the edge of the counter behind him, another buried in the messy hair of his boyfriend’s, Magnus chokes on his breath when Alec deepthroats him after his third attempt at doing so, smiling smugly when the yellow-green eyes meet the hazel orbs, “Alexand-” he moans louder when Alec bobs his head up and down, the detective’s spit wetting the enlarged hard erection, the sound of his suckling so obscene. 

Alec continues worshipping the thick penis in his mouth, Magnus’ legs settling awkwardly on his shoulders, thanking the heavens that he bought an apartment with a kitchen island and the fact that his lover doesn’t even mind being half-naked in his home, his mouth indulging in the older man’s taste.

Magnus unconsciously pulls the raven locks hard when Alec hallowed his fucking gorgeous cheeks around his leaking cock, mouth-watering at the fact that his detective was brazenly watching him while doing so, “I’m-about to-”

Alec hums louder, picking up the pace around the hardened shaft, tasting the musky and salty taste of his lover at the back of his throat, eyes adoring the sight of his lover in a hot mess. In a matter of seconds, thick liquid flooded his mouth, accompanied by a loud breathy moan from Magnus whose body trembles at the overwhelming pleasure, the hands in his hair would probably leave his scalp red tomorrow, but he doesn’t really care.

Magnus closes his eyes in contentment, both elbows supporting his body on the granite counter as he indulges in the warmth of his Alexander milking him for all he's worth and then licking him dry. He carefully lifts his leg from the broad shoulders, circling them around Alec’s waist as the younger male leans closer to him.

Alec press kisses onto the corner of Magnus’ lips, hands gripping the waist firmly as he watches the rapid rise and fall of Magnus’ chest and the sweat pooling on his forehead, “You’re a beautiful mess baby.”

Pulling the detective for a kiss full of tongues and rough pecking, Magnus delves his hand into Alec’s pants, his hand immediately starts jerking the hardened length, his thumb pressing against the leaking slit, smearing the pre-cum around the whole length.

“Baby, faster,” Alec moans as he keeps on pulling and pressing his mouth in between kiss, his ragged breathing filling up the small kitchen. He grunts out loud when Magnus moves his lips to sucks on a patch of skin on Alec's shoulder, nipping on it a second later. Nearing release, Alec swiftly latches his plump lips against Magnus’, his hands moving to cup the ME's jaw. 

Magnus tugs the hard cock a few more times before Alec finally releases into his pants, thick warm cum staining his palm as his mouth drowns in the sound of Alec's moans. 

* * * * *

"I can't wait to rip you out of your tux darling," Magnus says as he dips his head to tugs the plump lips with his yet again, his boyfriend a lying mess in his bed, his own body propped up on his knees and elbows.

"God-" Alec whines, licking his lips when Magnus chuckles at him, "We have work tomorrow Magnus."

Magnus moves to lie flat next to his lover, an arm around the waist, head tucks under the jaw, "I know."

Alec buries his face into the now flat hair, free of gel, loving the scent of Magnus’ sandalwood shampoo.

Magnus hums, "Goodnight Alexander."

"Goodnight Magnus."

Alec awakes exactly one minute before his alarm would ring at 6 am, for his now forgotten morning run. Before Magnus storms his way into his life, his workout regime is his religion. He would wake early in the morning for his run, then back at his apartment for his homemade smoothie. He would spend at least another 20 minutes in his small gym before getting ready for the day unless he has an early call for a case or when he stays over at the precinct.

Now, his morning consists of waking up plastered to his boyfriend’s body, spending almost 20 minutes appreciating the man’s beauty and just recently, they had developed the regime of either providing each other release with their hands in bed or using their mouth in the shower. Either way, Alec fucking love it.

“What time-” Magnus asks groggily as the alarm from Alec’s phone blares out loud, the ME draws in a large breath before snuggling deeper into the warmth of Alec’s body and tightening his hold around the younger man.

Alec caresses the firm bicep of his lover, dipping his head to press a soft long kiss on Magnus’ forehead, “Still early, I’m going for my morning run hm?”

Magnus makes a noise at the back of his throat which sound totally adorable to Alec’s ear, “Can you not?”

“I need to keep myself in shape babe. It’ll just take an hour. I’ll be back with breakfast?”

Closing his eyes shut, Magnus subtly nod against the naked chest but still tightening his hold around the detective, “Mkay.”

Alec returns exactly one hour later, leaving the pastries he bought from the nearby coffee shop on the kitchen island before making his way towards their shared bedroom, to the sight of Magnus sleeping in the middle of the bed on his stomach, his pillow in the older man’s grasp. He shed his sweat stain clothes into the laundry basket by the door, before stepping into the ensuite for his morning shower.

Alec starts his shower routine with piping hot water from the showerhead hitting his tense and sore muscles, humming and making noise at the pleasant feeling that the water was offering him. Shower foam in his palms, he ran his calloused skin all over the front of his body, before the clattering noise behind him makes him turns towards the sound.

“Can I join you?” Magnus who stands in his birthday suit stares at Alec with determination in his eyes.

Alec grins, eyes raking up and down the naked body in display, before nodding at the grinning man, “Why are you up? It’s still early.”   


Magnus steps closer into the shower stall and passes by his boyfriend, letting the hot water to run down his face and the front of his body before he let his fingers run through his hair, “You weren’t in bed. I can’t sleep.”

Alec chuckles at the reasoning, squirting the shower foam into his left palm before he crowds Magnus who was under the showerhead, “May I?”

Magnus nods, turning around so that Alec could lather his back with the fruity scent shower foam, the calloused hands carefully massaging his tense muscles along the way, while Alec was taking his time doing so while humming softly, “Did you have fun?”

Alec squeezes the juncture between Magnus’ shoulder and neck, loving the long drawn out sigh escaping his lover’s mouth, “Yeah. I managed 8 miles today. You should join me, babe.”

Magnus turns when Alec lightly taps on his shoulder, indicating that he’s done with the older man's back, making a face when Alec was grinning wide at him, “No. I don’t like jogging or running outside.”

Alec rolls his eyes as he refills his palms with the shower foam, “Then?” he asks, before his hands making its way to Magnus’ body, the warm water showering down just a step away from the ME.

“You have a treadmill darling,” Magnus reasons, tilting his head to the side when Alec ran his hands over the length of his neck, “I’ll stick to that.”

“It’ll be fun running outside, side by side,” Alec baits the other, mouth grinning wide as he carefully lathers the ME’s chest with the shower foam, “Enjoying the fresh breeze in the morning-”

“-then getting run over by a car, yeah,” Magnus ends with a scoff.

Alec snorts loudly, dipping his head to kiss Magnus on the lips before he lowers his body down to lather the foam on the length of Magnus’ legs, ignoring the exact one place that he had come to love, “You’re being dramatic.”

Magnus shrugs, “It’s true. When I just joined the precinct, a millionaire was brought into the autopsy room because he was run over by a car during his morning run. It was actually someone hired to kill him but yeah, it’s still dangerous.”

“Mhm. Turn around” Alec says with no interest in the topic they’re arguing about, lathering the back of Magnus’s legs with the foam, careful of not touching his delectable ass before he stands just behind his lover who was humming under the tepid water running down the front of his body.

“Darling, you miss my butt.”

Alec chuckles at the word, reaching for the foam to gently covers his man’s behind with the wash, listening to Magnus humming as Alec’s careful hands start massaging the flesh, “Better?”

“Hmm. I could get used to this.”

Hands tenderly massaging the firm behind, Alec steps closer to rests his mouth on Magnus’ shoulder, peppering the wet skin with kisses, “You’re a beautiful man, do you know that?” he says tenderly, kissing Magnus’ earlobe as he rests his hands on the man’s waist.

Big smile on his face, Magnus carefully turns around, his hands locks behind Alec’s neck, “Thank you,” he says in an appreciative tone, leaning up to smother his lover’s jaw with multiple kisses.

The small kisses shares in between them then turn into a moaning mess long moments after, before both men pull away from each other’s face, staring down at their swollen lips and then their eyes were on their now equally hard cocks.

Alec licks his lower lip, hands on Magnus’ waist eager to hold his lover’s aching groin, “Fuck baby-” he moans when Magnus rolls his hips instead, their length deliciously rubs against one another.

“We need a home near the precinct if we want to do this every day,” Magnus says with a sly grin, emphasizing his need when he pulls Alec closer by the hips, both groaning at the feel of each other’s standing flesh pressing against one another.

Alec bit his lower lip, his moans drawls in the back of his throat when Magnus subtly moves to roll his hips, “My dick would fall off by the end of the year then,” he says with a groan when Magnus then starts mapping the side of his body with his tender hands, the firm lips mouthing the skin just below his adam apple, “Fuck-Magnus,” he growls softly when Magnus lined up their hard lengths together, and with the pre-cum and droplets of water from the shower running down on them, he starts jerking the hard groin up and down.

His hands reaching for every skin that Magnus has to offer, lips pressing against the beautiful face and his ears listening to the sound of Magnus’ moans was the kind of morning that Alec was sure he would never regret changing because somehow, this is a kind of an exercise as well.


	22. Chapter 22

“Do you know how to bake?” Magnus asks when he bites down on the chocolate covered doughnuts, eyes on Alec who was sipping on his black coffee.

“I can learn. I’m sure it’s not that hard.”

Magnus snorts at the smug voice, munching on the last piece of his breakfast, licking the tip of his chocolate-covered finger before reaching for his Earl Grey Tea, “You smug.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s an insult.”

Alec hums, pressing his lips against the side of Magnus’ head before saying, “I know.”

Three minutes of silence later, Magnus turns in his chair to stare at his boyfriend, “Is it okay if we were to adopt another cat when we move into the new house?”

Alec shrugs, “It’s your house-”

“It’s  _ our  _ house,” Magnus cuts in immediately, “So? Can we get another pet? At least Chairman will have a friend.”

Nodding, Alec pulls Magnus towards his side by the neck, pressing his lips onto the older man’s left cheek, “Of course babe.”

* * * * *

1045H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Jace rummages through the pile of boxes stacked up on the floor by his and Alec’s desk, “Helen collected genealogies,” he says, pulling up a thick yellow folded paper,” he spread the paper on his table, as Alec and Lydia approach him, “Look at these family trees. John Proctor. William Hobbs.”

Lydia pulls a piece of paper from the box, handing it over to her friend, “This is incredible. It’s from 1692.”

Alec reaches for the paper, “That’s when the Salem witch trials began in Massachusetts.”

“Maybe Helen was descended from witches,” the Sergeant says while shrugging, “Who managed to seek shelter here during the trials.”

“Puritans persecuted anybody who was different at that time, and witchcraft was a felony punishable by death,” Alec supplies.

Jace reaches for the mouse when his PC pings when a new email came in, “Okay. This is a deed of trust from the land where we found Helen’s body,” the detective says, zooming on a centuries-old paper with neat handwriting, “It’s been modified. But the original date is 1680.”

Lydia moves to stand behind Jace, reading the deed, “The land where Helen was killed belonged to her family for centuries,” she pauses, gasping at the info she had just read, “Three acres in Marine Park. What’s that worth?”

Alec who was deeply immersed in a paper from Helen’s latest emails looks at both detectives who were staring at him, “A lot. She could’ve used the money too, she was behind in her rent,” he shows the two a stack of letters, “-from her landlord.”

Lydia continues ongoing through the deed, “Helen was descendant of William and Mary Warrick.”

“Early settlers of Salem,” Jace says, scrolling through the information, “Land was passed to her through all these generations. Slaves came with it back in the day.”

Lydia snorts, “Colonial sounds better to me.”

“Women were considered property at that time Sergeant,” Magnus says as he walks into the bullpen, Jace and Alec chuckling at his information, “You wouldn't like it,” he then makes himself comfortable in Alec’s chair.

Lydia picks up a large stack of letters in the corner of Jace’s desk, “What’s with the registered letters? They look the same,” she read the name on the pile, “It’s uh from a real estate agent, Robert Cranston.”

Jace immediately pulls a webpage, typing in the name, “Cranston,” a video of a man in his 40s with grey hair and grey beard introducing his company came into their view, “That’s the guy that’s getting the evil curse in Helen’s basement.”

Jace looks up the information on the man, “He’s also a real estate developer who’s been buying up all the land around Helen’s property,” he presses his mouse, showing a map of Marine Park, one small area was in red color and the surrounding in oranges.

“For what?”

Jace turns to look at his brother, “He’s building a monster mall there.”

Lydia shows them the latest letter from Robert Cranton to Helen, “He offered Helen 5 million dollars for her land.”

Magnus whistles at the amount, much to Alec’s annoyance.

“So he owns almost all the land there, except Helen’s,” Alec deduces, “Lone holdout. Looks like Helen kept him from building his mall.”

Magnus leans against the chair, arms crossed in front of his chest, “That must’ve cost him a lot.”

Lydia turns to Jace, “Do we have her will yet?”

“No.”

“Okay, she’s not married, no will,” the Sergeant pauses, glancing at the bunch of letters in her hands, “Maybe Cranston can’t get her land unless he kills her and buys it from the estate.”

“That’s a motive,” the ME supplies.

Lydia tosses the stack of letters back into one of the boxes then head towards her desk, “I’m gonna ask him to come in.”

Alec turns his attention to his lover the moment Lydia picks up her desk phone, “Chief Medical Examiner Bane? Any reason you’re here?”

Magnus scoffs adorably at the detective’s teasing, “The blood in the bowl didn’t belong to Helen.”

“Any chance we’ll get a DNA hit?”

The ME shrugs, body leaning forward, hands crossed on the neat desk, “Possibly. I’m still waiting for results from the fingernails and hair from the altar.”

Alec nods. 

“Can you uh, spare an hour?”

Alec tilts his head as he frowns, “Why?”

“It’s not really important but-” Magnus rubs his nape, then his eyes shift onto the Sergeant who was on her phone, “You know what, you guys are busy, nevermind then.”

Alec pats his partner’s shoulder, then moving to his desk, pulling his lover to stand, before reaching for his jacket, “Call me if you need me,” he says, his gaze sharp on Jace who was staring back at him then a smile forms on his face.

“Okay, take your time, really.”

With Jace’s word and a nod from the Sergeant, Alec pulls Magnus by the wrist towards the hallway, pressing the elevator button, “You have your keyfob with you?”

“Huh?” Magnus stares at the detective, not knowing what is actually happening.

“Your agent sent you a new available listing, didn’t she? And I’m sure you loved it and that is why you’re here?”

_ Oh dear Angels up above and Demons down below, this boyfriend of mine is fucking perfect _ . “Yeah.”

Alec grins as he pulls Magnus closer against his side, his thumb caressing the silk dress shirt absent-mindedly, “You could’ve told me.”

“You’re working.”

“The perks of working in a team, they can cover for me.”

* * * * *

1130H 

Alec stands in the middle of the one and a half story loft, eyes on the french doors leading to the balcony overlooking the expressway, the apartment complex located just two miles away from the precinct, within the area of Sunset Park.

Magnus steps out of the main bedroom, circling his arms around the detective’s waist when he met him on the hardwood floors of the 3000 square feet loft.

“Do you love the place?”

“I do, but the noise,” he groans when a 10-foot truck passes by the expressway, the rattling noise of the windows and the horn of the truck blaring out loud was too much, “Chairman and the new cat are gonna kill us in our sleep.”

Alec chuckles as his lips lands on Magnus’ temple, “This loft is awesome, but we can’t get a good night sleep living here,” he cringes when another truck passes by, the french door rattling subtly.

“Or worry that a truck might crashes the expressway and land in the loft.”

Alec huffs at his lover.

“What? That might happen!”

“Uh-huh.”

“So, it’s a no then?”

“We can keep looking, no pressure, okay?”

* * * * *

1140H Interrogation Room 2, New York Police Department

Robert Cranton sits on the metal chair, eyes focused on his mobile phone.

Lydia who sits across him takes a deep breath, “We appreciate you coming in Mr. Cranton.”

The said man groans as he glances at Lydia then back at his cellphone, “I don’t have a lot of time.”

“We’re going to need to know where you were two days ago, day and night time,” Jace asks, hand holding thin file.

Cranton pauses to look at the male detective, “I was in East Harland at the grand-opening celebration of my newest gated community,” he then shifts his focus back on his cellphone, busy typing on the screen, “And then I was asleep at my hotel,” he glances at Lydia, “Check, you’ll see.”

Lydia grunts, “Could you turn your phone off, please?”

The man did not heed to the Sergeant’s request, proceeding on typing on his mobile device, “It’s business. I do a lot of it.”

“Did you ever meet with Helen Downey?” Jace asks, to ease the tension between his superior and the asshole in front of them.

“Once. That was enough. She’s nuts.”

Lydia’s voice was rougher and louder, “Cause she wouldn't sell her property to you?”

Cranton stares at the Sergeant straight in the eyes, “I offered her 5 million dollars for that weed patch, double what it was worth. And she said it was sacred.”

Jace stares at the man who again, focuses on his cellphone, “Why did she think it was sacred?”

Without shifting his focus, “Something to do with her ancestors, witches,” Cranton looks at the male detective momentarily, “Who knows? Whack job.”

Lydia reaches over the table, grabbing the mobile device from the rude man’s hold, “We’re investigating Helen Downey’s murder.”

Cranton looks at the Sergeant in shock for a second, before asking in a low voice, “Am I under arrest?”

“No.”

The developer was then on his feet, hands on the table as he stares down at both detectives, “Then I know both my rights and my way out.”

Lydia slams the cellphone on the table, watching the man collecting it before tucking it back into his suit’s pocket, then making his way out of the room, without closing the door.

“Too bad we can’t hold him for being a sleazebag,” Jace emphasizes the last word, half yelling it as the sound of steps fades away.

Lydia grunts as she leans into her seat, “Guy that rich wouldn’t dirty his own hands.”

“Yeah. Probably not. He’d hire somebody.”

“Let’s check his alibi and run background checks on his employees.”

* * * * *

1215H Chief Medical Examiner Office, New York Police Department

Alec pulls his cellphone out of his pants pocket, standing in the middle of the office with his arm still around Magnus, “Did you find anything to confirm that Helen was crazy?”

Magnus raises an eyebrow as he moves to stand in front of Alec.

“Jace said the real estate developer claims she was a nutbar.”

Magnus clears his throat, “You know, the genetics of mental illnesses are far more complex than the genetics of many of the rare, single-gene diseases.”

Alec blinks once, twice before clearing his throat, “Babe, just a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, “No,” he says firmly.

Alec dips his head for a quick peck on the ME’s lips, “Thank you.”

“And I thought you’re thesaurus.”

“There are things that don’t interest me. And I’m not the one labeling myself that.”

Magnus chuckles as he circles his arms around the taller man, “Hmm.”

'"We’re at work you know,” Alec says, but did not make any move to distance himself from his boyfriend.

“You kissed me a minute ago, and all I’m doing now is just hugging you.”

“Um-hm.”

Magnus stands on his tiptoes, pressing a chaste kiss on his detective’s lips, “And just kissing you.”

“Um-hm.”

“Lunch?”

Alec nods, “I’ll text you.”

* * * * *

1235H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

“We’re running a background check on the asshole’s employees, so it might take a while,” Jace says as Alec makes himself comfortable in his chair, pulling a file from his stack.

“Went to see a listing?”

Alec nods, “But not taking it.”

Lydia frowns, “Why? Too far?”

“No, it's just two miles away, but the balcony overlooks the expressway.”

Jace cringes.

“Magnus says a truck might crash into the loft,” he explains with a snort.

“That could happen you know.”

“Yeah,” Alec deadpans, “And hey, the pizza delivery guy could just toss the pizza into our balcony, it’d be faster than taking the elevator.”

Jace cackles into a loud laugh, “Wait, when you moved in, which I can assume in the next few months, you’re going to sell your apartment?”

“No,” Alec shakes his head, “Probably going to rent it out.”

Jace stares at his brother in silence.

Lydia grunts loudly after 5 minutes of them just staring at each other, “Just ask him, idiot.”

Alec turns to his ex-partner, then stares at his brother, “What?”

“Mine and Clary’s lease gonna be up in a few months, so um, we’re thinking on looking around your area as it is closer, but if you’re okay with us-” 

Alec chuckles while rolling his eyes, “You’re the first choice then. At least I know my apartment is in good hands.”

Jace couldn’t stop the wide grin on his face, “Really?”

“Yes. And Clary can at least use the guest suite as her art room.”

Jace jumps out of his chair and swiftly circles their desk to pull his brother into his tight embrace, “Thank you Alec! You save our lives!”

Alec rolls his eyes, moving to pat the blonde’s back, “Dramatic.”

Lydia chuckles, “Aren’t younger siblings like that?”

“That’s why they’re mostly annoying.”


	23. Chapter 23

While the Intelligence Unit runs through the background check of Robert Cranton’s employees, Jace heads out for a quick lunch with Clary and Lydia makes a short stop at her designer's.

“You okay?” Izzy asks, moving to swivel her stool as she places both arms on the countertop, black button eyes on her fidgeting brother.

“Um.”

“Alec?”

Alec licks his lips, his eyes sweeping the laboratory to make sure no one could hear their conversation as he leans forward, face just a few inches away from his baby sister, “Look um, how do you know,” he pauses, “In your experience, when’s the, uh, the right time?”

Izzy couldn’t stop the smile from blooming on her face, her red painted lips curled up in a huge smile, “Oh my god, are you talking about having sex?” she asks, loudly.

Alec hisses, head turning left and right to make sure no one was actually paying attention to them, “Can you not discuss my sex life with your co-workers, please?”

“Alec, I know this is your first time.”

Alec takes a deep breath.

“You and Magnus, you want to-”

Alec shrugs, “I think so. I don’t know. We have just started to uh-” he rolls his eyes when Izzy grins at him, “Stop imagining things pervert.”

Izzy places her left hand over her heart, looking at her brother with an adorable looking face, “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m 28 and still a virgin. How can you be proud of that.”

“Because you save yourself for _the_ one.”

"Not like I have a choice, really." Alec takes a deep breath after a few seconds, trembling hands reaching to hold his sister’s, “I’m starting to fall for him.”

“I kind of guessed that.”

“Is it too soon?”

Izzy chuckles as she tightens her grip, “Who cares? You love him, that’s all that matters.”

“What if-”

“Alec, don’t overthink it. Magnus adores you, he likes you. He wants you to live with him, he had you in his future life plans, and don’t ever doubt your feelings,” she tiltls her head, smiling at him, “And don’t ever doubt his feelings.”

The detective immediately shakes his head, “I don’t. I know he likes me for who I am and god, he’s so patient with me.”

“I’m so happy that you and Magnus are together.”

Alec couldn’t stop smiling at the mention of his lover’s name, “He makes me so happy.”

“And you make him happy too  _ hermano. _ ”

“Magnus told you that he asks me to move in with him?”

Izzy nods, beaming wide, “Yes. And that you’re both looking at properties together.”

“Yeah, I am still thinking about it. But I feel so uncomfortable that his budget is fucking huge, I won’t be able to help him much when I actually moved in.”

“He’s a great sugar daddy,” Izzy laughs out loud when her brother groans, facepalming himself, “And he told me that you insist on taking care of the chores once you starts living there.”

“I can’t help him pay for his place, of course, I have to find a way.”

Izzy shrugs, “You could just pay him in bed you know.”

Alec frowns, “I can make the bed and change the-” he notices the sly grin on his sister’s face, and it dawned on him what she meant was actually sexual favors in bed, “Izzy!”

“What? You’re dating him!”

“But I can’t-” he groans out loud, feeling suddenly warm despite the terribly low temperature inside the laboratory, “It’s ugh.”

“I do it with Simon sometimes.”

Alec facepalms, “I don’t need to know my baby sister is having sex with my friend.”

“I’ve been having sex since high school  _ hermano _ .”

Alec groans.

“Take your time, I’m sure Magnus won’t mind. I mean it, either moving in or your first time. Think it through and only decide when you’re comfortable with your own decision. Magnus would want you to think about it thoroughly.”

“I know.”

Izzy chuckles, “Oh god, you really want to get in his pants!”

“Of course I do! Have you seen that man? He’s so beautiful inside and out and he’s so lovely and so patient and God, I want him.”

Izzy reaches over the counter to pull her brother into her arms, her red lips making a loud smooching noise as she pecks her brother endlessly on top of his head.

“People are staring you know.”

“I don’t care. I am so proud of you and I am so so so happy for you Alec.”

* * * * *

1445H Chief Medical Examiner Office, New York Police Department

“Hmm, the perk of having a boyfriend who works in the same building,” Magnus hums, eyes on his lover who was smiling, then biting on his wrapped bacon sandwich that the detective bought from the deli they had always frequented.

“Just keep eating.”

“I love it when you blush darling.”

Alec rolls his eyes, ignoring the blush creeping up his cheeks while he munches on his meal, “I’ve requested an off day for this Sunday since Izzy told me that’s when Max would fly in. Then it’s Clary’s exhibition.”

“Are you picking him up at the airport?”

Alec nods, “Jace would be helping Clary at the gallery and I think Izzy had the morning shift. So mom would be joining us.”

Magnus grins at the last word, “So, um, I’m going with you?”

“You don’t want to? You told me you have Sunday off as well,” Alec frowns, his hazel orbs staring into the yellow-green eyes.

Magnus shifts to sit closer to Alec, his left arm circling the broad back, “I’d love to darling,” he finishes with a peck on the detective’s cheek.

“I um, I discussed with Izzy about you asking me to move in with you.”

Magnus takes a second to breathe, then shifting his focus to watch the emotions on his lover’s face, “What did she say?”

“She said that I should only make a decision once I’m sure and comfortable with it.”

Magnus smiles as he swallows his lunch, eyes on a relieved and calm Alec, “Yes you should. I will wait for you darling, no pressure. You’re worth it.”

Alec couldn’t stop blushing at the sentence, nodding twice before biting into the last of his lunch, “Have you lived with your lovers before?”

“Are you,” Magnus pauses, he wasn’t reluctant on explaining his past relationships to Alec, but he doesn’t want Alec to feel pressured of comparing himself to his exes, they’re different individuals, but Alec, he is the most unique and would always be special to him, “-you sure you wanna know?”

“Will you tell me?” Alec pleads, his left hand reaching to hold Magnus’ knee.

“I’ve lived with two people. First is George, who was a Navy trainee that I met in a bar in LA during my second med school year. He was always away for a few weeks of training at sea, so he’s only around when he’s back in town. And he’d always crash in my apartment-”

Alec mutters under his breath, that Magnus manages to hear, “-that you shared with Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael.”

“-darling. I can assure you, they don’t like my living style. They never approve of those I dated, up until you.”

“Even though they’ve never met me?” Alec asks, blinking with a frown on his face.

Magnus nods assuringly, “Yes. Ragnor the dirty rat had probably called John asking about you and Raphael had probably called all my staff at Pandemonium. So Alexander, if you dump me, they’ll harass me, not you.”

Alec chuckles, “Why? They’re your friends.”

“Because they know, I’d probably be the one ruining this relationship. But at least my father has my back.”

Alec presses his lips onto the skin next to Magnus’ eyebrow, “I’m glad someone has your back babe."

“So, George was always away for training and he’s only with me when he’s back. Our relationship lasted for a year and a half, and he stayed with me probably for two months if you add up the times in between he’s deployed.”

Alec clears his throat as he pulls Magnus into his hold, “What happened to both of you?”

“He finishes his training and the last time I see him face to face was when he informed me that he’s going to be deployed to Iraq. The next morning he’s out of my apartment and my life.”

Alec tightens his hold around Magnus, “I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t take it as bad as I thought I would. Probably because I know, he’s not out of the closet yet. The no touching in public and when he insists on just spending time in the apartment wasn’t really hard for me to figure everything out,” Magnus pauses to take a deep breath, head resting on Alec’s shoulder as he continues, “I was just his secret boyfriend and he needed a place when he’s in town, so I’m the right choice.”

The couple takes a couple of minutes to bask in each other’s warmth when Magnus continues.

“The second one is Camille. We met when we hired her to model for one of our products and-” he gulps, biting the corner of his lips as his right hand rests on Alec’s thigh, squeezing the clothed skin a few times before he continues, “-she’s beautiful and sexy, and I can’t take my eyes off of her. She said yes to my invite for dinner and we started dating about a week after and she moves in just a week later.”

“You really love her, don’t you?” Alec asks, not a hint of jealousy in his tone as he knew, Magnus is well over Camille.

“I did. Even when Ragnor, Cat and Raph had been insisting that she’s in it just for the money and the fame that she’ll get by dating me, I refuse to listen to them. I was blindsided by my love for her. Long story short, she’s out of the picture and now, I’m waiting for you to live with me.”

“Are you sure that you want me to live with you?”

“Darling, I trust you. You’re an honest, caring and responsible man. I know that you won’t cheat on me or disappear without a word.”   
  
Alec immediately spun the body pressed next to him, cupping Magnus’ cheeks as he stares into the yellow-gold eyes, “I won’t. I promise I won’t.”

Magnus nuzzles the warm palms holding his face like he’s a fragile vase, “I know you won’t.”

Leaning down, Alec gently presses his lips against Magnus, savoring the soft feel of the man’s firm thin lips and the subtle noise he was making, “I’m going to make you happy.”

Smiling wide, Magnus wound his arms around the detective’s neck, nuzzling his chin, “You already are.”

“Then I’ll make you the happiest boyfriend.”

Magnus chuckles softly, “You’re a sappy man.”

“Hurm, I’d do anything for you,” Alec hums, dropping a kiss onto Magnus’ forehead.

“I know you will. But for now, I believe that we have a case to solve Detective Lightwood.”

“Well then Doctor Bane, I believe you have work to do as well, so I’ll come and pick you up later.”

“I will miss you.”

Alec rolls his eyes at his lover’s adorableness, dipping his head for another chaste kiss, “I will miss you too.”

* * * * *

1615H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

“Intelligence still hasn’t gotten back to us and I’m still waiting for the hotel’s CCTV on Cranton.”

Alec shifts his focus from Lydia to his brother across him, “Found her will?”

Jace groans, “No, not in these boxes. Her estate hasn’t emailed me back and I guess there’s nothing much we can go on for today.”

Lydia’s eyes roam the empty bullpen, “So… shall we ditch this place?”

Alec rolls his eyes.

“Oh come on! You can go on a hot sexy date with your boyfie!”

“For once Lyds, you’re annoying and Jace, you’re a bad influence.”

Jace gawks at his brother, “What?”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “Boyfie? Lydia wouldn’t even use that word.”

“She’s been hanging out with Maia downstairs, and maybe Maia’s the bad influence.”

“Let’s just head home and at least have a good night's sleep.”

* * * * *

“Are you sure you can go?”

Magnus nods as he clears his desk of all the files that needed his attention, closing the lid of his laptop when the screen turns black, “Yes. Izzy’s here so it’s fine.”

Alec grins as he moves closer to his ME, “Evening date?” he asks, hand reaching for the dark turquoise-colored jacket holding it as he watches his lover slipping into it, “I don’t even know how you look incredibly beautiful in this awkward colored jacket Magnus.”

“It’s turquoise, FYI,” Magnus grins, turning his body around while he gently cups his detective’s jaw, “Thank you. I hope it’s not too much for you?”

“Never.”

* * * * *

They head home for a change of clothes, as Alec insists on them wearing casual for their evening date and decided to spend their evening taking a stroll down the park nearby.

“I’m tired.”

Alec chuckles as the older man whines after their 15 minutes walk from the apartment to their current destination, pulling him flush against his body as they settled comfortably on the bench overlooking the water of Prospect Park, “It was less than a mile.”

“Half a mile _outside_ is already too much.”

“Agree to disagree.”

Magnus circles his arms around his lover, not minding the look from the passerby as he rests his chin on the broad shoulder, “Does Max knows about me?”

“I’m sure he does. My family’s only subject of gossip is me.”

“Well, you are an interesting specimen darling.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Yeah. So experiment me under your microscope Doctor Bane.”

“Fuck,” Magnus groans as he tightens his grip, “Unless you want us getting arrested for public indecency, don’t call me that in public Alexander.”

Alec chuckles, pressing his lips against the flushed face, “Kinky aren’t you?”

“Hmm, especially when it involves you,” the ME hums softly, indulging in the warmth Alec was offering, “Alexander?”

“Hmm?”

“Next time I go back to LA, would you join me?” Magnus tightens the hold around his boyfriend, pausing to take a breath as he presses his face against the neck of the younger man, “I want my family to meet you.”

Alec distances his body from Magnus, smiling wide before he catches the beautiful man’s lips with his, “I’d love to Magnus. Of course.”

With a loud and lengthy contented sigh, Magnus presses the side of his head onto Alec’s strong jaw, “I can’t imagine a day without you.”

“You won’t, because I’d be clinging onto you, until you die. And if I die first, I’ll be haunting you.”

Magnus chuckles loudly, “Ever the romantic boyfriend.”

“Only for you Magnus _. _ ”

* * * * *

Reaching the apartment 15 minutes past 7 after their evening stroll was enough for Alec to plan a last-minute anniversary date for the couple. He waits for Magnus on his bed, both had just freshened up in a separate bathroom to avoid canceling the date, while Chairman was making itself comfortable in Alec’s lap.

“Where are we going?” the older man whines as he stares at his reflection in the vanity mirror, hand expertly lining dark kohl to enhance his exotic colored eyes.

“As I’ve been telling you, it’s a surprise.”

“Darling!”

Alec hisses, much to Magnus’ annoyance as he reaches for his cologne, “Just get ready and you’ll know it soon enough.”

“I hate you,” the older man says, stepping out of the ensuite in a long-sleeved buttoned-down and fit maroon shirt, a couple of necklaces adorning his long neck, legs covered in tight dress pants, the fit enhancing his lovely behind.

“Hmm, I know you don’t,” Alec carefully lifts the snoozing feline onto the space in his bed, taking small strides to stand in front of his lover, eyes roaming the Asian man up and down, “You’re breathtakingly beautiful baby.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere.”

Alec chuckles softly as he dips his head to nose the sharp jawline, his hands moving to hold his sulking boyfriend by the waist, “Well, you’re staying with me and you asked me to move in with you, so agree to disagree.”

Magnus snorts loudly, fisting the front of Alec’s shirt, “Fine. Let’s go.”

* * * * *

2030H Java Restaurant, 7th Avenue, Brooklyn, New York

The quaint and small authentic Indonesian Restaurant was enough to make Magnus mouth waters as he focuses on the menu spread in front of him, ignoring Alec who had his eyes fixed on the ME.

“Can I have everything?” Magnus says to no one in particular, licking his lips as he flips the laminated menu, “Okay, we’ll have everything,” he says under his breath.

Alec couldn’t stop smiling at his lover who couldn’t stop bouncing in his seat, smiling so wide as his eyes brighten at the menu.

“ _ Permisi _ ,” he calls for the waitress as she walks past their table, and points at the 15 dishes spread on one of the pages, nodding when she repeats his order in her native language, “ _ Makasih. _ ”

“Did you just order us the 15 dishes set?”

Magnus beams wide as he nods, “Yes. It’s enough for both of us.”

“Babe, won’t it be too much?”

“We can take home the leftovers.”

Alec shakes his head, smiling at his lover’s insistent, “Okay.”

Magnus reaches over the table to grasps his boyfriend’s hand in his, “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Anything for you Magnus.”

25 minutes later, the table was littered with 13 authentic Indonesian dishes (sans the drink and dessert), and Magnus enthusiastically explains each dish to the grinning Alec who had his focus on the ME.

“In Indonesia, people usually eat using their hands, but I think I’m a bit rustic with it, so we can continue with our fork and spoon,” he pauses to look at his lover, “Can you handle spicy food?”

“Yeah.”

Grinning, Magnus reaches for the bowl containing  _ Kari Ayam  _ (Chicken Curry), scooping the yellow-gold colored dish into his lover’s plate, “I love this one, and-” he reaches for the  _ Sate Ayam _ , the pieces of grilled chicken on a skewer resting on his lover’s plate before he piles the plate with his orders, grinning wide at what he had accomplished, “Now eat!”

Alec chuckles out loud at the sight of his plate, the rice buried with the ridiculous amount of side dish, “Okay, okay.”

An hour later, Magnus rubs his full belly with a loud sigh, lips curled up in a wide smile as he sips on his cold jasmine tea.

Alec mutters a thank you as the waitress passes him his card and the receipt for their dinner, “Can you stand or I need to carry you out of this heaven of yours?” he asks with an incredulous smile on his face, watching his lover huffing at his tease, “Happy 1 month anniversary Magnus.”

Magnus gasps at the words, and it finally dawns on him that today marks the thirtieth day of them dating, “Oh God. I’m a terrible boyfriend.”

Alec shakes his head, reaching across the table to hold Magnus’ hand in his, “No you’re not. We’ve both been busy with cases non-stop and honestly, I only remembered during our walk back from the park.”

Magnus smiles at the explanation, “Thank you Alexander.”

* * * * *

“Is this-” Alec buries his face into his pillow, one hand resting at the back of Magnus’ head, another gripping his bedsheet when the older man deepthroats him, “-fuck, a thank you for the-unh-surprise anniversary date?”

Magnus hums around the thick penis in his mouth, basking in the taste of Alec’s pre-cum at the back of his throat, hands pressing the writhing thighs into the mattress.

“Magnus-”

Magnus releases the hardened length with a loud pop, “I’m gonna try something new, and if you feel uncomfortable, stop me okay?”

Alec nods, his brain had somehow lost its ability to form words as he watches Magnus gripping his ankles, and propped his legs up on the bed, his heels flat on the bouncy surface.

Licking his lips while his eyes rested on the inviting pink hole, Magnus moves to settle himself in between Alec’s legs, eyes on the flushed face, thanking the heavens that Alec was comfortable enough to let Magnus see him this exposed, “Tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

Alec nods yet again, eyes trained on Magnus.

Magnus dips his head to slip the leaking shaft back into his mouth, left-hand fingers fumbling with the balls, while the other travels up to his lover’s mouth. 

Alec opens his mouth when two of Magnus’ fingers were pressing against his lips, humming around the fingers as he swirls his tongue around the digits, loving the taste of his Magnus. He unconsciously made obscene suckling noise as the fingers thrust deeper into his mouth while Magnus continues on bobbing his head up and down his hard cock.

Eyes watching the younger man for any discomfort, Magnus pulls his digits away, much to Alec’s disappointing whines as they carefully made their way into the parted thighs. With slow and extremely careful movements, Magnus brings the two wet fingers to the twitching anus, the fingertips subtly pressing against the soft ridges.

“M-Mag-”

With the deep breathy growling from Alec, Magnus immediately pulls his right hand away, aware that this new experience was probably too much for his lover.

“No, no,” Alec’s face flushes at his wanton need, head tilting downwards as he darted his hazel colored eyes at Magnus, “Please, I-I want it-just-just be slow, okay?” he stutters out, somehow knowing what Magnus was planning.

With the younger man’s hands locked behind his head and his thick length stuffed inside his mouth, Magnus hums as he continues pleasuring his man, the wet digits pressing and pulling against the twitching hole, his mouth expertly bobbing up and down.

“Baby-”

With the amount of pre-cum pooling at the back of his throat, Magnus knew it was only a matter of seconds before his lover would release in him, and when a finger of his breaches into the younger male’s anus, the detective moans his name out loud as he flooded Magnus’ mouth with his cum.

Alec continues pumping his seed into the hot mouth, his hands fall limply at his side while Magnus was still teasing his twitching hole, “Hmm, Magnus.”

Licking the now deflated cock dry, Magnus carefully let it slip out of his mouth, and then he was grinning as he rose to sit on his heels on the bed, fingers still caressing the soft ridges of Alec’s anus, “God, you’re gorgeous Alexander.”

Alec closes his eyes in bliss when the older man crawls his way up, both men now engaging in a lustful kiss full of tongue, saliva, and deep throaty moans. “You’re still hard,” Alec manages to say in between kisses, his palm rubbing the leaking erection of Magnus’.

“It’s okay,” Magnus says as he kisses his way down Alec’s neck, nipping at the sweaty skin where the shoulder meets the neck.

“Let me?” Alec says barely above a whisper.

“Hm?”

Alec tugs on the erection with his large hand, fingers carefully wrapped around the thick cock as he carefully lay his lust eyes on Magnus’ confused ones, “Fuck my mouth, Magnus.”

With a wide grin, Magnus dips his head for a quick peck on the taller man’s lips, “Lie down darling, head on your pillow.”

And Alec did as told, with his head still propped up with his pillow, he watches on how Magnus makes his way upwards, the man’s delectable bottom was now straddling his upper body, and Magnus raises his body a couple of inches up as his hands make their way to grip the headboard tight.

Alec greedily engulfs the enlarged shaft into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pulsing vein as it enters inch by inch, and he had to admit he loves the taste of Magnus as it reaches the back of his throat, fully aware of how much his gagging reflex has improved. Both his hands made their way to grip Magnus’ thigh and Alec fights the urge to push the man deeper into his mouth when Magnus starts pulling away, the tip of his leaking shaft tugging at the detective’s swollen lips.

Knowing that his boyfriend is comfortable enough, Magnus starts picking up the pace, thrusting his thick erection into the hot mouth. With his eyes on his lover who was an incredible mess beneath him and his knuckles turning white at the strength of his grip over the headboard, Magnus starts moaning incoherence words in between chanting Alec's name. With one last hard thrust, jets and jets of cum floods the love of his life’s warm inviting mouth and the man was totally pleased in taking everything in. With the last bit of his strength, Magnus manages to roll his body onto the empty side of the bed just next to Alec, releasing a deep contented sigh when the younger male wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“Hmm, if this is what I get each time I take you out on a date, I might have to start a tab.”

Magnus rolls his eyes dramatically, palm slapping the shaking shoulder lovingly, “Stop that.”

With a flushed face, Alec presses a kiss on top of Magnus’ head, then proceeded on being honest with his lover, “I love it when you-um-finger me.”

Magnus tightens his hold around Alec, “I hope I didn’t freak you out.”

“God, of course not,” Alec says in a heartbeat, the tone so relaxed as if they were talking about the weather, not for the fact that the inexperienced detective love having his boyfriend’s finger up his ass, “It’s amazing.”

With droopy eyes, Magnus reaches for the duvet, and covered them with it in a second, “Happy anniversary  _ sayang _ .”

* * * * *

1010H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Jace shouts in triumph when his PC pings with a new email and the detective immediately hover the mouse over the inbox link, “The estate sent me Helen Downey’s will.”

Lydia and Alec who had been scowling in their desk perks up in their designated space.

“She left her land to three people, they all live in old Salem,” Jace explains, then he moves the black mouse over to the side of the screen, pulling up the database as he types in the name listed in the will.

“Grayson Bennet, 33,” he says, pulling up a picture of a man when Lydia and Alec pull their chair to settles on each of his sides, their eyes on a grumpy man with dark kohl lining his eyes, well-trimmed beard covering his jaw.

He types in another name, a picture of a dark blonde with fair skin and lip stud pops on his screen, “Sage Molette, 29.”

Their focus falters for a second when Magnus enters the bullpen with a drink in his hand, then the ME settles himself on top of his lover’s desk.

Jace continues on his search, typing in the third name and their eyes rest on the third picture of a young blonde female with long hair, small thin lips curved up in a smile, “Sabrina Scott.”

“Sabrina is a very old Welsh name,” Magnus supplies as he sips on his dark mocha.

Lydia rolls her eyes, “It’s also the name of the teenage witch.”

“Well, that too,” Magnus shrugs.

“All three of them work at the-” Jace says as he digs in further, pulling up the work history of the trio, “Spellbox.”

Magnus turns to the small team, hand still wrapped around his cup of dark mocha, “It’s an occult store.”   


Alec raises an eyebrow, hazel eyes judging his lover, “What, you shop there?”

Magnus shrugs, “I’ve bought gifts,” he notices the looks from the three detectives aiming straight at him, “Don’t judge me!”

“You have one weird boyfriend bro.”


	24. Chapter 24

1120H Spellbox, Marine Park, New York

Sage Molette who was dressed in a sleeveless leather tank top, curly blonde hair down stands in front of the Sergeant in the middle of the occult store, “I can’t believe she’s gone.”

Grayson Bennet who has his arms around the petite blonde Sabrina Scott looks at Alec as the man begins talking.

“What was your relationship with Helen Downey?”

Grayson tightens his grip on Sabrina’s shoulder, one hand on the glass display in the shop, “We were members of the same coven.”

Magnus who insists on following the three detectives on the trip carefully tiptoes as he whispers into his lover’s left ear, “Make sure to get the names of the other nine.”

Alec whips his head and looks at his man strangely, “What?”

“Coven,” the ME starts softly, “It’s the middle English word for ‘convent’, it’s an assembly of 13 witches.”

Alec clears his throat, then focuses on the male so-called-witch, “Are there 13 members of your coven?”

Grayson shakes his head, “Only four,” he says with a long desperate sigh, “But Helen was working on building our membership.”

Sabrina who had been quiet since they stepped into the stores, looks at Alec, “We’re hereditary witches.”

Magnus plastered himself flat onto Alec, much to Jace and Lydia’s amusement, “That means they inherited their practices and rituals and magic from ancestors.”

Jace frowns as he listens to the explanation, “That explains all the genealogy stuff we found at Helen’s,” he says to Lydia who was standing next to him.

“Would it surprise you to know that Helen named the three of you in her will?”

Sage immediately turns her head to Grayson, and Sabrina frowns. Grayson was somehow cool and calm, “No. We were her family,” the male witch answers the Sergeant’s question.

“And yet there’s only a photo of you on her altar,” Lydia starts again, “Seems she was attempting a love spell. Were you ever involved with Helen?”

With all eyes on him, Grayson nods hesitantly, “Yes. But I realized for our coven to function,” he then lifts the hand on the display case, and Sage who had been quiet slowly strides towards the couple, fitting herself into Grayson’s hold, “Each of our lives had to be equally intertwined.” 

Alec swallows, “Did you all intertwine in Helen’s basement?”

Both female witches were exchanging glances while Grayson was busy talking, “We performed rituals. Yes.”

Alec nods, “Okay. We’re gonna need to collect DNA samples from you.”

Magnus moves to stand in front of the raven-haired detective, his leather workbag in his left hand, “I’m gonna need to swab the inside of your mouth if that’s all right.”

Jace pulls a picture from his jacket pocket, of a man Helen was probably casting a protection spell on, “Also, do any of you recognize this man?”

Sage stares at the picture of a man standing in front of a tall stained glass window, “It’s the Reverend William Scott.”

Lydia turns from her attention at the books neatly arranged on the high black bookcase, “Scott?” she then looks at the blonde in straight hair, she moves a step closer, eyes on Sabrina, “That’s your last name, isn’t it?”

Sabrina was quiet, eyes on Lydia while Grayson and Sage were comforting her.

“Is he your father?”

Sabrina nods subtly, “Yes.”

“Were you aware that Helen had cast a protective spell against him?” 

“My father wasn’t happy that I had joined.”

Jace stands next to Lydia, picture back in his pocket, “Did your father ever make any threats against Helen?”

“He would never hurt anyone. He’s a man of God.”

“Man of God,” Grayson repeats with a scoff, “Same men who’ve persecuted us back at Salem for hundreds of years.”

“Do you know of anyone that would want Helen dead?”

Grayson releases his hold around the two female witches, striding to stand in front of Alec, “You know what? Why don’t we ask Helen?”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “Because Helen’s dead-”

Magnus clears his throat, “I think he means a seance.”

Grayson didn’t shift his focus from Alec, “We’ll have one tonight, at her home. You’re welcome to attend.”

* * * * *

1245H Lobby of New York Police Department

“Seance?” Alec huffs as he pushes the main door open, holding it as he waits for his lover to pass by, “Whatever happened to the good old-fashioned interrogation?”

“Come on darling, it’ll be fun,” the ME says as they made their way down the hall, then stops by the row of elevators, “Like traveling to South Africa.”

“Investigative work is not supposed to be fun, that’s why they call it ‘work’,” the detective pushes the button pointing downwards, then his hazel eyes on his smiling lover, “South Africa? Really?”

Magnus shrugs, “My work’s fun.”

“I’m sure it is.”

15 minutes later, in the confinement of Magnus’ office, as the two were looking up at a property online, Jace barges his way in, a file in his hand.

“You do know there’s a door there. Knock.”

Jace shrugs when Alec scolds him, still making his way into the room, handing Alec the file.

“I got Helen’s phone records,” the blonde male explains as Alec goes through the papers in the file, “Sabrina’s father, the reverend, called her hundreds of times in the last six months.”

“So he was harassing Helen.”

Jace nods, “Wanna go see him?”

Alec immediately closes the file in his hand, and dips his head to press a kiss onto his lover’s temple, “See you.”

* * * * *

1330H St Columbia Church, Brooklyn, New York

“Helen convinced my daughter that she had inherited mystical powers,” Reverend William Scott explains as he and both Alec and Jace were making their way through the cemetery within the church vicinity.

“How’d she do that?” Alec who was walking in the middle asks.

“Helen found Sabrina, showed her our family ancestry. My daughter didn’t know we are related to Sarah Good.”

“The _ Sarah Good _ ?” Alec asks, intrigued by the reverend’s ancestry, “Who was put to death for witchcraft in 1692 in Salem?”

Jace pipes in, “You don’t believe your ancestor was a witch, do you?”

Reverend William halts his steps, then turning his body as he stands face to face in front of the detectives, “I know that Sarah Good was a devil worshiper. That’s what Helen was, too,” with a grim face he continues, “She made my daughter reject her faith and her family,” he then continued walking down the path towards the church.

“That must’ve made you angry.”

Reverend William turns to Alec for a second, then casts his gaze back to the front, “Yes. And it also broke my heart.”

Jace starts, “In her restraining order, Sabrina said you tried to abduct her.”

“I uh, I hired a deprogrammer. I was trying to get her away from those that were leading her astray,” he halts again, standing next to an almost a decade tombstone, “Can you blame me?”

Alec stares at him in the eyes, “Only if you killed Helen Downey.”

“As God as my witness, I did not.”

Jace clears his throat, “Well, don’t go anywhere. We may need to speak to you again.”

The pair of detectives then leaves the reverend back by the tombstones, making their way towards their parked sedan, “Okay,” Alec starts, rubbing the back of his neck, “Let’s put someone on him 24/7.”

* * * * *

2000H 2175 E, 33rd Street, Marine Park, Brooklyn, New York

Alec clears his throat as he squirms in his seat, “It’s like watching porn,” he says, eyes on Sage who had been feeding Grayson who was half-naked by the altar a fig, moaning at the taste as he stares into her eyes.

The four New York finest were gathered by a round table in Helen’s basement, watching the three witches who had their backs on them, standing by the altars lit by tall candles.

Jace groans, “What is she doing?”

“A feeding ritual,” Magnus starts, eyes fixed on the scene in front of him, “In the Hua society of New Guinea, feeding and sexual intercourse are believed to transfer the vital essence, nu.”

Alec stares at his lover, dumbfounded, “I’m leaving if sexual intercourse is next.”

Lydia pipes in, “I’m not,” grinning widely as she moves in her seat.

Jace joins, “Me either.” 

The four pairs of eyes were back on the ritual in front of them as Grayson turns around, with Sabrina wrapping the tall man in dark cloak as he raises both arms, eyes closed, “We call upon the powers that be to open a doorway to the other side and allow us to conjure, stir and summon the spirit of Helen Downey.”

Sabrina and Sage then join the four at the round table, both pulling the dark cloak to cover their bodies as Grayson steps closer to them, fitting himself in between.

Alec leans closer to his lover, “I don’t like this.”

“It’s okay, if you get scared, you can hold my hand darling.”

Jace and Lydia chuckle at their team member.

Both Sabrina and Sage reach for the wooden planchette resting on top of the ouija board while Grayson continues on his seance, “Helen, are you with us?”

The planchette moves slowly towards the letters on the board, and Alec carefully remembers each letter it stops on, “FIG,” he says, much to his annoyance, eyes on the trio witches in front of him.

Grayson continues with his low voice, “I just had one in your honor, Helen,” he then looks at Lydia and then Jace, “She loved figs.”

Magnus mutters under his breath, amazed at the scene in front of him, “No kidding.”

“No, Magnus, no kidding,” Alec hisses at his lover, who then ignores him as the ME turns to look at Grayson.

“Helen, do you know who killed you?”

The small wooden piece held by Sabrina and Sage moves towards the top left of the board, resting on the ‘YES’.

Lydia side-eyes the blonde next to her, “How reliable is that thing anyway?”

Despite the gasps from Sage and Sabrina, Grayson continues, “I am your vessel. Tell me, who killed you, Helen?”

There was a pregnant pause in the room and then Grayson starts to tremble in pain, holding the chair Sage was sitting on for support, “My killer…” he starts, voice wavering and out of tone, “...is near.”

Lydia and Jace turn to look at each other in disbelief and Alec was about to shout profanity when the room was suddenly engulfed in a cold wind, the candles littered around the room providing light dies one by one.

Jace gulps, “Uh-oh.”

* * * * *

2105H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

Alec pushes the door of the apartment opens, letting Magnus through before he bolts the locks on his door.

Magnus hangs his jacket inside the coat closet, “Helen said her killer was near.”

“Really?” Alec scoffs, an eyebrow raised as he rid himself of his jacket, “Helen said?”

Magnus shrugs, “Well you’re right. That sounded a little silly.”

Another eyebrow raised, “A little?”

Magnus makes a noise at the back of his throat as he struts the hallway towards the main bedroom, Alec in tow, “I don’t suppose you’ve heard of the ideomotor effect.”

“Sure babe. That’s when idiots pretend to talk to the dead.”

Ridding himself of his clothes one by one under the watchful eyes of his lover, Magnus continues on their disagreement, “Unconscious muscular actions in response to a thought or idea.”

Alec hums, leaning against the doorway as his lover was now half-naked in front of him.

“It could be why the board moved.”

Alec grunts, “It’s fake. It’s phony.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, “So are you getting in the shower with me or you’re just gonna stand there to continue with your stupid argument?”

Almost an hour of showering plus releasing the pent-up with their hands, Alec manages to make both of them quick dinner, both settling on the couch while the sound of TV filling the cozy apartment.

“Have you ever used toys while masturbating?”

Alec chokes on his piece of pork slice, “We are eating!”

Magnus rolls his eyes, mumbling under his breath, “It’s not like I asked you suck me while I’m eating. I was just asking.”

“God doctor, what bad table manners.”

Magnus shrugs, “At least I’m good in bed,” he ignores Alec’s glare, continues on his pork slice before shifting to lean against the plush couch to get a better look at his man, “So, have you ever used toys while masturbating Alexander?”

“Must I answer you?”

“Yes.”

Alec groans, “No.”

“Do you want to try?”

Alec shrugs, “I don’t know,” he shakes his head, “Maybe. I have you now, so I never thought about it.”

“Oh god, you’re going to be the death of me Alexander.”

Grinning wider, Alec smooches the side of the groaning man’s face, chuckling when Magnus swats at his shoulder, “What?”

“Don’t. I don’t think I have the energy for another session with you.”

“We had it twice yesterday,” Alec says nonchalantly, placing his now empty plate on the coffee table, then reaching for his bottle of beer.

“I know,” he places his now empty plate on the coffee table next to Alec’s then reaches for his glass of wine, “We should shop for lube.”

“Huh? But-” 

Magnus chuckles as he settles himself into the plush end of the couch, both feet dangling over Alec’s thighs, “Lube, for foreplay. And uh, something else in the near future.”

Alec’s face flushes at the insinuation, hands gripping the knee in his lap.

“Do you not want to?”

Alec quickly shakes his head, “Of-of course I do. Wait, you’re not the kind who would ask me to watch porn with you and then-”

“Hell no!” Magnus snorts loudly, sipping on his wine, “I don’t need those. I have everything in my mind,” he says smugly.

Alec rolls his eyes as his lover chuckles loudly, making a move to rests at the other end of the couch, their long legs intertwining with each other, “Great.”

“So, when did you start watching porn, Alexander?”   
  
“Must we have this conversation?”

“Yes.”

“When I was in high school I guess.”

Magnus whistles, “A late bloomer I see.”

“I’m still a virgin today, so nothing you say would be able to top that.”

Magnus hums happily, one hand holding a glass of wine, another caressing the heels of Alec’s feet in his lap, “Were you actually not interested in dating or you haven’t had the time?”

Alec shrugs, “I was never interested in anyone actually.”

“Until you met me.”

“Well, no one is as brazen as you, flirting in the middle of a crime scene while examining a dead man.”

“Well, a gorgeous man was staring at my ass, I couldn’t help myself either.”

Alec chuckles as he moves to straddle his boyfriend, one hand reaching for the glass of wine to let it settle on the coffee table before he slotted himself in between Magnus’ parted thighs, “And you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, Magnus.”

Magnus hums as he circles his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling the detective down to catch his plump lips in a searing kiss.

* * * * *

0840H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

“Cranston’s alibi checked out. And Simon said there were no red flags with his account nor his employees, so we can rule him out,” Lydia says as Alec steps into the bullpen, a paper bag in his hand.

“Besides the fact that he’s a sleazebag?” Jace reaches for the bag offered by Alec, muttering a thank you for breakfast.

Lydia raises an eyebrow, “Clary’s busy?”

Jace nods, munching on the subway wrap as he sips on the cold tea a second later, “She’s been sleeping at the gallery. One more day and it’s the day and then it’ll all be over.”

“You can drop by at my apartment for breakfast tomorrow if you want.”

Jace grins at his brother’s invitation, but it changes in a matter of seconds, “Ergh. No thank you.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “What the hell does that mean?”

Lydia snorts, “That means he doesn’t want to see you and Magnus naked and getting at it.”

“I would never-”

“Never say never bro,” Jace shakes his head, “Never say never.”

Lydia chuckles loudly when Alec bombarded his brother with crumpled papers from his desk, muttering incoherent words when the blonde dodges every flying piece of paper, “Sergeant Branwell,” she greets as she picks up the phone on her desk, “Okay thanks. We need to get to Spellbox. One of the witches was attacked.”

* * * * *

0945H Spellbox, Marine Park, New York

Alec steps into the shop with Magnus in tow, eyes on the toppled thick oak bookcase at the left corner of the space and Sabrina sitting flat on the floor with two paramedics next to her.

Alec heads straight to Jace and Lydia who was there before him, “We know what happened?”

“Sabrina was alone, opening up the register when she was attacked.”

Magnus crouches in front of the shocked female, blood smearing half of her head, hands full of scratches.

“Was it a robbery?” Alec asks.

Lydia shakes her head, “Don’t think so. The money from yesterday is in the safe and she hadn’t had the time to get the float money out yet,” she then turns at the fallen bookcase, “She’s lucky. If it weren’t for that sculpture, she’d have been crushed to death.”

Alec nods, “Have you talk to her?”

“She’s pretty shaken up.”

“Okay,” the raven-haired man stares at his Sergeant, “Lyds?”

Lydia nods, then moving towards Sabrina who had her back against the wooden counter, eyes staring at nothing in particular, “Hi Sabrina,” she starts, “You remember me? I’m Sergeant Detective Branwell.”

Sabrina didn’t make a contact, despite the paramedic holding her face to check on her injury.

Magnus taps on the man’s shoulder, “I’m a doctor, I can check her out,” with that, the man quickly excuses himself. Reaching for a penlight from his pocket, Magnus crouches closer towards their blonde victim, “Hi Sabrina. Can you follow my light with your eyes?” he moves the pen side by side, but Sabrina did not heed.

Lydia tilts her head, voice low and soft, “Can you tell us what happened?”

“I-” Sabrina starts, voice low and lips trembling, “I don’t know.”

“Do you remember how the bookcase fell over?”

“Someone pushed it onto me.”

Lydia nods, as she answers her question, “Did you see who that was?”

“No. I heard a voice.”

“Was it a male or a female voice?”

Magnus continues on observing their victim, “What did the voice say?” he asks when Sabrina did not answer Lydia’s question.

“Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.”

Magnus takes a deep breath, “She needs a CAT scan,” he says while looking up at Alec and Jace.

Lydia then moves to join the two male who was still standing by the bookcase.

Alec's eyes were on the fallen bookcase, “This bookcase weighs hundreds of pounds, somebody strong must have pushed it on her.”

Jace who moves towards the corner of the room asks, “Question is, how’d they get in? The door was locked, police officers had to break in.”

Lydia groans, “Helen the witch is burned alive. Sabrina almost gets crushed to death. Maybe this is a witch-hunt.”

Jace who was behind the counter immediately joins his team, “I think it is a real estate hunt. Look what I found by the cash register,” he passes the card to his Sergeant.

“Well well well, our sleazebag real estate agent stopped by.”

Magnus who was done with Sabrina joins the trio, “Well, you said Helen’s will divide her land evenly between the three coven members.”

“Do you think Cranston was trying to get all three to sell?”

Alec nods at his brother’s question, “If he was, my money’s on Grayson. Sabrina and Sage don’t do shit without his permission.”

“He had the motive, the muscle,” Lydia pauses as she turns to look at his ex-partner, “And the keys to this place.”

“Ask Simon for his address,” Alec says, looking at Jace, “Lyds, request for a warrant.”

* * * * *

1135H No 25, 12th Street, Marine Park, New York

“NYPD, open up!”

Jace grunts when Alec taps on his shoulder, then point at the door, “I’m going to kill you if I bust my shoulder.”

“Good luck. My boyfriend would kill you first.”

With the door busted open, the three of them enter the room on their left, whom they had figured out as Grayson’s bedroom. Guns were drawn, they check every inch of the room, before Jace stops at the door in the corner of the bedroom, probably leading into the ensuite, “Lyds.”

Lydia nods, immediately standing behind Jace as the male pushes the door open with his gun in front of him. Slowly, Jace steps into the ensuite and peeks at the tub just opposite of the door, filled with water and inside lies the body of Grayson who had his eyes opened, pale with no obvious wounds.

* * * * *

1310H Interrogation Room 1, New York Police Department

“You’re the only one with a key to the Spellbox, where did you go after the seance?”

Sage sobs at the accusation Lydia had throws at her, a tissue in her hand, “No, no, it’s not me. I didn’t do this,” she shifts her gaze onto Jace who had been standing by the wall next to the table, “I was in Georgetown teaching a candle-making class,” she sobs, “Sabrina’s dead, isn’t she?”

Jace shakes his head, “No. She’s in the hospital.”

Sage sobs as she takes a deep breath, “They’re trying to kill us. It’s as it was before,” she focuses on Lydia who was seated across from her, “Burning, pressing, drowning.”

Lydia turns her head at Jace, “All means of execution for witches.”

Jace groans, “They aren’t witches.”

Sage who was still sobbing presses the tissue against her wet cheeks, “I’m scared. I’m so scared.”

Lydia reaches for her cellphone as it buzzes, eyes still on Sage before she focuses on the text, “Real estate developer has got a solid alibi.”

Jace steps closer to Lydia, “What about the reverend?”

Lydia read the texts of a report on the cellphone, “The police officer says he never left his house.”

Jace takes a deep breath, “We don’t have enough to hold her.”

Lydia shakes her head, pocketing her cellphone back.

Jace head towards the door, knocking on it to gain attention from the officer manning the door, “You’re free to go.”

Sage immediately shakes her head, “No, no, please. Can I please stay here?”

Lydia buries the urge to laugh, “That’s a first. A suspect who wants to spend the night.”

Sage pleads again, “I’m so afraid. Please.”

Jace steps to stand next to his Sergeant, “Maybe we put her up in a hotel until this is over?”

Sage then shifts her focus on Jace, “What about my cats?”

Lydia snorts, “You live in Marine Parks right?”

Sage nods.

“My officers will escort you home, we’ll notify Marine Parks police to increase patrol presence in your neighborhood.”

For once, the so-called witch was calm, “Thank you.”

* * * * *

1515H Autopsy Room, New York Police Department

Alec who stands at the head of the dead Grayson notices the marks all over his face made from the piercings that Magnus had removed, “What makes people put all those holes in their heads and in their-ugh.”

Magnus chuckles as he turns his head to look at his cringing lover, “Tongue and both nipples? It’s nothing new Alexander and some of it actually heightens the sexual experience, and-”

“Please stop.”

Magnus pauses in inspecting the stomach in his tray, turning to points the obvious purple-colored bruise on their latest victim’s face, “Perimortem bruising around his face, his neck, and his chest.”

“He was forcibly drowned?”

“Yes. And there’s skin and blood under his fingernails.”

“He’s trying to loosen his attacker’s grip. We might have our killer’s DNA. You have to process it.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, “I already did, send it to the lab just now. Dear Isabelle's processing it.”

Alec hums, couldn’t stop staring at his lover who was busy cutting the slice of an organ in his tray, “Never would I imagine looking at my boyfriend slicing a human organ but still finding him incredibly attractive.”

Magnus chuckles, pointing the scalpel in his hand at Alec, “Never say never.”

“I’m gonna head upstairs,” Alec says as he moves to stands behind Magnus, “Dinner?”

“Hmm, I’d love to,” Magnus hums, still focusing on his task.

Alec drops a kiss onto the back of his lover’s head, “See you babe _. _ ”

* * * * *

1540H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

Alec steps into the unit from the basement, heading straight to his desk to settle comfortably, “Grayson COD is drowning. Magnus’ inspecting an organ of his, so yeah. I don’t know much, but he found traces of blood and skin under his skin, and Izzy’s processing it.”

Lydia who pauses on her reading from the file on her desk looks up at Alec, “Cranston and Reverend’s alibi’s solid so we’re back to square one.”

Alec groans out loud, “Oh god, would you-” Alec frowns when Magnus was suddenly at the doorway of the unit, “Magnus?”

“Remember the figs that Sage fed Grayson at the seance?”

Alec snorts, “Yeah. I’m not getting any near that fruits from now onwards.”

“They’re still in his stomach,” the ME says, moving closer to stand by his detective’s desk, “Signs of mastication, but very little enzymatic or acid activity.”

Lydia scratches her chin, leaning against the chair she’s sitting on while she looks up at Magnus from behind her desk, “So, he was dead before they had time to digest.”

Magnus nods.

“Okay, the seance was at 8 pm last night.”

“The figs were in his stomach for no longer than an hour before he was killed.”

Jace who had been listening to the conversation chirps in, “You’re saying Grayson was killed before Sabrina was attacked.”

Magnus nods, “Yes.”

Lydia frowns, “And you found skin and blood under his fingernails. Is the DNA back?”

Magnus immediately shakes his yet, “Isabelle is still on it.”

Alec leans into his chair as he pats the empty space on his desk, where Magnus happily perches his hips on, “Our killer would have defensive wounds.”

“Well, it wasn’t Sage. She didn’t have a mark on her.” 

Magnus turns to Jace who had just spoken, “I saw marks on Sabrina’s hands when the paramedic was checking on her.”

“Jace, pull up pictures of Sabrina,” Alec demands.

“And she had abrasions on her face,” Magnus supplies a little more.

Jace turns his monitor for Alec’s view, “The crime scene photos, Sabrina has marks on her hands like what Doctor Bane said.”

“Baby, could those gouges be from Grayson’s fingernails?”

“It’s possible.”

Alec clears his throat when both Lydia and Jace chuckles at his pet-name slip, “So Sabrina could’ve killed Grayson and then staged her own attack at the Spellbox.”

Jace frowns, “How? Grayson was held underwater.”

Lydia then continues, “And those bookshelves weighed hundreds of pounds.”

Magnus reaches for his phone as it buzzes, “Crime lab results from the blood in the bowl at the altar.”

“Oh yeah, Helen’s attempt at a healing spell,” Alec says at his lover who was still focusing on his cellphone, “Who was she trying to heal?”

“Sabrina’s blood was in the bowl.”

Lydia turns to look at Jace, “Anything in Sabrina’s tox screen from the hospital? I mean, drugs could explain the superhuman strength.” 

Alec nods, “Well, if she was on PCP, that would explain it.”

Jace shakes his head as the result from the hospital pops on his screen, “There are no drugs in her system.”

Lydia groans out loud, “Well, something was wrong with Sabrina-”

Magnus who then stares at the picture of said female on the board continues, “Because Helen was trying to heal her,” he then jumps from the desk, onto his feet.

“Magnus, you okay?”

“Give me a sec.”

* * * * *

1715H Chief Medical Examiner Office, New York Police Department

Alec watches his lover who was focusing on the files on his desk and momentarily back on the monitor of his laptop, and damn, it was such a hot sight. It’d be silly to admit that he’d be aroused at such a moment, but Magnus is an amazing man, so-

“Sabrina’s DNA results show that chromosomes 8 and 13 are at 8p22-p21 and 13q.”

Okay, he shouldn’t be around Magnus when that amazing man was speaking those incredible medical terms, he’d be-

“Darling, focus.”

Alec clears his throat, “Okay, what do you mean by those chromosome thingies?”

With a sly grin, the ME shakes his head as he stares at his lover who was obviously flushed, “Many of those accused of witchcraft were suffering from mental disorders.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “You mean they weren’t really witches?”

“Sabrina Scott was descended from Sarah Good.”

“Yes, who was one of the first woman put to death in Salem before her descendent seek shelter here in New York.”

“And Sarah Good was probably suffering from schizophrenia.”

“Which can be inherited,” Alec mumbles, remembering such details from one of his previous readings.

“Yes, and it usually strikes in early adulthood. It’s characterized by hallucinations, delusions, bizarre behavior.”

Alec groans, “Oh God, like thinking you’re a witch,” he then reaches for his cellphone from his back pocket.

“Sabrina does have genetic markers for the disease.”

“You know, I’ve arrested schizophrenics in the middle of a psychotic break. They’re crazy strong and out of control, like on PCP,” he says, placing the small device against his ear, waiting for the call to be connected, “Hi, this is Detective Alec Lightwood. I need to put a security detail on Sabrina Scott, please,” there was a short pause before he blinks in surprise, “W-when? Okay, thank you.”

“What’s wrong Alexander?”

“Sabrina checked out of the hospital AMA.”

“Against Medical Advice?”

Alec takes a deep breath, moving towards the door of the office, “I’ve got to find Sabrina before she gets to Sage.”

“Darling, wait, I’m going with you.”

* * * * *

Alec enters the bullpen with Magnus in tow, “Sabrina’s not at her apartment, not at the store, and she’s not at her father’s house .”

Jace who was on the phone ever since Alec walks in, places the desk phone back with a groan, “That was Marine Park police. They can’t find Sage either.”

Alec takes a deep breath, eyes roaming their murder board, “Well, Sabrina’s taken out two members of her coven,” he points out at a picture of Helen and Grayson, “And she’s not gonna stop until she finds Sage,” he taps his fingers onto the picture of Sage, their possible next victim.

Lydia scratches the back of her head, “Think, guys. Where would she be?”

Magnus who was standing in the middle of the bullpen turns to the Sergeant then back at his detective, “Well, what probably caused her schizophrenic break is this conflict between her adoption of witchcraft and her religious upbringing.” 

Alec turns to stand in front of his lover, hands crossed in front of his chest, “Okay. That’s a ‘why’, not a ‘where’ Magnus.”

Magnus nods subtly, “Hm, she heard scripture during her attack at the store.”

“That’s probably it,” Alec says, “The voices in her head are telling her to go back to her old faith.”  

* * * * *

1855H Marine Park, Brooklyn, New York

Sabrina circles the huge trunk of the tree of where she tied Sage tightly to, white cloth covering the curly blonde’s mouth, drowning her shouts and screams. “Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live!” she shrieks, then moving to lit a pile of wood a few feet away from Sage, her left hand holding a torch attached to a gas can on her right.

“Evil shall be punished!” she shouts, moving to lit another pile of wood a few feet away, “Evil must be destroyed!” she looks at the obviously scared Sage, her face full of tears as she struggles to get out of the piece of clothing binding her to the tree, mess of pile woods scattered underneath the trunk, forming a large Pentagram with her in the middle of it.

“Sabrina stop!” Alec shouts as he stops just a few feet away from the scene, eyes on the raging blonde, “Put that gas can down, okay?”

“No!” she shouts, eyes bulging and teeth-gritting tight, “Do not try to stop me! We must die by fire.”

Alec put both hands in front of him, trying to calm her down, “Put the torch down, all right. You don’t have to do this.”

Magnus who was a few feet away from Alec observes the situation, “Alexander, all she could see is threats. She’s in the middle of a psychotic break.”

“Babe, I’m not gonna let her kill Sage,” he turns his head to his lover, “Distract her. Talk to her,” he says before stepping aside.

“Sabrina?” Magnus starts, taking careful steps towards the female, eyes on Lydia who was standing just behind Sage, still out of Sabrina’s sight, “Sabrina? Don’t think that you need to punish Sage the way that you punished Helen.”

“Helen was a devil worshipper!” she shouts, “Grayson worshipped Satan. They were the dark ones, witches,” she focuses her attention to Sage, “Sage is evil. A devil worshipper!” she brought the torch closer to Sage, “She must die.”

“No,” Magnus steps closer, “Sabrina-”

“Yes, she is!”

“You aren’t evil Sabrina!”

Despite Magnus’ continuous calling of her name, Sabrina moves closer to Sage, the torch aiming at the pile of woods at the feet of the tied-up woman, “Die,” she says, pressing the can of gas, setting the pile of wood on fire before Alec tackles her to the ground a second later, with Lydia kicking the gas can away.

Jace braces through the fire to untie Sage with Magnus’ help, immediately moving away when the fire starts consuming the large trunk of the hundred years old tree.

Sabrina was sobbing as Alec pressed her against the wet grass, “Please help me,” she sobs, “I have sinned.”

* * * * *

2235H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

“Okay, John said they're requesting for her to be placed in Kingsboro,” Lydia says soon as she gets off the phone with her fiance.

Alec nods, jotting down his signature as he closes the file on his desk, “At least doctors there will keep her stabilized, keep her from having psychotic episodes.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “That’s exactly what Magnus told my soon to be husband and yeah, at least she’s getting the help she needs. Anyways, Lieu says we’re getting the weekend off-”

“Yess!” both Alec and Jace were immediately on their feet, high fiving each other while Lydia grunts loudly at them.

“And he’s directing all the new cases to our beloved Raj and Michael and poor Alaric had to help them.”

“Sucks to be Alaric,” Jace says, immediately trying to clear his table from the mess of papers, “You’re coming for the opening, right?”

“Yeah, John’s coming as my date, you?” 

Alec huffs out loud, “I had to. Magnus is going so I have to go.”

“And I thought I would never see a day where Alexander Gideon Lightwood would be seen in a public event,” Lydia says dramatically, one finger wiping the corner of her eye, grinning wide when Alec shows her his middle finger, “You're all grown up.”

“I’m not going to your wedding.”

Lydia jerks her tongue out, “Fine. Maybe Magnus would be needing my help finding his plus one and I have a friend who had busts the size of a melon.”

Alec snorts.

“Each,” she emphasizes the word, much to Jace’s amuse.

Alec snorts yet again.

“She’s tall, dark-haired and has the perfect hazel colored eyes.”

“Okay fine, shut your trap,” Alec groans, moving to stand to pass his beaming Sergeant report for the case they had just solved a few hours ago.

“I love the fact that you’re still so damn good with paperwork,” the Sergeant says, immediately putting down her signature and put the file in the ‘DONE’ tray, “And I don’t need to double-check them.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “You’re just lazy.”

“I trust you, buddy, with all my heart,” she says, her hand resting on top of her chest, a wide smile on her face.

Alec groans out loud, turning to face his brother who was whistling while clearing his table, “You told Clary that you’re renting my apartment?”

Jace nods, “Yes. Just one mile away from the Q train and she’s over the moon that there’s a spare room for her to use.”

Alec grins, “At least there’s a room for her to hide when you’re being annoying.”

“Whatever bro.”

Lydia grabs her jacket, pushing her chair under her desk before bidding her goodbyes to the pair of brother.

“See you on Sunday?” Jace asks, standing next to Alec who was busy clearing his desk.

“Yes, see you. I’m picking up Max with mom and Magnus on Sunday and probably spend the day there before going to the gallery.”

* * * * *

2250H Chief Medical Examiner Office, New York Police Department

“Hey there.”

Magnus automatically smiles when the voice at the door greets him, “Hey Alexander.”

“Are you done for the day?”

Magnus’s eyes rest on a thin pile of files on at the corner of his desk, then back at his screen, “Would you be okay waiting for about an hour? I wanted to settle this since we’re having the weekend off.”

“Wait,” Alec frowns as he steps deeper into the room, eyes on his lover, “You’re off too?”

“Of course darling. My second assistant is coming in tomorrow, but since he was here previously, I don’t need to show him the rope apparently.”

“You’re getting an assistant?”

“I’m getting a second one. Izzy’s my first and with the number of cases we’re dealing on a daily basis and the fact that the drug unit’s evidence is being processed in house, I requested additional staff and the mayor had approved.”

Alec whistles as he settles on the chair in front of his lover, “The assistant was here previously?”

“Yes, his name is-” Magnus pauses, scrolling down his email for the notification of his staff’s transfer, “Elliot Nourse. He was here two years ago it seems.”

“Aldertree hates him and made his life a living hell. So he transfers to Texas. He’s a great guy, you can trust him.”

Magnus hums, nodding his head a few times at the information from Alec.

“Do you want me to stay? I can head upstairs if you want to focus on your work.”

“I could use some cuddling while finishing my report?”

Alec grins, moving to stand behind his lover as to help him to carry the portable device over to the couch while Magnus was carrying the pile of files that needed his signature.

“You comfortable back there?” Magnus asks, his back plastered against Alec’s toned chest, the detective’s hand around his waist as the taller man leans against the armrest of the couch, multiple pillows squished in the middle.

Alec hums, pressing his lips on Magnus’ nape before focusing on his cellphone, “We could spend the whole day tomorrow looking at the properties that your agent send you?”

“If only there’s a lunch date and dinner date throws in between.”

“I can plan our lunch date, and you can plan our dinner date?”

“That sounds lovely.”

“I’m letting Jace and Clary live in my apartment once I move out with you. At least I know the place is in good hands.”

Magnus chuckles when he hears Alec suppressing his yawns, “Just rest darling,” he says, one hand caressing the side of his lover’s face buried in his neck.

“Wake me when you’re done, okay?”

“Of course.”

* * * * *

“Quick late dinner?” 

Magnus, who had just slipped into his comfortable silk pajamas after a quick shower moves to sit next to Alec who was waiting for him on the bed, “Are you planning to make me fat?”

Alec pulls the older man closer, “I’m just taking care of my boyfriend.”

“It’s almost 2 Alexander, and I don’t think I have the energy to keep myself awake,” he makes a noise at the back of his throat when Alec places his left palm on his clothed groin, “Alexander _ ,  _ please.”

“Okay old man.”

“I’d stab you with a scalpel if I can lift my hand right now, but yeah. I can kill you tomorrow.”

Alec chuckles, pressing a kiss at the corner of Magnus’ lips before making his way to the door of their bedroom, flicking the light switch off.

With one eye open, Magnus holds the duvet up when Alec slips in, immediately making his way into the detective’s warm embrace, “Goodnight  _ sayang. _ ”

“Good night.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There might be delays in update due to Covid-19 threatening my state (the medical center I'm working at have to be on the lookout *snores*). Stay safe and keep washing your hands!

Waking up to a warm body snuggling close to you, well-toned arm gripping your waist tight, well-trimmed goatee scratching the skin of your chest and legs intertwined with yours under the thick duvet is a morning that Detective Alec Lightwood would never get tired of. Kissing those firm lips, hugging the lean body, nipping the soft caramel-colored skin and the fact that Magnus is well endowed and terribly good at communication was something that he never imagined he could have in a lover.

People would probably say that he’s being ridiculous, but deep in his heart, he knows that Magnus is the love of his life. He can’t imagine spending a day away from the beautiful man, much less sleeping in a different bed. 

"Good morning."

Alec tightens the hold around the ME when Magnus’ deep groggy voice greets him, "Morning babe."

Magnus groans before snuggling closer, "What time is it?"

"Probably 7," the detective says against Magnus’ hairline, humming when his lover was caressing the side of his chest, "You can sleep some more."

Magnus’ reply was only a soft noise from the back of his throat and then pure silence.

* * * * *

Peeling himself off of Magnus and hearing the older man whining at the loss of his warmth half an hour later was a beautiful sight that brings a wide smile on Alec’s face that Saturday morning.

Fresh from his morning shower, he decided that pancakes would be great to start their off day together. He was focused on pouring the last batter in the bowl into the heated pan when Magnus startles him by circling his waist tight.

"Why aren’t you in bed?" the ME asks, eyes closed shut, side of his face nuzzling into the curve of Alec’s spine.

Alec’s lips curves into a smile at the deep groggy voice, "Morning."

Magnus hums, hands circling the waist grows tighter, "I miss you."

"You needed your sleep," Alec reasons, his right hand holding the spatula, flipping the brownish pancake, his left hand caressing the soft skin of Magnus’ arm.

"I can’t sleep without you."

Alec chuckles, reaching to switch off the stove and pile the still hot pancake into his plate, "Let’s eat first, hurm?"

Magnus nods against the cotton tank top then reluctantly releases his hold around his boyfriend so that the taller male could face him, "I want my morning kiss."

Alec rolls his eyes, dipping his head to press a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips.

Magnus wound his arms around Alec’s neck, standing on his tip-toes a second later as his lips hover the detective’s, "Let’s find ourselves a home, hurm  _ sayang _ ?"

Alec couldn’t stop the happiness from spreading on his face, his smile was so wide that he’s sure he’d feel sore by the end of the day, "Let’s."

* * * * *

"So, the first listing is a duplex penthouse 2 and a half miles from the precinct," Magnus explains the content in his email while Alec was focusing on his drive, "It’s six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a wrap-around balcony, separate dining and kitchen, an office, a library, a gym and woops."

Alec raises an eyebrow, turning his gaze towards his lover, still minding the road ahead.

"Okay, let’s go!" Magnus chirps in, ignoring the stare. 

"How much?"

Magnus shrugs, pocketing the phone back into his sleeveless black jacket covering his pinstriped long-sleeved shirt.

"Doctor Magnus Bane, how much."

Magnus grumbles, voice slow and hesitant the next second, "Just a little over 4."

"We are not seeing that. Pick the next open house."

"But babyyy, it’s so nice and-"

"Don’t baby me. No," Alec glances at his lover’s way, ignoring the pout on the older man’s face, "I know you’re paying for it, but that is too much and out of your budget range. Pick the next one."

Magnus huffs, "I hate you," he then takes out his cellphone, scrolling his email for the next list that his agent had sent him, "This one is a little over 2, it’s 2 miles away from the precinct."

"And?"

"It’s a small bungalow."

"Next."

"Why not?"

"Not safe enough."

"We could install some high-end security and adopt a bulldog or two."

Alec rolls his eyes, "You hate dogs. I'd prefer a condo or an apartment or better, a penthouse with a doorman. At least I don’t need to call you every ten minutes when you’re home alone."

"Why don’t we just move into Attica? At least it’d be safe there?"

"Is that an insult? Cause I don’t care. What’s next?"

Magnus fights the urge to stab his gorgeous boyfriend but yeah, he loves that man even though he’s extremely protective, "There’s an apartment 3 miles away from the precinct, in Boerum Hill. It’s a little over 2.8 million and there are 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. And oh, they have an indoor spa!"

Alec smiles at the giddiness of Magnus' voice, "At least I’ll know where to find you. Send the location to the car’s GPS."

20 minutes later, Alec parks by the roadside of Schermerhorn Street, neck craned high to look up at the apartment complex.

"It’s called Hub."

"Are you sure you want this one? It’s only 2 bedrooms," Alec asks as he joins Magnus by the pedestrian walk, "Don’t you think it’s too small?"

Magnus shrugs, left arm circling Alec’s waist, pulling the detective closer to him, "The agent’s waiting in the lobby and why don’t we check it first?"

Nodding, Alec leads the way into the complex, amazed by the 30-foot ceiling in the lobby, heavy and expensive chandeliers lighting up the enormous space, "Security’s amazing," he comments, noting the two doorman by the door and the 2 concierges smiling at them behind the desk. The walls of the lobby littered with high-end CCTV.

"Doctor Bane," a female in her 30s approaches them, a wide smile plastered on her face, "I hope you’ll like this one."

Alec had to admit, he loves the place. It’s on the 48th floor, and they had an amazing view of the city through the 9-foot tall floor to ceiling windows. The kitchen is to die for; stainless steel appliances and not to mention the 6 burners stove, the open kitchen and the custom made Italian cabinet. The bedroom’s amazing, large ensuite, can fit a king-sized bed, but-

"There’s no walk-in-closet," Magnus whines, a pout on his face as he strides slowly to his detective who was standing by the hallway.

Alec chuckles, his arms wound around his lover’s waist, "You can change the guest suite into your walk-in-closet if you want."

"But darling, it’s Chairman’s bedroom."

Pressing his lips against the patch of skin by the side of his lover’s head, Alec hums softly, "Shall we look at the next listing then?"

"But you love the kitchen."

"I’m sure I’ll love the next one too. Come on."

The next listing was a 4 minutes walk from Hub, to an apartment complex by the name 300 Ashland. The 2 bedrooms 2 bathrooms properties offers a long list of amenities and almost the same price as the previous listing.

Alec chuckles, knowing the look on Magnus’ face as they spent another hour touring the place, "The walk-in-closet too small?" he takes the sullen face as a yes, turning to the agent who was patiently waiting by the doorway, "I’m sorry. Not this one. Do you have any with a large walk-in closet? 2 bedrooms are fine, as long as Doctor Bane here could keep his 500 suits and 200 pairs of shoes."

Samantha, the agent, chuckles, pulling out her iPad as she scrolls through her listing, "Most penthouses are above Doctor Bane’s price and those with large walk-in-closet are mostly stand-alone property. Are you okay with that detective?"

Alec heaves out a huge breath, "As long as it’s in a good neighborhood," he says, glancing at his watch, "Can we meet again in 2 hours? We kind of have a lunch date to go to."

"Of course, I’ll email Doctor Bane the available listings and you two can shortlist them?"

"Yes, we can do that, thank you."

"Then I’ll see you in a couple of hours doctor, detective."

* * * * *

1245H Basil Pizza and Wine Bar, Brooklyn, New York

Magnus couldn’t stop staring at the man sitting in front of him. His Alexander had never tried to impress him by bringing him to a fancy 5-star restaurant nor whispers him sweet nothings just to get into his pants (which he doesn’t really mind). The younger man’s gesture was always small but meaningful.

Alec would always wait for him until he finished his work at the precinct, ensure that he gets in the car first before slipping into the driver’s side, letting him enter the apartment then carefully place the locks one by one and making sure he always eats.

Call him crazy, but he loves Alec. So much that if it were not for the fact that his father hadn't met the guy, he’d propose to the man right there and then.

"Hey, you okay?"

The large palm engulfing his hand on the table was enough to ground Magnus, "Yes."

"I ordered us each a glass of wine, but you can ask for more if you want."

"Thank you, darling."

Alec caresses the space in between the knuckles, legs intertwining with Magnus under the table, eyes observing the older male.

"Thank you for looking at the properties with me."

Alec smiles at his lover, "Of course."

"Did your mom say anything about me asking you to live together?"

Alec shrugs, still occupied with the hands in his, "I didn’t tell her yet, but I guess she must’ve known about it from Izzy and Jace."

"Would she say that we’re too fast and oppose it?"

"Maybe, maybe not," the raven-haired detective says with a soft voice, "You’re my first relationship, but she knows how serious we are in this, so she might just drop a threat or two on you, so yeah," he tightens the grip around Magnus’ hand, "Be careful," he ends with a soft laugh.

"Darling, I’d say the same about my father."

"Would uh-" Alec clears his throat, "-he sends his people here to make his intent clear?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With the reassuring firm reply, Alec let out a long breathy sigh, "Okay."

"You’re being dramatic."

Alec snorts, "We flirted in front of a dead man, I kissed you after killing Jonathan Morgenstern, and you asked me to move in with you even before we reach the one month mark. We’re both dramatic, baby."

"Mhm."

Humming, Alec continues on rubbing his leg against Magnus under the table, right hand holding the man’s left hand, eyes watching his boyfriend scanning through his cellphone after it pings a few times just a few minutes ago, "New listing?"

The man nods, "Sam said there’s a townhouse that has a space for a walk-in-closet less than a mile away from the precinct. We can view it after lunch."

"Yeah, sure."

"You okay with a townhouse?"

"As long as it’s in a safe neighborhood. I can always install a high-security alarm for us."

_ Us _ .

It’s a simple word, but it brings an immense amount of happiness in Magnus’ heart. They had just been together a month and a few days, but he wants a future with Alec. He wants this man to be his forever.

"What’s wrong?"

Magnus bit the corner of his lips, carefully placing his cellphone on the table before reaching for Alec’s hand which was holding his left hand tight, "Nothing, thank you for this date  _ sayang, _ " he says with a smile.

Alec brings the hands in his grip to his mouth, dropping small kisses onto the caramel-colored skin, "What does it mean?"

"Hm?"

"The last word you said. You’ve been saying it a couple of times just recently. Is it Indonesian?"

"Yes," he chuckles, "It’s almost the same as darling, dear, my lo-"  _ love. _

Alec frowns, not getting the last bit of Magnus’ explanation, "Hm?"

Magnus immediately shakes his head, somehow knowing that this isn’t the right time to admit his love for the younger man, "How did you find this place?"

"Uncle Google."

"It’s cozy, I like the place."

The short sentence brings relief to Alec’s mind, "Thank god, I’m scared that you won’t like it here."

"As much as I enjoy 5-star dining experiences, small cozy restaurants have their charm too darling."

Alec hums then watch as the waiter laid out his order for their lunch date on the oak table.

They were halfway through their pizza when Alec’s phone rings, "Hey mom."

_ "Hi, you and Magnus joining me to pick up Max tomorrow?" _

"That’s the plan, yeah. Why?"

_ "No, just wanted to confirm. If not, I can go with Luke. That old man needed some time away from work." _

Alec rolls his eyes, biting into his piece of pizza before he continues on saying, "He’s the same age as you. If he’s an old man, you’re an old woman mom."

_ "Tsk. Shut it. Anyway, why don’t you and Magnus come here for breakfast tomorrow?" _

Alec shifts his gaze from the plate in front of him to Magnus, "Just a sec," he says into the phone, then reaches for Magnus’ hand on the table, "Mom asks if you want to join her for breakfast tomorrow? It’ll probably be Fruit Loops and Orange juice though. Mom can’t cook."

Magnus chuckles at the insult, then he hears the subtle sound of Maryse yelling from the other line, "Yes, sure. I’d love to."

"He said okay."

_ "You ungrateful son." _

Alec hums at the rambling, "How’s the store?"

_ "Doing fine. I wanna talk to Magnus." _

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

_ "Because I’m your mother." _

"Mom."

_ "Alec." _

"Why."

_ "Just give him the damn phone." _

Alec tsked into the line, then carefully handed the mobile phone to his lover, "Mom wanna talk to you."

"Hello, Maryse."

_ "Hey hi. I just wanna thank you for hiring Lorenzo. Trust me, he’s a good man although he’s terribly mean and cocky." _

Magnus chuckles, "You’re welcome. He’s a great guy, my staffs speak highly of him although he is a bit," he pauses, brain scrambling to find a proper word "-eccentric."

_ "He is weird, but he’s a great guy." _

“I haven’t met him personally, but thank you for your help.”

_ Maryse clears her throat, then hums before she continues,  _ “ _ I uh, I heard that you asked Alec to move in with you? And that you two are looking at properties together? _ ”

Magnus darts his eyes onto the obviously nervous man in front of him, smiling wide as he reaches for his hand on the table, “You heard right.”

“ _ I see. _ ”

“I do hope you are okay with it?”

_ Maryse let out a huge and long breath, chuckling as she says into the line,  _ “ _ Of course I am! As long as you are both happy, I’ll support both of you. _ ”

Magnus smiles at the lovely tone, “Thank you.”

“ _ But son, break Alec’s heart and I will break your bones. I mean it. _ ”

Magnus swallows, clearing his throat, “Duly noted, ma'am.”

Alec raises his eyebrow at Magnus’ sudden tense posture, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

_ Maryse could hear her son’s voice, “Woops, he’s going to yell at me. Okay, bye, _ ”  _ she chuckles loudly before abruptly ending the phone call. _

“Uh-” Magnus frowns when Alec reaches for the phone.

“Mom?” Alec immediately inquired over the phone but was dumbfounded when only silence greeted him.

“She hung up.”

“What did she say?”

Magnus shrugs, reaching for another slice of pizza, “Nothing.”

“Babe-”

“Really  _ sayang, _ don’t worry.”

Alec bit the inside of his mouth, hooking his ankle with Magnus’ under the table, rubbing gently, “Are you sure?”

Magnus nods firmly, left palm reaching to push away the lock of hair covering Alec’s forehead, “Yes. Your mom’s lovely.”

Alec nods, deciding to let the matter laid to rest, then reaches for his glass of wine, “To your new home.”

Smiling wide, Magnus reaches for his glass, clinking it softly against Alec’s, “To  _ our _ new home.”

* * * * *

They were on their way to their next listing when Magnus reaches for Alec’s right hand on the gear knob, turning it around to lace their hands, “Should we do something special for our next anniversary?”

“I would love to, unless we’re swamped with work.”

Magnus groans out loud, the mentioned anniversary is a few weeks away, but they themselves would not know what case they might be dealing with during that period, “That might have happened anyway.”

Alec chuckles, “I honestly don’t need any big gesture or anything, as long as I’m with you on said day, I don’t really mind.”

“Are you sure?”

Alec nods, gripping the hand in his tighter, “Yes.”

They arrived at their next listing almost 25 minutes later, at the neighborhood of Sunset Park and Alec frowns at the thought of street parking.

“Darling.”

“Babe, street parking?”

“It’s 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 3000 square feet,” Magnus says as he read the details on his cellphone, “It's a 15 minutes walk from the precinct and hey, I can rent out the second floor!”

Alec raises an eyebrow at the thought of having someone else inside his lover’s home, especially when he’s still living apart.

“Or it can be an in-law suite.”

They met Samantha at the front door and immediately started touring the home. The first floor was the bedroom floor and Sam proposed that they change the dressing room into Magnus’ walk-in-closet but the size was not enough.

Alec turns to Magnus who subtly pouts, “We can knock the wall in between the dresser room and the adjacent bedroom and change it into your walk-in-closet? And add an ensuite probably in the middle?”

“But then we would lose a bedroom.”

Samantha who had been quiet since they first stepped into the listing turns to look at Magnus, “You can actually transform the whole second floor into a master suite, Doctor Bane. The listing is below your maximum budget and you can design the space yourself if you want to.”

Magnus turns to look at Alec, “The in-law suite?”

“They’ll make do in the current master bedroom. We can convert the dressing room to a bathroom if you want, give them convenience. They don’t need a walk-in closet.”

Samantha continues, “You can convert the third floor into the master suite and probably another bedroom with a small adjacent bathroom for future kids. The space is huge and I’m sure there’ll be space for an ample size walk-in-closet and a seating area.”

Alec chokes on his breath at the mention of  _ kids _ , “We uh-”

Magnus grins at the idea, “That sounds great. It can be a nursery, right  _ sayang _ ?”

Alec turns to Magnus, mouth agape at the fluid words coming out of the ME’s lips.

Magnus notices the pale looks on Alec, excusing themselves from Samantha as he pulls the younger male into the hallway, “Alexander, are you okay?”

Alec swallows, “We-uh-kids?”

Magnus smiles at his boyfriend, both palm resting on the younger male’s waist, “Alexander. It's just a thought. It might happen, it might not happen. But I have to admit, it’s a nice thing to think about.”

 Alec let out a small breath, smiling, “Yeah, it is.”

Magnus sweeps his hand up and down the side of Alec’s body, “Is this house okay? It is near the precinct isn’t it?”

Alec nods, “It is. But we should still see the living area and the future master suite?”

Magnus beams at the thought, standing on his tiptoes as he pecks Alec on the cheek, “Thank you.”

They climbed the stairs to the second floor, now a two bedrooms rental unit complete with a small kitchen and a bathroom and they discussed with Samantha on the potential Master suite & ensuite with an enormous walk-in-closet for Magnus and a potential nursery plus an adjacent bathroom. “The view is not that good,” Magnus comments as he looks down at the street from the bay window of their supposed master suite, “But I don’t really mind.”

Alec turns to Samantha, “So in total, it’s a four-story townhouse?”

The agent nods, “Yes. The Ground Floor is what they called the Garden Floor, you may access the yard straight from the home office or the hallway.”

“But it’s a flight down the stairs from the foyer? And the foyer leads straight to the bedrooms of the house?” Alec hums at the answer, then turns to Magnus, “Security system and we’ll upgrade the windows and the doors.”

Magnus makes a noise at the back of his throat, “But-”

Alec glares at his lover, “That or we find another one,” he says, somehow knowing that Magnus had fallen in love with the townhouse.

“Fine. Can we see the living area?”

Samantha nods, then lead the way down two flight of stairs into the Ground Floor of the townhouse, into the quaint and cozy living area with hardwood floors, that leads to an upgraded floor to ceiling white colored kitchen cabinets with four-seaters marble countertop island complete with stainless steel appliances that brought a wide smile on Alec’s face, then to an ample size dining room separated by a pocket door.

“There’s an office at the back,” Samantha says, pulling the door leading towards the said room, the floor to ceiling windows with a view of the garden at the back of the townhouse was a fantastic treat to the eyes.

Alec reaches for Magnus’ hand, his thumb circling the knuckles, “This good enough for you?”

Magnus nods, “This is perfect for Chairman, he has direct access to the garden.”

Alec laughs at the thought, then shifts his gaze towards the agent, “This is the perfect room for our cat.”

Samantha was taken aback with the explanation, “Your cat?”

“Yes. For our spoiled baby.”

Samantha laughs at the explanation, knowing how pets somehow would make or break a decision in purchasing a home for certain couples, “Do you like the house Doctor Bane?”

Magnus tightens the hold around Alec, he had in fact fallen in love with the townhouse and had imagined their future in it.

“Babe?”

“I love it, but there’s quite a number of things that we need to do if we want to stay here.”

Samantha nods, “If you’re planning to convert the second floor, I suggest you change to a central air-conditioning system, upgrade the windows and doors, re-structure the plumbing system and you could add an elevator if you want.”

Magnus beams at the suggestion.

“No,” Alec says firmly, “There are stairs. You need the exercise.”

“And while you’re at it, you can install the home system like at your penthouse?”

“That sounds great,” Alec says as he turns to observe the living area they’re standing in, “But the renovation would be massive and expensive.”

Samantha nods, “Yes, but this house has been in the market for quite a while, I can negotiate it down a couple of hundred grand if you two are interested in it?”

“Was there any interest in the penthouse?” Magnus asks instead, weighing on the decision of purchasing the house if there’s someone interested in his penthouse.

“We have six private viewings today and my colleague is now attending to the last client. But since they’re all-” Samantha pauses as the phone in her jacket buzzes, “Oh, right on time. Hello?” 

Alec turns to Magnus as the agent who was on her phone disappears into the office, “Do you want this place?”

“Would you be okay here? Is it too much?”

Alec shakes his head, hands cupping his lover’s jaw as he dips to press a kiss onto the older man’s forehead, “No. But I would suggest we do everything she had mentioned. The house has been done nicely, but since it’s way below your budget, it wouldn’t hurt to upgrade it to the 21st century.”

Magnus chuckles, “And now you’re thinking of staying with me because of my future property?”

Alec hums, “Hmm, maybe. The basement’s nice, maybe we can put up a bar and a theater room there? For family and friends to hang out?”

“That sounds lovely,” Magnus says softly, his hands wound around his detective’s waist, soft pout visible as he gazes up at his lover, “Can I have my elevator?”

Alec groans at the pleading, kissing the pout away, “Fine.”

“I knew you’re a good man Alexander.”

Alec hums, rolling his eyes as Magnus bombarded him with small kisses on his neck.

Samantha who had just ended her call clears her throat to gain the couple’s attention, “Doctor Bane?”

“Yeah?”

“We have a client who was willing on purchasing your penthouse at 9.2millions in cash, under the condition that we can settle it in 15 days and he wants to move in immediately after. I can assure you the client is genuine as he had been with us for the past 10 years.”

Magnus immediately looks at Alec.

“What are you looking at me for?”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, “Should I take it?”

“It’s your penthouse. It’s up to you.”

Magnus grins at the agent, “Yes, take the offer.”

Samantha excuses herself as she steps into the home office of the property they’re currently in, while Alec and Magnus were busying themselves by staring at each other.

“So, you’re 200 grand richer than what I expected Doctor Bane.”

“Ah yes, I’m 200 grand richer Detective Lightwood.”

Alec chuckles as he nuzzles his nose against the side of Magnus’ head, “Do you like this townhouse?”

“I do,” the ME says as he ran his hands up and down Alec’s broad back, “Will you help me with the renovation plans?.”

Alec presses his lips onto Magnus’ temple, loving the warmth of his skin and the hold the man has around him, “Definitely.”

“Doctor Bane,” Samantha says as she walks out of the home office, a wide smile enhancing her pink-colored lips, “Well, you had just sold your penthouse,” she says with a huge giggle, “And I will email the paperwork to your lawyer back in LA.”

Magnus grins at his agent, “Thank you.”

“Are you interested in this house?” she starts, “I can schedule a home inspection and re-negotiate the price.” 

Magnus tightens the hold around Alec, imagining the future they could have in this very house, the possibility of starting a family with the man in his arms and the family that comes with it, “Yes, we both want this house.”

* * * * *

1735H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

Magnus moans when Alec nips on the skin alongside his jaw, his detective’s jacket in his grasp was turning his knuckles white, “Hmm, Alexander-” he throws his head back at the sensation running through his body, his back supported by the main door of the cozy apartment belonging to his lover.

Alec runs his nose down the lean neck, butterfly kisses following suit, “Stay with me until the house is ready for you,” he says in between kisses, his palms rubbing the ME’s hips, eyes on Magnus when he pulls away.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me and Chairman here?”

“Yes.”

Smiling wide, Magnus immediately latches his lips onto Alec, kissing the man until the need to breathe makes them part, “I will then.”

It takes a whole minute for Alec to suppress the need boiling at the pit of his stomach, knowing that they needed to get ready for their dinner date, as planned by Magnus, “So where are you taking me?” he asks, leading his lover into the main bedroom.

“Hah, like I would tell you,” Magnus taunts as he steps into the bedroom, ridding himself of the jacket and popping the buttons of his long-sleeved dress shirt one by one, “Just dress as humanely as possible.”

Alec snorts at the insult.

Magnus stands in front of his lover in his tight boxer, a smug smile on his face as he links his hands around the younger male’s neck, “Join me in the shower?”

Alec ducks his head for a searing kiss on his lover’s mouth, his hands teasing the lean body as he pulls Magnus closer to him, “Nope,” he says a minute after pulling away, then swiftly making his way towards the bathroom right down the hallway.

“Tease.”

* * * * *

2030H Tao Uptown, 42 E, 58th Street, New York

Alec sips on his second glass of wine, right after the waiter cleared their table, “I love this place,” he says as he gazes at the 16 foot tall Buddha statue from their table right at the end of the second-floor seating area, then back at his mesmerizing boyfriend.

“I’m glad you love the place. Is the food okay?”

Alec nods, “I love the wagyu beef. Soft and god, juicy.”

“You should try the ones in Kobe, they’re the best,” Magnus quips as he finishes his third glass, licking his lips as he places the glass back on the table.

Alec rolls his eyes at the mention of the foreign country, “I would, if Japan is like, our neighbor.”

“We can travel once in a while, soak up the culture.”

Alec grins at the mention of spending more time with his lover, “I’d love to.”

Magnus reaches for the hand on the table, turning it so that he could laced his fingers with Alec’s.

“Wanna go to Pandemonium?” the detective suggests, “For a dance or two?”

Magnus couldn’t stop the wide smile from forming on his face, “Really?”

Alec nods as he brings the hand in his closer to his lips, “Of course.”

* * * * *

2115H Pandemonium, New York

Hand in hand, the couple grins as they approach the main door of the buzzing club, and Alec would never stop being amazed by the long lines waiting for entry.

“Hey Joey, how’s the new manager?” Magnus asks as they stopped by the door of the entrance, eyes on the bouncer who had been working for him ever since he opened the club.

“He’s a weirdo, but he’s okay,” Joey says with a scoff, then turns to allow entrance to two female blondes in their 20s, “You two doing okay?” he asks when he turns to focus on Magnus and Alec.

Magnus grins, “Yeah. I sold my penthouse, went to see a townhouse today but it needed a lot of work,” he pauses to look at Alec, then back at his staff, “In the meantime, I’m staying with this hotshot here.”

Joey chuckles at his boss’ wide grins, then shifts his gaze to Alec, “Wow, you changed this workaholic huh?”

Magnus makes a voice with his nose that’s totally unflattering, but Alec smiles at his lover just as usual, pulling him closer to his side, “He changed me too. So likewise.”

Joey grins at Magnus, “I like this one. Keep him.”

Magnus nuzzles along the side of Alec’s jaw, one hand around the detective’s back, “I definitely will.”

Arms around each other, the pair steps into the loud and bright club with a wide smile on their face, “What do you want?” Alec asks as he dips closer to his lover’s ear, before pressing his lips against the fold of Magnus’ ears.

“Dance first?” 

Taking a deep breath, Alec hesitantly nods, figuring that it wouldn’t be that bad if Magnus is by his side, “Okay.”

Fifteen minutes of awkwardly and in the end failing at trying to dance, Alec had just decided to stand like a post in the middle of the dance floor, and his lover had the audacity of giggling beautifully at him and was holding on to his left hand as he twirls around.

“Darling, dance!”

Alec shakes his head, but could not stop smiling at Magnus who was obviously having fun. It was there and then that the detective realized that he had changed a lot; he started to enjoy his days off, not thinking of his work every second of the day, looking forward to the end of his shift as he knew Magnus would be there with him in his cozy apartment, enjoying the company of said lover’s pet and without Magnus, he’d be the same old boring Alec Lightwood.

There was a brief pause as the DJ was about to change into his next set, and Magnus was smiling widely at his lover as he linked his arms around the taller man’s neck.

Alec dips his head as he gathers Magnus in his arms, his lips just breadth away from Magnus’ ear, “Thank you for waltzing into my life Magnus. I don't want anyone other than you.”

Magnus tightens the hold around Alec’s neck as his brain catches up on what his lover had just whispered. He moves the hands to cup his detective’s face, noting the deep blush on his face and the way his hazel eyes were glistening under the bright light of his club. Magnus closes the distance of their lips, a simple and plain lips to lips, but holds everything there is for him to offer, “Thank you, Alexander,” he says soon as he presses their forehead against one another, “Thank you for being in mine too.”

Alec let out a deep breath, tightening the hold around his lover as they then ignore the fast beat song playing in the background, and instead sway their body side to side, clutching each other tight, basking in each other’s warmth with a wide smile on their face.

* * * * *

2335H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

Magnus couldn’t stop giggling when Alec’s breath tickles the length of his neck, “Alexander, we need to wake up early tomorrow,” he reminds the other as he pulled the duvet to cover their bodies, fresh from their late-night shower.

Alec pulls his lover closer to him, “I can’t wait for you to meet my baby brother.”

Magnus chuckles as he lets his lips rest on Alec’s cheek before settling his head on Alec’s shoulder, “Me too,” he lets his hand settle on Alec’s middle, leg intertwines with him under the covers.

Alec tightens the hold around the older man, pressing a kiss onto the crown of his head, “Goodnight baby.”

“Goodnight darling.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the delay in update, things had gotten pretty worse lately. My country is in restricted movement order, but I still have to go to work. My workplace is in the hot zone of Covid-19 but I do have to work since hey, money. Roadblocks take joy away ;_;
> 
> I hope all of you are doing well and stay at home if it is not necessary to go out! :)

Magnus ignores the wide sly grin on his lover's face as he stands closer to Maryse, both focusing on the pot of water boiling on the stove in the latter's kitchen.

"Do you think it's okay to put it in?" Maryse asks the ME, though her eyes were still on the pot, her hands gripping the packet of macaroni tightly. 

Magnus peeks at his watch then back at the bubbling water, "Do you have a thermometer?"

Maryse looks at Magnus with a shocked face, "Should I have one?"

Magnus shakes his head a few times, face mirroring Maryse, "Why are you asking me? I don't know how to cook!"

"But you're a doctor! You should have one on standby if in case-oh god. Do you think it's hot enough? Should I try and put one piece and we can at least make sure it is okay?"

"Do you know what it looks like if it's cooked enough?"

Maryse shakes her head.

Luke who had just come back from his morning run frowns at the scene in the kitchen, of his wife and Magnus discussing just by the stove and of Alec who was grinning behind the kitchen island. He nears the detective, "What's going on?"

"They're trying to make breakfast."

Luke swallows as he grips his damp shirt tightly, "Oh for the love of God-"

"-have mercy on us," the raven-haired detective continues.

Luke takes the last step to sit next to his stepson, making a noise at the back of his throat when both Maryse and Magnus were experimentally dumping macaroni inside the pot, one at a time. "So, you and Magnus have been busy looking at properties?"

Alec nods, cringing when his mother reaches for a pair of chopsticks, probably for her and Magnus' next experiment, "Yeah he uh," he clears his throat, finding it better to focus on his Lieutenant than the mess his lover and mother are about to make, "Decided on a townhouse in Sunset Park but it might take a few months for Magnus to move in since he wants to upgrade the place and-" he raises an eyebrow when Magnus stands in front of him, holding a wooden spatula and the same packet of macaroni, "Yes?"

Without a word, Magnus places them on the space in front of Alec, then jerks his head towards the stove. 

Alec raises an eyebrow, a corner of his mouth quirk upwards, "What happened to your ' _ We can do it _ ' ten minutes ago when I offered my help?"

Magnus grumbles, "We can't do it. And I'm hungry."

Alec scoffs at the reason, "So, you're giving up?"

"Darling, I'm hungry."

Alec snorts at the adorable pleading face, grabbing the items placed on the counter by Magnus before rounding the island to press a kiss on the ME's temple, mumbling; "You're lucky you’re my boyfriend," against the skin then proceeding on helping his mother who was obviously at a loss on what she should do. 

Luke smiles wide as he catches what Alec had just said, eyes on the ME who catches his gaze, ‘Don't break his heart’ he mouths.

Magnus smiles at the threat, nodding his head fervently as he circles the island to sit on the barstool his lover had just vacated, “You two okay with me asking Alec to move in together just after a month dating?” he asks, remembering that Alec had just explained to his parents on how he had helped Magnus with his house hunting and that he had decided on living with him in the future.

Luke shrugs, pulling the small towel around his neck to wipe at his sweaty chin, “Do what makes you two happy,” he pauses, “Your father okay with him? Since he’s uh-”

“Father knows he’s a detective, and he’s fine with it. I can assure you, he’s an honest man now.”

“Your father doesn’t define you, Magnus. You’re you. Maryse and I love you because you’re good for Alec. And what happened with your father was in the past.”

With Alec’s help, they managed to have breakfast in time to head out to pick up Max at JFK. Luke had to go for a budget meeting, so only Maryse was tagging along for the ride.

“Would you be needing help decorating the house, Magnus?” Maryse asks as the car enters the expressway.

“That’d be great. If it were up to Alexander here, it’ll be like a vampire’s lair. Black and black.”

Alec snorts at the insult, rolling his eyes when Magnus giggles when he leans to press up a kiss on his cheek while his left-hand rests on Alec’s lap, “You’ll fit right in with my family babe.”

Squeezing the clothed thigh, Magnus couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face before reaching to lace his hand with Alec’s, humming when Alec lifts their joined hands to drop kisses onto Magnus’ knuckles.

Maryse who sits in the passenger seat in the back of the Lexus couldn’t stop smiling at the sight of her firstborn son, now finally having his piece of happiness with a person she could never imagine being his partner. To be honest, she first thought that Magnus was too much for her son; Alec had always been a workaholic, had always put his family first, headstrong and a loner. But this, seeing him smiling wide, not batting an eye even when Magnus leaned up to kiss him with her in the audience. His old Alec hated PDA. But this? Magnus is good for him.

“Maryse? Do you know any place where we can adopt cats?” Magnus asks.

“Mom," she mutters softly under her breath.

Magnus frowns as he tilts his head to look at his lover’s mother through the space in between the front seats, eyes on Maryse who had a wide smile on her face, “I’m sorry?”

“Call me mom.”

Alec gazes at his mother through the rearview mirror of the car, eyes on her who was smiling wide with a hint of tears at the corner of her eyes, “Babe?” he asks softly when Magnus buries his face into his shoulder, the ME’s arms hugging his biceps tight, “Hey, are you okay?” he asks softly.

Magnus nods subtly, suppressing the sound of his sobs when he bit on his lower lip, his tears staining the grey shirt hugging his lover’s body, “I have a mom now darling.”

* * * * *

Alec stands next to his mother, his arm around her shoulder when Magnus left for their coffee run.

“You’re really into him, aren’t you?”

Alec tightens the hold around his mother, then leaning down to gaze into her eyes, “Yeah, I am.”

“He’s good for you. I’m glad you’re together.”

Alec turns to gather his mother in his arms, not really caring about the fact that he’s too old to do that in public, much to Maryse’s amuse, “Thank you. I love you mom.”

“I love you too Alec.”

“I guess now Magnus can brag that it only takes him a month for you to let him call you mom,” he jokes, making a move to stand next to his mother while his arm rests on her shoulder, “Clary took 3 months and Simon-”

“Oh that poor boy,” Maryse chuckles.

“Took almost two years.”

“If only he didn’t bore me with Star Wars stories, it might have taken him only one year.”

Alec smiles smugly, “Still, my lover takes only a month.”

Maryse turns to stand in front of her son, cupping his jaw with her hands, “I’m so proud of you Alec. I mean it. You’ve taken care of your siblings when your father and I were busy with our career, and I’m so sorry that you had to hide your true self.”

“Mom-”

“Shuush. It must’ve been terrible that you can’t be yourself because you’re scared of how we would judge you, and I had been a terrible mother. I promised you, I’m going to be better at it.”

Alec smiles as he circles his mother’s wrists, “You are a good mom. Always have been.”

“I’m a bad cook.”

“Izzy is worse,” Alec reasons, chuckling loudly.

“No matter what insecurities you have, talk to Magnus okay? He’s a great man and from what Izzy and Luke have been telling me, he’s a great listener.”

“He is.”

“Don’t overthink things, okay?”

Alec snorts, “I don’t.”

Groaning out loud, Maryse immediately pinches both cheeks of her son’s, gritting her teeth when Alec whines at the pain, “You do. You tend to overthink things.”

“I don’t!”

“You-” Maryse pauses when her phone rings, “Hello? Max?” she nods a few times, before tucking her phone back into her bag, then looks up at Alec, “He’s at the arrival gate, I’m gonna go pick him up. You and Magnus wait for us here, okay?”

Alec nods, watching his mother retreating back before heading towards Starbucks, immediately standing next to his lover who patiently waits in line, “Hey.”

Magnus beams as he wound his right arm around Alec’s back, pulling the detective closer to him, “Hey. Where’s your mother?”

“Max is at the gate. She's picking him up,” Alec explains, then caressing the side of Magnus’ body with his left hand, “Are you okay? You can continue calling mom Maryse if you’re not comfortable with it. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“It’s just that-” Magnus gulps, pulling his lover’s body flush against him, “-I haven't been using the word for almost 20 years.”

“You can start slowly. She’ll understand.”

“You’re stuck with me now you know.”

Alec had to admit, that’s exactly what he wanted, with this perfect man in his arms, and the love now blossoming in his heart and forever is what he wants with Magnus, “I know. And I want that too.”

* * * * *

Alec chuckles at the sight of his youngest brother running down the busy escalator, his mother staring at him like a hawk from above and in a second his body was full of the baby of the Lightwood family, “Hey there kiddo!” he says, patting the younger male a few times on the back.

Max parted with a loud huff, disentangling himself from Alec while he stares at the older man with a fixed gaze, “I’m as tall as you. You can’t call me kiddo anymore.”   


Alec chuckles as he messes the perfectly styled hair of his brother, listening to him grumbling as he tries his best to fix his hair.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Max asks, eyes on Magnus who had been quietly observing them.

“Hi,” Magnus says softly, extending his right hand towards Max’s direction, “I’m Magnus Bane.”

“I know!” Max shrieks, “Your father is the cool Asmodeus Bane! He’s a really cool man and God, can I meet him?!”

Maryse who stops next to Alec snorts as she listens to her youngest kid elaborating on Asmodeus’ past crime and on how his current company is the epitome of coolness.

“Your younger brother loves him more than I thought he would.”

Alec rolls his eyes as he reaches for the giant size luggage in his mom’s hold, “I blame you for buying him the MacBook last Christmas.”

“He fake cried! What was I supposed to do?”

“Call me.”

Maryse snorts, then rolls her eyes at her son, “Yeah right. You were working.”

“I was on a stakeout mom. You could’ve texted me.”

“I did. You never reply.”

“You could’ve texted Jace and he could’ve told me.”

Maryse grumbles loudly, “So now it’s my fault? Why don’t you blame your father for giving him internet access?”

“Oh, he’s on the list of course.”

* * * * *

“So, you’re Izzy’s boss and you cut open dead people for a living?” Max asks over his lunch at one of the fast-food joints in the Terminal at the airport.

“Max, we’re eating,” Alec chides his younger brother, then reaching for the tissue on the table to dab around his lover’s mouth who was sitting next to him.

Magnus who was busy munching on his lunch beams at his lover, “Thank you,” he whispers and receiving a wide smile from Alec who later pecks him softly on the side of his head.

“Oh god. Alec is a puddle of goo.”

Maryse chuckles, “We told you so,” then bites into her piece of burger.

“It’s fun knowing I’m the topic of you people’s gossip on a daily basis.”

Max turns to his mother, “We should add Magnus in the group, don’t you think?”

“I’d love to,” Magnus who was sipping on his soda grins at the thought of getting to know his lover better, especially during his teen days.

Alec sighed at the thought of him being the main talk of his family, “God, babe-”

“Oh wow,” Max says softly under his breath, eyes on Alec then at Magnus, “He really calls Magnus babe.”

Ignoring the loud huff from his boyfriend, Magnus focuses on the youngest Lightwood, “Won’t it be hard for you to suddenly start studying in a new school Max?”

Max shrugs, biting into the last of his burger then grabbing for his large Coke, “Some of my primary school friends are in the same school. I think I’ll be okay.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yes grandpa,” Max says with a loud snort, “I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll make sure to visit your school once you’ve enrolled in.”

Max turns to his mother with a horrified look, “Mom! Tell him no.”

Maryse shrugs, biting into her meal nonchalantly, “You know he won’t listen to me.”

“But mom!”

Magnus chuckles at the teenager whining, moving in his seat to rest one of his hands on Alec’s thigh, “Darling,” he starts, “Don’t you think Max is a little old for a school visit from his parents? Or from his older siblings?”

Alec makes a noise at the back of his throat, knowing that Max will get his way if Magnus was the one doing the pleading, “But babe, you should see his current academic transcript!”

“Okay then. Set some boundaries. Tell him what he should do and what he shouldn’t. Set a curfew-”

“Hey!”

“Max, either this or your brother and I _will_ visit your school,” Magnus says with a firm voice, which Max heed with a pout on his face, “Set a curfew and hire a tutor. Once his grades are satisfactory enough, we can have another discussion.”

Alec huffs out loud, knowing that his lover’s reasonings are well thought off, “Mom?”

Maryse shrugs, “Hey, if the doctor says so. Who am I to say no?”

“You have a degree in law.”

“I’m a retired old woman.”

Alec rolls his eyes, fully knowing that Magnus’ charm had won over his own mother, “Fine.”

* * * * *

It was almost 4 in the evening when Alec dropped his mother and younger brother at her house, and with a parting hug and mountain of kisses on their cheeks, the couple left to get ready at Alec’s apartment.

“Must we go?” Alec whines when Magnus hangs his well-pressed all-black tuxedo behind the bedroom door and paired it off with a navy blue bowtie.

The older man snorts as he turns to look at his lover, “Yes. You promised Clary.”

“You’re the one who promised her. Not me,” the detective reasons, lying on his bed in an attempt of not getting out of the house for a public night out, “I don’t like social events.”

Magnus hangs his set of tuxedo next to Alec’s, in a midnight blue with the lapels and bow tie matching with Alec’s black set of evening wear, “Darling, you promised,” he says softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, his left hand reaching to caress the side of Alec’s face, “We can go home when you don’t feel uncomfortable later on hm?”

Alec groans, “I don’t feel comfortable even now.”

Magnus breaks into a soft laugh, his hand still providing comfort to his lover, “Just for an hour? Please  _ sayang _ ?”

“I’ll think about it if you kiss me.”

Chuckling, Magnus makes a move to hike up onto the bed, moving to straddle his lover who had his left arm over his eyes, “You’re being unreasonable Alexander,” he says, dropping kisses along the forearm resting on Alec’s face while his hands were busy massaging the tense shoulders of his lover.

“I don’t like crowds.”   


Magnus hums, carefully removing the hand covering the hazel eyes he had fallen in love with, and breaks into a huge smile the moment Alec starts caressing his face, “I’ll be there with you the entire time?”

Alec traces the firm lips of Magnus with his thumb, loving the soft feel and texture, “Promise?”

Magnus leans down to press his lips against Alec, savoring the taste that is purely Alec when the detective parted his lips a few seconds later, allowing Magnus entry. “Promise,” he says minutes later when they parted the long and messy kiss to breathe.

“You’re really beautiful, do you know that?” Alec says with a low voice, his hands holding Magnus’ face as careful as he can, eyes drowning in his lover’s yellow-green orbs.

Magnus leans down to press their foreheads together, simply basking in the feel of Alec’s warmth under him, “Thank you, Alexander.”

* * * * *

2030H The Bishop, Brooklyn, New York

The crowd for Clary’s first private show was the talk of the night, but some of the media were there for an entirely different reason; her father and her brother’s death over a month ago. It takes Alec all of his willpower to not kick the media's ass. Literally.

“Darling, have a drink,” Magnus says softly as he passes Alec a glass of champagne when they were in the venue, “I’ll drive tonight, so drink.”

“No, I’m driving-”

Magnus glares at the detective, motioning him to finish the drink before taking the empty glass from his hand and passes it back to the loitering waiter, “Feel better?”

“No,” Alec shakes his head, face in his usual grumpy mode, “Not really. Maybe I just need to kick someone.”

“You okay bro?” Jace who joins the couple by the corner of the gallery looks at his fuming brother up and down.

“He’s pissed because of the media and the piles of humans in here.”

Clary who had just joined them wound her arm around her lover’s waist, “Nah, don’t mind them, Alec. They’re like flies.”

Alec looks at Clary with worry, “You sure you’re okay? I can ask for a patrol car to be stationed right out front.”

Clary chuckles at Alec’s extreme protectiveness that she had somehow gotten used to, “It’s fine Alec. Really. With you, Jace, Luke and Lydia here, I’m sure no one would try to mess with me.”

Alec mumbles under his breath, “They better, if not-”

“Darling, drink,” Magnus chides, passing the man another glass of champagne. He shoos the couple away, knowing that Clary had the obligations to entertain her guests, knowing that he could handle his lover on his own, “Are you okay?” he runs his hands up and down the broad back, eyes focusing on Alec’s facial expression,

Alec passes the waiter who passes by them his empty glass, dipping his head to press a kiss onto Magnus’ cheek, “I guess so. I’m sorry.”

“You’re pissed and uncomfortable. I understand.”

“I killed those two bastards, and why are they still haunting Clary about it? She doesn't even know them.”

Magnus rakes his hand through the mess of Alec’s hair, “It’s what they do. You hunt down criminals, I cut dead people open, they make money by writing bullshit.”

Alec chuckles at the explanation, pulling his lover closer to his body for comfort, “You’re an amazing man, do you know that?”

“Hm, wouldn’t mind hearing that every so often.”

Alec chuckles as he catches his lover’s lips in a soft lingering kiss, both hands resting on the small of Magnus’ back, “Let’s look around the place?”

Magnus nods, linking his arm through Alec’s as they take their time waltzing around the gallery, discussing on the painting created by Clary with her amazing choice of colors, stopping to chat with Lydia and John for a couple of minutes as the pair had to rush for a last-minute work dinner that John couldn’t escape.

Alec’s smile widened when Izzy steps into the gallery in a blue sleeveless satin gown matching Simon's navy blue suit, “You made it.”

Izzy giggles loudly as she pecks Magnus on the cheek as greeting before Alec pulling her in a tight hug, “Of course. We promised Clary,” she turns to her smiling lover, “I guess I owe you and Clary 50bucks honey.”

Alec scoffs at the mention of money, “Care to explain the bet match you’re having here?”   
  
Izzy shrugs, her eyes gleaming as she stares back at her equally amused boyfriend who had his arm around her petite waist, “Just something.”

“Tell me, Simon,” he set his gaze on his friend, who gulps at his threatening voice.

“It’s uh-”

Magnus’ kiss on the side of his neck was enough to dissipate the anger bubbling in Alec, and with the smile the man was giving and the hold around his waist was enough to make the matter laid to rest, “Ugh, fine.”

“What the hell,” Izzy mutters under her breath, her brain couldn’t catch the fact that Magnus was able to make her furious brother calm in less than a minute, “Magnus, you’re like a wild animal trainer.”

Magnus chuckles at the pair who had been staring straight at him, his hand around Alec tightening it’s hold, “Now kids, if you don’t want your brother lashing out tonight, I suggest that you be nice to him, do you hear me?”

Izzy and Simon immediately nod at the command, making sure they hold their tongue for the rest of the evening.

“Let’s go home?” Magnus asks after an hour of them mingling around inside the gallery, although it was Magnus making small talks while Alec had been quiet the whole time, only answering questions directed at him, majorly about his involvement with The Circle’s case.

Alec licks his lower lip, eyes scanning the still full gallery, knowing well that he wanted to go home right at that moment, but his family is still around and Magnus had been having fun, “Urm, we can stay.”

“Darling,” Magnus coos softly, one hand reaching to rest on the side of Alec’s face, “You did great today, and I’m so proud of you. But I think it’s time for us to go home, hm?”

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely. Let’s just see Clary for a while then we head home, okay?”

His family had been extremely understanding, he had never been comfortable enough being in large crowds and the fact that Magnus was beside him the entire time was the only thing ensuring him on not fleeing the event.

Hand in hand, the couple make their way towards Magnus’ parked car by the private parking lot, “I’m driving, is that okay?” the ME asks as they stop by the front passenger seat.

“Yeah.”

Both buckled up in the luxurious car, Magnus turns to Alec, “Thank you for coming with me.”

Alec chuckles as he shifts in his seat for a better look at his lover, “I’m sorry I’ve been a terrible date.”

“No, you’re not. I know you’re not really into this kind of scene, so I’m really proud of you  _ sayang. _ ”

Alec leans over the console to press his lips against the side of Magnus’ jaw, giggling when the man’s well trimmed goatee scratches the side of his nose, “Let’s head home hm?”

 * * * * *

2310H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

“Let’s get you out of this tux,” Magnus says as they stepped into their bedroom, his hands holding the lapel of Alec’s jacket, carefully helping the man removing said clothing. He carefully laid the jacket on the bed before untying the bow clasped around Alec’s neck then proceeded on unbuttoning his white dress shirt, “Still dizzy?” he asks, helping Alec who had managed to unbutton his sleeves to remove the shirt before tossing it into the laundry basket by the door.

“A little bit,” Alec says, both hands on each side of Magnus’ shoulder as the man helped him out of his dress pants, then standing in the middle of their shared bedroom in his tight boxer.

“Lie down and I’ll get a wet towel to clean you up a bit okay?”

Shedding himself off of the formal attire and left with only his boxers on, Magnus heads towards the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water for Alec and leaving it on the bedside table before entering the ensuite with a small towel in hand, wetting it under the hot water in the sink.

Feeling comfortable enough maneuvering himself in the bedroom with just his side of table lamp on, Magnus sets himself on the bed by Alec’s side, carefully wiping the man’s body with the warm wet towel, “Just a few more minutes, then we can sleep hm?” he says softly as Alec groans at the wet contact. 

It had been a tiring night for Alec. They had ignored the circus of journalists parked outside of the gallery demanding for Clary’s comment on how she feels over the fact that her father and brother had become one of the most famous serial killers in the city of New York. But they didn’t expect the guests of the show bombarding Alec with uncomfortable questions on how he feels of being kidnapped twice by the killer, to the event of him single-handedly killing Jonathan and Valentine, to how he feels of being an actively gay man in service and then to the question of how he feels dating one of the richest men from LA’s son. 

“I’m so proud of you  _ sayang _ . You did well tonight,” Magnus says softly, pressing his lips onto Alec’s forehead, knowing how well his lover does not react well to the attention he had been getting the whole evening.

“I might have ditch the show if you weren’t there.”

Magnus beams at the words, “I know. Come on, drink some water then we sleep hm?”

“I’m sorry I ruined your evening,” Alec says as he settles on Magnus’ chest almost ten minutes later, the pounding in his head subsiding well enough.

“No, you did not. You did well. You answered most of those snobbish assholes' questions. Maybe next time, we’ll just ignore them.”

“They’ll say you’re snobbish.”

“I don’t really care. I don’t need to deal with them unless they’re on my autopsy table. Too bad they can’t complain by then.”

Alec chuckles softly, tucking his head right under Magnus’ jaw, his right arm resting on the middle of his lover’s chest, “Thank you for not leaving my side.”

“Of course darling.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, stay safe everyone.

0820H Lobby of New York Police Department

“You sure you’re okay?” Magnus asks worriedly as they stand by the row of elevators in the lobby of the precinct.

“I’m fine babe. Thank you for your breakfast,” Alec teases, remembering the breakfast in bed his boyfriend had brought him earlier that morning, consisting of a bowl of Fruit Loops, a glass of orange juice and a cup of piping hot black coffee.

“Text me if you don’t feel good hm?”

Alec nods, right hand squeezing the man on the shoulder as the elevator heading down reaches their floor, “See you.”

* * * * *

 “You okay Alec?”

Alec nods at his brother, knowing how his family was worried over his well being after he and Magnus had excused themselves early last evening, “Yeah. I’m sorry that we had to go home early.”

“Nah,” Jace dismisses the apology, “Clary was pretty excited when you entered the gallery.”

“Because she and Simon won the bet huh?”

“That and the fact that you came to her show for once.”

Alec shrugs, “I didn’t stay long.”

“Small steps bro. We know you don’t like being in crowds, and especially last night when the guests make you the center of attention.”

“I hope I didn’t overshadow Clary.”

“You did not. Clary sold every last piece she has, thanks to her famous soon to be brother-in-law.”

Alec scoffs at the thought, but listening to Jace talking about how the show went well was comforting enough, “Where’s Lyds?”

“Went to see Lieu. Wanna catch up on one of our cold cases?” Jace asks, lifting the yellow-brown file in his hand for Alec to see, “At least we-” he pauses when the phone on Lydia’s table rings, “-new case,” he mutters under his breath.

Alec chuckles as he made his way towards the empty table, picking up the ringing phone, “Sargeant Branwell’s desk,” he hums at the explanation from the dispatch, “Thank you.”

“New case?”

“Mhm. A female stabbed during a dance competition in Gravesend.”

Jace makes a face, “Ugh if this is one of those moms against moms rivalry match, I’m out of this case.”

Alec scoffs at his brother, reaching for his jacket draped over the back of his chair. 

“Lyd said she’ll meet us at the parking lot,” Jace explains as he got on his feet, phone in his hand, “You going with Magnus?”

“Yeah. Meet you at the scene.”

* * * * *

0925H Chief Medical Examiner Office, New York Police Department

“You sure you’re okay?” Magnus asks as he stands in front of his lover who waited for him by the doorway, his eyes looking up into the hazel orbs.

“Baby,” Alec starts softly, right hand reaching up to hold the side of Magnus’ face, “I’m fine, really.  Yes, yesterday was a bit too much for me to handle, but I’m really really good this morning.”

“You sure?”

Alec dips his head to press a kiss onto his lover’s pouty lips, “Yes. A sexy doctor took care of me last night and this morning.”

Magnus makes a noise at the back of his throat, deciding to let the matter rest for now as he pulls Alec towards the elevator.

* * * * *

1015H Covenant Ballet Theatre

The pair walk down the path leading towards the stage of the theater, rows of seats littered with terrified looking mothers who hold on to their daughters dressed in multiple colors of glittery costumes.

Introducing themselves to the officer manning the crime scene behind the yellow tape, Alec and Magnus met Jace by the stage.

“Mother of one of the dancers was stabbed to death, the name’s Denise Ryan,” the blonde-haired detective explains, “She made it to the stage, then collapsed.”

Alec cringes, “In front of all these kids? And her daughter?”

Jace nods subtly.

“Nobody saw it happen?” Alec asks, putting on his gloves while he looks around the large area.

“Nope.”

Alec let out a huge breath, “Know where it actually started?”

“No, we’ll have to follow the blood.”

“I’d like to see the body,” Magnus says, then follows Jace as he leads them towards the side of the stage, where the stairs are, “I always wanted to be a competitive dancer, take up a few years of Russian Ballet before moving to Jakarta.”

Alec groans at the memories of bringing his younger sister to her classes back in the days, “It’s like a little league with sequins,” moving along the stage with his lover, Alec watches Lydia interviewing 3 contestants with their mother standing behind the line, eyes on their Sergeant like a hawk, “How long have you got to work out to get biceps like that on a 10-year old?” he asks, pointing his finger to one of the contestants who was visibly upset at what was happening.

Magnus tilts his head to the side, “About 30 to 40,” he says, proceeding to walk towards their victim.

“Hours?” Alec half yells, groaning when Magnus turns around to agree with him for a moment, “And I thought I was doing a good job running for an hour every day.”

Magnus turns around to look at Alec with a judging look, “Every day _? _ ”

Alec rolls his eyes, moving to stand behind Magnus then pushing him by the shoulders towards the victim lying on the stage. Well, he hasn't been running every day like he used to ever since Magnus and Chairman live with him, but hey, who could blame him? He loves having Magnus clinging onto him like an octopus in bed.

Magnus immediately crouches by the brown-haired victim who was lying down in the middle of the stage, her hands smeared with blood, a pair of scissors sticking out of her chest, blood all over, “That is a very sharp pair of scissors,” he pauses, eyes on the wound as he leans to get a better look, “Penetrating stab wound between the third and fourth intercostal.”

Alec who had been standing on the other side of the body comments, “Defensive wounds on her hands,” he then tilts his head to read the lanyard attached to the scissors, “Sapphire Dance Studio. Everyone in the studio must have touched the scissors.”

Jace turns to look at his brother, “Says crime of opportunity to me.”

“Let’s follow the blood trail,” Alec says, taking careful steps as he follows the droplets of blood leading towards the back of the stage, with one of the entrances smeared with the victim’s bloody handprint; probably when she needed to support herself.

The pair enter a room on the right side of the back of the stage, “Did we have a hurricane this morning?” Jace says as he observes the mess of the room; headbands and ribbons on the floor and on the tables, makeup tables littered with boxes of glitters, piles of costumes hanging behind the chairs.

Alec scoffs at the comment, “Your bathroom is just like this idiot. Needed a Hazmat suit to walk in there.” 

Jace turns with a pout on his face, “Hey!”

“I was just telling the truth.”

Jace nears one of the tables by the wall, cringing at the worn lace bra fit for a teenager bundled up by the mirror, “Ugh.”

“Okay, we have a killer who entered and exited a dance competition,” Alec starts, head turning towards the only entrance of the room then towards the surrounding area, “What I want to know is, why here, why now?”

Jace reaches for a paper he tucked inside his jacket pocket, “12 dancers and their mothers used this room. I got all the names.”

“We need to talk to the daughter.”

* * * * *

“So you weren’t here when your wife was-” Alec pauses, eyes on the grieving father whose hand was offering comfort to his visibly distraught daughter who was sitting in the audience seat in her black and white glitter dress.

Skip Ryan, the father, turns to look at Alec for a second, then settling his gaze down at his daughter, “I uh, had a meeting at the Sheraton in Downtown Brooklyn. I’m a general contractor,” he pauses, reaching for a jacket in the paper bag to wrap it around his daughter, “There you go,” he says softly, then looks back at Alec, “Denise always texts me in time to see Dakota dance,” the girl in the dress looks up at her father at the mention of her own name, “But she uh, she didn’t this time.”

Alec nods, jotting down the info in his notebook.

Skip turns to look at Alec then back at his daughter who had started sobbing, “Can I uh, can I take my daughter home now?”

Alec nods, “Yeah. We’ll need to talk to you again though,” he says briefly, letting the father and daughter pair make their move after the father nods at his words.

Lydia and Jace who had been busy getting the statements from the dancers met Alec by the stage, “Daughter’s name Dakota. She said her mother didn’t say anything before she died.”

“No one saw the husband before or immediately after the murder,” Jace supplies as he watches the victim’s family making their way out of the theater.

“He said he had a meeting at,” Alec pauses, flipping through his notebook, “Sheraton in Downtown Brooklyn.”

Lydia turns to Jace, “Check it. Ask Simon to check his GPS too. Make sure he’s telling the truth.”

Jace nods at his superior, then notices a lady in a blue jacket with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail nearing them, “This is the head of the Sapphire Dance Studio, Coach JJ.”

The lady halts her steps in front of the trio.

“Coach JJ, Detective Lightwood,” Jace says as he introduces his team, “Sergeant Detective Branwell.”

Coach JJ greets them with a nod, “Hey, um, how much longer do you think this is gonna take? I’ve got a bunch of really upset moms and kids.”

“Well, how well did you know Denise Ryan?” Alec starts.

The lady shrugs as she looks up at Alec, “Saw her almost every day for three years, but actually I felt like I didn’t know her at all. She was just-” she pauses, shifting her focus on Lydia and Jace, then back at Alec, “-she wasn’t like the other dance moms.”

Jace frowns, “In what way?”

“These ladies,” she points at the group of moms standing behind the yellow like a few yards away, “-drive two hours to get to my studio several times a week, ‘cause they all think that their kid is good enough to win nationals. Only Dakota is good enough to win,” she says with a firm voice, “She could win it all. But Denise would only let her compete locally.”

“She gives you a reason?”

“Yeah,” Coach JJ says, answering Alec’s question, “She said they had money problems.”

Jace then asks the first thing that came to his mind, “Maybe the dad didn’t want her competing?”

The Coach shakes her head, “No, Skip was great. He’d haul our props around in his truck. He was really friendly. Denise was the one who didn’t talk to anybody.

Alec scans around the theater, “Is there any video of the dance competition?”

Coach JJ nods multiple times, “Yeah yeah. Um, ‘Rise to the rhythm’. We’ll be happy to sell you one in the lobby,” she says cheerfully before making her way from of the trio, joining the gloomy set of mothers and daughters behind the yellow tape.

Jace clicks his tongue, then turns to look at his Sergeant, “Can I claim later?”

* * * * *

1230H Intelligence Unit, New York Police Department

Simon clicks play of the video on his computer, the TV attached to the wall playing the dance competition, “These are what we got from the audience, but it’s mostly of the girls dancing,” Simon explains as the video focuses on the dancers on the stage.

“I found the coach in the audience at the time of the murder,” Jace who sat next to Simon starts explaining, “And some of the mothers, but not all of them.”

Lydia who was standing next to Alec focuses on the still playing video, “What about the dad, Skip?”

Jace shakes his head, “Not here.”

Lydia let out a loud huff, “Skip is an odd name for a grown man you know?” she says, looking at Alec who chuckles at her.

“You know that I got a CI that goes by ‘Vanilla’,” the raven-haired detective comments.

Lydia snorts, “Yeah.”

Jace pushes Simon aside, pulling up a page of the registry, “Skip and Denise owned a general contracting company,” he says, as the screen now showing a scanned copy of said company’s financial report, “But business wasn’t too good.”

Lydia goes through the list of scans related to the company, reading them one by one under her breath, “Tax liens, subcontractors that haven’t been paid. What about his phone records?” she asks Simon.

The Crime Scene Analyst shakes his head, “Nothing out of the ordinary Sarge. I’m about to check the GPS on his phone.”

Alec nods, “Yeah, didn't he say he was at a meeting somewhere at the time of the murder?”   


Simon peeks at the information he jotted down next to his keyboard, “Yeah, in Sheraton. Hang on a minute,” he pauses, clicking the keyboard as he traces the location of said phone, “Uh oh,” he says as the map now displayed on the monitor had a dot blinking just a few meters away from the crime scene.

“He was just nearby when his wife was killed.”

Lydia grunts as she picks up her cellphone tucks in her slacks, “I’ll ask a patrol car to fetch him.”

The trio decided to hold themselves up in the bullpen, filling up the necessary documents while waiting for the patrol car when Magnus appears at the doorway with his usual bags of takeaway.

Alec meets his lover halfway, hands reaching to take the brown bags away, “You could’ve called me. I can go with you,” he mumbles as he sets the bags on his table, gesturing for Magnus to sit in his chair as he goes through the bags for Jace and Lydia’s lunch.

“It was nothing darling,” Magnus reasons, beaming up at Alec as the man rolls his eyes at his lover’s reply.

“Thanks for the food doc,” Jace says, munching on his Chicken Pesto sandwich, eyes on the monitor in front of him.

Alec holds the bag in his left hand, then reaches for Magnus’ idle hand with his right, pulling the man up from his chair, “Come on.”

* * * * *

1310H Chief Medical Examiner Office, New York Police Department

Alec raises an eyebrow as Magnus yet again, observes him through his peripheral view while munching on his subway take out, “Babe, I’m fine. Really.”

Magnus clears his throat, reaching for his tall cup of Pepsi, sipping it slowly as Alec runs his hand up and down his thigh.

“I’m fine, really.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Alec let out a small smile, “Okay, if it will make you feel better,” he moves to sit at the end of the couch, his back plastered against the armrest as he pulls Magnus into his hold, “I don’t feel comfortable being in large crowds, especially with people that I don’t know.”

“Any reason why?”

Alec shrugs, “I kind of feel like-” he halts his word, not really knowing what to say.

“Hm?”

“People are judging me.”

Magnus caresses the hands enveloping his waist, the thumb forming circles on the bare skin.

“Like the fact that I like guys. Or that I can’t catch the perpetrator of the case that I’m currently handling. Or the fact that I’ve killed people on the job. And then, the fact that I’ve been kidnapped by a serial killer. The list could go on and on you know.”

It was a few minutes of silence later that Magnus starts speaking, “Would you be comfortable if someone is by your side?”

Alec nods against the juncture of Magnus’ shoulder, nose sniffing the sandalwood cologne his lover religiously wears to work, “Yes. I was somehow calm when you were there last night.”

“Would you want to go to any event after this?”

Alec nips on the skin of Magnus’ neck, “Yes, but only if you’re there with me.”

Magnus nods, letting the man behind him finds comfort in his warmth, “And you can’t really tolerate alcohol well, isn’t it darling?” he asks, noticing how Alec was already tipsy by the third glass of his champagne, and although he wasn’t fully drunk during the exhibit, the man had been having a headache and annoyed pretty much easily by strangers who kept on asking him questions about his work.

Alec snuggles deeper into Magnus’ body, head pressing hard against the older man’s shoulder.

“Alexander,” Magnus starts, carefully peeling himself from the tight hold to sit face to face in front of his lover, “Do you like to drink?”

Alec shrugs, “Not really. Only occasionally.”

“Can you handle the strong stuff?”

“No, I-” the detective pauses, reaching to hold Magnus’ hand, the thumb caressing the skin of the man’s open palm, “I only like beer so far. The uh, champagne last night was okay.”

Magnus chuckles, left hand reaching to push aside the hair covering Alec’s forehead, “But you don’t really like it?”

“No.”

“Okay, duly noted.”

“Why?”

“I’m your boyfriend. I wanted to know even the smallest detail about you.”

Alec couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face, the man in front of him is really what his mother had said,  _ he’s perfect _ . “Has the agent get back to you on the townhouse?”

Magnus shakes his head, “No, not yet. Probably after the full inspection.”

“We should go and buy Chairman a cat bed, don’t you think so? We can’t continue letting him sleep on my worn out towels. And maybe an automatic cat feeder, at least you won’t worry if we have to stay late.”

Grinning, the ME nods as he circles his arms around his detective’s waist, his head resting comfortably against Alec’s chest, “Yeah.”

“I’m lucky to have you, Magnus,” Alec says softly as he returns the hug, lips pressing against the crown of Magnus’ head.

“Me too darling.”

* * * * * 

1415H Interrogation Room 2, New York Police Department

“You lied to us Skip,” Alec starts, tossing an A4 size printed picture of Denise lying on the floor with a scissor sticking out of her chest onto the desk in front of the husband, “You were in the area when your wife was being stabbed to death.”

Skip looks away from the picture, cringing at the sight of his wife lifeless eyes staring back at him “Don’t make me look at her like that.”

Jace scoffs, “Why not? That’s what she looked like right after you killed her.”

Skip whips his head towards Jace’s direction, who was standing by the wall of the room, “I would never hurt her,” he says firmly, “All right?” he flips the picture on the space in front of him, eyes straight at Jace, then at Alec, “She was the best wife, the most loving mother.”

“So if you didn’t kill her, why did you tell us you were in Downtown Brooklyn at a business meeting?”

Skip let out a loud sigh at Alec’s question, “I was at the nearby restaurant, at the bar.”

“Drinking?” Jace accuses, “Because your business is in the toilet?”

Skip immediately answers, “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Alec starts, “So you get angry, you get in a fight with your wife-”

“No,” Skip shakes his head fervently.

“-stabbed her with a pair of scissors.”

Skip stares straight at Alec who was standing right in front of him, “No, I was at that bar until Coach JJ called me and told me what happened.”

Alec places both hands on the metal table, “This is too easy to check Skip. If all you were doing is having a few beers, why lie?”

Skip licks his lower lip, his gaze softens as he stares at Alec back, “Because I’m not her real dad. But she loves me like I am, and I-I don’t want her to know that I-I messed up.”

“Is the biological father in the picture?”

Skip shakes his head, “No, he died when Dakota was little. I met Denise when Dakota was 3, fell in love with them both,” he looks at Jace then back at Alec, “Been sober since. I don’t want her to ever know about the drinking.”

Alec takes a deep breath as he pulls his hands away from the table, “Well, let’s hope that’s the worst thing there is to know.”

* * * * * 

1440H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

“How’s the interview?” Lydia asks over the stack of files on her table when both Alec and Jace enters the bullpen.

Alec shrugs, “Might be him, might not be him.”

Jace yawns as he settles in his desk, reaching for his mouse and starts clicking into his work PC.

“Magnus should be done with the autopsy, I’m going downstairs, Jace?”

“Nah. Don’t wanna go.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “You could learn a few things.”   
  
Jace shrugs, “It won’t stay in my head anyway.”

* * * * * 

1455H Autopsy Laboratory, New York Police Department

“You're done with the autopsy?” Alec asks the moment he steps into the medium size room, eyes on Magnus who was standing by their latest victim’s head on the metal table.

“I’m done with the external examination,” he then points at the victim’s hairline, “She was a natural blonde.”

Alec hums.

“Not many blondes go brunette,” Magnus starts, then turns to look at his boyfriend who stands across the table with a cheerful face, “Well, except for Keira Knightley and Drew Barrymore.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Have you been reading the sleazy tabloids again?”

“They’re fun!”

The detective hums, both hands now folded on his chest.

“She has serious foot deformities,” Magnus says as he walks towards the end of the table, lifting the white sheet to show the detective the victim’s purplish colored toes, the swollen ankles and the red skin.

“Ugh. What was she doing?”

“It’s from en-pointe work, which is-”

“On-point, ballet,” Alec mildly explains, looking back at Magnus who was staring at him with curious eyes, “Izzy’s two years of forced ballet class, thanks to my mother.”

“She did? Russian?”

Alec shrugs, “Probably. Jace and I had to accompany her because she was scared of the mean old lady. Izzy always complains that she will swat her in the legs with a cane if they’re not straight enough.”

Magnus stares at his boyfriend with a dumbfounded look, “What? She studied with Svetlana Alexandrov?”

The detective stares at Magnus with a pissed off look, “Ugh, don’t remind me. Her name rhymes with mine.”

Magnus chuckles when the boyfriend of his makes a noise from the back of his throat.

“So she starts point early?”

“Uh yes, before her bones ossified sufficiently.”

Alec looks at the deformed feet, then back at their victim’s face, “So, could this mean the mother was a serious dancer just like her daughter, Dakota?”

“Well, Russian en-pointe is very different from contemporary, a combination of ballet, jazz, hip-hop,” Magnus elaborates.

Alec let out a loud huff at his lover’s far fetched elaboration, “Babe, ‘yes’ or ‘no’.”

Magnus looks at the detective strangely.

“Again, ‘yes’ to her being a serious dance or ‘no’ she’s not a dancer,” he repeats, much to Magnus’ annoyance.

Magnus rolls his eyes, “Yes, serious dancer.”

Alec smiles at the ME, one hand reaching to poke the man’s cheek, “Now, that wasn’t too hard.”

Annoyed, Magnus immediately swats the hand away, “Okay, she’s had extensive plastic surgery,” he says, walking up towards the head of the victim, “Breast augmentation, rhinoplasty, facial implants,” he points at Denise’s cheek, “For cheeks,” then the finger moves towards the chin, “and the chin.”

“Cheek and chin? Why?”

Magnus shrugs, “Let’s not judge, shall we?”

Alec scoffs at his lover, then grumbles when his cellphone buzzes with a couple of texts barging in. “Jace needs me upstairs,” he says, then tucking the phone back into his pants pocket, eyes on Magnus, “Is that all?”

“Mhm.”

Alec circles the table, “I’ll call you later okay?” he says, dipping his head for a cheek kiss goodbye before leaving the autopsy room.


	28. Chapter 28

1615H Homicide Unit, New York Police Department

“The bartender confirms that Skip was at the bar the whole time,” Jace says the moment Alec enters the bullpen.

Alec sighs, “That’s too bad. He was looking really good as a suspect,” he says, taking time to comfortably settle in his chair.

Lydia who was staring into her PC looks at Alec, “Simon found us two new suspects.”

Jace takes over in explaining the details, “NYPD responded to a disturbance call two weeks ago at Sapphire Dance Studio in Mapleton.”

“For what?”

Jace turns his monitor for Alec to see, showing a Facebook page belonging to one of the mom’s of the dancers, “Crazy dance moms Yvonne and Kim,” he pulls up another Facebook page, “Both have daughters who compete against Dakota, Summer, and Mackenzie,” the monitor then plays a video of two teenage dancers performing on stage, while sitting in an office chair.

“And Dakota beats Summer and Mackenzie, doesn't she?” Alec then moves out of his chair to stand behind his brother who was busy with his task.

Jace nods, pulling up a still page of Summer, Dakota and Mackenzie with their medals, “Every time,” he starts clicking his keyboards, “Here’s the vandalism report,” he says, the monitor now displaying the scan copy of the incident report. “Uniforms broke up a fight between the two mothers after one of them damaged the other’s car.”

Lydia who had been standing next to Alec preens at the report, “Denise’s minivan was keyed.”

Jace nods, “Yeah, all because Dakota has a better plie.”

Lydia chuckles, “Wait, both of you take ballet classes?”

Jace turns to look at Alec then both stares at Lydia in an annoyed look, “Izzy.”

“Damn, she could make both of you do anything she wants huh?”

Alec shrugs, “The perk of being the baby sister.”

“Why she quit?”

Jace rolls his eyes, “Boyfriend issues.”

“Eeep.”

Jace chuckles at the Sergeant’s reaction, “Anyway, Yvonne and Kim are the only mothers from Sapphire Dance who were not in the audience video,” he clicks on his keyboard, then pull a Facebook page, “Look what I just found. It was posted by another dance mom,” he says, clicking a video with a title  _ When Dance Moms Attack _ , “That’s our victim, Denise,” he says, pointing out the victim who was crouching by her daughter at the left corner of the video, “That’s Kim and Yvonne,” he says, when two females, one with a long blonde hair in a flowery spaghetti strap and another brunette in tight black pants and short sleeve blouse crosses the studio with a pissed off look.

_ “I said I need to talk to you bitch,” Kim says furiously as she and Yvonne near the victim who apparently was talking to her daughter. _

_ “Mackenzie and Summer could beat Dakota if they cheated like you do,” Yvonne accuses. _

_ Denise was immediately on her feet, one hand holding her daughter’s shoulder, “You’re gonna make my daughter cry. Please stop.” _

_ Kim raises her voice, “You know how many times Dakota has made Mackenzie cry?” _

_ Denise who now had her daughter’s training bag slung over her shoulder steps to stand in front of Kim, “Yeah, because Dakota beats her? Maybe you should teach her how to lose?” _

_ Yvonne pushes Denise aside, “You bitch!” _

_ Kim looks at Denise furiously, “You know what bitch? My daughter is gonna beat your daughter in nationals!” _

Lydia cringes as she watches the two mothers running after Denise and her daughter in the video, “Ouch, we better get these mothers the first thing in the morning.”

“After our coffee,” Alec says under his breath.

Jace turns to his Sergeant, “I’ve requested warrants for Denise’s bank records, can you ask John to help?”

Lydia nods, making her way towards her table, “Yeah sure. See you guys at the dance studio first thing in the morning tomorrow?”

“Yeah sure.”

* * * * * 

Alec exits the elevator that had just arrived at the basement, into the hallway where Magnus’ second assistant was strutting down with a report in his hand, “Hey Nourse.”

“Hey, Lightwood! How have you been?”

Alec grins at the man, “Doing fine. How does it feel to be back?”

“Boss is definitely better than Aldertree, so I can’t complain,” Elliot Nourse says with a wide smile, his black-rimmed spectacles was the first thing that Alec had remembered about him, “Anyway, gotta hand my report, Izzy’s in the lab. See you around,” the man says, then disappearing into Magnus’ office.

Alec slowly makes his way into the lab, settling himself on the stool by Izzy’s table, ignoring her staring at him, “What?” he asks after she had been looking at him for a good 5 minutes.

“Why are you here? Your boyfriend is across the hallway.” 

“I know.”

“Shoo.”

“I’m not a cat.”

“You’re definitely not,” Izzy says under her breath, reaching for a test tube by her PC, “You’re more like a grizzly bear, to be honest.”

“At least I’m a cuddly grizzly bear.”

Izzy couldn’t help the chuckles that escaped her lips, “What is it?” she asks, putting the tube back in the rack then focuses on her brother.

“I want to move in with Magnus.”

“Oh my god, really?” Izzy starts jumping in her workstation, leaning across the counter to envelop her brother in a tight hug, “I’m so happy for you  _ hermano. _ ”

“He uh-”

Izzy sighs, “Alec, don’t overthink things.”

“I’m not!”

“You are, you always do.”

Alec let out a loud huff, both hands settled in front of his chest, “Is that bad?”

“Not really. But it’s totally fine if you were to tell Magnus anything. He’s your boyfriend, you should tell him almost everything you’re thinking about.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “ _ Almost  _ everything? Not everything?”

Izzy shrugs, “Well, unless you’re totally comfortable with him, why not?”

“Do you, keep secrets from Simon?”

“Sometimes. But he’d always know that I’ve bought new clothes or new make-up. Or the fact that I have a few dead insects tucked in our closet.”

“Why the hell would you have dead insects in your closet Iz?”

“Butterflies and bugs are cute!”

Alec rolls his eyes, “In your weird brain that is.”

Izzy grins at her brother, “Anyway, since Max is back, should we do some kind of Lightwood tradition thingy?”

Alec bit his lower lip, somehow interested in the suggestion, “Like what?”

“I don’t know. Maybe a movie night or lunch together.”

Alec shrugs, “Lunch might be hard for us huh?”

“So, movie and game night?”

“Jace and I would probably be having the same day-offs and such, but you, Simon, Clary, and Magnus-” he looks up at his sister, “Wait, just us or with our, you know-”

“Significant other?” Izzy teases, her eyebrows wiggling up and down.

“Yeah.”

“They should, it’d be boring to just be with you lots. At least Clary and Magnus would be in my team.”

Alec makes a noise with his nose, “You wish. He’ll definitely be in mine.”

Izzy scoffs at the thought, “Just wait and see, he’ll-” she pauses when the door to the lab opens wide, Elliot Nourse entering the space with a smile on his face, “Hey Ell, you remembered my brother right?” 

“Yeah. Jace and Branwell are still around right?” the man stops by Izzy’s workstation, a finger adjusting his black-rimmed glasses.

Alec nods, “Lydia is the Sergeant now and I’m partnered with Jace. But she's kind of like our partner if that makes sense.”

Elliot chuckles, “Won’t it be weird to be partnered to your own sibling?”

“There’s the up and down, and then-”

“Darling?” Magnus calls out as he pushes the door of the lab open, eyes on Alec as he let out a deep breath, “There you are! I was looking for you,” he says, stopping just beside his lover who had been grinning back at him.

“Hey, you were busy just now, so I’m keeping myself occupied here.”   
  
Izzy rolls her eyes, “You meant disturbing me.”

“Like you care,” Alec mutters under his breath, then jumps out of the stool to rest a hand on Magnus’ elbow, “You done for the day?”

“Yeah, just need to gather my things, then we’ll head home hm?”

Izzy couldn’t stop laughing at Elliot’s facial expression as he stares at the couple in front of him, “These two are dating,” she says.

Elliot chuckles, “Ah, no wonder you were staring at the boss' door just now,” he says, looking at Alec whose face was now flush red.

“Okay, both of you shoo,” Izzy half yells, motioning the couple out of the area, “Go, get out. Get a life.”

* * * * * 

1850H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

It took the couple almost half an hour adjusting the guest suite to fit their baby comfortably. Alec had insisted on purchasing the best, plushiest and most tacky-colored cat bed for Chairman, reasoning that the feline deserves the best, just like his dad.

“Shower?” Magnus grins, his hands gripping Alec’s waist, hoping the younger man would heed his invitation. 

Alec nods, dipping his head to rest his lips on the side of Magnus’ head, “Come on.”

Ten minutes later, with Alec’s insistence, Magnus set himself comfortable on the vanity countertop in the ensuite, with Alec standing in between his parted thighs, carefully removing the make-up off his face with wet tissues he stored inside one of the drawers.

Alec grins to himself at a job well done, the left side of Magnus’ face was clean of any products, and he takes a step back, admiring the view of his lover with his make-up still on for the right side of his face. The thin line of dark kohl enhancing his yellow-green eyes, the light-colored foundation the man used to cover his blemishes, and the pale pink nude lipstick he smeared on his thin lips was perfect to Alec’s eyes. Magnus looks great, with or without make-up. “You’re beautiful,” he says softly, lips pressing against the closed left eyelid, “You’re beautiful inside and out Magnus.”

Magnus circles his legs around Alec’s hips, pulling the man closer to him, “Thank you,” he says, pressing his lips against Alec in the softest way, hands resting on his detective’s waist.

With careful movement, Alec proceeded on removing the last bit of make-up on his lover’s face, stopping every second to kiss on the skin, muttering  _ beautiful  _ every now and then, smiling wide when Magnus wouldn’t stop giggling at him.

The couple took their time showering, with Magnus using his bare hands carefully massaging Alec’s skin with the body wash and he couldn’t stop giggling when Alec was then returning the favor, with kisses and soft bites on his skin.

By the time they finished their shower, Alec had been thinking of how to tell his boyfriend that he is somewhat ready for the next step.

Toweling himself dry, Magnus turns toward Alec who had been staring at him, his soft gaze fixed on Magnus’ face, “Alexander?”

“I want you,” the detective says in a whisper, hands gripping the towel tight, eyes straight onto Magnus’ face, full of determination.

Magnus knew the look, he understands the need to have Alec, and for Alec to have him. But not now, his Alexander still needs a bit of time, “Darling. I want you too, but not now hm?”

“Why not? You know what to do, and-”

With a soft sigh, Magnus takes small steps towards Alec, standing in front of the detective then reaching out to hold both sides of Alec’s face in his, “I know, I know what to do. But I-”

“Why not? Don’t you want me?”

Magnus takes a step closer, chest to chest to Alec as he gazes into the hazel orbs now swimming with millions of questions and uncertainty, “I don’t want to have sex with you.”

Alec gulps at the words, “What-”

“I don’t want us to have sex. I don’t want us to fuck. I want us to make love. I want to make love to you Alexander. I want you to make love to me. That’s why not now, not yet. I want you as much as you want me.”

Alec chokes on his breath, he knew his feelings, but he still hasn't had the courage to say those words yet, he needed a little bit of time. Maybe after being intimate, he would have the courage to do so, but now-

“Baby, I want you. Believe me, I really do.”

“I-” Alec chokes on his breath, “I do-I-”

Magnus nods, enveloping Alec into his hold, their naked body pressed tight against one another without an ounce of lust in between, “I know. Take your time hm? I know how you feel, really.”

With a stuttering voice, Alec asks, “Do you feel the same way?” 

Magnus nods, letting the younger man’s face pressed against the skin of his shoulder, his right hand raking through his detective’s wet hair, “I do.”

“I-”

“Not now Alexander,” Magnus cuts in immediately, “Only when you’re ready and don’t worry, I’m always by your side, hm?”

Alec nods against the skin, his long limbs wrapping around Magnus’ back, pulling the man tighter against his.

“We still can have a little bit of fun, but only with what you’re comfortable with okay?”

“Okay.”

* * * * * 

Alec had been quiet the entire time he prepared their dinner, and Magnus decided not to prod further, simply giving his boyfriend time to digest the facts that he had elaborately explained after they had dressed. The younger man swiftly nods at him and mutters that he was hungry, and now here they are.

Magnus was stacking up the plates into the dishwasher after their dinner when Alec stares at him, “Darling, are you still upset?”

Alec shifts his gaze away, nodding subtly, “A bit.”

“I’m sorry.”

Alec quickly shakes his head, “No, not your fault.”

With hesitation, Magnus slowly enters Alec’s personal space, both hands reaching to cup Alec’s wide jaw, “And it’s not your fault either. Believe me, Alexander, I want you. God, I really want you the moment you smiled at me.”

Alec chuckles at the words, both hands gripping Magnus’ hips.

“You know, most of my relationships start with sex. And I don’t want that with you. For once, I want a lasting relationship. With you.”

Alec nods, burying his face into the curve of Magnus’ shoulder, “I understand. It’s just that, you’re there, naked and I want you.”

“I want you too Alexander,” the ME says softly, circling his arms around Alec, “So so much.”

“Can we um, still have um-”

Magnus chuckles at the hesitation in Alec’s words, “Have fun? Definitely. Just no penetration okay?”

Alec scoffs, wondering how Magnus can just talk about intimate stuff like he’s talking about the weather, “Mkay.”

“Let’s watch some movies and cuddle?”

While Magnus was busy choosing the movie for the night, Alec occupied himself by making their own popcorn in the microwave, “Butter or salt?” he asks, turning towards the living room when the microwave beeps.

“A little bit of both.”

Alec nods, sprinkling salt all over the hot popcorn in the bowl, before taking the medium size pot with melted butter in, carefully pouring it all over the popcorn, before he then chucks most of the popcorn in the pot of melted butter, shaking it a few times before serving the snack back in the bowl. With the bowl in one hand, two bottles of beer in another, Alec makes his way towards the living room, settling the snacks on the coffee table, watching Magnus going through the long list of movies in his Netflix account.

“Horror?” Magnus asks, the selection stops at the latest Annabelle movie.

“Ugh.”

“Something else then,” the ME says, then choosing on Home Alone 2, “This okay?”   
  
Alec nods as he settles into the couch, “Never gets old.”

Clicking play, Magnus then makes himself comfortable next to Alec, head settles in between the man’s right arm which then rests on his bicep, “You’re a sexy pillow, you know that?”

Alec chuckles as he scooches towards the armrest of his couch, “Izzy said that I’m a grizzly bear.”

“Well, you’re a sexy, handsome, muscular and cuddly grizzly bear.”

* * * * * 

Alec opens his eyes when he hears the soft voice of Magnus, “Hm?”

“Come on, let’s get to bed.”

Alec yawns, his knuckles pressing against his closed eyelids, “What time is it?”

“Almost ten thirty,” Magnus explains, carrying the bowl of empty popcorn and the two bottles of beer into the kitchen. He rinses the bowl then stack it inside the dishwasher then chucks the empty bottles into the garbage bin. 

Hand in hand, Magnus leads his boyfriend into their ensuite, helping the man with his toothbrush, grinning at the sight of Alec with half-lidded eyes brushing his teeth on auto-pilot via the mirror, “Go sleep first hurm?” he says, patting the man on the back as he needed a little bit more time for his facial routine.

Alec exits the ensuite, shedding himself off of his short-sleeved shirt before padding to Magnus’ side of the bed to switch on the table lamp, then heads towards the guest suite to make sure Chairman is comfortable with his new bed.

Alec chuckles at the sight of Chairman sprawling in said bed, contented purrs filling up the guest room, “You love it here don’t you Chairman?” he asks the feline, his fingers raking through the heavy fur, smiling at the loud purring cat. When the cat falls into a deep slumber minutes after, Alec carefully makes his way out of the room.

The detective switches off the light of their bedroom, then with slow steps, rounding the furniture for his side of the bed, reaching for his cellphone, checking if there are any urgent work-related matters that needed his attention. Finding none, he plugs in the charger, turning his head towards the ensuite door when he hears Magnus who in his boxers flicking the bathroom’s light off, “Hey, you’re done?”

Magnus nods, barely able to look at his lover through the dimly lit room, “Were you tired? You slept like a log,” he asks, climbing into bed, settling under the duvet that Alec had held for him.

Alec chuckles at the question, “Not really.”

“Maybe the movie,” the ME concludes, lying on his side as he watches Alec, “We should watch Annabelle next.”

Alec makes a noise at the back of his throat, lying sideways as he gets a better look at his boyfriend, “I don’t like horror movies.”

“You could hold my hand.”

Alec scoffs, “I’d rather hold your penis and-”

Magnus immediately slams his palm over his lover’s mouth, “Hey!”

Alec chuckles over the hand on his mouth, eyes on Magnus who was staring back at him with judging eyes. He darted his tongue out, licking the palm covering his hand, much to Magnus’ annoyance as the man withdraws his hand.

“You’re disgusting,” Magnus complains, wiping his now wet palm over his boxer brief.

Alec rolls his eyes, “You suck my dick and swallow my-”

“Okay okay, shush it.”

Alec cackles loudly, both arms wrapped around his stomach as Magnus continues staring at him.

“You’re having fun, aren’t you?”

Alec wipes the tears at the corner of his eyes with his finger, smiling wide at Magnus who was obviously annoyed at his sudden change of attitude. “Pretty much, yes.”

“Are you still upset?” Magnus asks after a few minutes of silence, his left hand caressing the side of Alec’s face.

“No,” the detective answers while shaking his head, “I kind of get it. I um-”

“Hm?”

“I would want my first time to be when you’re making love to me too. Not just pure lust and sex.”

Magnus scooches closer to his lover, “I really want you, remember that. I do, so much,” he says softly, before leaning in closer to close the distance in between their lips. Eager to taste his lover, with their lips still latched against one another, Magnus makes the careful move of straddling the other, both knees on the side of Alec’s waist, his elbow resting just beside the man’s shoulder as he leans down to deepens their kiss.

One hand holding the side of Magnus’ waist, Alec runs the thumb of his right hand over Magnus’ petite nipple, earning a loud moan that he gladly swallows with his mouth.

“Unh, darling-” Magnus mewls as he parts their kiss a second later, biting the corner of his lower lip when Alec repeated the motion of running his thumb over his now hardened nipple, flicking it with the tip of his finger before pressing it against the skin, “Fuck-”

“You’re sensitive here.”

Magnus' toes curl when Alec, his virgin boyfriend leaned upwards to latch his sinful plump lips around his now hardened nipple, and the man had to let out a loud moan at the gesture, “Unh, Alexander.”

Alec hums around the hardened nub, his tongue lapping around the areola, teeth nipping at the pert nipple while he listens to the music that is Magnus’ trashy moans. Deciding that he had given the nipple the attention it needed, Alec swiftly latches his mouth onto the other, mimicking what he had previously done.

Magnus’ knuckles had turned white from the tight grip he had over Alec’s cotton bedsheet, his breath coming out in loud puffs as Alec was totally focusing on abusing his pair of nipples, “Hnn, darling.”

Running his tongue along the hardened nipple one last time, Alec drew his head away from his lover’s chest to stare back at him, a lusty grin on display, “Yes?”

Chest heaving hard, Magnus leans down to press his lips against Alec, then parts them gladly when Alec requests for entry. He let the warm tongue in, swiping the roof of his mouth, then moaning out loud when Alec playfully nudges him, their tongues playfully dance in their joint mouth, with Alec’s hand running up and down the side of his body, mapping him in his mind.

The need for air was needed a few minutes later, and Alec had noticed that his hard groin had now straining against his cotton boxer and he was sure that Magnus would be in the same condition. “Mouth? Hand?” he asks, both thumbs pressing against Magnus’ pert nipple, giggling when the older man closing his eyes shut at the sensation.

“Hm, baby, stop,” Magnus whimpers when Alec continues on flicking his now hardened nubs, face buried in his man’s shoulder, nipping and licking the skin there, “Unh, Alexander.”

Both hands now holding the shaky hips belonging to his boyfriend, Alec tilts his head to press a kiss onto the side of Magnus’ head, “So um. Mouth? Hand?” he whispers.

“We should sleep,” the ME suggests, although it took all his willpower to not devour his gorgeous boyfriend right at that moment.

“But I’m hard,” Alec whines, bringing down the hips in his hands to ground against his hardened length.

Magnus bit back the moan threatening to leave his lips, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when Alec grounded their erections, “Darling-”

“Just a quickie?” Alec prompts, licking his lips when Magnus gazes at him back.

“But-”

Alec leans up to mouth the skin along Magnus’ neck, his hands moving to cup the older man’s delectable bottom, “Please baby, I want you,” he says in between nipping Magnus’ collarbone, his left hand moving to ghost over his boyfriend’s straining boxer.

Magnus balls up his fists at Alec’s not so subtle attempt at seducing him, taking multiple deep breaths when the man beneath him starts marking his chest, “Just-unh,” he moans when Alec suckles on his already erected left nipple next, “Alexander-” he grunts when Alec cheekily latches on his other nipple.

Alec hums around the nub, “Hm?” he licks the surrounding areola yet again when Magnus starts whimpering at the cold contact.

Knowing that it was impossible to deny his lover’s request, Magnus grabs both Alec’s shoulder, heaving out a huge breath as he stares into his detective’s eyes, “Okay.”

Alec grins wide at Magnus’ word, both hands gripping the thighs of his lover.

With a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips, Magnus dips his head to whispers directly in his ear, “How do you want me?”

“I don’t care, Magnus, I just fucking want you.”

Magnus had to growl at the heartbeat reply full of lust and want, “Fuck, you’re the death of me Alexander.”

Alec licks his lip, his large palms running up and down the skin of Magnus’ hip, his hard cock twitching at Magnus’ voice, “Magnus, please,” he whines, hips move upwards to grind against his lover’s.

With a loud moan of his Alexander’s name, Magnus closed his eyes shut while his forehead rests into space in between Alec’s shoulder and neck. He kisses the skin there before moving to lie on the space next to Alec after kicking off the duvet covering them, much to the younger male’s grunts and surprise, “Come here, on me,” he says as he tugs on Alec’s left hand.

“Baby-”

Ignoring the whining voice, Magnus lifts his legs as he tugs off his now damp boxer, letting his leaking cock sprung free from the confinement of his underwear, “Darling, on me,” he commands, voice gruff and clear, “Come on.”

Alec did as told, carefully on all fours with Magnus’ naked body under him. Alec licks his lips at the sight and gasps in surprise when Magnus grabs both his buttocks roughly, later giving a few tentative squeeze.

“You have cute butts.”

Alec buries the urge to smack his lover; he had to accomplish his mission of seducing the older man, and god, he can’t wait for Magnus to have him, “Magnus-”

The ME continues on massaging the tender flesh, licking his lips at the sight above him; of Alec whimpering and biting his already swollen lips in the pleasure he was offering. “Come up here,” he says with a low growl, desperately wanting to taste Alec. While Alec was maneuvering his way up, Magnus scooches upwards, letting his head propped up by with a couple of pillows. 

Alec arches his body backward when Magnus clamps his mouth over his clothed erection, his hands holding the headboard of their bed tight and his knees which were settled next to each side of Magnus’ head buckles hard, “Mag-”

Magnus continues on licking the damp front of the underwear, palms rubbing the detective’s thighs. His own hard cock leaking, Magnus tugs down his lover’s underwear, letting it trapped in between Alec’s parted thighs before he darts his tongue to lick the pre-cum pooling around the mushroom head.

Alec sputters out whimpers and moans when Magnus starts licking the length of his cock, the talented tongue tracing the veins alongside the erection before the ME takes one of his balls in his mouth, humming at the melodious sound of his Alexander.

Alec dares himself to look down, and meet the gaze of Magnus happily licking him over and over, his eyes twinkling with lust and love for his boyfriend. Left hand holding the headboard, Alec’s right hand reaches down to push the small hair covering Magnus’ forehead. “Baby, can I-” he pauses a midway, afraid he might overstep with his odd request, now that they had decided to hold back until it was the right time.

“Hm?” Magnus releases the throbbing erection, his hands settling on Alec’s hips, rubbing them slowly to coax his lover.

“Can I fuck your mouth?”

Magnus growls at the request, finding it totally hot that Alec would still ask for his consent and goddamn, his sexy boyfriend is really good at getting his way, “Yes.”

Licking his lower lip to ease his thundering heartbeat, Alec gathers his erection in his right hand, and with Magnus’ squeeze of hands on his thigh, he presses the head of his cock against Magnus’ lips. He watches Magnus slyly kisses the slit of his cock, then parting his mouth and slowly taking him in, inch by inch.

Humming around the cock in his mouth, Magnus tugs on his own throbbing erection, and somehow finding a rhythm with the push and pull of Alec’s hips as the man continues on pounding into his hot velvety mouth.

“Mag-unh-Magnus-” Alec moans as his trembling hips sway to and fro, his left hand’s knuckles turning white from the tight grip on the headboard. “Baby-” he clenches his eyes shut, feeling the building of pressure at the pit of his stomach minutes after their hot session, “I’m about to-”

Magnus picks up the pace of his left hand, tugging his slick cock faster while his right was gripping his lover’s ankle. Tasting the salty, bitter and a hint of sweet at the back of his throat, Magnus knew that his lover was about to cum. He watches as Alec draws his hips back for one last time, before plunging into his mouth, his warm and thick cum shooting into the back of his throat a second later, accompanied by the shouts of his name. With the last flick of his wrist, Magnus cum messily on his stomach, his whimpering around his lover’s spent cock brings a jolt onto the younger man’s hip and Alec whimpers at the sensation.

Alec takes a deep sated breath as Magnus continues on licking him clean, and with trembling movements, he rolls onto his side of the bed, fully spent and satisfied with their recent activity. He watches the rise and fall of Magnus’ chest, smiling when the man was about to fall asleep. Noticing the mess on his lover’s stomach, Alec props himself with his elbow, about to wipe the stain on the skin when Magnus grumbles.

“Stay away from my dick,” the man seethes, eyes still shut, “I can’t believe you.”

Alec shrugs, “What did I do?” he asks while pulling his underwear off, and tosses it onto the floor.

Magnus cracks his eyes open, staring at his lover who’s acting all innocent, “You seduced me.”

Alec shrugs yet again.

“I can’t believe you,” Magnus mumbles yet again, fighting the sleep creeping in, knowing that he needed to clean his body.

“You’re a mess,” Alec says softly, a cheeky grin on display.

“I’ll clean it up later, I’ll-” Magnus gasps when he feels something warm running across his stomach. Daring his eyes open, he moans at the sight of his lover, eyes straight on him, licking the cum smeared on his stomach,  _ his cum _ , “Fuck-” he bit back the moan about to escape his lips.

Alec dips his tongue into Magnus’ belly button, grinning wide when his lover stares at him dumbfounded. He ignores the way Magnus’ cock twitches as he slowly licks the pearly white stain, then nips at the bare skin.

“Alexander-” 

“Hm?”

Magnus clenches his eyes shut when Alec, his virgin boyfriend who had licked his stomach clean ran his warm tongue over the head of his flaccid cock, “-don’t,” he whimpers, fingers buried in the man’s messy mop of hair.

Licking is lover clean and with the strength that he had left, Alec lifts the duvet and covers both of them minutes later, pulling his lover to snuggle against his naked body, “I’m not doing anything,”

Magnus snorts at the explanation, burying his face into the crook of Alec’s neck, “I hate you.”

Alec pecks the side of Magnus’ head, mumbling softly a second later, “I know you don't.”

* * * * * 

0725H No 502, Nelson Apartment, Flatbush, New York

Magnus was munching on the pancake stacked in his plate when Alec grins slyly at him, “No. Whatever it is, no,” he rolls his eyes when the detective had the audacity to pout at him, “Again, no.”

“I was about to make a suggestion.”

“If it is sexually related, discuss with me after working hours okay? I can’t focus on my work.”

Alec snorts, then starts muttering, “It’s not my fault that you’re perverted.”

“I don’t care if that’s an insult because the way you’re acting last night  _ sayang,  _ you’re not the innocent Alexander I used to know.”

Alec shrugs, pushing his now empty plate towards the side, then reaching for his cup of coffee, “It's your fault.”

“Yes yes, my fault. Blame me for introducing you to handjob, blowjob and-”

“-face fucking.”

Magnus groans out loud at what had just left his lover’s mouth.

* * * * * 

“I've decided to move in with Magnus,” Alec says at his brother who was driving both of them to Sapphire Dance Studio, picking him up at the precinct just 10 minutes ago.

Jace grins, his right hand reaches over the console to pat his older brother on the shoulder, “That’s great.”

“It will take time though, if we were able to get the townhouse, it will take a couple of months for the renovation to go through. When were you supposed to vacate your studio?”

“Early December.”

Alec nods, reaching for his cellphone and starts making notes on the matter. “Did Izzy talk to you about creating a Lightwood family tradition?”

“She did,” Jace confirms, carefully stepping on the brake pedal when the traffic light at the junction ahead turns red, “But I don’t think lunch on the weekend is possible for us. Maybe dinner, every two weeks?”

Alec hums, thinking about their schedule ever since he had gotten back from his medical leave. When he first joined the unit, it was way worse. Sometimes they could only have a day off in a month due to a shortage of staff. But since Michael transfers in, but unfortunately partnered with Raj, their workload had been cut into half. Adding Alaric into the team had been a tremendous relief. “That’s a great idea. We just had to find time to accommodate according to everyone’s work hours.”

“Yeah. Why don’t we have a short meeting soon? We could probably do it over a video call if in case someone’s working.”

“Yeah, that’s cool with me.” 


End file.
